Born Anew: The Envoy
by AERTHLUVA
Summary: "Remember, I am always with you, always." Every day, June Alexander, replays her mother's words, over and over again in her head. As an aspiring artist, she's used to rejection and loneliness, and for a while, it gets the best of her. That is, until the world as she knows it, is plunged into darkness, and an ancient evil is reborn, that threatens to destroy all she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

-Born Anew: The Envoy-

 _ **Before everything happened, I'd like to believe that I was a normal girl, I guess. Life was easy, wake up, try to make it big, come home, get ready for the next day, bed.**_

 _ **Wash, rinse, repeat.**_

 _ **Though, life never got boring. I went through too much..., some days I got tired, too tired to even get out of bed. Sometimes, I'd even spend hours in tears, but then I would think of mother...**_

 _ **"Junie!" She would say whenever I would start to feel down on myself. "Life is what you make it, so get out there and make it good!"**_

 _ **I hated it, when she would say things like that. Because, who actually believes in those stupid slogans, who actually lives by them?**_

 _ **Well, after she passed...I started to take her advice more seriously, I tried to build my happy place. Even if that meant making some sacrifices...**_

June runs her hands along her hips as she awaits her date, when he comes into view from across the room, her heart does a half-hearted somersault.

 _ **He wasn't exactly handsome.**_

He gives her a toothy grin as he runs his rugged hands along his shiny bald head.

 _ **You could see yourself in that thing.**_

He pulls at his tight suit jacket, she could see puckering between the buttons with his every movement. WIth a swift, but sloppy attempt at graceful charm, he yanks her hand into his own, she stumbles forward but quickly recovers with a small smile.

"Mademoiselle." He breathes into her ear. "You look deeeee-licious tonight."

She fights the urge to stare at the gigantic mole on his lip as she says, "heh-heh, thanks!"

He slides his hand along her hip as he starts for their table, June occupies herself with the scenery as he goes into a long story of how much it took for him to book them a table a week before, when the restaurant was usually booked for at least a year in advance.

 _ **La Proposicion! Literally meaning: The proposal!**_

 _ **It was a common place for young lovers to connect over a beautiful candle-lit dinner.**_

June fiddles with her earring, in her fist she held a spoon so as to see herself in its reflective surface. Across from her, her date was still babbling about all the 'work' he had done to put the night together.

"Tell me more." She sighs as she lowers the spoon back onto the table.

 _ **When in reality, I wanted to shove the spoon so deep into my ear-...well yeah.**_

She sighs when he restarts his epic tale about his careful planning, she looks down at her body-fitting red dress, she couldn't help but slap herself inwardly, what a waste of a perfectly good outfit!

She looks up when she notices the pink of his tongue, he lapped excitedly at his lips; as he always did when he was expecting a kiss. June swallows some more of her nearly depleted pride as she leans across the table, when their lips meet, she squeals in horror, but he takes it as a moan of delight.

She falls back into her seat, nauseated.

He claps his hands together excitedly, "oh darling, you make me so~~~~ happy!" He reaches across the table, taking her hand in his. "If only mother were alive, she'd adore you! In fact you look just like her, my...ma-ma!"

He reaches into his suit jacket, June watches in interest as he manages to squeeze his way through the jacket, though it looked ready to burst at any moment.

"Ah, here it is."

He slides a small paper square along the table, June raises it and what she sees horrifies her.

 _ **His 'ma-ma', looked nothing like me! Or at least, I hope not.**_

A portly woman smiled up at her from the picture, her hair was short, blonde and curly. June runs her fingers through her long wavy raven locks before looking at the picture again.

'Ma-ma' was also very tan, unlike June.

She wore thick aquamarine eye-shadow and candy-apple red lipstick on her thin lips, they were stretched so far across her face that she almost resembled a frog.

June squints her eyes, she turns the picture round and round, eyeing it with the harsh gaze of an art broker. She gives a short shake of the head as she lowers the picture again.

"Aw...you. I could only wish to look like that." She slides the picture back to him.

He tuts at her, "oh darling, you're beautiful!"

Pretty soon, a waiter makes it over to the table, he removes a small black book from the chest-pocket of his burgundy suit.

"What will it be?" He turns to look at June's date, who was too busy staring at her to notice at first.

He takes a handkerchief from inside his suit to wipe at the beads of sweat the building at his forehead, "ah yes, for me it'll be the Unagi Glazed Salmon and for the lady...a Nicoise Salad."

"Excellent choices, sir. Anything to drink?"

"Some white wine, please."

"Yes-yes, I shall return." With this, the waiter closes his book and moves away from the table.

And return he does, with a platter of food and wine, he sets if before them with a sufficient amount of gusto.

"Anything more?" He asks but he is quickly 'jushed' away.

June eyes her salad distastefully, she had never been a fan of eating leaves, especially when her date worked at a hunk of fish the side of her head.

 _ **I couldn't take anymore.**_

"So um...about my paintings...uh...you said that you'd probably be interested in showing them in your gallery?" She stumbles over the words, trying to choose them carefully.

He gives her grunt through a mouth full of fish.

June grimaces, she leans back in her seat, slowly picking at her salad until he finishes his meal. She waits until he's finished blotting leftover crumbs from his lips before trying to raise her question again.

"Uh-."

"I brought it up to my partners, they weren't interested." He states plainly. "Though beautiful, your art just doesn't speak to the people. No one wants to relive Meteor or the world as it was before, now everyone's happy. We want to see happy things!"

June heart sinks, "but...I don't think that's true, Meteor...the fall of the plate above Midgar, everything that ensued after...it's a major part of our history. There has to be a market for it!"

"There isn't, I must insist that you drop this matter. Why taint this wonderful night with business?" He reaches across the table again but this time she doesn't offer up her hand, seeing her clear disappointment, he pulls away.

"I know what will make you happy," once again he reaches a pudgy hand into his jacket, this time retrieving a small box.

June stares at it with deadened eyes, though inside her heart had quickened.

He pops open the box to show a ring, it held the hugest diamond that June had ever seen, she looks away from its icy glare, lest she be blinded by its beauty.

"June Alexander, you have made me happier in these past months, than any woman has in my entire life...besides my ma-ma." He pauses to wipe away sweat and what she assumed were tears. "You...have stolen my heart...June, I wish to be your husband."

 _ **Thinking back, maybe I should have just said yes.**_

June shakes her head at him, through and through, going on 'outings' with this man, had proven to be everything she'd dreaded. However, to get ahead in life, to move out of her old, dilapidated house, she swallowed her pride and basically prostituted herself to the highest bidder. This night, was one that she had actually looked forward to, everything seemed to be going in the right direction.

She expected a proposal, just not one of this kind.

She blinks back bitter tears as she gets to her feet, her date watches her with a slack jaw as she lifts her bag to her shoulder.

"Well I don't want to marry you, sorry."

With this she heads for the door, behind her she could hear the restaurant come alive, some laughing, some 'whispering', but above it all, she hears his wails.

 _ **I was too angry to feel too badly.**_

With a sniffle, she wipes away her own tears. Reaching into her bag, she places her eyes on the train schedule that was displayed on a large board before her. She retrieves the last of her Gil, with what little she had left, she barely had enough for dinner the next day.

June glances back at the way she had come, if only she had requested that the salad be wrapped up to go; hunger had a strange way of making things taste better.

The sound of an approaching train, brings her attention back to the schedule.

 **9:45PM: Last Train to Edge.**

She leans over as the train comes to a pause in front of her, it was indeed the train she needed to be on, she could tell from the years worth of graffiti on its exterior. She climbs onto the train, paying the conductor, on her way to the back of the car.

She falls into her seat with an exhausted sigh, now that all of her life's prospects were gone, she just wanted to fall into bed with a vat of ice cream, sprinkled with her own tears.

"Ey der purdy lady, whur ya goin all dressed up like'a'da!"

June looks over at the man who sat across from her, though he stunk of month old Saki, and his clothes stuck to him like glue, she smiles at him. Even though they look different outwardly, they were almost in the same situation, except she had a place to call home.

He gives a toothless grin before turning away in his seat, "I'on't know wha she lookin' teh me fer!"

June's smile falls when he glances back at her over his shoulder, he shoots her a glare before turning away.

After some time of his glaring, June starts to glare back. Luckily for them, they were the only ones in the car, or it would have seemed to outsiders that a bit of fight was about to start. Fortunately for June, her stop is called before things turn ugly. She scoops up her things ,and rushes off of the train into the night.

Without stopping to collect herself, she makes her way down the street toward her home. At first, Edge was a place that one could call home with pride, it was a haven for the people who didn't just give up on restoring Midgar, for people with the strength to keep building the world around them, on their own terms.

Lately however, it had become a bit of a thief trap, June herself, had been robbed twice!

Once she makes it to her front door, she quickly inserts her key and lets herself in, the door swings open and she nearly falls inside. She pulls the key back into her bag before turning to lock the door from the inside, with a heavy heart she turns to face her house.

It wasn't much, just a 2 bedroom that hadn't been properly taken care of since her mother had gotten sick, she drops her things onto the only chair in the house, a recliner that had seen better days. On her way to her bedroom, she rubs away her makeup, once there, her mood is lifted a little.

Her paintings covered every wall, each one depicting a stage of Midgar's fall and rise again. There were even pictures of the children who had lost their lives to the Geostigma the year before, they were an oft forgotten part of Edge's growth, many of the children had only gotten sick because of their contact with contaminated materials from fallen Midgar. They would go back and forage for raw materials to use and come back with the ugly green rash.

"How could there be no market for this," June mutters crawling into bed.

It was unheard of to her, how could the world be so ready to turn its back on the past, to turn their backs on the people who lost their lives in the struggle.

 _ **I had tried to sell my art on the street but no one took me seriously, especially when money was so hard to come by. It hurt but I understood, why spend money on art when your family was hungry back home?**_

 _ **When 'he' passed by me in the street, I could see his eyes appraising my body more than my art, but he was all I had.**_

She'd wasted months of her time, with 'him'. Time that she could have spent making more art, or even finding a real job, but once again, like most things in Edge, that was a hard thing to do. She had heard of the opportunities in Kalm, the small town boasted a better economy, and more job choices, but she didn't have the money, nor the will to go.

 _ **My story started in Midgar, and to complete my work...that's where I needed to be.**_

Besides, the once happy town of Kalm had now been turned on its head as well, the original inhabitants were happy at first to help, but now as their way of life deteriorated, they were turning people away at the gate.

June's mind wanders back to man on the train, pretty soon, she'd be there with him. Drowning her sorrows in beer and Saki, wearing the tattered remains who she once was.

With a moan of protest, she turns onto her side. She places her eyes on the dark sky through the window next to her bed, the sky was so dark, it looked almost black. Once more, she looks over her bedroom.

 _ **I was born in that house, my mother had me alone, she never gave me a real reason as to why she never went to a hospital... Anyway, that house meant the world to me, but I had outgrown it, and it had fallen into disrepair...mom couldn't pay for my schooling and pay to keep the house up, after all, it was just the two of us.**_

 _ **Also...too many memories were held in that place, I wanted out.**_

"Should I call him back, apologize for my stupidity, beg for him to take me back?"

The thought of doing this, disgusts her but what else could she do? Hole up in her house and hope for the best?

She closes her eyes as she whispers a prayer, "please don't let it come to that."

Tears beat at the back of her eyes as she places her hands together in prayer position, she raises them to her forehead, as she allows her tears to fall.

 _ **I was at the end of my rope, but then...**_

Through the lids of her eyes, a bright blue light shows, she opens them only to be blinded by it. Using her hands as a shield, she crawls out of bed and over to the window. The light came from the outside, it poured over her room, completely illuminating everything.

"Ahhhhh, what is that!" She falls to the floor, grabbing everything piece of clothing she could reach. She sits up, stuffing the clothes against the window, but the light shines through everything she threw at it. Realizing the futility of her actions, she drops the clothes and starts for the door, tripping over everything as she goes.

She lands in the living-room, where the light had also made its way.

 _ **It was the brightest light...it scared me...I couldn't see anything.**_

Just as she goes for the door, the light begins to dim, it fades into a soft white, until it's just gone. Once her eyes clear a bit, she rushes over to her bag, frantically, she searches for her phone.

Her fingers fumble over the buttons, but after enough tries, she manages to dial '118'.

"Hello, Shinra Corp-."

"Something weird just happened," June screams over the operator. "P-P-Please just get over here!"

"U-Uh yeah Miss, we have your address on file here-."

"Just hurry up...please." She cries closing the phone.

She drops it onto the couch before starting a steady pace outside of her bedroom door, she refused to go in, the light seemed like it had come from just outside her window, and if she was going to face it, she wasn't going alone.

After what feels like an eternity, there's a loud banging at her door.

She rushes over to it, when she pulls it open, she's met with two familiar faces.

"Hey there June, what's up?" Reno asks stepping in past her, Rude follows him, but instead of speaking, he gives a nod.

"There was a light...in my room, really big...really bright-."

Reno turns to her with a quirked brow, "so you called us here...for a light?"

"Not just any light," she sighs. "It was blue, and huge...it was like having the actual sun in my bedroom, it went away but-."

"The sun isn't blue," Rude says from his place next to her bedroom door.

June growls in frustration, "oh, you know what I mean, and it was just outside the window...go check it out."

"But I thought it was just in your ro-."

"Go!"

June pushes them, one by one into her bedroom, Reno switches on the light and upon seeing her artwork, he whistles.

"You're pretty good, June." He calls to her over his shoulder as he makes his way over to the window. He pushes it open before leaning out to have a look, Rude follows him and June tries to as well, but Rude raises his hand.

"This is a investigation, no civi-."

"Oh, stop." She mumbles moving past him, she sidles up to Reno. "See anything?"

"Nothing yet!" He says.

"Look harder," she pushes him downward, nearly knocking him out of the window.

"June, stop!"

 _ **To some, it was surprising that I was on good terms with the Turks. For a while, I wasn't but you can't get rid of history. Reno and Rude, they helped me when my mother died.**_

 _ **Why?**_

_**Reno's mother and mine, were old friends.**_

"I don't see nothing, yo!" He places his foot in the window-sill before jumping out, June goes to follow, but this time, Rude manages to hold her away.

June glares up at him, "see anything?"

He climbs back into the window, "nope, nothing." He reaches into his jacket, retrieving a pack cigarettes, as he puts one into his mouth, he starts moving for the door. "June, there is nothing...we're just gonna go now."

"W-what," she rushes over to him, just as he raises a lighter to the cigarette at his lips, she slaps it out of his mouth.

His eyes widen in outrage, but when she rushes into his arms, he's forced to feign sympathy.

"Reno, you can't be serious! I'm here alone...with whatever that was still out there somewhere!"

He sighs, with a knowing look to Rude, he takes June by the arm and into the kitchen. Once there, he takes her by the arms.

"June." He starts, but she shakes her head at him.

"Reno, there really was something there, it scared the hell out of me!"

He nods, "I'm sure there was something, but it's gone now." He sighs when she begins to search the kitchen with her eyes, clearly thinking more on what had happened to her, he didn't want to let her do that, lest she keep him up all night. "Listen June, how are you? Are you good? Money wise, personal life...everything's fine?"

June shrugs, "it's...OK."

Reno points down the hall to her bedroom, "you've been working so hard since Lydia died, it bothers me to see you not getting the recognition you deserve...you gotta start trying to sell that stuff, that's a damn-near fire hazard in there!"

She shakes her head, "it's not that simple."

He sighs, "what need a venue? How about this," he reaches into his pocket, from the corner of her eye, June could see Rude approaching. "I meant to call you forever ago, but things got kind of crazy, here."

He places a laminated card into her hand, June looks down at it.

"Edge Medical Center," she reads, she raises the card questioningly.

"Tomorrow is a kind of fair day for some of the patients, people are coming in with stuff for them, old games, movies and things like that. I was wondering, would you participate?"

June frowns, "for free?"

"Yeah...I know, you need money, but look at it this way, you wanna get your art out there, this is a good start. Also, it got me to thinking about your mother. Your art made her happy, even though she was sick, right!?"

"Yeah," She says this almost hesitantly as she turns away from him.

 _ **I needed money, but I tried my hardest to be a good person, someone my mother could be proud of. I knew that if she was still alive, she'd be so proud if she knew about me doing such a thing.**_

 _ **Besides, Reno was right.**_

 _ **People needed to see my art.**_

"I'll do it," she concludes, after a short conversation in her head. She turns to them with a watery smile, "when?"

"11:00AM to 5:45PM." Rude answers.

Reno punches her gently on the arm, "I knew you would," he nods to Rude and they begin for the door. "Well we're gonna go June-."

"Wait b-."

"Sleepy, yeah me too-."

"B-But-."

She goes to give chase, but they're out of the house before she's even moved, she stomps her foot in frustration.

"What a jerk," she whispers to herself as she makes her way down the hall, once standing in the living room, she stares at her bedroom door. She shakes her head as she crashes onto the recliner chair, "I'm not sleeping in there tonight."

The next morning, June stumbles through her house, toothbrush in mouth and a stack of paintings under her arm. She rushes into the bathroom to spit the toothbrush into the sink before heading for the door, she raises her wrist to look at her watch.

"2:35...darn it."

Once on the street, she takes off running toward the train station. The medical center wasn't too great of a distance from her home, in fact she could walk there if she had the time. Luckily for her, as soon as she gets to the station, the train she needs pulls right up before her. She bows her head furiously to the conductor as she rushes to the back seat.

"Hey dur purdy lady, whatcha got dere?"

June looks up to see the homeless man from the night before, she tucks her paintings under her arm, "nothing."

He frowns, "I di'nt wanna see it anywayz!"

She nods turning away, she wasn't going to let him ruin her day.

5 minutes later, she's back on her feet and on the road to the hospital, she pulls her beige pea-coat more tightly around her body when she gets to the large white building. As she starts up the stairs, her heart begins to pound.

 _ **I'd faced rejection in the past, I was scared that they wouldn't like it.**_

She pushes her way through the hospitals revolving doors and all at once, it's like she's pulled into the past.

 _ **Mom spent a lot of time in hospitals toward the end...**_

The familiar sterile scent of the hospital waiting room almost automatically lowers her mood, she could remember spending whole nights sleeping in the cold hard seats that they usually provided for grieving family members.

A loud hacking cough from the other side of the room, yanks June out of her sad reveries, she looks over at two women who sat nearest the edge of the room. The younger one, held on tightly to what looked like to June, her mother, or maybe even an aunt.

"Oh, Linzey...I'm going to die aren't I?" The older woman rasps.

""Of course not mama, you're going to live...the doctor said-."

June turns away from the bitter reminder of her past, she does her best to ignore their corner of the room as she approaches the receptionist's desk.

"Hello-."

"What's the matter?"

The receptionist cracks what June assumes to be gum in her mouth before handing June a clipboard, on it, was a checklist of symptoms.

"No," June pushes the clipboard away. "I'm here for the fair...I'm here to donate."

The receptionist pulls the clipboard back onto her desk with another crack of her gum, "what do you have?"

June raises her rolls of work, "some painti-."

"Just drop them right here, thanks for your donation."

With a swift kick from the receptionist, a large cardboard box is pushed toward June, it's contents were barely recognizable since there was so little and most of it lay at the dark bottom of the box. June frowns at the it before turning her frown toward the receptionist.

"Is that-." The receptionist cracks her gum. "-all?"

June eyes the box distastefully, "I just thought that it'd be more...involved."

"Oh...well sorry, we do usually let people talk to the elderly patients but...," she pauses to type at the computer that sat before her, "...but this year the turn out wasn't so good so...it's whatever."

"It's...whatever?"

 _ **I didn't even know what that meant, but her words still upset me. Why work in such a place if you have the compassion of a potato peel?**_

"Are you allowing people to visit or what?" June asks.

The receptionist sighs, "you want to talk to people...for what?"

June glances back at the brooding mother and daughter, she had once been in that very same position, and often times she didn't know what to say to make her mother smile again. Words were sometimes useless from June's experience, sometimes people just needed to see something beautiful, something with some relevance to the various feelings and emotions that they were going through at the time.

She looks into the dark box again, clearly these people weren't very well cared for, and it was almost guaranteed that they didn't have much family, no one did after Meteor.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with them...to tell them the story behind the picture, it might give them the strength and the courage to face their fates, no matter what that may be."

The receptionist glances back at another woman behind the desk, she shakes her head.

"Sorry Miss," she says. "But it takes a lot of work to get everyone together, we would have to set up a room, make sure that they're all well rested and able to sit through whatever it is you're wanting to do, and after we have to work twice as hard to get them back down...all for just you, I don't think so."

June gives a sigh of defeat and the woman shrugs.

"If there more of a turn out, we would be willing to do it."

June shakes her head as she drops her paintings into the box, all she could do at this point, was hope that someone who really needed them, would receive them.

"Fine," she turns for the door, on her way out, she once again hears the cries of the mother and the daughter's attempts to assuage her fear. This makes June stop, she turns to look at them before rushing back over to the desk, at this the receptionist gives a loud sigh.

"Miss-." Before she has the chance to finish her sentence, June is walking away from her, with one of her paintings in hand.

Slowly, she approaches the women, she knew how delicate these situations could be. They look up at her as she comes to a stop before them, she looks down at the painting in her hand before pushing it toward them, the paper unfolds showing a canvas covered in vivid green swirls, within them, humanoid figures could be seen.

"This is...my interpretation of the Lifestream, um...it's constantly flowing...and changing...just like the real world. However, inside of it...flows the consciousness of both the living and the dead, it is there where...we meet again." She pauses to scratch nervously at her cheek. "It sounds a little sad but...even if we pass on, we're always connected to one another. My mother...I lost her last year, and it still hurts beyond imagine, but when I look at this...I know that we won't be apart forever. This painting comforted her as well, because she knew that no matter what happened, we would meet again."

The daughter reaches out to take the painting, she nods at June before turning to hand it to her mother.

"Hear that mama, there's nothing to be afraid of...the doctor is gonna take care of you, but even if things don't go as planned." Tears fill her eyes. "We will always be connected."

Her mother studies the painting before looking up at June with a smile, "such a pretty picture, thank you."

June gulps down enough of her nervousness to mutter a quick, "thank you, and you're welcome," to the women before scurrying off toward the door, so as to hide from the eyes of the surrounding people.

Once outside, she releases the breath she'd been holding, she glances back at the revolving doors before starting down the stairs.

Even though the trip had been nothing that she expected, she still felt somewhat accomplished, at least she gotten to see someone smile.

"Now what?" She wonders aloud.

Her stomach growls an answer, she puts her hands to it as she studies the surrounding street, she couldn't afford most of what stood around her, she reaches into her pocket. With her, she had brought 20 Gil, not even enough for a bowl of ramen.

She re-pockets the chump-change before starting for the train station, it appeared that she'd be going hungry for the day.

 _ **What little money I did have, I had managed to get from selling some of my mother's stuff...I didn't want to have to do that again.**_

"Hello there...stranger."

June looks toward the source of the voice, and upon doing so, her heart sinks.

Her date from the night before stood there, he looked horrible, even more so than usual, with his too-tight suit and unkempt facial hair.

"O-oh...hi." June tries to move past him, but he jumps in her way again.

"So, you have nothing to say for yourself!" He roars. "After that stunt you pulled last night!?"

He folds his arms across his bulbous belly as he awaits her answer.

She sighs, "listen...I don't have ti-."

Her stomach roars at her, she looks down at it before looking at him again.

 _ **Hunger was getting the best of me...I so wanted to tell him off, but...hey...I needed to eat.**_

"I'm so sorry, Vladmir Castivier Julius Roman Thurgood VIII!" She throws herself onto him with tears in her eyes, "last night...I was so shocked that you would ask such a thing of me...I got nervous...I'm not ready to be married!"

He eyes her suspiciously for a moment, but as soon as she presses her lips to his cheek, he flushes with joy.

"Oh my darling, I should have known!" He cries. "How could I ask such a thing of you so soon, come let me take you to brunch!"

June's heart sinks when he takes her by the hand...

After the grueling experience, June walks down the street with a full belly and an empty heart.

 _ **Dating for food...how sad.**_

As she gets onto the road toward the train station, a young man and woman sidle up next to her, the way they held one another showed their close relationship, they looked like a happy couple.

 _ **Besides...'him', I had no dating prospects. It was hard to date, between mother's sickness, then mother's death, and then the depression after...I had nothing left of myself to share. I was lonely though, I wanted someone to hold onto me the way those two held onto one another.**_

It's a relief once June gets onto the train, the happy couple clearly had another train to catch, since they just stood outside on the platform, still mooching away.

"Look at them, so oblivious to the world's peril." Someone says from June's side as the trains starts.

June turns to the source of the voice, a silver haired woman sat across from her, her piercing blue eyes run up and down June's body, before coming back up to meet her gaze with fierce intensity.

"I'm sure you know of the coming storm," the woman says with a smile, she tilts her head when June doesn't say anything to her. "So," she breathes, "your senses have been maimed by this world's drabble...hm...you're forgiven though, it's not your fault."

 _ **I was kind of used to sickos on the train, but this woman...she was different. When our eyes met, I just knew...**_

"Do not fear little one, you will be freed soon enough." The woman whispers with a short bow of the head.

With a gulp and short nod, June turns away from the woman, she could still feel the woman's gaze burning into the side of her face, but she tries her best to ignore it. She didn't like it, the feeling of the woman watching her, it filled her with fear, which was strange, usually June didn't fear other women. June glances at the woman, she smiles at her and June looks away again, this woman looked almost dangerous.

When her stop comes, June rushes to the doors, she tries to get one last glance at the woman, but she wasn't in the seat anymore. June steps onto the platform, before turning to watch the train pass her by, through the windows she still searched for the strange woman, but she never sees her.

"How odd," she backs slowly away from the platform before heading for home, the sky was growing dark and she wanted be indoors before things got scary.

At first, the walk goes pretty smoothly, she was only four blocks away from home, but as she's crossing the street, she catches sight of someone walking not too far away from her. All it takes is a quick glance in that direction, to send her heart into frenzy, the woman from the train walked across the street from her.

Now that she was standing, June could study her in her entirety, and it only makes her fears grow.

The woman was very tall, almost a foot taller than June, it appeared. Her body was thin but sharp looking, she looked like she could do damage if needed.

June drags her gaze away from the woman and back to the street, the only light that remained now, was the light from the street lamps, which were far in between.

"Calm down, June." She whispers to herself. "She's just going the same way..."

While quickening her pace, she looks back again, the woman still trailed behind her. Her pace was leisurely, she looked to have nowhere in particular to go, which was strange in itself. Since the crime rate in Edge had risen, people never just hung out on the street anymore.

Suddenly, the woman raises her gaze to meet June's, her lips spread into a smile and she starts to walk a bit faster.

 _ **Then...I was really scared.**_

June speeds up as well, now the street had become a maze to her, she wasn't far from home, but at the same time, she didn't want to lead the woman right to her house. Upon reaching an intersection, she makes a sharp turn into opposite direction of her home, once out of the sight of the strange woman, she makes a run for it. As she rushes down the street, she takes inventory of her defensive options.

 _ **I wasn't completely useless when it came to defending myself, I just wasn't confident in my abilities, mom always handled these sorts of things.**_

Pressing her hands together, she creates a _Blizzard 1_ spell, ice particles surround her fingers and start up her arm. She looks back again, and sure enough the woman was still following, but now she ran as well.

"Why are you following me," June shouts back at her, the woman answers by picking up the pace.

With a heart about to burst in fear, June reaches downward, she places her hands onto the earth, the ground glows blue for a moment, before settling back into it's muddy complexion. She takes off running again, as she runs, she listens for the sounds of her trap being sprung. Just as she glances back, she hears the sound of magic being activated. A large spike of ice was sticking out of the ground, but the woman had manage to dodge it, June groans.

She makes another turn, this time, onto a street she didn't recognize.

In her panicked state, she blindly rushes into the street, she could hear the woman's footsteps, or at least she thought she could- fear had already run away with her.

One more time she looks back, but as she does, she trips over some invisible crack in the earth. She hits the ground with a loud grunt, for a moment she sits there, trying to catch her breath. Her body had already given out, she wasn't used to so much running, she tries to stand, only to fall back down.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright light appears at her side. It was so bright and white, it almost blinds her as it moves closer. Over her heartbeat, June could hear the sound of a roaring engine, raising her hand, she gives a half-hearted attempt at saving herself.

 _ **Who would have thought...**_

The light cuts abruptly, and the engine does as well. It doesn't take June long, to recognize where the light had come from. Across from her sat a medium sized motorcycle, even in the dark, its black exterior glistened. June struggles to her feet, still her gaze was glued to the bike, she had all but forgotten the strange woman.

She wraps her arms around her body as the bikes driver rises from the seat, she hears their feet hitting the ground with sharp thuds as they make their way toward her, the sound of buckles jumping reach her ear when they get closer.

 _ **This is...kinda where it all...really began.**_

"I-I'm sorry," June pants, she glances back at the road from which she came, "I was...I was...running...and-."

She swallows the rest of her words when the driver stops before her, she could now see most of his features.

A man, probably around her same age, stood before her. His blonde hair was styled into a series of medium length spikes and he wore all black. He wasn't terribly tall, but he still had a pretty fearsome visage.

 _ **It was his eyes...**_

He places his glowing blue eyes on her as he folds his arms, "what are you doing, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

 _ **His tone...never matches his words.**_

June brings her hand to her forehead as she tries to think up a good enough response, "I-I...was being...-," could she really tell him that she was being chased. She looks back, even though she clearly alone now?

When she turns back to face him, she's suddenly over-taken by a searing headache, she falls to her knees again, this time groaning in pain. The man looks taken aback, he looks around the street, as if searching for help, but they were alone.

Without a word of warning, he takes her into his arms, she slumps onto him as he climbs onto his bike.

"Hey, do you live around here?" He mutters back to her.

She nods, "um...818...Tilmitt Dr."

He turns ahead again, "you'd better hold tight."

June wraps her arms around his torso, holding onto him for dear life. For one she had never been on a motorcycle, and for two, holding him as tightly as she could, helped her forget the pain in her head.

It doesn't take long for him to find her house, once there, he looks back at her; when she doesn't just get off of the bike, he sighs.

With a grunt and some huffing and puffing, he carries her to the front door.

"Damn," she groans. "My keys...they're..."

She reaches a hand into her pocket, she barely had enough energy to grasp them, they just slip out of her fingers and onto the ground. The man gives another groan of annoyance as he bends down to pick them up, with a little guess-work he figures out the correct key for each lock, once inside the house, the man drags her toward the middle of the living room.

He glances at the recliner chair, but she points past it, at a closed door.

"Please," she whispers.

He lifts her again, before starting for the room, he opens the door the door and it reveals a bedroom.

"You know...if you're going to go out and get drunk, it's best to have friend bring you home." He mutters almost bitterly.

She teeters into bed when he lets her go, "I haven't been drinking," she groans turning onto her face.

He watches her for moment, "you're OK now, right? You're not going to die or anything?"

 _ **Typical.**_

Without raising her head, she gives him the 'OK' sign with her hand.

"Fank you," she says into her pillow, "fy deh whey, what's yhur neem?"

He quirks a brow at her, he didn't understand a word of what she said after saying, 'fank you'. He drifts closer, almost cautiously so, as he does, he takes notice of the paintings on the wall. One in particular draws his attention, it was a painting of the Sector 5 church, just through its doors, Cloud could make out a figure in pink.

"Aerith." He whispers.

"What!?" She turns onto her back to look at him, "your name is Aerith?!"

He shakes his head, "you...painted this yourself?"

She nods, "all of them...hey, you said the name...Aerith...did you know...Aerith?"

He turns on her abruptly, "yeah...did you?"

June cringes at the sharpness in his voice, it seemed that their meeting had suddenly taken a bitter turn.

"I did, she was a friend."

 _ **I met Aerith in that church, once again I had used up all of the painting materials that mom had brought me, instead of asking her to buy more, I was going to try to make my own paint from flower petals.**_

 _ **As I picked the flowers, she found me, at first she looked a bit peeved...that is until I told her what I needed them for. That was the start of a beautiful relationship, until one day...she just wasn't there anymore.**_

The man looks at the painting again, slowly his gaze reaches for the others.

"Do you like them," she lowers her head as she asks him this, "most people don't."

He shrugs, "you're talented."

He turns to look at her and upon their eyes meeting, June's face burns.

 _ **It was then, I realized what was happening.**_

Here she was, laying in bed, with a male stranger standing above her. Hadn't she learned anything about stranger danger?

"Well...Mr...?"

"Cloud," he turns for the door.

She nods, "well Cloud, I'm June...nice meeting you...um thank you for helping me."

He shrugs again as he makes his way for the front door, he glances back at her before exiting the house.

June sinks back down into her bed, exhaustion had gotten the best of her, it had been a long day, one that she was happy to end.

With a groan, she turns back onto her face, all the while hoping that her head ache would just go away.

Two days later, June sat in the living room recliner chair, munching away at a bowl cereal. At her feet, sat the television remote control, she'd dropped it almost an hour ago, but she was too lazy to pick it up, and so, she was stuck watching the mid-day news.

She absentmindedly sits through stories about cats stuck in trees, and traffic delays, it isn't until they begin to talk about Rufus Shinra's upcoming trainee program, that she pays attention.

According to the newscaster, the program would focus on teaching young men and women everything there was to know about space exploration, proto-materia, and weapon construction.

 _ **As far as Rufus Shinra went, I was neither a hater, or a supporter. No one knew the true story of what went on, when Meteor hit the planet. Some blamed him, but I had no time to point my finger at anyone, not while mom was dying.**_

 _ **But this program, it interested me. I didn't know much about space, or any of what they were talking about, but still...**_

With her spoon hanging out of her mouth, June turns to look into her bedroom.

 _ **...My art wasn't touching anyone, and I needed to do something else with my life...**_

"In breaking news, tensions run high in Edge, as strange lights and dark pockets of energy appear all over the city."

June turns back to the television in time to catch the image of a white and brown swirling stream of energy soaring above what looked like a park. The camera pans downward, and Reno and Rude appear on screen. They watched the sky with slack jaws, soon enough though, Reno notices the camera.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

He starts toward the camera and everything cuts to black.

June brings her hand to her chest as she allows the empty bowl to hit the rug, her heart pounded so hard, that she could feel it hitting against her palm.

 _ **I had seen that before.**_

She pushes out of the chair and into her bedroom, once there, she searches through her layers of paintings for one that matched the image in her minds eye. With a bit of work, she manages to unearth the painting in question.

Though she'd seen it thousands of times, though she'd painted it, it sends chills up her spine.

On the page, a similar energy structure to the one on television, had been painted. Except, within the energy, a monstrous figure stood, its eyes glowed menacingly.

June sinks onto her bed as she stares at the painting.

 _ **I'd painted it...about a month after mom passed, on one of the nights I couldn't get to sleep.**_

 _ **I just felt that I needed to do it, to release whatever it was that lay inside of me, and this is what I created. It scared me...but I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, so...I just hid it.**_

 _ **As I painted...I heard her voice.**_

"Should I...tell somebody...?" She clutches the painting close to her chest, "would they think I'm crazy?"

Normally, she didn't give much credence to the Edge mid-day news, but the feeling that she got from the painting was far too ominous to ignore.

 _ **Mom always told me, believe in yourself Junie.**_

 _ **When I was younger, things like this happened a lot, I would have dreams of...this thing...it...scared me so badly. Mom used to comfort me, but the dreams never went away. As strange as it may sound, she did that until the day she died.**_

 _ **I thought that maybe I was schizophrenic or just crazy, but she scolded me for saying things like that.**_

 _ **Junie, you're special...it's as simple as that!**_

"Oh mom, what should I do?" June whispers. "Should I tell someone...Reno? But what if he just ignores me, he already thinks I've gone mad."

As she says this, the memory of the bright light, appears in her minds eye. The newscaster had also spoken about bright lights, possibly the same bright light that June had seen.

She nods to herself as she places the painting aside, she had already told them about the lights, if more were appearing around Edge, they would have no choice but to believe her now, or even if they didn't believe her, they would have to at least hear her out.

Quickly, she changes out of her pajama shorts and into a pair of blue jeans, she pulls on her coat before taking the painting in her hands again. She runs out of her house, pretty much empty handed, except for train fare and the painting.

Once on the train, she finds herself a seat at the back of the car. She anxiously drums her fingers against her knees as the trains takes off, the further she got away from home, the more nervous she became.

Now, she questioned herself.

Was an old painting really so important, what would she say, what would they say?

What did she hope to gain from this?

The ride goes quickly, too quickly for June.

She steps away from the platform on shaking legs, here she was, on her way to exposing a part of herself that she had managed to keep secret her entire life.

 _ **Meeting with the Shinra, required that I go to their base near old Sector 7, just outside of Edge.**_

As June approaches the large Shinra Corp building, she notices two people standing at the front doors.

A man and a woman, the woman flips her blonde bangs away from her eyes as June moves up the stairs.

"State your business," she says in an almost robotic manner, " is busy right now."

June looks down at her painting, "um...I came to speak with Reno...and um...the president...I um-."

The man moves forward, his long hair slips over her shoulders as he studies June's face, he smiles as he places his hand before her.

"Tseng's the name, yours?"

"Oh Tseng, now is not the time for your silliness!" The woman rushes between them before any contact could be made.

June's face burns as they begin to argue amongst one another.

"I was just being nice, Elena!"

"Yeah, right!"

Elena turns on Tseng as if about to hit him, but just as she raises her hand, the building doors burst open.

June gasps when Cloud comes walking down the stairs, he quirks a brow at her when their eyes meet, June goes to speak but the doors flying open again, stops her.

"Cloud, you're being stupid! We have nothing to do with what's going on, honest!" Reno shouts after him.

Cloud ignores him as he moves toward his motorcycle, which sat a good distance away from the building.

Reno sighs in defeat, he turns to go back into the building but as he does, he catches sight of June.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He bounds down the stairs toward her.

June raises the painting in her hands, "I-."

As she goes to hand it to him, she loses balance and falls into his arms, she tries to push away, only to stumble again, but this time, he falls with her.

"What the hell!?"

A loud rumbling noise rises from the earth as June goes to sit up, at this moment, she realizes that her falling, was not her own fault.

The entire world shook around her, even Elena and Tseng had been sent to the ground, she struggles to her hands and knees. With fear-filled eyes, she searches for an explanation, there were never earth-quakes in Edge.

Not too far from her, Cloud struggled to stay on his feet, in his hands, he held a sword. To keep himself steady, he had dug it into the earth.

"Cloud," June shouts.

He glances back at her, he looks as though he's about to speak, but a loud roar from the sky, overtakes his voice.

June crawls to his side as the sky splits apart, the clouds turn black and flash with bright red lightning. Cloud glances back at her, but it seemed that June was rendered speechless.

Another roar comes from the sky, but this time, at its end, it turns into hyena-like laughter. A dark figure appears where the sky had split, it descends toward them, wrapped in a blanket of shiny black liquid.

Slowly, the blanket starts to unfold, as it does, June's ears are flooded with shouting voices.

"The Diabolos," they shout. "It comes!"

June covers her ears, she tries to block the voices out but they still come, she releases a scream of her own, but as she does, she feels a firm grip on her wrist.

She peeks and eye open, Cloud stood above her, sword in hand.

"Do you know how to fight," he mutters turning to look at the blackened figure.

June's heart shoots into her throat, "fight, what do y-."

With another eardrum shattering cackle, the monster slings away the liquid, to show large black leathery wings and a long black pointed face, it raises its fist toward June with a wide grin.

"Well?" Cloud shouts back at her.

 _ **I had no idea...**_

"No, but I do...know some things," she crawls to her feet.

The Diabolos suddenly lunges for her, but Cloud jumps in the way, taking the attack. June screams when he slides past her, she goes to rush over to him, but he shakes his head at her.

"Worry about yourself." He grunts moving past her again.

"B-But-."

The sword in Cloud's hand splits into two, he tosses one to her before rushing toward the Diabolos, with strength like she'd never seen before, Cloud attacks the beast, it screams with every cringe-worthy slice.

Cloud backs away from the monster to regather his strength, an action that the Diabolos takes full advantage of. It raises its hand into the air, and black energy grows at its palm. The atmosphere turns dark and humid, it was like the monster was sucking away the life of everything in its presence, June backs away- things were about to get ugly, she could feel it.

Cloud does as well, he once again steps in front of her, he brings his sword up as if to block a potential attack.

The Diabolos brings its energy covered fist down, the energy moves down its fingers, expanding until it covers both Cloud and June. She clutches the back of Cloud's shirt in her hand when a strange burning pain covers her body, it felt like she was being poked with millions of tiny burning coals, it seems like an eternity, that they're covered in the energy. Once it finally fades, June falls to her knees, and Cloud only falters a bit.

"C-Cloud," she pants as she puts her hand to her chest, her body felt strange, it was covered in same sensation that one gets when she would sit on her leg for too long.

He turns to look back at her, and as he does a blue light covers his body, just like that, his strength is replenished.

"Thank you," he mutters turning back to the monster.

The next few moments for June, are one big blur. Through the haze of near-unconciousness, she could make out the movements that Cloud made, if he was moving slowly. Instinctively though, she manages to heal him when needed.

"This is it," Cloud calls to her, he readies one final attack, "Climhazzard!"

His sword covers over in blue energy, Cloud grunts as he raises it above his head and in one massively aggressive swing, the energy is catapulted at the Diabolos.

At first, it seems that the Diabolos would avoid the attack, but the energy beam hits it straight on, slicing straight through its body.

Through the wound, blackened blood spews, the Diabolos screams one last time before bursting into a cloud of black smoke.

Cloud releases a heavy sigh before turning to face June, she lay on the ground now, still clutching her chest. The Turks lay about as well, all of them unconscious. Cloud bends down in front of June, she blinks away tears as he lifts her into his arms.

"I...was...s-s-so scared." She buries her face in his chest with a small whimper.

Behind them, the Shinra Corp doors burst open, Rude comes rushing down the stairs and over to Reno.

"What the hell, Reno man...wake up!" He looks to Cloud with angry eyes, "what happened out here!?"

Cloud shrugs his shoulder, "we were attacked." He stands, still supporting June in his arms, "are you going to be OK?"

She places her gaze on his chest as she tries to get a feel on her numb body, so much had happened, she was so confused and tired. If he let her go, she was only going to fall again, so she shakes her head.

Cloud looks back at Rude, though he didn't know June well, he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving _anybody_ in the care of the Turks.

"Friends of yours," he mutters.

She shakes her head again, "I came to...to show them something...but...but I'm just too tired now."

 _ **I was confused, but too tired to even try to think things through. I just wanted Cloud to hold me, not because...you know, but because I just needed it at the time.**_

Cloud sighs, he couldn't just leave her, and he didn't have time to think on it. It wouldn't be long before the area was surrounded by reporters and nosy civilians, he looks down at June, he didn't plan to make the trip to her house, not while he, himself, was tired as well.

"Hold on," he says in her ear.

She places her face at the crook of his neck as he lifts her into his arms, he glances back at Rude, before making his way over to his motorcycle. He sets her back on the seat before rushing into place to catch her limp body.

Rude stumbles away from Reno as Cloud revs the bikes engine, "you're just gonna leave!?"

With a nod, Cloud pushes the back forward, and into the distance.

Next: Growing Pains


	2. Chapter 2

-Growing Pains-

 _ **When I was younger, and a little less lazy, I would go to the Sector 6 bar and serve up drinks for a bit of pocket change. Of course, what I was doing was illegal, but the owner needed the help, and he barely had to pay me.**_

 _ **So, I guess it was win-win?**_

 _ **Anyway, waking up in the bar, Tifa's bar..., at first it scared me. It was like I had waken up from a bad dream, the room I slept in, was like a complete replica of one of the rooms at the bar in Sector 6...**_

 _ **I wanted to call the owner's name.**_

 _ **"Gus!" But then...my vision cleared up, and pain consumed my body.**_

 _ **Let's just say, my awakening wasn't a pleasant one.**_

June places her hand at her face when she finally comes to, and with a groan, she pushes herself into upright position.

With tired eyes, she scans the room.

The room was rather plain, everything in it, was colored either gray or brown. There were pictures on the walls, but they were just as boring as the color scheme, in fact, they added to it. In June's experience, flowers were supposed to be bright and vibrant, but the ones in the pictures, were all dull and gray.

She throws her legs over the bed, before turning her attention to the window.

From where she sat, she could see the town streets. She could tell that she was still in Edge, but in an area that she wasn't used to being.

 _ **Which raised the question...**_

"Where...am I?" June whispers.

She wraps her arms around her body as she gets to her feet, she circles the room on trembling legs, with every turn, she becomes even dizzier.

"Where am I!? She says more loudly.

She sets her eyes on a door at the corner of the room, at first she hesitates to open it, but the need to satisfy her curiosity, beats out her fear.

Once outside, she enveloped in the sounds of a rather rowdy party, slurred shouts and thumping noises float up the stairs and up to June's ears.

She chews nervously at her bottom lip as she goes to take a step down, but her descent is intterupted by the blood curdling of scream of a young girl.

"Yuffie, Tifa said to share!"

Turning to the direction of the scream, June is met with a dull brown hall.

 _ **Be honest, where would you have gone?**_

 _ **Downstairs with the angry sounding men, or to a child in distress?**_

"Na-uh kid, these are mines!"

June lowers her head when she makes it to the outside of the door where the voices were coming from, she almost felt self conscious now, she hadn't even passed by a mirror on her way.

"Mine, Tifa says it's MINE!"

"Whatever!"

Cautiously, she raises a fist to the door and after a bit of mental prodding, she knocks.

All at once, the arguing ends and the room falls into dead silence. June takes a step back, maybe they didn't want to be bothered? She pushes her hair behind her ear as she turns to leave, but the door suddenly flies open.

A brown haired girl peeks around the door frame up at June. Her eyes narrow as suspiciously at first, but slowly they widen and she begins to smile.

"You're awake," She breathes.

She glances back into the room before stepping into the hallway, now that they were standing face to face, she raises her hand toward June.

"Marlene Wallace, nice to meet you!"

 _ **My first impression of Marlene...mature, very mature for her age.**_

"I'm June Alexander, pleased to meet you as well." They link hands only momentarily before another girl comes scurrying out of the room.

"I didn't do it I swear-...oh..."

Without releasing their hold on each others hand, June and Marlene look down at a black haired girl on the floor. She rubs the back of her head as she slides a plate of sauce covered wings across the floor, she sucks at her fingers before standing to her rather underwhelming full height.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, princess ninja of Wutai!" She holds out a sauce dyed hand to June who grimaces down at it.

 _ **My first impression of Yuffie...?**_

 _ **Hmm...**_

Yuffie pulls her hand back to her side, clearly not too fazed by June's hesitance to touch her, she folds her arms as she turns to look at something far down the hall.

"You must be pretty psyched to meet me, huh?"

June leans over to see what Yuffie looked at, but within a few moments, it becomes clear that there was nothing, she was just trying to look 'majestic'.

 _ **Delusional.**_

Marlene takes June's hand again as she starts for the stairs, "come on...Cloud's gonna be happy that you're awake!"

"Cloud...?"

Maybe it was the excitement of the past few days, or the fact that she'd probably hit her head pretty hard, but for a moment she forgets him. Marlene looks up at her questioningly, but by the time she goes to speak, June had recovered from her brain-fart.

"Cloud." She repeats. "Where is he?"

Marlene goes to pull her downstairs but Yuffie jumps in the way, she pushes Marlene away from June by the forehead before turning to look at June with a smug smirk.

"Oh no you don't," she wags her finger at Marlene, "you're not allowed downstairs during the bar's night hours, so why don't you just go on and get to bed, I'll get her to Cloud!"

"Wait we're in a bar-."

Marlene launches toward Yuffie angrily, making June back away into a nearby wall.

"You're not allowed to either!" Marlene shouts up at Yuffie, but the older girl shrugs.

"But I'm an adult, just not one of drinking age...so...I have more right down there than you do."

For a moment, Marlene stares up at Yuffie bitterly, and Yuffie, feeling the burn of Marlene's icy hot glare, counters with her own scowl.

 _ **I couldn't understand, why were they fighting this way? Why was this 'adult' woman picking on a child? Where were BOTH of their parents?**_

'I can make it on my own, he's downstairs, right?" June squeezes by them and down the stairs. She barely makes it to the middle of the stairs before they're right by her side.

"We'll show you!" They shout in unison.

Suddenly, June is yanked into a very adult bar scene, every surface of the room was covered in flushed face men, everyone looked at the very end of their rope, but they made no moves to leave.

"Yuck, what a bunch of losers." Yuffie mutters into June's ear. She leads her to the middle of the room, "now...where is he...oh shi-."

She drops to the floor, dragging June and Marlene down with her.

"Yuffie, what are you-."

"Tifa almost saw us," Yuffie whispers to them.

June recoils indignantly while Marlene starts to nod in an almost understanding manner.

"Well, I'm a real adult, I don't need to sneak-."

"Let's move!"

Before she could protest any further, she's being pushed through a sea of moving legs and feet, on her hands and knees.

 _ **All I could think about...was 'how the heck did I end up here!?'**_

"Ok, I see freakishly large black boots in the distance, I think it's him!"

Marlene smiles as she moves next to them, "yay, we've almost made it!"

June squints her eyes to better see through the moving sea of lower-halves, sure enough, in the not too far distance, she catches sight of the boots in question.

"The final stretch then," June mutters looking at them.

 _ **I'd given up already.**_

They smile at her and the journey continues.

"Be alert girls, drones up ahead!"

June raises her gaze to where Yuffie was pointing, two men stood nearby, they were having a rather animated conversation, one them shook what looked like a gun at the others face.

"My dad," Marlene gasps.

"Marlene, that you...what are you doin' down here!?"

June pauses when Marlene screams from behind her, she turns in time to see Marlene being drug away.

"Marlene, no!" Yuffie shouts, she goes to crawl after her but something seems to stop her, she shakes her head almost sadly, "I knew there would be casualties...let's keep moving."

"But Yuffie-, agh!"

June screams when she feels something wrap around her torso, she reaches out for a stunned Yuffie as she's pulled off of the floor.

In one swift swoop, she's pulled into sitting position on a man's lap.

He stares at her with a boozy smile, "well...lookie what we have here, how about a kiss, sweet cheeks?"

She gasps when he pushes his lips toward her expectantly, "um...how about...no?" She tries to push away from him, but his hold on her was firm. Slowly, he pulls her into him, she could now smell the alcohol on his lips.

"Hold still," he whispers against her cheek.

"No, let me go!"

Once again, she struggles to free herself, this time she succeeds.

June gasps when she stumbles into another pair of arms, she curses her bad luck as she turns to face her new captor.

Cloud stares down at her with a quirked brow, "what are you doing?"

June looks back at the man from before, he'd already gone back to drowning himself in his glass.

"I-I...was looking for you."

She nods before turning to Cloud again, he stared at her almost apprehensively, but he clearly decides not to push it, as he starts to question her about her condition.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugs, "a little sore...but for the most part, I'm fine."

From the corner of her eye, she notices Marlene and Yuffie watching from the distance, they stood with the two 'drones' from earlier, they watched as well.

"Ey, bring me another beer!" The drunk man shouts from behind her, the sharpness of his cry, makes June wince in pain.

She grabs her head, "ugh...Cloud, where are we?"

She looks up at him when he doesn't answer her, he was studying their surroundings, seemingly searching for someone. He looks over his shoulder at the group that watched them, a slight sneer shows at his lips.

"Did Yuffie bring you down here," he turns his gaze back to her's when she nods.

"Yeah, but C-."

"7th Heaven Bar, we're still in Edge."

 _ **7th Heaven bar, I'd heard of it.**_

 _ **Supposedly, it was the heart of Edge, the final remaining piece of Midgar in the new world. I'd never been obviously, not much of a bar person.**_

"But why, what happened with the Turks, how did we-."

Without warning, he takes her by the wrist. He leads her to a door at the head of the room and through it they go, into the night.

Once outside and away from the chaotic atmosphere of the bar, June breathes a sigh of relief. She nods to Cloud as he stands next to her.

"This is much better, thank you."

He gives a light shrug, "it's...annoying, trying to talk while all of that is going on in the back-round."

"Yeah..., so...-."

"We were attacked, you remember that, right?"

Cloud turns his expectant gaze to her and she nods.

"How could I forget that..., but-."

"I brought you here after, I didn't feel comfortable leaving you unconscious with Turks." He brings his hand to the back of his head as he faces the sky again. "they were all knocked out by that...thing."

"That...thing..." June drones to herself.

She could remember it quite clearly; it's glistening black skin and grin, still made her heart tremble. It was like a bad dream, one that she still hadn't gotten up from.

"It's really none of my business..., but why were you there in the first place?"

She looks up at Cloud who watched her from the corner of his eye with a questioning expression, he turns to her and she shrugs.

"I...," she pauses to bring her hands to her head, "...I...had something...to show them..."

 _ **Thinking hurt, just...thinking...was excruciating. I'd never felt such a pain in my head, it was like someone had...shoved their fist into my skull through my ear. My thoughts were kind of scrambled, kind of drifting at the edge of my reach at this point.**_

"I went to show them...one of my...paintings."

She wraps her arms around herself, a last attempt at calming herself.

"A painting?"

She nods.

He watches the side of her face apprehensively for a moment, why would she go all the way to the Shinra base to show them a painting?

A painting of what exactly?

As he goes to ask her, she shakes her head at him.

"I...just want to sleep now, Cloud...would you take me back to that room?" She puts her forehead to his upper arm with a low rattling sigh, "I'm tired...I don't feel like talking anymore."

With a firm grip on her wrist, he walks her into the bar. Again, they're watched by the prying eyes of Yuffie, Marlene, and the so-called 'drones'.

Once upstairs, he leads her back to the bed she awaken in. She falls onto it with a another shaky sigh.

"Thank you."

He nods and starts for the door but just as he goes to exit, a small moan from June stops him.

When he looks over her at her again, she was sitting up in the bed, head once again in her hands.

"Ju-."

"Hm...oh," she looks up at him in surprise, almost like she had forgotten he was ever there, she waves her hand at him, "it's nothing, I'm fine...thanks again."

He turns for the door again, this time though, he watches her until he shuts the door behind him. He stares at it for a while, before turning for the stairs, but he's stopped by Yuffie springing up before him.

"So, who is she? Where does she come from? Where did you meet her?!"

He looks toward the bedroom door again, "her name is June...I don't know where she's originally from, and I met her here in Edge."

"So, she's a friend or...m-."

"I barely know her, I don't know anymore about her than you do, so...leave me alone."

Yuffie gasps as he moves away from her toward his bedroom.

"Rude," she whispers under her breath.

Inside the bedroom, June was still awake, she sat at end of the bed, listening for anymore traces of Cloud's voice. However, once she hears the heavy thud of his boots moving away from the room, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Did I make myself look like a weirdo," she grumbles to herself as she crawls back to the top of the bed. She bunches the pillows up into a small ball, before laying her aching head down.

She was happy that he hadn't asked too many questions, she wasn't comfortable with talking too much about her part in all of this.

 _ **I thought that there was no way to explain it, without making myself sound like a loon. However, I also didn't want to be alone...I'd seen it again.**_

The colossus had once again attacked her mind with it's image, after not seeing it in so long, it shocked her, and scared her all over again.

 _ **I didn't want to think about too much though, because if I did, it would take up more 'thought space' than I wanted to give it, it would consume me with more fear...and mom wasn't there to hold me anymore...**_

She pulls the pillows over her head, in hope that if she dimmed some her senses, she could get to sleep.

It worked, but dreamworld wasn't any better.

 _ **I dreamed of a different world, it's structure was similar to Gaia's but...it was covered in ice...no...not ice, but crystal. I touched it and it felt smooth. Even the homes there, were made of crystal. The world itself, it was cold, horribly cold but...I somehow got the feeling that...it wasn't actually that bad, I just wasn't made for that atmosphere.**_

 _ **For a long time, I traveled through the crystal world, alone. I was alone for so long, that I had almost come to believe, that I was the only person there.**_

 _ **But then...I saw her...the woman from the train.**_

 _ **She smiled at me and said...**_

 _ **"Welcome home."**_

"Ugh, it felt...so real."

June lay in bed the next morning, still pondering her dream from the night before.

"Welcome home...?"

Images of the crystal world filled her thoughts, sometimes becoming so real, that they scare her. Her finger tips still stung from the cold of that place, and her fear still remained. It couldn't have just been a dream, she didn't believe it to be so.

She reaches a hand toward the ceiling, "but if not just a dream...then...have I been there before?"

It was possible, right?

 _ **Mom had told me stories of different worlds, places so strange and whimsical, I just knew that they couldn't exist. I did not remember a story of a crystal world, but...**_

 _ **What if?**_

Her heart begins to race at the thought of that world truly existing, if in fact it did, would that mean that somehow she was truly connected to it? Was it home, as the woman had said?

"I always have been a little...different...," she drifts off into silence, allowing her mind to mull over that thought, but then logic comes and slaps her right across the face. The sting of its blow, sends burning rage into her.

"That's so stupid," she hisses. "I'm losing my mind!"

She forces herself out of bed and to her feet, she couldn't stay in the room alone anymore, she feared that if she did, her mind would descend even further into stupidity. She moves for the door, but as she goes to the pull it open, it's thrown open before her.

Yuffie shuffles in, followed by Marlene and a young boy.

"Ah, so you are awake!" Marlene says as she moves to stand next to June.

June nods, "uh...yeah, um...where's Cloud?"

As nice as Yuffie and Marlene seemed to be, she didn't feel comfortable around the near strangers. She just wanted to find Cloud, and her way back home.

"Oh, he's gone for the day, on a job." The boy says from her side.

"Gone for the...day?" June sighs.

If he was going to be 'gone for the day', what was she to do at this bar? Wait for him, or perhaps just leave? At this point, there was nothing keeping her here, she could just up and leave at any moment, but for some reason, she hesitates.

"Maybe...I should wait for him to return," she mutters thoughtfully.

After all, there was nothing for her at home, but an empty refrigerator and a lonely bed. At least at the bar, she seemed to be in the company of friendly people. She nods, she would stay at the bar until Cloud returned, besides, she had no money for the train to get home.

"So, Yuffie...this is the 7th Heaven Bar, right?"

Yuffie nods as June makes her way past them and into the hall, "yup-yup, right at the heart of Edge, I take it you've never been here, eh?"

June shakes her head, "nope, not a bar person."

She looks about a bit more, even in the glow of the morning sun, the bar's hallway looked just as dull as the night before. She looks down the stairs, unlike the night before though, the bottom level was quiet, and the smell of booze and cheap cologne had faded.

June takes a step downward but the sounds of men shouting stops her.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD-DAMNED MIND!?"

"Oh, not again." Yuffie sighs.

"NOPE, BUT YOU HAVE, YA FAT BASTARD!"

Marlene looks back at the boy with tired looking eyes, "Denzel, wanna go watch a movie?"

He nods, and off they go down the hall.

"HEY YOU TWO, THERE ARE KIDS UPSTAIRS!"

Yuffie watches as Marlene and Denzel disappear into a room at the end of the hall before making her way down the stairs, "break it up you two!" She shouts.

June looks at the door Marlene and Denzel had disappeared behind, she so wanted to join them, but she puts on stiff upper lip before following Yuffie downstairs.

Once there, she's met with the sight of a man holding Yuffie down with his fist at her skull, she screams blood murder as he grinds his fist into the top of her head.

"Mind yer own business, little girl." He grunts.

Another man sat not too far from them, he bellowed so loudly that Yuffie's cries were almost muted out. He slaps his gun arm against his knee as he pumps his only fist into the air, "that's right Cid, let'er have it!"

"No-no, let her go." A dark haired woman comes from behind the bar, she punches Cid on the arm, and in what looks like shock, he drops Yuffie onto the floor. She whimpers up at him, before slithering away.

"Ouch, what was that for!?"

The woman smirks, "for acting like a child." He glares at her as she turns to go back around the bar, but she pauses upon catching sight of June from the corner of her eye. She turns to her with a welcoming smile, "hey, you're awake!"

All at once, everyone's attention turns to June, she looks down in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, um...where's Cloud?"

The woman rushes around the bar to look at a chart on the refrigerator, "hm, seems like he's doing deliveries in Junon today..." she turns back to June, her smile still firmly in place. "But no worries, he should be back by tonight."

June sighs.

No worries?

She had a lot of worries, her whole life was a mess, a hot steaming pile of mess, and she needed to get back to it.

The woman quirks a brow at June's lack of enthusiasm, so she takes a different approach.

"My name's Tifa, Tifa Lockheart. I'm the owner of this bar. What's yours?"

"I'm June." She places her hands together as she gives Tifa a shallow nod, "um...thank you...for letting me stay, I...don't have any money on me now...but-."

Tifa waves her hand at her dismissively, "no worries, you're Cloud's friend...and that's all the currency you need to stay here."

She smiles at June again, and this time she returns it.

 _ **First impression of Tifa?**_

 _ **I liked her!**_

"Oh, you're the girl that was all over the floor last night with the kids," the man with the gun arm exclaims.

June blushes even deeper, "uh...yeah."

"Kids, Barret I'm no kid!" Yuffie shouts from her corner of the room.

He cuts his eyes at her before turning back to June, "you were out a long time...we almost got worried, thought we'd be burying ya!"

With this, he burst into a fit of laughter.

Cid rolls his eyes at him, "so who are ya girl, how do you know Cloud. It's not every day that he brings home cuties."

"W-Well..." she folds her arms looking aside as she tries to think of a way to tackle the story, "we met him like 4 days ago, he helped me with something..." She grimaces when she thinks about how stand-offish he'd been, and how he had basically called her a sloppy drunk.

"So you two slept together, and now he's gonna keep you around." Cid leans toward her with a face so grave, she almost backs away.

"Uh...no. He just helped me out."

"Yuck old man, you're so creepy!" Yuffie shouts from across the room.

He seems to ignore her as he looks June over, "yeah, what was I thinking, there's no way a square like Cloud could bag a girl like you."

June tugs at her sleeve as she looks toward the rest of the group for help, Cid had successfully made her even more uncomfortable, all on his own.

"Cid, leave her alone." Tifa mutters as she turns to the refrigerator, he scoffs at her.

"I ain't not kid, and I won't be treated like one! I'm outta here!"

He moves for the door with clenched fists, as he crosses the threshold Tifa waves him 'goodbye'.

"Good riddance," Yuffie sighs as she gets to her feet, she rejoins the group at the middle of the bar. "So June," she plops onto a bar-stool, "tell us about yourself, where are you from, what do you do for a living, single or not-."

"Well, there's not much to say. I'm from here, lived here my whole life. I'm an artist, and I'm pretty sing-." She shudders when _he_ appears in her mind's eye, just because of the sheer dislike she felt for him, she still saw herself as single. "...single."

"Hm, an artist...interesting." Tifa leans onto the bar, "like painting...or-."

"Painting." June says almost proudly.

"Cool," Yuffie breathes.

June smiles at everyone as they move closer, and the questioning continues.

 _ **Is it strange that in that moment, I felt more at home than I had in my own home? They were all so nice, and they helped me so much in that short amount of time...if only I could have done the same...**_

"So June, hungry?" Tifa asks as she opens the refrigerator.

June nods vigorously, "yes!"

She leans across the bar to get a better look at its contents, but as she does, she catches a whiff of something not so fresh. In mix of fear and slight embarrassment, she leans down to quickly sniff at her underarms, and sure enough, she herself, had gone sour. She meekly raises her hand when Tifa turns to look at her.

"Um...could I take a shower first, it's been a while."

Tifa nods, "sure, there's a bathroom in your room that you could use. You don't have any other clothes...hm...I don't know if I have anything clean for you to wear-."

"I do, remember Marlene did my-, I mean I did my laundry yesterday!" Yuffie exclaims as she pushes out of her seat, she turns to June, "follow me!"

Tifa watches apprehensively as June follows Yuffie upstairs, they make their way down the hall, to the room right across from where the children were. Yuffie pushes the door open and they walk in.

Yuffie's room, was everything that June would have expected it to be.

The most colorful room she'd seen so far, decorated in yellow and green paint. On the walls there were various types ninja weaponry, they hung loosely from their notches, making June slightly worried for Yuffie and whoever spent time in her room. The full sized bed wasn't made, and there were miscellaneous things strewn across the floor.

"Welcome to my crash pad," Yuffie sings as she makes it over to a dresser near her bed.

"I-It's nice," June mutters from her place by the door, she didn't want to step in, lest she wake some mutated demon dust bunny. "So...um, you live here?"

Yuffie tosses a pair of tan cargo pants at June, she catches them just before they hit the floor.

"No, I just stay here when my pops is bugging me!" Yuffie walks over, white t-shirt in hand. "A little skimpy for the weather, but you did have a jacket when you got here, it must be in the room."

June takes the shirt with a nod, "thank you so much."

"No probs, a friend in need is a friend indeed!"

She rushes past June down the hall, and down the stairs.

June looks into the room again, for a room that was supposedly not truly Yuffie's, it looked pretty lived in.

 _ **I almost wanted to go downstairs and tell Yuffie about my mother, of course there were times when we fought, but there was...or is no one in this world that can replace her. Many a time, when I was younger, I would run away from home, but now...I look back and wish that I had soaked up as much of her time as I possibly could.**_

With one final look at the room, June walks down the hall and back to her own "crash pad", where she freshens up for the day ahead.

"Ah, much better," she sighs as she slowly makes her way down to the bar. Once on the ground-floor, she turns to face the rest of the group, but they were huddled around a small television at the corner of the room. Over their heads, June hears the voice of a familiar news-reporter.

 **"In breaking news, more energy pocket sightings have been reported in the Junon area..."**

June begins to drift closer to the group, and as she does, Yuffie scoots over to allow her better view of the television. She gives a her a silent 'thanks', before turning her attention back to the newscast.

 **"Tensions are running high, as civilians begin to question the strange occurrences of late, and President Shinra's silence about them"**

Barret grunts, "for all we know, he might be the reason of these "mysterious" pockets of energy are appearing everywhere."

Tifa cocks her head thoughtfully at this.

 **"Why just yesterday, there was an disturbance at the Shinra base in Edge. Whatever happened there, caused major power outages in most of the cities communication towers. When asked for an explanation, our reporters were sent away. As expected, this sent fear throughout the community. Carrie James, had this to say."**

 **A crazed blonde woman appears on screen, she grabs at her hair as she screams at the camera. "What if something had happened, what if one of my children had an emergency, and I couldn't call out...I couldn't have helped them on my own!"**

"Why do they also choose the dramatic ones," Tifa sighs. She waves a hand at the screen as she turns to go to the bar, she raises a plate toward June, who rushes forward to take it. "Trust me, I'm no fan of the Shinra, but this isn't his MO."

Barret gives a snort of contempt, "psh, yeah right Tifa. That bastard hasn't changed."

"Not saying that he's changed, just that...this...whatever, I don't know." She looks to June now, "what do you think?"

June's eyes widen when everyone turns to look at her, she gulps down a mouthful of egg before trying to answer.

"Well, " she starts, she pushes the rest of her eggs and bacon around in circles on her plate as she searches for an answer that wouldn't rub anyone the wrong way.

 _ **As I said before, I didn't hate Rufus Shinra, I didn't care much for him, but I didn't hate him. However, after what happened with Midgar, many people did, and with so many emotionally charged opinions being thrown around, it was easy to step on people's toes.**_

"Well, I don't think it's him..."

 _ **I didn't, though I didn't want to say why.**_

She shakes her head, "I just don't feel it." She shrinks away a bit when they don't say anything, they just look to one another with grave faces. After what feels like an eternity, Yuffie turns to her.

"I agree," she says. "Just too...weird..."

Tifa nods, "and too early to tell."

Barret snorts again, when June nods back at Tifa.

The rest of the day goes smoothly; due to the "tensions" in Edge, Tifa decides to keep the bar closed for the night. This was great to June, as she hated the bar scene. Night seems to come rushing in, and the group starts to disperse.

"You stayin' down here," Yuffie asks as she climbs the stairs.

June nods, she didn't want to be asleep should Cloud return, she did still need to get home after all.

Yuffie wishes her goodnight as June turns back to the television, which was still tuned to the news, and the reporters were still talking about Shinra.

"Ugh, stop beating the horse, it's dead." June groans as she presses the 'channel' button on the television, the screen goes black for a moment, before another woman appears on screen, but this woman was modeling a swimsuit. "Cute...," she reaches up to change the channel again, but just as she does the bar door opens behind her. She turns to see Cloud entering the bar, he pauses when he sees her sprawled on the floor, behind her, the news was on the screen. June glances back at the screen with slight annoyance on her face before turning back to Cloud with a small smile. "Hey," she whispers.

He looks around the bar questioningly, "uh...where is everybody?"

June crawls to her feet as she says, "Tifa kept the bar closed tonight, too much craziness going on out there."

She brings a hand to her arm when he moves by her and over to the bar, she felt strangely about asking him to take her home, she had been so much of a bother already. He turns to her with a bottle of water in hand.

"When are you going home?" He asks.

June shrugs, "I don't have money for the train...nor do I know how to get there from here...so..."

He quirks a brow at her, "so...you've been waiting for me?"

She nods.

He twists the bottle cap and it opens with a loud snapping noise, June lowers her gaze as he takes a hungry sounding swig, she hadn't thought about the possibility that he was tired from work.

"I-If you don't want to-."

"No, let's go."

Cloud moves for the door, but he pauses upon seeing June's hesitation. She watches the stairs with almost sad eyes, he frowns when she turns this gaze on him.

 _ **Part of me didn't want to go home, because what was I going to...?**_

"They were really nice, and I never got to say thank you...would you tell them for me?" She mutters.

Cloud opens the door for her, "yeah."

She glances at the stairs one more time, before exiting the bar. Cloud does the same before closing the door, but as he does, a breaking news report flashes on the television screen.

 _ **"...house aflame in Southern Edge..."**_

Once outside, Cloud leads her to Fenrir, she waits for him to get on before sitting behind him. He revs the bike as he says, "hold on tight."

She does as she's told, and into the night they go.

June shudders against him when the cold crisp air begins whipping at her bare arms, if the bike wasn't going so fast, the air wouldn't have been hitting her so hard, but she how could she complain?

He was taking her home, like she'd wanted.

Pretty soon, they enter familiar territory, June breathes a sad sigh.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

June looks up to see Cloud looking back her, she takes a deep breath through her nose, and sure enough, she smells a strange scent on the air. It reminded her of burning paper, except a lot worse.

"There's smoke, look."

She looks up, and sure enough, there was black smoke billowing into the sky from a place not too far from them.

"Whatever's burning...it looks pretty bad."

Their ride continues, until they get to a large blockade made of fire trucks and black cars. Cloud slows to a stop as a fireman approaches them with a hand raised.

"Can't come this way, son." He calls.

Cloud glances back at June as he says, "we need to be on this block...she lives here."

The fireman was slowly shaking his head at Cloud, as if expecting some sort of excuse but when Cloud finishes, he stops cold.

"She lives on this block," he leans over to get a look at June, who still watched the smoke with wide eyes.

She turns when she feels eyes on her, "whose house was it?"

The fireman doesn't answer her as he reaches for a walkie-talkie at his side, "hey, uh...Reno...you should get over here."

Cloud looks back at June, once their eyes meet, they exchange expressions of utter confusion. If there was a fire, June couldn't see where Reno fit in, and why wouldn't they tell her which house it was?

 _ **Looking back, I was unusually calm...**_

Before long, Reno comes running through the gate of cars, he stiffens upon seeing June and Cloud.

"June," he utters weakly.

She moves away from Cloud to stand before Reno, "Reno...what's...what's going-."

Her words her muffled out by his chest, when he pulls her into a tight hug, he rubs her back gently as he holds her.

"I was worried about you."

She pulls away a bit to look him in the eyes, "Reno...I don't-."

He looks back at the smoke filled horizon before turning back to her, his face grave.

"June...I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

She pulls away from him to get a better look at what was happening a mere few yards away, but she couldn't see much, not with the all of the smoke in the air. She turns goes to turn back to Reno, but she's met with Cloud's chest.

"June, I think-."

She shakes her head at him, "no...don't say that,...Reno?"

He heaves a great sigh, "they've been trying to put it out for an hour now, the chief says that it's the worse fire he's seen in years. I tried to call you...but your phone must be off...I thought...I thought..."

June turns back to the smokey street with tear-filled eyes, realization was slowly sinking in, and it felt horrible. In that burning house, lay the remnants of all she had loved. All of her work, all of her mother's possessions, all of her memories, were dying in that house. She teeters forward only to be stopped by Cloud, he pulls her back and holds her firmly in his arms.

"Let me go," she screams. "I...can't...this...it can't..." She pauses to gather more strength, "...can't happen!"

She lurches away from Cloud, and into the smokey haze.

 _ **Almost immediately, I became disoriented. It was so-so dark.**_

June rushes blindly through the darkness, from behind her, she could hear Reno and Cloud calling for her, but she keeps running. What she planned to do, she was unsure of, but she wanted to save her home, or at the very least, see it. Through the blackness, she thought she could see a blurry orange haze, but at this point she couldn't be sure. The only thing that she knew for sure, was that her body was weakening with every step she took closer to the orange light. Her chest hurt, her eyes hurt, and her legs were giving out, but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't allow herself to.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

A man wearing a mask steps for her, he raises huge gloved hands to her but she ducks under his reach.

"Somebody stop her," he shouts.

June tries to keep going, hoping that if she kept running, no one would catch her, but through the smoke, other figures were slowly approaching her. Another man makes a grab for her, but she manages once again, to avoid capture.

 _ **My throat burned, so did my eyes... But I kept running, until...I made it.**_

She sinks to her knees before her burning house, around her, firemen were still working to put out the fire, they pay her no mind as she bursts into tears. What would she do, what could she do, now that she literally had nothing.

"June!"

She doesn't look up when she feels someone next to her, they grab her by the wrist.

"June, we have to move...it's not safe." Cloud shouts down at her.

She looks up at him, he wore a mask similar to the firemen in the smoke maze.

"B-But...but...I-."

He takes her by her other wrist before pulling her to feet, "June...please...come with me...we'll go back to the bar, let them handle this."

She looks back at the burning house, and once again, her legs give out, but Cloud manages to catch her.

"I have n-n-nothing." She whimpers into his chest as he leads her away.

Reno breathes a sigh of relief, when they emerge from the darkness, he goes for June, but she holds Cloud tighter.

"June...come with me, you can come stay at my place." Reno offers.

She ignores him as Cloud leads her over to Fenrir, he makes sure that June is sitting up in the seat before turning to Reno.

"She's coming with me." he says before getting on the bike himself.

As he prepares the bike to go, he feels June snake her arms around his torso, she still cried, but now it was silent, and she hid her tears in his back.

"Hold on tight," he whispers back to her, before taking off.

The ride back to the bar seems to fly by. Once there, June reclaims her spot on the floor at the front of the television, on the screen, was her burning house. She watches the screen with wide eyes, once again they brim over with tears, as she prepares for another round of crying.

 **"We won't know the cause of the horrible blaze until the fire is put ou-."**

Suddenly, the screen goes black and the room is covered in silence. June looks back to see Cloud holding the television remote, she holds her hand out for it imploringly, but he holds it to his chest.

"Don't torture yourself." He murmurs.

He pockets the remote as he makes his way over to her, she quirks a brow at this, but decides to take action. She turns onto her hands and knees, facing the television. Through the dark, she searches for the power button, but Cloud moves in front of it before she has the chance to find it.

"Move," she croaks, she tries to push him aside, but he doesn't budge.

She grits her teeth together as he sits before her, he was beginning to really get on her nerves. What did he expect her to do, sit there and pretend that her house wasn't burning down?

"June, I know how you feel...but watching it...it's not going to help."

"It's not your business, I'm an adult...if I want to watch my house burn down, I will!" She shouts.

He shakes his head, and she readies to shout him into submission, but he puts his hand to her mouth.

"Everyone is asleep."

June's narrows her eyes at him as he removes his hand from her mouth, his words had only made her angrier. Why did he think that she cared about other people sleeping, when her house was on its way to the ground. Cloud stares back at her with eyes that looked sad and almost tired, he pushes his hand into his pocket, seemingly to secure the remote, but June didn't care for that anymore.

She turns away from him, "my life...is ruined."

That house was all she had, and now it was gone. Along with it, went all of her clothes, her painting materials, and all of her past work. All of her mothers things were gone, pictures, clothing, everything.

Cloud looks down at his lap when she begins to cry again, he didn't know what to say, as he wasn't very good with these sorts of things. He thinks to the most caring person he knew, what would she have done?

"J-June."

She ignores him.

He sighs, he wished to help but he didn't have the tools to do so. He had never had to console a newly homeless woman, in fact, when he thought about it, he had never really consoled anyone. However, he couldn't do what he usually did, and that was walking away and hoping that the person could figure it out on their own. In the past, he'd always settled things with his sword, but he couldn't fight a burning house.

"June, I-."

She growls into her hands, "just stop it!'

Cloud looks toward the stairs, originally, he didn't want to wake anyone, but now, he wanted to be rescued from her wrath and sadness. With this thought in mind, he goes to get to his feet, hopefully Tifa could help, but just as he shifts, she turns angrily on him.

"Why do you keep talking to me, does it look like I want to talk to you!" She pauses to wipe at her tears. "You don't even know me, so why even try...just leave me alone."

He gives a short nod, he didn't want to fight with her, and besides, she was right, he barely knew her, so why stress it anymore. He stands to go, but as he does, he notices a shift in her demeanor. She looked almost shocked, but the shock transforms into even more sadness. She turns away again, this time wrapping her arms around her raised legs, her once loud sobs, turn into soft mournful whimpers.

Cloud looks down again, for the first time, in a long time, he felt truly sorry for someone. He knew what it was like to feel alone, that crippling loneliness had been with him for a long time, and it was so horribly painful, he didn't wish it on anyone. He had been lonely even when he had people in his corner. He didn't know if June had anyone, but judging her home, it didn't look like it.

She made him question himself, where would he be, if not for his friends?

Cloud sits behind her again, but she doesn't seem to hear him.

He would try harder, and if she pushed him away, as he had done to others, he'd try again.

"June," he reaches for her, but as he does, she turns to him.

They stare at one another for a moment, both at a loss for what to do. Cloud shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, but his movement startles her.

"Don't leave me, please." She utters as she crawls into his lap, she buries her face in his chest. "I'm sorry...p-p-please...I don't want to be alone."

"I-I won't."

She looks up at him, and he shakes his head.

"I won't, I know that nothing I say...can fix this...but..." He takes a deep breath to calm his heart, this was so nerve-wrecking for him. "You...can stay here, for as long as you need...Tifa won't mind...I...I don't mind..." He takes a moment to mull over that sentence in his head, he was sure that he sounded like an idiot but she was listening. "I...we...we'll help as much as you need..."

He looks down at her, to find that she wasn't crying anymore, her body still trembled but she wasn't crying, and that to him meant that he had done something right.

She lays her head on his chest again, after a few moments of this, he feels wetness there, but he ignores it. He scoots until his back is against the bar, and she follows, before reassuming position. He sighs, another thing he wasn't used to, women clinging him, but if it made her feel better, he'd have to suck it up.

And suck it up he did, for the entire night.

Next: Under His Wing


	3. Chapter 3

-Under His Wing-

The next morning, Cloud awakens to find June standing at the window nearest the bar's front door. She held herself the same way she did the night before, but she seemed calm at least.

"What are you going to do, June?" She mutters to herself. She kicks her foot gently at the floor before leaning even closer to the window. "I could just leave,...call _him_ …, and prepare myself for... _it_."

Cloud quirks a brow, why would she leave, when he told her to stay? Moreover, who was _he_ , and what was _it?_

"Or...I could stay here, they seem nice enough,...but then again..." She glances at Cloud, sighing when she sees that his eyes are still closed. Once she turns away, he opens them again. "Everyone seems nice at first...hm, I could just leave...they'd be none the wiser, nor would they care...I'm sure." She places her hands together with a small nod, "yes, I'll leave..."

Cloud sits up as she goes for the door, just as she pulls it open, he stands.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

She gasps, the shock of him catching her, sends her backing away, but she only falls into the chest of another person. She turns to face Reno, who looked haggard, like he hadn't slept all night. In his arms, he held a box, he pushes it toward her.

"All I could save." He sighs.

As soon as the box is pushed into her arms, the horrible smell of burnt materials assaults her nostrils. She pulls away from the men to look into the box more closely. Inside there were knick-knacks, a fork, a scorched jewelry box- her mother's, and a picture. She reaches in to take the picture out, when she raises it, she's met with her mother's smile. The bottom of the picture was burned away, but her mother's face was almost completely untouched.

Tears fill her eyes, as she turns to Reno, "thank you...thank you so much, Reno."

He shrugs, "it was nothing really, they let me go in...I got everything I could..."

She hugs the picture close to her chest as she falls onto a bar-stool, "no...Reno, you've helped more than you can imagine...thank you, so-so much."

Reno rubs the back of his head bashfully when June casts him the biggest smile she could muster, it was weak and her lips trembled but she keeps at it, until Cloud steps between them.

"So, did they find out what caused it," he asks.

Reno shrugs, "nope...so far...they've found nothin'." He walks over to June, and she looks up at him expectantly. He puts his hand to her shoulder, and suddenly, his face turns grave. "Man June, you scared me...I thought that you were in there..." He drifts into silence, seeming to think for a moment, before turning back to her, "Anyway, you're fine...the house is gone, but you're still here. So...," he turns to look at Cloud, "you've been staying here."

Cloud quirks a brow when Reno runs his eyes up and down his frame, he looked to be sizing him up.

June doesn't take notice of the exchange as she places the picture back into the box, "yup, after that thing attacked us at the base, Cloud brought me here." She turns to see Cloud and Reno engaged in a fierce stare-down, she clears her throat, and they turn to face her. "About that thing..., what happened when we left?"

Reno casts Cloud another glare before turning to June, "well, I'm sure that you've heard a lot on the news. The monster, caused a bit of a power disturbance within the general area-."

"Normal monsters don't do that, right?" June asks, and Reno shakes his head.

"Nope, but summons do..."

June cocks her head at this, she had heard of Summon Monsters, but she'd never actually seen one.

"So, that was a-."

"No, no-no, just...no." Reno seems to pull away a bit, "let's just drop that for now, I'm sure you're not comfortable here, that's why I wanna bring you home with me."

June looks to Cloud, who watched silently, but apprehensively. He raises his gaze to meet June's, they share a knowing look, before turning back to Reno.

 ** _Reno, though he's a friend. He's still a Turk, a group known for keeping secrets from the public._**

Reno clears his throat, "so, you comin'?"

Cloud looks at June, who stared past Reno at the door, she shrugs.

"I...I...-."

Though she knew Reno longer, she didn't want to stay with him. She'd been to his little apartment, and it was the definition of a bachelor pad; from the mismatched furniture, to the cabinets overflowing with packets of instant ramen.

However, she didn't want to blatantly turn down his offer, she knew that it would hurt his feelings.

"Um...I...um...," she looks down as she thinks about what to say next, "um...Cloud and I had a job to do, he invited me to go with him today." She looks to him with what she hoped was a convincing smile, "right, Cloud?"

He looks at Reno who had to returned to glaring at him, Cloud cocks his head at this. Reno seemed to be angry for June just being with him, it confused Cloud, but at the same time, amused him. He didn't know June and Reno's relationship, but they seemed to have history. When he observed them, they seemed too friendly to have dated at one point, most people he knew, hated their exes. However, there was a lot of care, or at least from Reno's end there was.

Cloud looks to June, she nods and he returns it; he'd do anything to stick it to a Turk.

"Yeah, she's gonna be with me...all day."

Reno sighs, "well, you have my number, right?"

June points to her head, "stored."

He stuffs his hands into his pockets as he makes his way over to the door, June grimaces, his change in demeanor made her feel badly.

"Thank you again." She mutters.

He nods to her as he pulls the door open, "see ya, June." He casts Cloud one more glare before crossing the threshold and exiting the bar, June breathes a sigh of relief once the door closes.

She reaches over to pull the box of burnt trinkets into her lap, while staring intently at its contents, she doesn't notice Marlene and Denzel, sleepily making their way down the stairs. Upon seeing her, Marlene raises a hand in greeting.

"Morning, June!" She then turns to Cloud with a decidedly more sullen expression, "we're hungry, Cloud."

The exchange brings a smile to June's face, she places her box aside as she greets them, "morning."

Cloud narrows his eyes at them as he makes his way around the bar, "yeah, morning."

The children smile bashfully, but their apologetic expressions fall away, when Cloud reaches across the counter for a glass jar filled with what looked like flour.

"Are you gonna make waffles," Marlene cries. She pushes herself into the stool next to June, who still watched as Cloud retrieved multiple ingredients from around the bar's kitchen area. "Cloud, makes the best waffles." Marlene whispers to her.

Denzel sits at her other side with a short nod, "way better than Tifa's, but don't tell her we said that."

June looks between the children, and they nod in unison.

"June wait until you try them, Cloud's the best cook ever!"

Cloud glances back at them as he starts up a waffle iron at the end of the counter, "I'm not going to have time to go and get fruit for them, I have to go soon."

This statement sends butterflies into June's stomach, if he was going to leave again, what would she do all day? The day before, everyone had been so nice, but she still didn't feel comfortable being left alone with them. Especially now, when she had pretty much moved in, without Tifa's permission.

"A job, again?" Marlene sighs.

He nods.

June places her gaze on the bar as she searches for an escape, she really didn't want to get left at the bar. She looks up at Cloud, when an idea springs into her mind; it was a stretch, and possibly a little childish, but she hoped it would work.

"So, where are we going, Cloud?"

"Junon."

"Around what time do we go?"

He shrugs, "around 1."

She looks at across the bar, at a clock near the stairs, it read: 11:50.

"First up, Marlene." Cloud turns with a plate stacked with waffles so high, that they nearly block out his face. She rubs her hands together before shoving a fork into the pile of pre-cut waffles.

"Mmmm." She groans.

Soon, Cloud turns with another plate, this one with a knife on its rim. Denzel takes it, nodding in thanks to Cloud, before starting at his own stack. June watches them with a small smile, though she hadn't known them for long, she wouldn't have ever thought of Cloud as the nurturing type. She looks up at him, once he turns to face the waffle iron again. Everything about his visage, negated the current imagery; as per usual, he wore all black, and his strong arms flexed visibly as he worked at mixing waffle batter, she allows her eyes to run over his entire body.

Does he have a girlfriend, she wonders to herself. This thought leads her to question the kids that sat around her, she looks at the sides of both of their faces, neither looked like him, and from what she could remember, Marlene had called Barret "dad". June looks up at Cloud again, he had to have a girlfriend, men like him, didn't stay on the market long.

Suddenly, he turns to her, plate of waffles in hand. For a moment, she pauses, feeling like she'd been caught in some sort of scandalous act, but as soon as he slides the plate across the bar to her, she drops her eyes.

"Thank you," she murmurs to her waffles.

She waits for him to look away, before taking her knife and fork into her fists. She cuts a square into her stack, before raising the waffles to her mouth, almost as soon as they touch her tongue, she is filled with euphoria. They were crispy on the outside, soft on the inside, buttery, chewy, but not too much, and lightly sweet- just perfect!

Cloud frowns when she drops her chin to her chest, "J-."

"These are amazing!" She cries; around her the children begin to cheer.

Cloud lowers his gaze to his feet, when she dives into the stack, nearly burying her face in them. He turns to look at the stack on the counter, the rest of the group would eat them, once they woke up, he wasn't too hungry. He goes into the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of orange juice, before moving for the stairs. June looks up at him as he goes, his going upstairs, signaled to her that she should be moving as well, if she planned to intrude upon his trip. She shovels the rest of her waffles, before getting up, and making her way for the stairs.

"June, where ya goin'?" Marlene calls to her.

June smiles at her as she climbs the stairs, "gotta get ready to go."

Marlene frowns, "go?"

At this, Yuffie comes bounding down the stairs past June, she slides across the floor and over to the bar.

"What's this about waffles I'm smellin''!?"

June chuckles when the children groan, she takes advantage of their distraction, to escape to her room, where she gets ready for the day.

Once finished, she looks toward the clock above her bed, it read: 12:30.

She places her finger tips together as she stares at the clock, now that the time to go had come, she questioned herself and her plan. What if Cloud didn't react the way she wanted him to, what if she still got stuck at the bar. Her chance to escape, had come and gone. Around her, as she prepared to go, she'd heard the bar come alive.

"OK,...time to...go."

She exits the room, and starts down the stairs. As she goes, she hears rushed whispers floating up from the ground floor, they become more rushed, the closer she gets, and so, she goes faster- only to slide onto the landing, in front of the entire group. They turn to her with wide eyes, all of them deathly silent.

June backs away a bit, feeling almost unwanted but as she does, Tifa comes from around the bar to stand before her.

"Are you OK, how you feeling?" She asks as she pulls June and into a hug.

June stiffens in her arms, but upon meeting Cloud's gaze from his place by the door, she realizes what had happened.

"I'm fine," she murmurs as Tifa pulls away, "I'm just trying not to think about it."

Tifa nods, "understandable,...just know though, you can stay here as long as you need."

"Yeah," Yuffie calls from behind them.

June drops her gaze to the floor as she says, "thank you."

 ** _I think I was a bit overwhelmed. I had never felt so accepted, so cared for, by someone other than my mother._**

"Anything you need, just let us know, OK?"

"Ok."

June places her fingers together again as she turns to look at Cloud, who stood nearest the door with keys in his hand, she looks back at the group, before making her way over to him.

"Um," she starts, she pauses to collect her thoughts and calm her heart, "um...I'm coming with you, right?"

She cringes when the corners of his lips turn down, he opens his mouth to speak, but before he has the chance to reject her, she protests.

"But you said, you said we would." She mutters.

"But that was just to get Re-."

"But then, you said _we_ were going at 1, Cloud you said 'we', not 'me', not 'I', but 'we'!"

"But-"

"Please," she places her hands together pleadingly. "I need to do something, I can't stay here this way, every time it gets quiet...I think about...what happened and...just...please Cloud!"

She closes an eye as he goes to speak again.

"June-."

"Come on Cloud, don't be an asshole." Barret calls from his place at the bar.

"But-." Cloud starts only to be cut off again.

"Yeah, she's going through something right now, let her go!" Yuffie shouts.

"Fi-."

"But Cloud-." June is cut off by Cloud taking her by the arms.

"Fine," he sighs.

She squeals in delight and surprise, "thank you!"

She rushes past him out of the bar, and after a short internal beating, he follows her.

Once outside, he finds June studying a stack of parcels connected to Fenrir's rear-end, she glances at him as she says, "three to Junon, huh?" She turns to him with a small smile, "what is it that you deliver anyway?"

He shrugs, "whatever they order."

June quirks a brow as he moves past her to sit on Fenrir, what an answer?

"Come on," he calls back to her.

She hesitates a bit, upon hearing the edge in his voice, but she follows anyway, and after a bit of mental of coaching, she wraps her arms around him. He glances back at her, before taking off.

 ** _It had been so long, since I'd been outside of Edge, 16 years to be exact_**. **_Mom had taken me...to the Gold Saucer, for my birthday. We had so much fun, it was right before...she got sick. I remember begging her to go back, but she couldn't. She was too weak to make the trip, it was like...the life had been sapped from her. She lived that way, for 15 more years, always at death's door..._**

 ** _For that, I am angry with myself._**

 ** _Because I know, that if not for me, she would have went much sooner. She bared the pain, so as to be my rock. She shined as brightly as she could, until one day, her light just went out._**

"Hey, you ok?"

June looks up to see Cloud with his head turned slightly toward her, even from her place behind him, she could see his concern. She holds him more closely, as she nods.

"Yeah, I'm...fine."

Once he turns away, she allows the tears that had been welling in her eyes, to fall.

Though the ride seemed to go quite quickly, they don't reach Junon, until sunset. Upon reaching the city's outer limits, they are flagged down by what look like soldiers. Cloud pulls over, to allow one of the soldiers to approach the bike.

"Oh, it's you again." The guard mutters gruffly as he looks the bike over, his eyes land on June. He allows them to peruse her face, before falling on especially intimate parts of her body, at this, she glares at him- he turns away, his face burning beet red.

"Girlfriend, huh?" He mutters. "Lucky bastard, I'm a soldier and I can't get a girl, but a delivery boy ca-."

He stiffens upon hearing June clear her throat, Cloud glances back at her before placing his eyes on the guard, just as fiercly as she was.

"Oh uh...OK, you can pass." The guard waves his arm, and the rest of the guards move aside.

Cloud nods back to June, who holds him more tightly, before driving into Junon.

"Wow, it's so different from Edge," June cries.

The streets were all lit up, with every nook and cranny on display, unlike Edge, where June felt unsafe just going home at night. There were buildings that reached for the sky, and people walked leisurely through the streets, as if they had no care in the world. She sighs; it made her miss Midgar; though it was a lot gloomier, people used to slow-roll it there too.

"You've never been here," Cloud mutters back to her.

She shakes her head, "never, I've heard of course, but whoa...so big!"

Cloud looks ahead again, but it seems that as soon as he does, the bike comes to a screeching halt. June pulls her arms away from Cloud, as he rises from Fenrir, she watches silently as he goes to the back of the bike, to retrieve the parcels. He moves in front of June with them in hand.

"They're all around this block, I'll be right back."

Junr sighs, "so, you're going to leave me here...?"

He nods, "no need for us both to drop them off."

June gives a halfhearted shrug and he turns, leaving her alone on the block.

She throws her leg over the side of the bike, as she studies the street around her. This street was a bit darker than the rest, but the houses were a lot nicer. She raises her gaze, and her eyes land on a street sign, it read: Lyons St.

"Lyons Street?" She mutters. "I've heard of that...hm..."

The mental search for Lyons St allows her to forget about her lonely position, until she figures it out. Three months before, she'd received a towering bouquet of salmon colored roses, with them had come a letter, inside a horribly written poem from _him_ , and outside, _his_ address was sloppily jotted down.

"1204 Lyons St." June whispers, she looks up and down the street, dreading the idea of seeing him. She searches for the house number with her eyes, but she doesn't find it, which relieves her. The last thing she needed at the moment, was a visit from _him._

She shudders at thought, and in an attempt to hide herself should he come walking down the street, she goes to turn around on Fenrir, but she's met with the gaze of a woman standing against the building right across from her. Her lime green eyes were partially hidden behind pale orange bangs, but June could still see their inhuman glow. Overall, the woman herself didn't look threatening, in fact, she appeared to be very young, which almost put June at ease, but when she drags her eyes up to meet the woman's gaze, she's once again put on edge.

"Hi there," the woman calls to her. June gives her a short nod, as she backs into Fenrir again. The woman chuckles a bit at this, "no need to be afraid, I mean you no harm...you should know."

June turns her head doubtfully, "and why should I know this?"

The woman smiles, it was a sweet smile for someone so creepy.

"Oh, how I've waited for this day." She pushes away from the wall to stand closer to June, but once she sees June backing away, she comes to an abrupt halt. "So, you...you don't know?" She puts her hand to her chest as a look of hurt crosses her face, "you...don't remember me?"

"Remember you, why would I...who are you?" June takes a step closer but the woman shakes her head.

"You really don't, this is all my fault, I guess... I should have taken you when I had the chance...but she...she...wouldn't let me..." The woman trails off into silence, almost sadly she stares at the ground, but for some reason, she perks right back up again. "No matter, we can just start over,...hm...anyway, my name is Vallis."

She once again, steps closer to June, who by now, had let down her guard. She was too busy trying to remember the woman, who walked around her now with an appraising smile.

"June, can I ask you a question?"

June looks up in shock at hearing her name, "h-how-."

"Years ago, there was a crash here...someone very important was lost...do you...know where they are?"

June stares at Vallis blankly, she didn't understand at all, what was happening. She didn't feel threatened by Vallis, but she didn't feel completely at ease with her either. Vallis nods, seeming to understand June's silence.

"Well, that's OK. It's OK that you forgot, we'll just have to work at jogging your memory. Ooh, I know! How about you come with me, we can look together!" Valls says with a reassuring smile.

"How about we first talk about how you know me-."

"June, what are you doing?"

June turns upon hearing Cloud's voice, he stares at her questioningly as he approaches her. She glances at Vallis, or to where Vallis once was, she looks up and down the street, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"I-I...I..."

She trails off into silence, she didn't know how to explain herself, or even if she could. Cloud moves over to her, he puts his hand to her arm, making June look up at him. She struggles to give him a smile as she says, "I'm fine, just a little tired..."

Cloud sighs, "I am too, maybe we should stay here for the night."

June looks back at where Vallis had just been, she almost wanted to ask Cloud if he had seen her, but then again, she didn't want to make herself look crazy. She continues to stare at the space, as Cloud mounts Fenrir in front of her. He revs the bike, calling her back to attention. She falls back into place behind him, still craning her neck to watch the street behind them.

After a short while, they pull up in front a small, aged, building, it looked to be well taken care of, but it seemed out of place, in its nook between two bigger, grander buildings.

Cloud opens the front door, as June gets off of Fenrir, she looks the building over, and almost at once, a sign pulls her attention.

"Respectable Inn." She reads, as she steps past Cloud to enter the establishment.

Cloud follows her into the main lobby, he frowns when he sees its condition. Unlike the year before, the Inn's interior was immaculate, its old dull brown paint had been covered with white and gold wallpaper, and the splintering wood floors, covered over with carpet. June studies the lobby as well, before turning to him with a smile of approval.

"Nice, been here before?"

He turns to look around a bit more, nodding to her as he does.

"Looks different though, used be a lot of soldiers here...the place was kind of...ugly."

"Well then, good thing we came now, huh?" She moves over to the front desk, "now, if only we can get some he-...agh!"

Her scream startles Cloud into action, he rushes over to her, immediately pushing her aside. "June, what's wrong?"

She cowers behind him, whimpering incoherently, "...wh...what...th...hell!"

Cloud looks back at the desk, expecting to see a monster, or even a mouse, but instead, he finds a small man.

"Wa-ha-ha that's what you get, girl!" The man cackles as he steps from around the desk.

June peeks an eye open to look at the him, he was the shortest little thing, barely 4'0. He had long black hair, peppered with white, even his beard was graying, which gave away his age.

"Hey, that wasn't nice, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The man grins, "oh calm down, girl. I was only playing with you, who would think that just casting a thunder spell in someone's face would scare them so much."

Cloud raises a brow at this, why would anyone cast a spell in someone's face?

"That was MEAN!"

"Oh, be quiet." The man says, while waving his hand dismissively at her. "A practical joke is all it was."

"It was MEAN!"

Suddenly, June's fear transforms into full-blown rage, she crouches down to get into the little man's face, her visage was fearsome, but it doesn't seem to faze him. Cloud glances at the door, wondering for moment, if they'd end up sleeping outside; what if a manager came in and saw this?

"June, just...let it go...please."

She casts him a look of annoyance, before going back to glare at the man, who wasn't backing down either.

"Oh, a mad little hippo, you are." He whispers to her.

She gasps, "hippo?"

At this, Cloud decides to cut in, if June got any angrier, she would probably attack the man. Cloud steps between them, staring down at the man with mild annoyance.

"Do you know where the manager is, we just want to get to bed."

The man grins, "oh...you need the manager, do you?" He leans around Cloud slowly, until he catches June's eye, "I am THE MANAGER!"

His grin grows even more, when her face is washed over with shock.

"You're...the manager." She utters.

The man nods, "yes, I am. Ryu Yoshi, proud owner of the New Star Inn!"

Cloud groans; they were definitely going to be exiled to the outside.

June stands to her full height, "New Star? But the sign says-."

"Haven't had the chance to replace it yet!" Yoshi barks.

June narrows her eyes at him, "you don't have to yell."

Cloud sighs saying, "listen, Yoshi...could we get a room...we're both tired."

Yoshi glances at Cloud shortly, before turning to look at the staircase behind the desk, he begins to shake his head at them.

"Don't know, it depends...will she apologize!?"

"Apologize!?"

June goes to get into Yoshi's face again, but Cloud turns to her, his eyes digging into her like a hot knife into butter. She shakes her head at him, though she wanted to sleep, she didn't want to have to humble herself to do so. Especially, not when the Inn's manager, was being a jerk.

"But...Cloud..., he-."

"June."

She falters slightly under his harsh gaze, "b-bu-..., fine! I'm sorry!"

Yoshi smiles while giving Cloud a shallow bow, "thank you sir, for your great show of competence, when dealing with wild animals..."

June gasps, but Yoshi continues anyway.

"...now here," he reaches into his hakama to retrieve a key, "room 3, is yours."

Cloud takes the key, and June's arm, before moving for the stairs.

"Good night, little hippo!"

Once upstairs, June snatches away from Cloud's firm grip. She rubs her arm as a pout forms at her lips, "how could you let him talk to me that way?"

Cloud doesn't answer her, he was too busy finding and entering their room.

Begrudgingly, she follows him.

He stands at the middle of room, studying it's boring four corners, before turning his attention to one of the two beds. He kicks off his boots, as he climbs onto one of the beds, completely ignoring June's pout. He turns onto his back, closing his eyes, but a thump next him, makes him open them again. June sat across from him, on the bed opposite to his, her eyes burning into the side of face.

Cloud sighs, he knew what she wanted; another fight, but he wasn't going to give it to her.

"June...I don't feel like this, I'm tired...you're tired, let's just go to sleep."

She lowers her gaze to her feet, they didn't even touch the floor from her place on the bed. Overall, she perfectly portrayed the image of a petulant child, with her small frame, and exaggerated pout. Cloud stares at her for a moment, waiting for her to make a move, but when she doesn't, he turns away from her, closing his eyes.

June sits up a bit, to better see his face, but he had successfully hidden away from her, which was the last thing she wanted. In fact, at the moment, she was unsure of what she wanted from Cloud. The past 24 hours, had been a whirlwind of emotions for her. Anger, fear, confusion, relief..., it was a lot to take in. It frustrated her, that she had lost control of her life, and her emotions. Of course Yoshi's behavior angered her, but he wasn't the cause of her flipping so quickly.

 ** _In my vulnerable state, I was searching for some normalcy, or at least something or someone to make me feel safe. To make me feel...I don't know...cared for._**

She sighs, what did she want from Cloud? For him to swoop in and save her from Yoshi's mean words?

She turns her head away as she says, "I'm sorry Cloud, I just...I-."

"It's alright," he says to her, over his shoulder. He turns to face her again, she looked at him with eyes that looked to be brimming with tears, "it's hard to walk away, I know, and he was being an ass on purpose, anyone would get angry."

June pushes her hands into her eyes, to catch the tears before they fall.

"Yeah," she chuckles, "but I shouldn't have turned my frustrations on you."

He shrugs a shoulder before turning onto his back, "doesn't matter."

"I guess." June falls onto her back as well. She casts a few glances Cloud's way, checking to see if he was still awake. She was sleepy, or least her body was, but her mind was awake. This to her, felt like the perfect time to get know her new friend better. "So...," she starts.

She glances over at him again to check if he seemed interested in talking. His position hadn't changed, nor had he spoken, but he was wide awake.

"So...Cloud, tell me about yourself." She turns onto side as she says this. "Your age, favorite color, food, dating status..."

She notices a queer look cross his face at the last question, and for a moment, she begins to question whether or not she was being too nosy.

"Um how about-."

"I'm 26, black,...chicken,...none of your business." He states rather dryly.

The curtness of his reply, both shocks and amuses June. She lowers her gaze to the bed; trying to hide the smile that was slowly growing at her lips.

 ** _I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't like that, really! I was curious, not because I... I just wanted to know!_**

She waits until the smile subsides to look at him again, "my turn, ask me anything."

He sighs, but once again, he doesn't seem too bothered by her request. It takes a while, a long while for him to finally speak, but when he does, June almost regrets starting the conversation.

"In Edge, when we fought that monster, you used magic...how? I haven't seen you with any Materia, so how was that possible? How do you know Reno, and where is your family, if you have any?"

June pushes herself up right when he turns to look at her, "well..., you don't beat around the bush do you?"

She tugs at the bedspread so as to rid herself of some of the tension he'd caused, she wasn't sure of what to say. How could she explain her magic use to him, without outing herself as "not normal".

"Well, I'll start with the easiest of your questions," she mutters. "I met Reno when we were children, our mothers were friends." She releases a deep sigh before starting on the next question, "as for family, I have none. My mother passed away last year, my father...he...he was never around, but 4 years ago...Reno came to my house, to tell my mother of his passing."

 ** _She cried, I couldn't understand why. He'd left us all alone, and even when she reached out to him...after she got sick, he still didn't try. I remember him...visiting once, it didn't last long. He took one look at me and said, "that's no child of mine, not with that look in her eyes!"_**

 ** _I cried at that, even after he left...I cried. Mom told me that he was just...overwhelmed, that he would one day return... Needless to say, he didn't, and I spent the rest of my childhood and teenage years, searching for that 'look' in my eyes, that he hated so much._**

"According to my mother, my grandparents...all of them, had passed before my birth. No aunts, no uncles, so no cousins." She releases another heavy sigh before tackling the next question. "And as for my magic use, I've always been able to do it. My mother could as well, she said that...we were...different...special.

She lowers her head, when Cloud sits up, his interest clearly piqued.

"I...don't know why, exactly. But she said, that I'd been doing magic from the very beginning."

 ** _It was never strange to me, heh...that's probably why I never really had friends though. I was too different, and I didn't learn to hide it until I well over the age of making friends 'just because'._**

Cloud frowns when he notices small droplets of water falling from her face to her hands, they were still anxiously tugging at the sheets on her bed, she had nearly uncovered half of the bed by now, but she didn't seem to care nor notice.

"Weird, huh?" She chokes out.

Cloud thinks on it for a while, he had seen many strange things in his 26 years of living, so he was never so quick to label anything 'weird'. However, June, was looming was quite close to his 'weird limit'. Everything about her was a little off; the way she came into his life- weird. Her behavior at sometimes- weird. The way her life had panned out, and the way she dealt with it- weird. Outwardly, there was nothing particularly striking about her; she seemed like the average young woman living in Edge. She was pretty, headstrong, and plagued by the same poorness that people her age usually faced during or after their schooling was complete. Nevertheless, being with her the way he had over the past few days, had revealed some quirks to her, quirks that only made him interested.

From her side of the room, he could hear the start of sad whimpers. He sighs, he had hoped to help her back on her feet, in the most hands-off way possible, he didn't want to become anyone's savior, but now, there really was no way to just push her away. If he tried, he would then be stuck wondering about the weird girl he'd failed. The whole situation was all too familiar for him, but once again, he was rushing in headfirst to save a damsel in distress.

"Weird..." He breathes. "...yeah, you're pretty weird."

June buries her face in hands and her whimpers turn into sobs, hearing him say that was like a stab to the chest.

"But...aren't we all?"

Her head shoots up in disbelief, she stares at him with wide, almost fearful looking eyes.

"W-what?"

Cloud sits up, while holding her gaze, he points to his right eye.

"See, I was...infused with Mako energy... Most people think that I was in Soldier, but...I was used...used as an experiment." Almost immediately after saying this, Cloud gives himself an inward slap. He wasn't sure why he shared that, once again, this girl had managed to pull something out of him that he tried to keep hidden- or at least forget. "I-I-."

"Experiment?" She utters. "B-By who?"

A grimace passes over his face as he says, "Professor. Hojo, he wo-."

"I know, he worked for Shinra."

They stare at one another, both reluctant to share more about themselves and all that they knew, but both still interested in the others story.

"How do you know, did Reno tell you about him, or..." Cloud trails off when she begins to shake her head.

"I've met him," she says, "once when I was really young, he came to my school to pick me up."

The look of shock on Cloud's face makes her pause.

"He signed me out, and took me to his car...I remember being excited, he told me that I'd be going to see my father, but...then my mother showed up. They fought a bit, and then she ordered me out of the car. On our way home, she scolded me, saying never to follow strangers...it was the angriest I'd ever seen her."

June sighs at the memory, up until now, she hadn't thought much of the occurrence, but after hearing Cloud's story, she couldn't help but wonder about what Hojo had had planned for her. "He's dead now, right?"

Cloud nods.

She nods as well, "good."

Suddenly, she falls onto her back again, her eyes planted firmly on the ceiling. She turns onto her side with a loud yawn, "I'm getting tired now, what about you?"

 ** _Dredging up the past was never my plan, I just wanted to go to sleep then._**

Cloud stares at her blankly, the conversation had woken him up. He wanted to hear more about her relationship with The Shinra, average people weren't usually so connected to the illusive Shinra Corp. However, once she closes her eyes, he's forced to set his curiosity aside, at least until she was awake and wanting to talk. He lays down as well, but this time he watches her, waiting for any sign of her still being awake.

The next morning, Cloud awakens to June brushing her hair at the foot of her bed. Upon hearing him shift, she turns to face him.

"Morning!"

He nods in response before climbing out of his bed and skulking into the bathroom. June sits at the end of the bed, brush still in hand; she'd found it in the bathroom, and after a few ice spells, she felt it safe enough to use. Cloud resurfaces from the bathroom looking a lot more refreshed than just before, he nods toward the door.

"We should get moving, I don't want to spend my entire morning driving."

June nods in agreement as she stands to follow him out of the room, on their way downstairs, she studies the back of his head.

How does he get his hair that way, she wonders.

She almost voices the question, but once they hit the ground floor, she's ambushed by a greeting, wrapped in a barrage of insults.

"Good morning, chubby hippo woman, how did you sleep!?" Yoshi calls to her from his place at the front desk, he sat atop a large box that sat on the desk.

Cloud glances back at her as they make their way for the exit, she turns to Yoshi wearing a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Great," she sings, before turning to follow Cloud, who stood waiting for her by the door.

"Wait," Yoshi calls from behind them, he scurries over, holding the box in his arms. "This came in for you today!"

June moves aside to allow Cloud to take the box, but Yoshi pushes it into her hands, she stares at it questioningly, who would send her anything? Moreover, even if someone wanted to send her something, how would they know that she was at the Inn? She glances back at Cloud before pulling the top of the box off to reveal a large gun, it was unlike any she'd ever seen. It metal was bright silver, almost white, it's handle was thick and covered in thin purple rope, and at its barrel she notices strange valves running from the gun's opening to it's handle.

"What the..." She mutters as she reaches in to take it, once in her hand, it emits a strange blue glow, before settling into it's silver again.

Cloud watches as she turns it back and forth in her hand, "who sent this?"

Yoshi shrugs, "a man came in, a big man, a huge man...he said make sure that she gets it."

"Ugh, I hate things like this..." June utters, she goes to drop it back into the box but Cloud stops her.

"Keep it, you never know when you may need it." He says.

She looks at him in slight disbelief, but she obliges, he was right, after what happened with the monster in Edge, she should have known to be more cautious. She looks the gun over once more, trying to figure out where she would hold it, and how, but it suddenly disappears, into a puff of sparkling blue lights.

She gasps, "where'd it go!?"

Cloud looks into the box, and June turns it over, but the gun had completely disappeared.

"What the hell," June murmurs to herself, "how...?"

Yoshi titters into his hand, "maybe it got lost under one of your many rolls, hippo."

At this, June crushes the box in her arms, she prepares to do the same to Yoshi, but Cloud pulls her away.

"Forget about it, let's just leave." He says over her protests.

She manages to poke her tongue out at Yoshi before Cloud pulls her out of the Inn and over to Fenrir. She falls into her seat reluctantly as Cloud gets on in front of her.

"I swear...if I ever see him out and about...it's on." She mutters, she wraps her arms around Cloud and they take off.

Pretty soon, they end up on the plains of the greater Junon area, almost halfway to Edge. By now, June had cooled down, she had even begun to doze. However, an abrupt jerk of Fenrir, startles her back attention.

"Cloud, wh-."

Before them, a large pocket of green energy had appeared in the sky. Cloud stops the bike to get a better look, though a voice in his head told him to keep driving.

"What is that," June whispers.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake shudder, and the wind picks up around them, creating a dusty haze.

"Hey June!" June looks up to see Vallis standing on a hill not too far from them, she smiles when their eyes meet. "You may have gotten a little bigger, but I doubt that you've gotten any stronger, why don't you show us what you can do!?"

Through the dust, two figures appear near her, their eyes flash white through the darkness before they disappear.

"Vallis...what are you doing!?" June shouts.

Cloud looks back at her "you know that girl!?"

"I-I...I don't know-, agh!"

The ground opens underneath them, nearly swallowing them whole but Cloud manages to lift them away. June falls to her hands knees on the trembling earth, she looks up just in time to see Fenrir fall into the sinkhole. She looks over at Cloud who stared at Vallis with narrowed eyes, in his hand, he held his sword.

"Cloud...," June crawls to her feet to stand next to him, as she does, she feels something enter her hand. She clutches it in time to keep it from falling, she raises her hand, and there it was, the gun from earlier. She shakes her head in disbelief, "what is going on...?"

"Aim to kill, show no mercy..." Vallis says in a sing-song voice, she spins gracefully on the hill, around her green bulbs of light start to appear. "Show our little June, what true power looks like!"

At this moment, the sounds of people in distress fill June's ears.

"I call on you!" ("NO, RUN...RUN") "Garuda, re-enter this plane! ("THE GARUDA, MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON US ALL!")

The green energy in the sky splits into two, allowing a large winged beast to descend toward them. It's humanoid body, was covered over with coarse feather, and it's metal beak glistened as it moved closer. It releases a shriek that shakes the earth, before lowering itself to face them.

"Cloud, what do we do!" June calls over the howling wind. "I-I've...never-."

"Stay behind me, you're good with magic, right!?" He shouts back to her. "Stay back, and shoot whenever you see an opening!"

She grunts in acknowledgment, she was too shaken to speak.

Cloud raises his sword toward his shoulder, "just watch my back!"

The Garuda stoops toward them, thrusting at an impossible speed, but they manage to dodge the attack. Cloud counters by attacking the beast at its back, when it turns to face June. She stumbles backward, unsure of what to do, should it attack again. She looks behind it at Cloud, who still worked at its back, but the monster doesn't pay him any mind. It raises it's head, and green and brown energy builds at it's beak; it screeches as it flings its head downward, and the energy falls upon June.

She screams when the energy rushes over her, seemingly entering her body, and heating her up from the inside. On the other side of the beast, Cloud finally stops attacking long enough to notice what the monster was doing.

"June!" He goes to rush around, but the Garuda uses one of it's wings to slap him away, he falls quite a distance away.

Once the energy clears, June falls to her knees, nearly sapped of whatever energy she once had. The Garuda screeches again, and the dusty winds pick up, until she could no longer see anything around her.

Am I going to die here?

Cloud crawls to his feet, ready once again, to attack the monster. However, the wind had picked up so much, he could barely see it anymore, and June was now little more than flit in the darkness.

"Damn, why is it cornering her this way?" He grunts. He raises his sword again, rushing for the beast.

The Garuda circles June now, almost as if waiting for something to happen, but once it sees that she wasn't fighting back, it does another stoop. As it draws closer to her from the air, she fights to gather some energy, when confident in the amount, she places her hands on the ground. Just as the Garuda reaches her, a spike of ice rises from the earth, the Garuda runs right into it.

It releases a blood curdling shriek as it falls away, it lowers itself nearly to the ground, turning it's head back and forth between June and Cloud.

"Is it...disoriented?" June breathes. She pushes herself to her feet again, taking the chance to heal herself. She watches the Garuda flail about; it let out soft trills, which she took as it being 'out of it', but those trills are soon replaced by shrieks of pain. From where she stood, she could barely see anything, but once she hears the sounds of steel clashing against the Garuda's rough flesh, she breathes a sigh of relief. She steps forward again, with more courage now that she knew that she and Cloud had the upper hand. "Cloud, are you good!?"

"I've been better," comes his voice. "June, now's the time...hit it with all you've got!"

She looks down at her gun dejectedly, " but I've got nothin'."

Suddenly, the Garuda rises a bit, seeming to regain some of it's senses.

Fear of it's retaliation makes her raise the gun, she bites her lip as she takes aim. The gun felt foreign in her hand, and strangely light, nothing like she'd expected.

"June, what are you waiting for!?"

In a panicked attempt at helping Cloud, she squeezes the trigger, the sound of the gun unloading sets her ears on fire. Once the bullet hits the Garuda, it falls onto the earth. June puts her hand above her brows so as to see it better, "d-d-did...I d-d-do that?"

"June!"

With more confidence than before, she raises the gun again. This time however, the gun felt hot to the touch, June grits her teeth and as she fires off another shot. With the sound of a tiny explosion, a fire covered bullet shoots out of the gun's barrel, it falls onto the Garuda, setting it aflame. June pauses again, "how...?"

An idea enters her mind as she once again, trains the gun on the Garuda.

"Let's hope the works," she mutters as she drags a hand against her thigh, it glows white and she places it against the gun, almost immediately, the gun's barrel ices over. She looks at the ice with wide eyes, she had never seen a gun like this one, but it was quickly earning a place close to her heart. "Let's hope this is it," She whispers as she lets loose another shot, it hits the Garuda, dousing the flames but knocking it onto the ground. As it falls, white bulbs of energy begin to rise from its body.

June looks toward where she'd last seen Cloud, hoping for an explanation, but he was nowhere to found.

She looks up again when the ground under her begins to shudder, she braces herself for an attack from the seemingly dying Garuda, but nothing comes.

"What the hell is going on...?"

Suddenly, the bulbs slow and the Garuda starts to trill again, June quickly raises her gun, using a few shots to put it back down again. This time the orbs come faster, some edging toward her.

On the other side, Cloud still worked at the Garuda, he could barely hear June above the howling wind, but she had to be doing something, since the Garuda looked almost lifeless. He could see flits of white light above it's body, but he ignores them, they weren't doing him any harm.

"Agh, stop it...get off of me!"

He looks up, through the dust storm he couldn't see anything, but he could hear June screaming.

"June," he calls.

June falls onto the ground when the orbs overtake her, their warm energy caress her skin as they wash over her. It was a nice sensation, but since she didn't know what was going on, it scared her.

"Get off of m-." she reaches down her body to shove at them, but this proves to be a big mistake. The bulbs shoot into her hands, warming them as they course up her arm and into her torso. As they go, the dust storm starts to dissipate.

Once Cloud finally has a clear view of what was happening, he's too shocked to do anything. June sat on the ground with orbs pouring into her, illuminating her body from the inside; she could only sit, trembling as they went. As the final orb disappears into her body, the storm around them just stops, leaving them once again, on the empty plains of Junon.

With a moan, June finally comes to, she places her hand to her warm chest. Inside, she could feel the orbs still moving about, they seemed to be circling her heart, charging it with their own energy. It felt amazing, like they were giving energy to her, making her invincible. She climbs slowly to her feet, carefully, lest she fall again. Cloud takes this as his cue to go to her, he grabs her by the upper arm.

"June, are you-.'

She looks up at him, and his breath is taken away.

Her pale green eyes were lit up, it was as if a light had been turned on behind her eyes.

"J-June?" He drags her closer, causing her stumble into him, but she lowers her head.

Her face begins to burns as she says, "Cloud...what are you doing?"

Her words fall on deaf ears, because he doesn't answer her, but in a swift movement, he pushes her head up so that she would face him. He stares intently into her eyes, until she looks away out of embarrassment.

"Who...or what...are you?" He whispers.

He drops her arms, backing away a bit but the look of pain that crosses her face as he says this, keeps him from going too far. She wraps her arms around her body; here it was again, her weirdness in plain sight. She shakes her head saying, "I don't know." She backs away from him, trying to create distance just in case he didn't want her around anymore.

 ** _He saw it...that look..._**

From where they stood, they couldn't see Vallis, who stood atop another hill, watching them.

She smiles to herself, "I knew it, good job June!" She turns on her heel, toward a wall of swirling green energy, she steps into it, disappearing from the plains.

"June-."

"I...don't know what h-happened, i-it just...I don't...don't know." She whispers.

Cloud shoves his hands into his pockets as he thinks through what had just happened, he couldn't make sense of it either, but one thing was for sure, the girl that stood before him, wasn't normal in any sense of the word. Moreover, she had brought her strangeness into his life, he wasn't used to getting ambushed on his deliveries, and this would mark the second time that he was attacked by some sky beast, while with her. She seemed to know the girl who attacked them though, which worried him, was June keeping secrets?

He didn't want to accuse her of anything, not while she was in such a state, but when they were alone, he would definitely ask more questions. He nods to himself, before looking up at her again, she had backed away even further, and her dirt covered legs trembled as she held herself. Cloud digs his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the time displayed on it's screen, but as soon as he goes to press the 'contacts' icon, the phone goes dead. He sighs again, dropping it back into his pocket.

"Come on, we're really close to Fort Condor, we could rest there, and get into contact with Cid...he'll have to come and get us since..." He glances at the mound earth where he'd last seen Fenrir. "Yeah, that's what we'll do." When she doesn't say anything, he walks over to her, he turns away, bending down and looking back at her. "I'll carry you."

June gasps, she hadn't expected him to want anything else to do with her.

 ** _I wouldn't have wanted to deal with myself, I would have run far away._**

"N-No...it's alright...I can walk." She whispers.

He stands to his full height before turning to her, he looks her over with apprehensive eyes, "are you sure, don't need you passing out on me before we get there, that would be...annoying."

As he says this, he looks away as if imagining it, a slight grimace appears on his face.

She holds her hand up, in the 'scout's honor' position. "I can do it."

Cloud sighs, "fine, suit yourself."

He turns walking ahead, she however, doesn't move immediately. She watches him go, partially shocked by his reaction, and on the other hand, warmed by it.

 ** _He saw that look...but he didn't care._**

"What are you waiting for!?" He turns to her with an exasperated expression.

Muttering a quick apology, she begins to follow after him.

After a short while of walking, Cloud spots their destination, he points to it saying, "there it is."

Fort Condor hadn't changed much since the last he saw it, which had been 3 months before. They had a severe shortage of medical supplies, and needed him to bring them some. When he arrived, many of the people there looked pretty beat up, it was strange, but in his usual 'Cloud way' he didn't ask any questions.

Once they make it to the fort, Cloud approaches the tall mountainous structure, grabbing at the rope that sat against its base. June cocks her head at this, where did the rope come from, and what was Cloud planning to do with it. He pulls at it a few times, before turning to her.

"Come on."

He pulls himself up the rope, disappearing in the structure.

June grimaces.

This brought her back to her school days, Gym, in particular. She looks down at her hands, she could still remember the sting of the rope against her palms, as she struggled to stay on it.

"Uh, here goes." She says while rubbing her hands together. She approaches the rope, looking at it from every angle, before taking hold of it, with a grunt, she pulls herself onto it. Almost immediately, her arms are set on fire. With what had just happened with the Garuda, and her nearly nonexistent upper body strength, she didn't feel that she had what it would take to do it. She looks up the rope to see that Cloud was already gone, she groans; she was sure he was tired of her by now.

"Ok...June...you...you...can do this!"

She reaches up the rope, pulling herself up by nearly a foot, to get a better view of her progress, she looks down. The imagined distance, spurs her into action.

"You...can...do...this! You've...got...this! That's...right, ...keep...going!"

With a final heave, she manages to pull herself into Fort Condor. She crawls to her hands and knees, releasing pants of exhaustion and relief.

"That...wasn't so bad."

She pushes her hair away from her as she looks up to study her surroundings, but what she finds is Cloud standing above her; he shakes his head before walking away. June gives herself an inward slap as she scurries to her feet to follow him. They approach a small desk, behind it a woman sat glaring holes into them.

"Ah, visitors... What brings you here?" She drones.

"We need a place to stay until my friend can come and get us." He glances back at June, who had taken to looking about. She runs her hand along the cave wall before turning to him with it raised.

"So, we're really in a mountain? What is this place?"

"Fort Change, or as _they_ still like to call it, Fort Condor." The woman at the desk answers.

Cloud frowns, "Fort Change?"

She nods, "as of late there have been many conflicts within the fort, since the condor has left...we have lost our meaning...and it has left us divided. Some believe that we should stay here, and await a new a condor. They believe that we should protect this place, in hopes that it will someday become a condor sanctuary." She scowls at the end of this. "On the other side, some believe that there shouldn't be change here, that we've done our job, and if a new condor should come, it is not our business to intervene."

June walks over, her interest piqued.

"Then...why don't they leave, the ones who don't want to protect condors." She asks.

The woman seems to take offense at June's question, as she pushes herself across the desk to stare at June head-on.

"Because," she hisses. "Because, the reason we all began here, was to protect the condor that nested above, but now those idiots have started out in search of other condors! We stay here to keep them from finding one, we are protecting condors, from them!"

June looks to Cloud, who rolls his eyes; it was clear what side the woman was on.

"Well, really this isn't any of our business." Cloud sighs. "We just need a place to rest for a bit, and a phone battery."

The woman falls back into her seat, sated a bit by Cloud's words, but she keeps a steady eye on June.

"We could let you stay at our base, however...look at our light source"

Both June and Cloud, turn to look at the surrounding area, for the first time, they notice lanterns mounted on the mountain wall.

"We have split the fort and after a vicious battle, those fools won the upper level, which is where our power board is...they have all the power."

Cloud sighs, "...so...we'll go there then."

She scoffs, "then that would mean that we can't help you, and you look like you've been through hell, but if you're going up there, our beds are not for you. Mind you, we have all of the medical supplies." She raises a brow at them, as if expecting them to fold and join Ft. Change, but they just turn to look at one another, searching each others eyes for a psychic sign of what they should do next.

June glances at the woman, who still glared holes into the side of her head. The open show of hostility gives June an idea, she takes Cloud's arm, leading him away from the desk.

"June, wh-."

"Let's pretend to join them, I'll go to to charge your phone, and you stay here...it shouldn't take long." She whispers.

Cloud casts a doubtful look the woman's way, it wasn't a bad plan, they needed Cid or it would take the rest of the day to get back to Edge, along the way they were sure to run into trouble, and they were in no condition to fight. He reaches into his pocket, handing her his cell phone.

"When it's charged enough, call Cid, tell him where we are, and to get over here now." Cloud mutters. "It'll work better if you tell him we're in the middle of some sort of a fight, Cid loves a fight."

June nods to him as she pushes the cell phone into her pocket, "I'll be right back...but first-." She pauses to clear her throat, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T THINK WE SHOULD PROTECT THE CONDORS!?"

Cloud gasps, her sudden change demeanor shocks him, and leaves him confused until she gives him a quick wink of the eye. She pushes him saying, "THEN YOU KNOW WHAT, STAY HERE, I'M GOING UP!"

She pauses as if waiting for him to argue back, he glances at the woman at the desk, she watched them with a mix of intrigue, and with what looked like anger. Cloud turns back to June, who was still staring at him blankly.

"Well then, go." He mutters turning away.

June sighs, was that really the best he could do?

"FINE, I'M GOIN'!" She stomps around him and back over to the desk, "how do I get up there!?"

The woman scowls as she points to a rope ladder at the corner of the room, "leave!"

"Gladly, goodbye Cloud!" She rushes over to the ladder, she shoots him another wink, before climbing up.

Cloud sighs, hopefully, she wouldn't take long or get into any trouble. The woman comes around the desk, hand outstretched.

"My name Cheryl, leader of Fort Change , do not fret Cloud, I've seen many couples torn apart by this." She pats him on the arm apologetically, "she clearly wasn't on your level."

At first, her words are drowned out by the noise in his head, but as soon as they permeate his inner bubble, Cloud shrugs Cheryl's hand away.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just-." He pauses, what were they?

Friends?

He wasn't used to giving that title so easily.

Acquaintances?

He frowns, but that seemed so impersonal, they'd shared a room for Pete's sake.

"It's...complicated." He sighs.

Cheryl nods, "so you'd been having troubles before this, tsk-tsk, how sad...come, let me patch you up, you look like you've been through the wringer."

She takes Cloud's arm, leading him to the corner of the room, where another ladder going deeper down lay, she jumps down immediately, but Cloud hesitates. He looks to where June had gone, hopefully she could take care of herself.

"Thank god...they have a ladder." June grunts as she pulls herself into Ft. Condor, she barely has the chance to collect herself before she's assaulted by a man wearing army fatigue. He points his finger at her accusingly, as he steps into her face.

"Halt, who are you, what business do you have here!?"

June backs away from him as she says, "well,...I wanna save some condors."

The man lowers his finger a bit, "you...wanna save...some condors...AWESOME!" He grabs her by the wrist, leading her over to a set of stairs, on their way up, they pass by a rather motley bunch of people. They all looked tired, and almost just as beaten up as she did. Once atop the stairs, they step onto a rounded platform, June grimaces when the sun's rays attack her eyes. The man places her at the middle of the platform, "now begins your test!"

"Test," June utters, she reaches into her pocket lifting Cloud's cell phone a bit. "But I-."

"Condors eat what in the wild!?"

"Um..., mice."

She wasn't sure, as she'd never ever even saw a condor, but she knew that for most part, mice were like fodder in the wild.

The man's face suddenly turns grave, "you got that... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

June quirks a brow.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ..., right! Mice make up about 35% of their diet! Welcome friend to Fort Condor!"

June breathes a sigh of relief, "well yeah, duh..., right?"

He nods, "duh _is_ right!"

He takes her arm again, leading her back down the stairs and to the room where she'd first come. She rubs the back her head, as she surveys the place, "so, uh...now that I'm in...where's that power source...?"

She turns a full circle, until she's facing the man again. He stares at her with wide eyes, grinning like he'd gone mad. June backs away a bit, "uh," she mutters. "What now?"

"Well, how about I introduce you to the fellas?"

Suddenly, the group from the stairs come filing down, they stand before June in a line. The man walks down the line, calling their names as he goes.

"Rin,...Quisty,...Biggs,...and Shoji," he finishes at a young boy, who winks at June; she grimaces. The man brings his hand to his chest, "and I'm Ike, leader of Fort Condor."

June raises her hand in greeting, "uh...hey."

They murmur a hello back, and Ike turns to her, still wearing his grin.

"So, tell us what made you want to protect Condors?"

This question makes June's stomach churn and her blood simmer, she was tired of answering questions.

"So, this is Derek...Freya...Hope...and Wedge."

Cloud nods to the group and they give him the same, he places his eyes on the one called 'Wedge'; he'd known a Wedge, but he'd died almost 3 years before. Cheryl places her hand on Cloud's arm as she says, "make him feel at home, he just broke up with his girlfriend, she's up in Fort Condor."

"Ugh, you don't need her!" Freya grunts from under her large red hat.

"That's what I said, Cloud can do much better." Cheryl turns to him again, this time she begins running her hand up and down his arm. Cloud shrugs it away; he wasn't sure why, but he beginning to feel uncomfortable with Cheryl. In fact, he was starting regret ever stopping to get help at the Fort.

"Such a strong, handsome man." Cheryl sighs before turning to the group, "well, as I said, take care of him!"

She nods to them, before going to the corner of the room, to take the ladder back up to the base. Once she's gone, the assembled group starts to disperse, only Wedge stays. He looks around before throwing himself to the floor, he lowers his head with a great sigh.

"I wonder what Biggs is doing..."

Cloud frowns, he'd known a 'Biggs' as well. However, this clearly wasn't his 'Wedge, so for 'Biggs', it had to be the same. Cloud goes to turn away, but he stopped by Wedge calling to him.

"Your girlfriend..." he starts as Cloud turns to him. "...You miss her already, don't ya?"

His question makes Cloud sigh, he didn't care to tell Wedge that she wasn't his girlfriend, it didn't matter.

"No."

Wedge sighs, "aw...well I miss Biggs, he's...he was my best friend but...he's a conservationist...and I'm a revolutionist...so...you know how it goes."

He sighs again, and Cloud rolls his eyes.

"So, why don't you all stop this stupid war and just try to work things out,"

"Easier said than done, we've all come too far..., why just a few months ago...there was a big fight, a lot of people got hurt." Wedge says as he pushes himself to his feet, he looks toward the rope ladder with sad eyes. "They ordered some materials,...you know to heal up, but Cheryl intercepted them, in turn...they disconnected the energy board from the bottom levels."

"Well-."

"She intercepted them! Even though Biggs was really hurt, even though when I hurt him, I didn't mean it!" Wedge cries.

Cloud grimaces when Wedge falls into the ladder, bawling his eyes out. He reaches into his pocket, searching for his cell phone, hoping to find an escape, but all he feels is empty space. He'd forgotten that June had it, he looks to the rope ladder again, trying to ignore the sniveling man that clung to it.

"Come on..."

"So, you single or what?"

June grits her teeth as she tried to fit Shoji's phone charger into Cloud's phone, behind her, Shoji sat on his bed, a smug smirk playing at his lips. She had finally managed to get away from the group, and after being cornered by Shoji, she asked him about charging Cloud's phone, and he led her to a room full of beds.

"Now, don't be gettin' any ideas," he'd said as he sprawled across one, and since then, he'd been throwing flirty comments and glances her way.

June fumbles at the phone a bit more, and the charger finally slides in. Shoji's charger had clearly been through hell, as most of its inner pins were bent in almost every direction. She presses the power button, and the phone flashes but it turns right back off.

"I guess...now, we wait." She sighs.

"Hey, don't you hear me!?" She turns to face Shoji, who had slid off the bed to stand behind her, he shakes his head at her. "You're cute and all, but pretty rude!"

June recoils at his harsh words, for a moment, her mild annoyance turns into anger. Who was he to say something like that to her, especially when he barely reached her height, and was probably only half her age. However..., she turns to look at Cloud's charging phone, she did need his help, and so..., she turns to him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." She mutters as she gets to her feet, "what were you saying again?"

He grins up at her, "I was saying...or asking, are you single?"

"What! Why are you-" she pauses to contain herself, "I mean...yes, I have a boyfriend."

Shoji frowns, "you do..., well where is he, what kind of man would let his woman come to a place like this by herself," he pauses to look about, before turning to her with grave eyes. "We get into real trouble here, baby."

"Baby!?" She blurts before she has the chance to stop herself, she leans toward Shoji with narrowed eyes. "Where is your mom, that's the real question!?"

The boy seems to bristle at his, he backs away from her, his body language becoming much more closed off. He folds his arms looking away, "I don't have a mom, she left us behind when I was just a baby."

June's eyes soften when he turns even further away from her, she felt horribly about herself now. Being someone who had also lost her mother, she could understand how much it hurt for someone to bring her up, it was like rubbing salt in a gaping wound. She puts her hands on Shoji's shoulders as she steps closer to him.

"Hey, Shoji, I'm sorry...I-."

"It's alright, you didn't know." He turns abruptly to her, his smile restored. "It happened before I could even remember, only thing that makes me sad now, is that fact that I got left with my dumb brother, Derek."

June sighs, "well then...where is he?"

Shoji points downwards toward the floor, "down there, with the other traitors."

June looks down, so the divide with the Fort, was worse than she'd thought, or had even cared to think about. It confused her though, how could something so asinine, break apart a family. She turns her gaze to Shoji, who stared up at her with sparkling eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He coos.

She turns to look down at Cloud's phone, it had about 15% charge in its battery, she dives for it.

Within seconds, she's talking to Cid; with Shoji watching her apprehensively.

"Yeah, no...we got into a bit of trouble...we need you to come and get us." She says getting to her feet, "Cloud..., he isn't with me right now, but he asked me to call. Things got a little bad over here, please Ci-."

She pulls the phone away from her ear when he starts to shout: "Trouble, why didn't you call me earlier! I'm comin'!"

The other line goes dead at this, and June pushes the phone into her pocket.

"Good," she sighs. "Now, to get back to Cloud."

With a short wave to Shoji, she goes to leave the room, but he jumps in her way, blocking the door.

"Wait, Cloud...is that your...boyfriend!?" He cries.

"Um...um..."

She wasn't sure of what to say; on one hand, if she told Shoji that Cloud was her boyfriend, he'd probably leave her alone. However, it could backfire and make her look strange should Cloud find out about it.

"...um...yeah, he is...now, if you'll excuse me."

She goes to move past him again, but he grabs her by the wrist, pulling her back.

"Shoji, what're you-."

"Take me with you, I need to see this...Cloud." He steps out of the room as he says this, leading her over to the hole in the floor. "We just have to go quick, before the others see us..."

He stops as if waiting for her to say something, but as soon as she opens her mouth, he yanks her by the arm, and down the hole. June braces herself for the pain of hitting the ground, but she never meets it.

Shoji smiles at her when she turns to look at him, "see baby, I'm the man for you!"

She looks down, and sure enough, Shoji held her in his arms. His body trembled, and he looked ready to drop her at any moment, but he managed to hold his strained smile.

June pushes out of his arms, "uh...thanks, now..."

She turns to face the desk that Cheryl had once sat at, but she nowhere to be found. June breathes a sigh of relief, and makes her way over to another hole in the floor. Shoji moves next to her, he bends down peering into it.

"This is their base, he must be down there." He whispers. "I guess we go down, right?"

"I guess-, agh!"

Once again, Shoji forces her down the hole, but this time, she does hit the ground.

"Shoji, I'm gonna kill you..." She grumbles getting to her feet, she turns to face him, only to find him and Cloud engaged in a stare off.

From where she stood, she could see Shoji's body trembling and his teeth gnashing together. Cloud just stared back at him coolly, but not altogether un-bothered; understandably, he seemed a bit confused. He turns when June approaches them, his phone in her hand.

He takes it when she holds it out to him, "he's coming?"

She nods to him before turning to Shoji who still glared in silence.

"Hey," she calls. "Now that you've met him, don't you think you should be searching out your big brother?"

Shoji shakes his head at her, "nope, I don't wanna see him, I came here for Cloud." He folds his arms as he says, "think you're real cool huh, leaving June to fend for herself?"

Cloud looks toward June questioningly, she gives him her most saccharine smile as she takes Shoji by the collar. Shoji turns to her, his eyes still ablaze.

"June seriously, what kind of a boyfriend is h-."

June slaps her hand against his mouth, "Shoji...go...away."

He goes to protest, but a vibrating noise coming from Cloud's way stops him, both he and June turn to Cloud, who now held his phone to his ear.

"10 minutes...OK, we'll be outside... Fight...yeah...uh, that's over... But still, June's in pretty bad shape... OK."

He closes the phone saying, "Cid'll be here in 10 minutes...we should get outside."

June nods, she goes to follow Cloud over to the ladder, but Shoji pulls her back.

"Sho-."

"June, you're leavin'!?" Shoji cries. "B-But what happened to...to saving condors, what happened to...to us!?"

"To...us?" Cloud mutters looking at her.

June goes to protest but Shoji once again cuts her off.

"Yeah us, now that the two of you are separated, we can be together!" He shouts.

Cloud turns to June saying, "together?"

She waves her hands as she says, "no, Cloud...he's just-."

"You thought she was gonna wait on you forever, after you dumped her, left her out to dry!?"

"Dumped her?" ("Dumped me!?")

Both Cloud and June, turn to look at one another, Cloud looked peeved and June's face burned bright red. She presses her palms together as she tries to come up with an excuse for Shoji's words, but the harder she tried, the more flustered she became.

"Well, I...had to make some things up...you know... To...uh...not raise...sus-."

Once again, Cloud's phone vibrates, signaling Cid's arrival.

"Whatever, let's just go." Cloud mutters. He turns toward ladder, but not before shooting Shoji one last queer look. June sighs as she watches him, she had expected a lot worse.

"June..., you're leaving?" Shoji asks from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm kind of done here." She says turning to him.

"B-But-."

"But nothing, I'm leaving, what you need to worry about is finding your brother, he's down here somewhere, right?"

Shoji folds his arms as he turns away from her; silently blocking out her words.

"Shoji, listen to me!" She pauses to collect herself. Though the boy had annoyed her to no end, she didn't feel it right to leave him in Fort Change , by himself. However, getting him to listen was like trying to draw blood from a rock.

I need to appeal to him... She thinks to herself.

Suddenly, an idea enters her mind; the thought of it makes her quiver, but what else could she do?

"Shoji, you like me right, you think I'm cool?" She says putting her hand to his shoulder. He nods as he turns to her, she smiles at this. "Well, this girl doesn't date guys who don't value family, it's just not cool to me."

Shoji gasps, "but...but..."

"No excuses, go find him, right now. Or...or...we're over!" She gets to her feet as she says this.

Shoji groans, "fine, I'll go, but you'll be back right?"

June gives herself an inward pat on the back as she nods her head to him, "yes, I'll be needing to see this with my own eyes, now go!"

"OK, I'll make you proud baby!"

With this, he goes dashing through the cave, hopefully to make amends with his brother.

"That'll do June, that'll do." She whispers to herself as she climbs the ladder to the surface. Once there, she finds Cloud waiting for her at the exit.

"What took you," he asks as she walks by him, sitting herself at the edge of the hole.

She shakes her head saying, "nothing, let's go." He frowns when she disappears down the hole. From where he stood he could hear the engines of the Shera roving, he sighs; he had almost expected Cid to come in.

As he drops out of the Ft., his mind goes back to what happened with June and the Garuda. While being at the Ft was an unwanted and unpleasant distraction, he still hadn't forgotten his plan to talk to her. Overall, she had been rather closed to him, but no more so than anyone else he'd only recently met. However, she, unlike regular near strangers, had asked for his help, and he couldn't help someone he didn't know about, or even know to trust.

"Damn Cloud, the girl looks like she's been through hell, what the hell happened!?" Cid calls as he enters the ship.

Cloud looks at June who sat at the navigators panel, her eyes were lowered and her hands at her lap, she looks up when she feels eyes on her. A pained expression crosses her face as the ship starts up, and Cid starts to question them again.

"Well, what happened!?" He shouts over the whirring of the ship's engine.

June places her hands together pleadingly, finally making it clear what she wanted. Cloud nods to her as he moves to stand next to Cid.

"It was just an all out attack, monsters…." He mutters.

June breathes a sigh of relief at his words; she gives him a 'thumbs up' before turning her attention to the window nearest her seat. In her appeased state, she doesn't notice Cloud's steady gaze at the side of her face.

Eventually, once they were alone, he'd have put aside his concern for her state of mind, and get to bottom of things.

Next: Promises to Keep


	4. Chapter 4

-Promises to Keep-

 _ **The whole ride, I tried to keep my mind busy.**_

"6...7...8," June mutters as she circles The Shera's kitchen area. "All in all, 8 plates in kitchen."

She backs out of the room, ending up in the main hall. She looks down both ends; there was only one way to go that would keep her off of the bridge. She turns on her heel, walking toward the unknown.

After bearing Cid's yelling and Cloud's furtive glances for what seemed like forever, she'd taken to looking through the rest of the ship, as an escape.

 _ **It was just strange, I could feel his eyes on me, but whenever I looked over...he'd just look away.**_

She enters a room filled with twin beds, she counts them as well, "7, 7 beds in the cabin."

She looks about the room for more items to count, or observe, but there wasn't much in the room that could be grouped together. With a heavy sigh, she turns to face the hall again. Uncertainty builds in her stomach, as she watches the end of the hall.

 _ **I was worried. Worried that he'd grown tired of me, that I really was just too weird. What if he wanted to back out, to kick me to the curb, to just say 'no', you know?**_

"Maybe...I should have just left?" She turns away doubtfully.

From meeting, and seemingly drawing in strange people, to being attacked by sky beasts, and absorbing white lights, she sure had had some bad luck, and she sure had managed to "out" herself in every way possible.

"I kind of have to go now…." She whispers. "The cat's out the bag, he's...seen it."

"Seen what?"

June freezes upon hearing Cloud's voice behind her, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she tries to come up with excuse, or escape plan, but her mind just goes blank.

Come on...come on, you're floundering…. June say something!

"Cid's...seen...t-."

She stops when Cloud places his hand at her forehead, he holds it there for a moment, before letting out a click of disapproval as he pulls it away.

"You look sickly, but judging your temperature, this is just your usual babble," he mutters.

If not for being so tongue-tied, June would have tried to come back with something just as snarky, but she just stands there, hoping for him to forget his earlier question. Once he doesn't say anything more, she goes to move past him, but he takes her by the wrist pulling her back.

"Cloud…?" She looks up at him with inquiring eyes as he closes the cabin door behind him.

"Tell me. Tell me exactly who or what you are." He demands.

The ice in his voice, chills her to the core; she pulls her wrist away, wrapping her arms around her body.

"C-Cloud." She utters weakly. "I-I d-d-don't u-understand…."

She turns her sad gaze to him again, and for a moment, she notices a softness start at his eyes, but just as soon as it had come, it's covered over with steel.

"You do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've never seen anyone do what you do, and I've met some pretty strange peopl-." He pauses when she begins shaking her head at him, in her eyes, he could see tears forming, they almost make him stop, but he didn't want to let her emotions get the best of him anymore.

He continues. "Listen, I can't help you if you're just going to lie and hide things."

"But, I never lied." She whispers.

"But, you haven't told the truth either!"

 _ **She said that we were special, that is all she told me. Even after the visions, the magic, ...the voices…. She just said that we were special, and that regular people wouldn't understand...so…'shush'.**_

"That's because-."

"And I need to know." Cloud continues. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if I-."

"I don't know," she snaps. "I know I'm not normal, I know that even better now than I did ever before! But how do want me to tell you something, that I don't even know!"

She turns away from him, her sad tears turning into angry ones.

"Do you think that if I knew, I would be in this situation? I wouldn't have weird people popping up on me, telling me that they know me, when I have no idea who they are. I would know what to make of these dreams, of these visions...but I don't...I just...don'-."

Suddenly, the ship's overhead lights begin to flash red, and Cid's voice blares over the intercom:

" **Hey you two, some weird shit's going down on the deck, get down here!"**

Cloud opens the door looking down the hall, he could see Cid standing at the center of the bridge, he was staring at something above. Cloud turns back to June, who seemed to take Cid's words as a signal to move even deeper into the room. With her back still to him, she moves to stand in the corner, her body trembling.

"June listen, I'm..I'm sorry." ("Zeromus, the cleanser of planets.")

She claps her hands to her ears, hoping to block out the voices in her head, but they still come, signaling to her, that something very bad was happening on the bridge, something to do with her.

"June, please." (Ah, how I've waited for this day to come!") Cloud takes her by the hand, and she turns to him, her eyes aglow. At first, this takes Cloud by surprise, but he collects himself enough to attempt another apology. "I didn't mean to-."

"It's... OK, I jus-."

"Dammit Cloud, what the hell are you doin'!?" Cid shouts down the hall.

At this, both Cloud and June, rush down the hall to help him. However, once they reach the deck, they almost regret doing so.

A man was crouching on the protective glass of the ship's bridge; with a sly grin, he peered down at them. His red tinged silver hair was flying every direction, denoting the speed that the ship was going in, but the man managed to hold on, with little effort. Behind him, in the sky, a bright red vortex had appeared, blocking out the sun.

("The name's Shalom. Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Vallis has told me a lot about you.")

June brings her hands to her head, she felt invaded.

He cocks his head at her, almost as if confused himself.

("They're right, your senses have been dulled….") For moment, an expression like pity crosses his face, but it's soon replaced by a smile. ("No matter though, we'll whip you into shape.")

June gasps, which causes Cloud and Cid to look at her. She points to Shalom saying, "Cid...move the ship...now!"

Just as Cid goes to rush for the wheel, the glass above the ship's bridge cracks and shatters, letting in the howling winds created by the vortex. June shields her eyes out of instinct, but as soon as she looks up again, she finds that the ship had flown frighteningly close to the red swirling mass.

"What the fuck is goin' on here!?" ("No prayer shall save you from his wrath!") "My damn ship, what the hell did he do to my damn ship!?" (Zeromus, please...cleanse us all!")

The vortex suddenly splits open, allowing a colossal black beast to descend upon the ship. One of it's arms, a huge gleaming claw; it uses to further split the roof of the ship.

"I guess, we fight." Cloud grunts as he draws his sword.

June nods, and her gun appears in her hand.

"Dammit, I came cause I was expecting fun, but I damn sure didn't expect my ship to be destroyed for this shit!" Cid drags a pole from under control panel. As he does, he notices the 'Fire' button on the panel glowing red, he rushes back to their sides, "listen you two, this looks like it's gonna be a doozy, but I gotta plan...when we've knocked that thing back a bit, somebody, anybody within reach, hit that button!"

Both Cloud and June nod, and they take position, readying themselves for battle.

Zeromus attacks first, sending a volley of indigo energy balls their way. Everyone manages to dodge them, or so it seems.

"Slow mother-." Cid tosses his pole at the monster, but it's only knocked back. He picks it up, his eyes on Zeromus' hard black shell. "Well, how do you get through that!?"

Suddenly, from beneath him, one of the indigo balls surface from within the floor, entering his body. He slumps over; the attack had nearly sapped him of all of his energy. June turns to heal him, while Cloud uses lightning spells on the monster.

"Thank ya, sweet cheeks." Cid mutters as he gets to his feet.

June nods to him, before turning back to face Zeromus. She charges an ice spell in her hand, before placing it against the gun. Immediately, the barrel frosts over.

"Hope this works." She releases a shot, that sends Zeromus a foot away from the ship.

Cid takes this chance, to dive for the 'Fire' button. He punches it, sending 4 missiles out of the ship's gun, and toward Zeromus. They crash into it's body, and it releases a blood-curdling roar. Cloud lowers his sword slightly, as Cid begins to cheer behind him.

"See, told ya!" He chants.

June also lowers her gun, even though something told her not to. She squints as the smoke begins to clear out of the sky, once it's finally gone, what she sees frightens her.

An indigo barrier stood before Zeromus, behind it, he remained looking untouched.

Cid's jaw drops. "B-But-."

He doesn't have the chance to finish his sentence, as Zeromus charges toward them, claw first. This time, he impales the ship, causing small explosions along it's outer rim. The impact, sends the ship barreling down, causing the group to fly through the roof, and out of the ship.

June screams as she falls from the sky, she looks down; the ship still exploded below, but by now, it was crashing into the ground. It's parts stick out of the earth, ready to slice any who would fall upon them.

I-I'm gonna die.

 _("You look like you need help….")_

At the time, she was too preoccupied with thought of death to freak out about the voices in her head.

A few yards away from her, Cloud fell as well. He wracked his mind for solutions, while trying to keep his cool, but nothing would come.

 _(Call my name.")_

Your name...I don't know your name _!_ June almost shouts this aloud, but her mouth felt numb, and her jaw wired shut.

(" _Bahamut_ ")

It's voice had become a near whisper, but she still manages to catch it.

"Bahamut." She screeches. "Please, help us!"

At this, a dark blue glyph appears around her midsection, she reaches into it, and as she does, it shatters into sparkling shards of blue light- and just like that, she stops falling. It takes her moment to realize, that she was no longer suspended in the air, but laying on the scaly back of a large dragon. Shakily, she turns onto her side to face her savior; the dragon snorts before swooping down to catch Cid and Cloud.

"Bahamut," Cloud utters, he turns to June who still stared at the side of the dragon's head in disbelief.

"How..how…," she whispers.

"No time to act scared," Cid shouts. "That monster is still following us, control this thing!"

June gasps, "control it, I can-."

"You summoned it!" Cid shouts over her

June sits up, her eyes still on Bahamut. "I summoned this…."

 _ **How could she not tell me….**_

She places her hands at his back, "O-OK then, B-B-Bahamut...let's go...on the offensive!"

At her command, he turns to face Zeromus, who stops as well, ready for a face off.

With a glowing claw, Zeromus rushes for Bahamut, who does an extreme turn to dodge the attack. June holds onto his scales for dear life when they come to a screeching halt at the other side of Zeromus.

"Bahamut, ...what now?" June whispers.

She was waiting for him to start attacking, like she'd asked him to, but he just sat there. She goes to pat him on the back, but as she does, she feels his body swell under her. The air around them turns cold, as Bahamut draws blue energy at his mouth.

"What is he waiting for, make'im move!" Cid shouts.

Zeromus takes Bahamut's idling as a chance to attack, he rushes toward him again, claw at the ready. However, as soon as he gets within 3 yards of the group, Bahamut releases the energy; it crashes into Zeromus with roaring clashes, knocking him out of the sky.

June lowers the hand she'd been using as a shield from the blinding light of the attack,

as she says, "wow Bahamut, that was-agh!"

He stoops downward, following Zeromus to the ground. He glances back at June, before pushing himself upright, making the group slide down his back.

"Is he gonna take care of it himself?" Cloud mutters as he steps next to June.

"I don't think he can."

Taking a deep breath, she steps forward to stand behind Bahamut. She places a shaky hand against his back, and his eyes swivel aside to meet her's. As she'd seen earlier, Bahamut wouldn't make a move without her permission, so there was no hiding away for her.

"Ok, take the offensive, another one of those blasts will be fine." She says backing away.

Bahamut charges the attack, but this time Zeromus seems ready; it creates a barrier, while releasing more of the slow energy balls. Before he has the chance to unleash the attack, Bahamut is struck by one of the balls. He falters a bit, and his body turns hazy, almost as if he was disappearing.

"B-Bahamut?" June utters.

She goes to rush over to him, but Cloud holds her back. He nods his head toward Zeromus as she goes to protest. When she turns to where he'd pointed, she finds that Shalom had taken position in front of Zeromus.

"I have to say Arreba, I was expecting a lot more from you. Vallis surely overinflated your abilities." He says with a shrug. "You have no connection with your summons, you can't even speak to them with your mind."

June looks to Bahamut, who appeared to be in a massive amount of pain. If what Shalom said true, could his failure have been her fault?

"We had high hopes for you, but no matter...tell me, where is it?" He takes a step forward, but Cloud pulls June behind him, making Shalom chuckle. "Erregai, you must learn to mind your own business, wouldn't want Lluva to get hold of you, she doesn't take well to outsiders." With this he turns to June again, "One more time Arreba, where is the Envoy, Vallis told us that you know, why you hide it, ...I will never understand."

"Envoy…, what is that?" June murmurs. "I don't-."

Suddenly, Zeromus releases another volley of energy balls, this time they hit Bahamut, completely wiping him clean of his energy. He looks at June as his body disappears into blue spheres of light.

"No, why-."

Shalom raises his hand, sufficiently quieting June. "The more you lie, the harder this will become, and trust me Arreba, I want the best for you." He turns to eye Cloud, his face covering in contempt. "Because it seems quite clear, that your surroundings, have tainted you. Between this man, this world, and Lydia, ...you've been ruined, and your potential killed."

"Lydia, you knew...my mother?" June asks as she steps from behind Cloud, who stays near her as she edges toward Shalom.

"Never met her, but Vallis has…. She told me many things, concerning things. Lydia…, she was a dissenter, another who had lost her way, a waste."

At his words, June feels her heart grow heavy and burning anger build in her chest, "don't you talk about my mothe-."

Once again, Zeromus releases more energy, sending June to her knees. The world around her becomes dark, and she feels herself growing tired, but she fights to stay awake.

"You-."

Before long, Cloud joins her on the ground. He pushes himself to stand again, as Cid rushes to his side.

"Erregai, this will be my final warning. The only reason I don't kill you myself, is that I don't want to hurt Arreba, not while she's already down, and judging what I've seen, she needs you...for now..." He trails off into silence, as Zeromus disappears behind him. A bright red vortex appears next to him, and he steps into it, disappearing just like Zeromus had.

"Oh no you don't, come back here you bastard!" Cid shouts at empty space that Shalom had left behind.

Cloud rolls his eyes, before turning to June, who had passed out on the ground. He bends down next to her, putting his hand to her neck; her pulse was slow, and faint but for the most part, she looked just like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Who are you," Cloud mutters as he lifts her into arms. He turns to Cid, who had taken to running circles around the wreckage that had at once been his ship.

"What the hell am I gonna do, this ship is my everything! How could this happen, shipwrecked in…." He pauses his tirade to check out his surroundings, "Gongaga…?"

Cloud nods, they weren't too far away from town, in fact, they stood just feet away from the first house. Though unnoticed before, people were crowding their windows, trying to get a view of what was happening outside.

"Maybe we should go, before someone calls the Shinra." Cloud says turning to Cid, he goes to walk past him, but he's grabbed by a small pair of hands. He turns to find a young girl standing next to him; she points to a large blue house at the end of road.

"My mother says to bring her to my house." The girl whispers.

Cloud glances back at Cid, who shrugs before turning back to shout about the ship. Cloud readjusts June in his arms, before nodding his head toward the house, signaling for the girl to lead the way.

Once there, a woman yanks the door open. She reaches for June, but Cloud holds her away.

"What are you-."

She nods, her eyes still on June's sleeping form. "She's definitely Lydia's, definitely."

It isn't until she reaches for a handkerchief does Cloud notice the redness of her face, and the tears in her eyes. She waves Cloud in, but he hesitates for a moment, too unsure of her intentions to just go in.

Clearly noticing his change in demeanor, the woman rushes into the house, retrieving a picture of a small coffee table at the middle of the room. She comes over pushing the photo into his face, Cloud leans forward to get a better look.

In the middle of what looked to be Gongaga's square, stood two young girls, one looked identical to the woman who stood before him, and the other, he felt he'd seen before.

"That's me, and Lydia. This is...June, right?" The woman asks.

Cloud nods, "yes, but how do you know her, how do you know Lydia?"

The woman waves him in, but when she notices Cloud's guard rise again, she sighs.

"Please, bring her inside. I know that you mean well, but what do you expect will happen to the both of you, if you don't find shelter, if you don't let her rest. It's getting dark out, and from I see, your ship has been totaled." She leans out of the house, her eyes scanning the street for some invisible watcher. She pulls back in, her voice lowering to a whisper as she says, "and based on what she just did, and what I just saw, you should try to get out of the street as soon as possible, those Shinra have eyes everywhere."

Cloud looks down at June doubtfully, he wished she was awake, so that she could consent to entering the house on her own.

"Listen to her Cloud, let's get inside." Cid grunts as he approaches them. "The Shera's gone, and like she said, other people saw what happened, who knows, Tseng and Elena could be on their way here now."

Cloud glances back at the ship, but Cid grabs him by the collar yanking him into the house. The woman closes and locks the door behind them; she turns to them with a heavy sigh.

"Kiera!?" She calls to the girl who had invited them to the house, she stood near the coffee table, clenching the bottom of her nightgown in her fists.

"Yes." She murmurs.

"Go and straighten up grandma's room, put new sheets on the bed, and just make it as comfortable as possible."

Keira nods, "yes, mama!"

She rushes past Cid and Cloud up a set of stairs at the back of house.

"Just lay her down on the couch for now," The woman says gesturing for the mint green sofa behind the group. Cloud does as he's told, but he makes sure to stay on his feet; he wouldn't be caught off guard, should the man from earlier return.

The woman comes closer, as close as Cloud's stern gaze would allow her.

"Wow, she looks just like her." She breathes. "Where is she, where is my sister?"

She looks up at Cloud expectantly, but when he doesn't answer, she seems to get a bit annoyed.

"Come on, are you seriously worried about a woman and her child, ...two strong men?" She asks.

"That's not it," Cloud mutters.

Her question had caught him off guard, when she asked for her 'sister', he didn't know who exactly she spoke of. If Lydia, that would mean that June had lied to him about having family.

"She just told me, that she doesn't have family."

"Oh, that's probably because we've never met. Lydia left us before she was born." The woman's face shadows over when she says this. "She sent us a letter after she went, which is how I know of June."

She sits on a recliner nearest June's head, "our mother…, it hurt her so badly."

She shakes her head, "but let's not talk about this now, I'd rather she be awake….. Oh, where are my manners…." She stands, her eyes remaining on June as she says, "my name is Frieda, and you are?"

"He's Cloud, and I'm Cid." Cid answers.

Frieda nods, "well, nice to meet you both. Cloud, would you help me move June upstairs?"

Cloud reaches for her, but his hands are blocked by Frieda stepping his way, taking June's arms and lifting her into upright position.

She backs away when June slumps down again. "O-Oh, she's heavier than I thought..."

Cloud eyes her suspiciously as he lifts June into his arms. Frieda leads him to the stairs, and then to one of the second floor bedrooms, as he passes through the hallway, he catches sight of multiple pictures of Lydia.

"Oh Keira, the room looks great, thank you!" Frieda says as Cloud places June on the newly made bed.

Keira smile bashfully under her mother's beaming smile. "You're welcome, mama."

Frieda takes her hand, and they move for the door, she pauses when she doesn't hear Cloud following behind her.

"Oh, you're staying too…. I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you her boyfriend, or husban-."

"No, I just…." Cloud trails off into silence.

He didn't want to leave her alone, not after all that had happened. Everywhere they'd gone, they'd been attacked, and their attackers didn't seem to care much about what/who they hurt when it came to reaching her. What if he left her in the bedroom alone, and someone came in through the window? What if he couldn't be there to protect her?

"...I'm staying, because she's gonna wake up and wonder where she is, don't want to scare her more than necessary."

Frieda quirks a brow, "ok…, then good night."

"Good night," Keira calls as they exit the bedroom.

Cloud nods to them, before closing the bedroom door. Once their footsteps fade, he turns to face the sleeping June.

"How did I end up here," he whispers as he sits himself beside the bed.

Without knowing what he was getting himself into, he had become the virtual bodyguard for a girl he didn't know- again.

He turns to look at June, she still hadn't moved one bit.

As he studies her face, he begins to wonder about his own intentions. What did he hope to gain by helping her, a pat on the back, a thanks? Although, he'd always charged himself with the helping others, those others were usually in close relation with him. The last time he'd helped a random girl, he had almost found himself with feelings for her. He shakes his head as he turns away again, he didn't need to be having thoughts like those. The chances of him growing anything for June besides a brotherly sort of care, were 0 to-, he turns looks at her again.

This time however, when he does, June stirs.

She turns herself onto her face, a way of sleeping that Cloud had come to recognize from her. She drags her hands up to the sides of the pillow she lay her head on, before pushing herself upward, onto her knees.

"Mm, ugh not again!" She groans reaching for her head, she drops her head back onto the pillow, and it hits like a weighted boulder, she groans again. "This feels like the worst hangover ever…."

Cloud crawls to his feet, making her turn to face him, immediately her face lights up.

"Cloud," she whispers as she pushes herself upright again. She studies the room, while furiously working her fingers at her temples. "Where are we?"

He walks over to the window at the side of the bedroom, "Gongaga, Frieda's house." He turns to face her, hoping to see that Frieda's name had had an effect on her, but she only gives a slow nod. Cloud walks around the bed to sit at her side again, as he does, she seems to remember some horrible memory.

"Oh god," she breathes.

 _ **Everything happened so fast.**_

"That guy, where did he go?" She turns to him on her hands and knees.

"Don't know, he knocked you out, almost did the same to me, and then left." Cloud murmurs.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Hm, then why attack us at all, if not wanting to kill us." She groans. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be alive, but why? And then, that thing...Bahamut. Where did that come from, me?"

"Looks like it, you summoned it...with your own power." Cloud says looking at her.

She looks down at her hands, they were scuffed, scarred, and dirty, and not too long before, they'd touched the back of an impossible beast.

"But how," she whispers. "Normal people can't do that-."

Cloud sighs, "I thought we'd already established that you're not normal."

June places her hands on her lap again, though his words stung a bit, he was right.

"Ok, then what now, I have people chasing me, I'm summoning monsters, and sucking in energy balls." She lets out of a growl of frustration. " What now?"

 _ **I would have been a fool to think that I could even try to go back to my old life. In fact, even if I did delude myself and try, I had 3 people out there ready and willing to snap me out of my fruit loop daydream.**_

"You fight." Cloud stands when he hears a sharp intake of breath come from her, "you can't run, you can't hide, so all you can do is fight."

"Fight?"

 _ **I'd never had to fight for anything in my life. I mean yeah, I'd gotten into fights as a kid, when other kids would tease me about my mother's condition. Or even about my being weird, but to fight for my life? I just wanted to call the Shinra ha-ha.**_

"Yes, they don't look like they're going away on their own."

"But-."

"They also seem to know things about you, that you don't know about yourself. You'd be a fool not to see this through." He says.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Cloud shakes his head, "you don't."

She bites her lip as she starts to mull over his words.

 _ **He told me to fight, and fight...I'd have to, but….**_

"Will you stay with me," she whispers. She ducks her head after saying this, she expected a major verbal lashing, and for that reason, she tries to beat him to it. "I know that I've been a pain, and I know that this isn't any of your business, I have taken too much of your time, and have given you nothing in return. But please, please-please-puh-lease, don't leave me alone!"

"June, I-."

"I'll pay you, with what...I don't know yet…. What do you want, what do you need? After this, I'll have nothing or no one to turn to. I'll become your maid, ooh, for a room, I'll clean the bar, and cook, I'll even tutor the kids. I may not look it, but I'm pretty good with that sort of stuff!"

"Listen to-."

"Oh, or I could just sell myself to _him_ , and from his large fortune...send you a lump sum..."

Cloud quirks a brow, "who's _him?"_

June lowers her head in shame, "some guy that I date here and there, when I'm broke…. He's really rich, and really icky, but a girl's gotta eat, right…?"

Cloud stares at her for a moment, with what looked like disbelief, "that's just sad."

She nods, "yeah, I know…, but anyway-."

She takes a deep breath to continue her begging but Cloud grabs her by her arms successfully shutting her up.

"Why...do...you...always...do...this?" He asks. "I never said that I would leave you, in fact, I pretty much promised you that I wouldn't."

June smiles bashfully, "really?"

"Ugh, really. So you don't need to sell yourself to _him._ "

He releases her arms, leaving her to sit there with a big goofy looking grin. She turns her eyes to his, her smile growing bigger by the second.

 _ **OK, yes, ...at that point...I was beginning to see his merits.**_

Cloud turns away once he feels his face start burn, "why...are you looking at me that way?"

She shrugs, " just happy to have met you."

With this, she climbs to the top of the bed, laying down again. Cloud watches as she turns onto her back, placing her eyes on the ceiling. When she glances down at him, he looks away.

For some reason, things had taken an awkward turn. What with her in the bed, looking as though she was ready to sleep, and him standing above her, with virtually nowhere else to go; Cloud felt moderately uncomfortable.

"You know, I've never been here...Gongaga, I mean. Mom, she never took me out of Midgar and the one time she did we went to the Gold Saucer, ever been?"

Cloud nods, "yeah, a few times."

June sits up, her smile slowly returning to her face.

"Really, recently?"

Once again, Cloud nods.

"Right before Marlene and Denzel started school again, Barret, Tifa, and I, we took them." He walks over to the window, hoping to see a minor glow in the sky that he could show her, as The Gold Saucer wasn't far away from Gongaga. "It's not too far from here you know?"

His eyes travel upward, until they meet a faint red and green glow on the clouds.

"Hmm, really? Oh, I'd love to go...last time I went, mom and I had so much fun, getting lost in the attractions. It's really my last memory before she got sick." June heaves a sad sigh. "But-."

"See, look."

At his command, she rushes over to the window. He points to the distant sky, and for moment, she doesn't see anything.

"Cloud, I-."

Suddenly, the sky is lit up with faint pink light.

"Every night, they have a firework show. In areas like this, the boonies, they don't have many lit up places, and so light travels pretty far. I could be wrong, but that is where the Gold Saucer would be, and those lights look awfully festive to me."

June presses closer to sill, trying to capture with her eyes, as much of the faint light as she could.

"When this is all over, that's where I'm going." She sighs.

 _ **It may have seemed childish, my interest in the Gold Saucer, but I didn't care. That was the last I'd seen my mother truly happy, and I wanted to relive it. I wanted to leave my cares behind, the way we did that night.**_

She turns to him with a playful smirk, "and hopefully, my new friend will go with me."

Cloud shrugs his shoulder, he didn't want to say 'yes' or 'no' yet. Not while their future seemed so unsure. Even then, as they stood together in the window, he wasn't sure yet, of how much trust he could put in her.

"No-no-no, Cloud that's not how you do it!" She raises her fist, pinky extended. "As celebration of life and friendship, at the end of this, we're going to the Gold Saucer!"

"June-."

"Cloud," she groans.

 _ **What was I trying to do? Trap him, duh!**_

It doesn't take long for him to give in, he wraps his pinky around her hers.

 _ **Looking back, I know I had to look silly, but I needed that. I needed to know that the only person I had in my corner, wouldn't leave me behind, and what better way, than to make promises for the future, right?**_

"This is just...dumb." Cloud mutters pulling his hand away. "I already said I would."

June sighs, "maybe it is, but just placate me for now, please." She brings her arms to the sill, using them as a cradle for her aching head. She studies the side of Cloud's face, before sitting up to look at the sky again.

 _ **Promises are broken all the time, I knew that then, but I had nothing else. No friends no family, no home. Making promises, even empty ones, helped me keep going.**_

After a short while of gazing, June goes back to bed, leaving Cloud to his thoughts

"What have I gotten myself into?" He whispers.

 _ **That night, I had another strange dream...**_

 _"In more breaking news, the colossus continues to tear the upper Edge area, the death count has been raised into the thousands."_

 _ **I lay in my bedroom, at home. I was crying, and holding onto something. It appeared to be Cloud's bike keys.**_

 _"It would seem that Shinra's fighter group, has pulled out due to casualties on their side. Even Avalanche, has taken quite the loss."_

 _ **"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all I could muster. I had given up, and there I was in my home, waiting to die as well, but then...**_

 _"The alien grou-."_

 _ **The television shut off, and I heard footsteps in the living room, I heard them moving toward me.**_

 _ **She entered, Lluva.**_

 _ **"Ah, little one, we were wondering where you had gone. After all, this should be your shining moment, without you, we couldn't have achieved this." She stared down at me for a while, as if expecting me to answer back, but I didn't. "Fine then. Since this has affected you so deeply, and you have fulfilled your goal, I shall grant you death."**_

 _ **She raised a blade from her side, and then...**_

June sits up abruptly, knocked out of her dream by fear. She pushes her hands into her face, as she tries to calm herself, but even behind her eyelids, she could see Lluva's evil grin.

Though she knew it was a dream, it felt too real to her, for her just to push it aside.

She pushes out of the bed, and upon her boots meeting the floor, a violent spasm works it's way through her body.

 _("You want some truth, go to Modeoheim.")_

With Vallis' voice in her head, June rushes to the bathroom, where she begins to puke up everything in her stomach. Once emptied to the point of pain, she falls away from the toilet, to lay against the bathroom door.

"What is happening to me," she pants.

She tries to push herself to her feet, but as she does, she's attacked by Vallis' voice again.

( _"Professor Nicholas Alexander, The Jenova connection. Go to Modeoheim, we will allow this."_ )

June sinks back onto the floor; by now, she'd accepted that they could speak to her with their minds, but for some reason, at the moment, it affected her physically. It hurt; burned at her brain, and sent chills up her spine.

"Will it stop, if I go to Modeoheim?"

It was a stretch, but she so hoped for it to be true. If whatever she found at Modeoheim would make those people leave her and her mind alone, she was more than willing to go. She gets to her feet; only to be met with pale haunting image of her current condition.

"This...won't do," she mutters as she presses a thumb into the bags under her eyes. She switches on the faucet, and after a while of waiting, cold water fills the sink.

Taking a tube a toothpaste from the side of the faucet, she goes to work.

Once done, she exits the bathroom, to find a small girl standing near the bed. She holds in her hands, a picture and a bottle of perfume.

"These were grandma's," she mutters placing them on the nightstand. She straightens them, before turning to June with a small smile. "You should come downstairs, mama has made breakfast, and your friends are there too."

June gives the girl a short nod, as she exits the room.

"Hm, grandma?"

June makes her way around the bed, lifting the picture and perfume to look at them.

"Esthar VIII...," she brings the nozzle of the perfume to her nose, and immediately, her stomach begins to churn. She takes at least 6 deep breaths, before pulling it away to look at it. She hadn't recognized the bottle, but the smell was all too familiar. "Mom's favorite."

 _ **After she'd passed, I would sit in her closet, and just...sniff away.**_

June peels her nose away from the nozzle long enough to look at the picture in her other hand, for a moment, she stares at it in disbelief, "...mom?"

Her mother smiled up at her from within the frame, alongside her, were two other women; one elderly and the other looked to be around her same age. Lydia, appeared to be young, much younger than June had ever seen her.

After staring for what felt like eternity, she hugs the trinkets in her arms.

"What is-."

From below her, she hears a crash.

"Oh darn it, these pots fall when I so much as look at them!"

Shakily, June makes her way out of the bedroom, to find herself in a hallway covered in pictures of Lydia. She turns in circles as she makes her way to the stairs, pausing every so often to stare into her mother's eyes.

Once away far enough away from the pictures, she buries her nose into the perfume bottle again, before slowly descending the stairs.

"Mama, she's awake!"

June steps onto the landing, to find Cloud, Cid, the girl, and an older woman, surrounding a kitchen table. Smells of eggs and sausage, float on the air, as June makes her way closer to them.

Cloud seems to be the only one to pay the girl any mind, as he turns to June with slight concern in his eyes.

"You're awake, finally." He mutters stepping away from the table.

The rest of the group turns to face her once Cloud calls their attention to her being awake. The older woman, stumbles forward but Cloud catches her by the arm, successfully stopping her, should she fall.

"Y-You...look so much like her," she whispers as she pulls away from Cloud.

"Like who-."

The woman rushes into June, wrapping her arms around her. June holds her arms away from the woman, looking to Cloud for help.

He rubs the back of his head as he says, "this is Freida, she knew...Lydia."

"Not only knew her," Frieda sniffles into June's ear, "she was family, my sister."

At this, June pulls away; Frieda stumbles backward and once again, Cloud catches her.

"My mother had no family." June mutters. "You're lying."

She looks down at the perfume bottle and the picture again, as Cloud approaches her, with Frieda in tow.

"June." He starts, but she shakes her head at him.

"She's lying."

 _ **It's just me and you, Junie. She would say... To believe what Frieda was saying, was to accept the...lies...or truths, that my mother had created or buried. But it was all there though, the pictures, the perfume...**_

"June, you were born October 12th, and if I'm not mistaken, you recently celebrated your 25th birthday." Frieda whispers, she drags her fist to her chest as she places her eyes on June, in an almost defiant manner. "Lydia, your mother, my sister, her birthday is April 14th, she will be 49 now."

June looks up at Frieda, her eyes wide with shock, "you-."

"Lydia, she could do magic, unlike any other. Special, is what we called her, after we first saw her abilities. She isn't my sister by blood, but we were raised together, as family." Frieda pulls her arm away from Cloud, as she steps closer to June. "She had brown hair, and green eyes, like yours. Her favorite color was purple, and she could eat ice cream for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." She releases a sad chuckle. "Even though, she was lactose intolerant..."

Cloud looks to June, for more protest, but she only stares at Frieda, her jaw slack, and eyes bulging.

"But..this can't be, she told me-."

"Lydia, left us behind, when she followed... _him_ , to Modeoheim."

 _ **Modeoheim, there it was again...**_

"It wasn't until she fell pregnant, did she contact us again. She told us what your name would be, June, after our mother. She also told us, that she wouldn't be contacting us anymore, that it wasn't safe to do so... She said she'd return one day..." Freida wipes at infant tears, that still hadn't fallen. "We tried to contact her again, but nothing, and because of her admonition, we stayed away. Mother waited, until she..."

Frieda sniffles as she looks up at June again, "I've missed her so much, I doubt she even knows of mother's passing. Tell me, where is my sister."

June hugs the trinkets to her chest again as she says, "she's...gone."

Frieda gasps, "gone, what do you mean...gone!?"

June's eyes glaze over as she prepares herself to tell the story, "she got sick, and..."

"No!" Frieda falls to the floor, her tears falling now. Keira rushes over to comfort her, but Frieda holds her away. "Keira, please."

Keira backs away, turning to look at June helplessly.

June bends down next to Frieda, who doesn't even bother to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry."

 _ **It was strange, seeing someone cry for my mother. We were alone, for so long, so long that when she died, only my world changed. I had mourned, and had put it behind me, for the most part. However, here was another person, who loved my mother, just as I did...and I could be there with her, cry with her, and hold her hand, the way no one did for me.**_

"If I had known, I would have contacted you." June whispers. "I'm sorry."

She places her hand atop Frieda's, and Frieda looks at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"You poor thing," she chokes. "All on your own, I'm sure Nicholas did nothing to help."

"He didn't, he's...gone too."

Freida sighs, "before I had the chance to tell him exactly what I thought about him..."

June nods, "yeah, I feel the same."

With this, she stands, taking Frieda's hands, helping her to her feet as well. They stare at one another for a short while before Frieda pulls June into a hug.

"I know that it must have been lonely, but we have each other now." She whispers.

June closes her eyes, allowing herself to be held.

"Ah damn, gotta go punch a wall or somethin'." Cid mutters, exiting the kitchen.

Frieda pulls away to look June over, "I'm sure that Lydia would be happy, knowing that your in good hands, between me and this guy," she turns to look at Cloud. "...It seems you've got a good picker, this one wouldn't let you out of his sight."

Cloud looks away when June turns him with a smile.

"He did pretty well at protecting you, almost getting hurt himself. That man, who knows what he would have done, if Cloud hadn't been there." Freida mutters. "Who was he anyway?"

June shrugs, "don't know, he just attacked."

Frieda frowns at this, "what!?"

"Yeah, we can't say why yet, but we plan to find out." Cloud murmurs.

June looks at him with slight shock, but the steely look in his eyes, reaffirms his words.

Frieda nods, "yes, do that." She turns to June with a sad smile, "so I'm sure you have many questions for me, let's talk..."

June allows Frieda to take her hand, "OK."

"We're going to my room, OK?"

Cloud nods as they move for the stairs, he was fine with them taking all the time they needed, anything to help strengthen June for the potential road ahead. He turns to face the food covered table, Keira moves next to him as he does.

"I'm hungry." She groans.

Cloud shrugs, "then let's eat.

 _ **We spoke for a long time, almost 3 hours! Honestly though, about 11/2 of those hours, was spent crying. I learned so much about my mother, and myself.**_

"I saw that beast, the one you summoned..., Lydia once did that as well."

 _ **She told me, that my mother only did it once, which seemed to draw the attention of a Nicholas Alexander, my father.**_

"A rookie scientist, he was here to do work on the Mako reactor. He met Lydia there, he was being attacked and she...stepped in. Needless to say, our mother wasn't happy with that."

 _ **They started to see one another, and eventually, he took her with him...to Modeohiem, and that's when Frieda and my grandmother June, were cut out of my mothers life.**_

"We tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She was already too deep in, feelings were involved.

"And so she just left? Just like that?"

Freida nods.

"Lydia was headstrong, once she got an idea, it was nearly impossible to change her mind."

 _ **Sounded about right...**_

Eventually, their talking lulls Frieda to sleep, and June leaves her, to search for Cloud. She finds him in the living room, with Cid sitting in the recliner next to him.

"Finally," Cid calls as she approaches them.

Cloud turns to her, "where is she?"

"Sleeping," June mutters, sitting next to him. "She's had a long day."

Cid nods, "seems like it. I've got good news though, called in a favor from a friend, she's gonna allow us to use her ship."

June frowns at this, she hadn't thought about leaving so soon. What would Frieda feel about that?

"We'll spend another night here." Cloud suggests, as if having read her mind.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm still gonna tell her to bring it, better to have it already here, than to wait when it is time to go." Cid gets up from the recliner, going into the kitchen, cell phone in hand.

Silence settles over the room; both June and Cloud, watch their own corners, their minds roving over the events of the day.

( _"Modeoheim, June.")_

I'm going.

"Cl-."

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asks turning to her.

She bites her lip, as she tries to identify the many emotions that were flowing through her.

"Just tired, the last few days have been so confusing, and so emotionally charged- I'm exhausted." She whispers. Cloud quirks a brow when she lays her head back on the couch, her gaze stuck on the ceiling. "I'm confused, hurt, and a little angry. How could she keep all of this from me?"

Cloud looks ahead, unsure of what to say.

June shakes her head solemnly, "and now...because of her...untruths, I have to face the unknown, completely clueless." She releases a bitter laugh, "thanks mom!"

She turns onto her side, to look at Cloud, who had taken to staring at his lap, he seemed at a loss for words.

Don't go quiet on me now...

"What do you want to do next," Cloud asks, closing his eyes.

She sighs, "Modeoheim."

Cloud sits up abruptly, his entire demeanor changes; now he was staring at her with what almost looked like suspicion.

"Modeoheim, why?"

"I...I don't know," she turns onto her bottom again, staring at ceiling with her puffy eyes, "but something is telling me to, first it was a feeling, and then Frieda told me that Modeoheim is where my father took my mother after they met. It might be stretch, but maybe something's there, something that'll tell me...who, or...what I really am."

She looks at Cloud, her eyes showing slight concern at his sudden reaction to her plans. "Why do you seem so bothered by it, what do you know about Modeoheim?"

He slowly settles back into the sofa, "nothing much," he says, "besides the fact that there's an old Mako reactor there, and it was a town, made up Shinra scientists and engineers."

Once again, they settle into silence, until Cloud sits up again, his concern seemingly renewed.

"Your father, he was a scientist for the Shinra?"

June nods, "yeah, up until the day he died, I think."

Cloud looks ahead again, his mind was working at organizing every thing he knew about June. With her abilities and familial history, he felt he'd stumbled upon something way over his head. Now, not only were they being attacked by strange people, but the Shinra were involved in some round-about way. June shifts next to him, and he turns to look at her.

She had taken to staring past him at the wall nearest the sofa, her eyes were tired and almost sad, her drab image makes Cloud look away.

He had taken charge of her, and though something told him to run far away, he couldn't.

"Well if we're going there, you're gonna need to be prepared. That town's been abandoned for a long time, I'm sure monsters have taken over." He mutters.

She nods.

 _ **That last night at Frieda's, was one of the worst of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about mom, and even my father. I couldn't swallow my fear, and just rest..., and only comfort I did have, I felt was waning. The way Cloud looked at me sometimes, ...I thought that he would bail at any moment.**_

"Dammit, I told her to be here by now!"

June stands with Frieda at the front door of the house, watching as Cid raged at Cloud over the airship not being delivered.

"Be patient." Cloud drones, but Cid ignores him.

"Is he usually so high strung," Frieda whispers to June, who nods.

 _ **That morning, Cid woke us bright and early, and not on purpose either. He'd awaken to no ship, and so that meant, for us, that there would be no sleep.**_

Frieda sighs, "I could barely deal with him for a day, I don't see how you could travel with him."

"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, THIS TIME IT'S DONE, DONE-DONE-DONE!"

What's done? June wanted to ask, but she didn't want to draw his attention to her.

"SHE ALWAYS DOES TH-."

A loud whirring noise covers the town, and through the clouds, a small brown airship appears. Cid jumps for joy at it's sight.

"Whew Shera, always comin' through for her man!"

Slowly, the ship descends toward them, it lands on the ground with a resounding 'whoosh'. Immediately, Cid rushes over to it, and it opens to him., he waves for Cloud and June before running on.

"I guess, you're leaving now, huh?" Frieda turns to June with sad eyes.

"I have to, I'm not safe to have around, not right now." June says as Cloud moves next to her.

Freida sighs, "you're going to come back, right?"

"Of course, we still have so much to talk about, and..." She opens her arms to Frieda. "We're family, right?"

Frieda falls into her arms, with a wave of fresh tears, "yeah, we are."

"CLOUD, JUNE, BRING YOUR ASSES!"

Frieda pulls away from June with a scoff, "that man...so rude."

She readjusts her robe as she turns to Cloud, "well Cloud, it was nice meeting you, and thank you, for taking care of June..."

Cloud shrugs, "nice meeting you too, and no need to thank me."

Frieda smiles knowingly, "yeah, I know, because you seem to be a good man. Hopefully, by the time I see you two again, you'd have wised up, and put a ring on her finger."

This makes Cloud turn beet red, June watches in interest as he seems to cycle through a plethora of emotions: embarrassment, annoyance, shock...

"Don't worry Frieda, I'm sure he's working up to something." June says, putting her hand to his arm.

She smiles when Cloud looks at her, his initial shock, cooled into mild irritation.

"See you, Freida." He says as he walks toward the ship.

Frieda puts her hand to June's shoulder, and with a knowing smile, she says, "he'll come around."

"Yeah, right." June chuckles. "Well see you Frieda, sooner than later, I hope."

Once on the ship, June finds that Cid had taken the wheel, and a woman sitting at the navigator's seat. She turns to look at June, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Hey there, welcome aboard The Shera-Mini!"

Cid scoffs at this, "all right woman, you already had one ship named after you, not again!"

"Oh Cid, calm yourself, would you like some tea?"

"HELLS YEAH!"

June turns to Cloud for an explanation, and he sighs.

"That's Shera." He whispers. "Cid's fiance."

And he talks to her that way?

June watches as Shera scurries across the ship's bridge, hurrying to prepare Cid's tea.

 _ **Ha-ha I didn't understand how she did it, one shout from Cid, and I would have strangled him!**_

"Thanks, Shera!" Cid mutters when she sets a cup before him, he takes a sip, before turning to Cloud and June. "Modeoheim, right?"

They look to one another, before nodding.

Cid swivels around in his seat, "alright, here we go!"

The ship surges forward, toward Modeoheim.

Next: Some Truth


	5. Chapter 5

-Some Truth-

 _ **"She fell to Zeromus, unexpected."**_

 _ **"Well, Shalom...you are particularly skilled in summoning, and she has only done it 2 times...**_

 _("Vallis...Shalom...?")_

 _ **"I agree with Vallis, she is still young, still inexperienced.**_

 _("L-Lluva?")_

 _ **"Tcht, Arreba restrains herself. However, I feel that she can be reached...but that man."**_

 _ **"Yes, who is he! I was talking to her and-."**_

 _ **"Some man she met on the street, he interrupted our game as well."**_

 _(Man? You mean, Cloud?")_

 _ **"He's a nuisance, for sure. But nothing to worry about, his spirit is weak. Pretty soon, he'll run away with his tail between his legs."**_

 _ **"I don't know, he seems really protective of her."**_

 _ **"Then what do you want to do, kill him?"**_

 _("!")_

 _ **"No, I just...I worry about his influence."**_

 _ **"Be calm Vallis, pretty soon Arreba will find the truth, she will open her eyes, and see that we are not the enemy."**_

 _ **"I hope so..."**_

"June...wake up, we're here."

At the sound of Cloud's voice, June wakes up immediately. She pushes away from the ship's panel, looking around with tired eyes.

"That was fast."

She allows Cloud to prod her out of the chair, before making her way over to the ship's exit. She could hear Cid going on about something behind her, but her mind was somewhere else.

Though she'd just awaken, bits and pieces of her dream, were quickly slipping away. All she could recall, was her fear for Cloud.

What do they want?" She wonders to herself.

 _("Fear not their intentions...")_

"Leave me alone." June whispers to the voice.

 _ **Mom used to protect me from it, the voice. She'd talk to me, about any and everything, so as to distract me from it's call. This worked, until she passed. Then, as I painted the collosus, I heard it again.**_

 _ **Ignore it, Junie, ignore it! I chanted as I painted away, but it didn't leave, not until the last stroke was made, and the disgusting thing had been completed.**_

 _("Be calm, salvation approaches.")_

Ignore it Junie, ignore it!

Cloud turns to for the exit, to find June standing there, arms wrapped around her trembling body. She was staring straight ahead, with wide fearful eyes. He moves her, hoping to stir her out of her strange episode, but she doesn't budge.

"J-."

She looks at him with her pale glowing eyes, "are we going?"

He nods, and the ship's door opens, allowing them to step onto the cold, icy terrain, into Modeoheim.

June wraps her arms around her body again, as she studies her surroundings. It was nothing as she expected, instead of an old broken facility, it looked as though they had stumbled upon a ghost town. Every structure was in perfect form, seemingly preserved by the ice that covered everything.

Behind them, The Shera-Mini, rises into the air.

"Just give me a call when you're done!" Cid shouts over the loudspeaker.

Cloud raises his hand in a 'thumb's up'; as he does, June stumbles further into the town, her eyes set on something far away.

"What is that?" She mutters though freezing lips.

On the horizon, she could see pulsating purple energy, it stood in the sky, above a large rusted construct. She turns to Cloud for an explanation, but he just shrugs.

"That looks like a Mako reactor, to me." He says. "But the energy above it, I don't know."

June moves forward again, but as she does, she hears a loud crackling noise. She raises a brow at Cloud, who starts to search for the source of the strange static. It sounded so close, but muddled as well, as if buried in the snow.

 _("A gift, Arreba.")_

June kicks around in the snow and as she does, the crackling becomes louder. After some more kicking, a voice rises from the earth.

"*crackle-crackle* "...excited!" *crackle-crackle* "Hojo!")

Both June and Cloud, look to one another, before June reaches down into the hole she'd created, to grab whatever was making the noise. She feels around, until her numb fingers, meet something hard and metallic.

"Got ya," she whispers as she pulls it to the surface, once the object is lifted from it's icy grave,, the area is covered in the sounds of a small recorder.

"*crackle-crackle* "...this is the chance I've been waiting for!" *crackle-crackle*"

The recorder stops with a loud snap.

June glances at Cloud as she begins to clean the snow from the recorders inside, she shakes it a few times, before rewinding and starting it again.

"*crackle-crackle* "October 10th, 1975." *crackle "The location is..., where are we again?" *crackle*.

Cloud moves forward, his interest now piqued.

"Ah, yes, we have landed in Gongaga! And by we, I mean-." *crackle-crackle* "The new sect of Shinra scientists, a chapter founded by professor Hojo, himself! *crackle-crackle-crackle* "There are only 3 of us, for now, but-." *crackle-crackle* "He calls me, his apprentice, his successor! Who would have thought that my theory of Mako and Materia, would have escalated me so highly in the eyes of my peers! *crackle-crackle* "And now, I've been sent on an important job, one that could cement my status as top rookie! I'm beyond excited, but I will try to hide it, as Hojo is watching." *crackle-crackle* "This is the chance I've been waiting for!"

Once again, the recording snaps to an end.

June stares down at the recorder, a scowl builds at her lips.

 _ **So much for a 'gift'.**_

"Where could it have come from? I'm sure it hasn't been here for too long, but Hojo...he's been gone for a while now," Cloud murmurs.

June shakes her head at the recorder, before allowing it to fall back into the snow.

 _ **Not only had they intruded on my current life, but they were digging up pieces of the past... Why?**_

"I have an idea as to who left it, as for who it was speaking on the recording…. Based on what Frieda told me, my father worked under Hojo...when he went to Gongaga..."

She shoots the recorder one last look of disdain, before moving for the rusty building at the distance, Cloud follows.

With caution, he watches the surrounding area. If those people had placed the recorder, they could have been near, just waiting to strike. As they walk, little peculiarities begin to show themselves. First, the closer to got to the facility, the darker the sky became, and second, there were no monsters to be found. In fact, there were no signs of life in the area.

"Even the birds abandoned this place." June mutters back to Cloud.

He nods, "yeah, do you think it could have something to do with-."

Suddenly, June rushes ahead, she steps next to a line of black vans. By their appearance, they were Shinra models.

Placing her hand on the warm hood of the furthermost van, she turns to him, "maybe, we're not alone after all?"

Cloud frowns at the vans as she turns to lead him further in.

Pretty soon, they approach a dense patch of purple energy, it surrounded the entire facility, and the immediate area around it.

"What do you think this is-."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, June, what're you doing here!?" Reno comes rushing toward them, followed by Tseng and Elena. He takes June by arms, "well, come on, out with it!"

June glances back at Cloud as she says, "I...was asked to come."

"Asked to come, here?" Elena asks incredulously, "by who, exactly?"

June lowers her gaze as the group watches and waits for an answer.

"I'm not completely sure," she says. "But, I was..., Reno, what is going on here?"

Tseng steps forward, his eyes training on June sternly, "that is none of your business, leave now, this place has been closed off to civilians."

"But-."

"No buts!" Reno exclaims. "It isn't safe here, and Cloud, you brought her here. Like I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but damn!"

Cloud narrows his eyes at Reno, "she wanted to, and as the only person she can count on right now, I came with her. Unlike you, she trusts me."

Reno turns to him saying, "why you-."

June takes him by the arm, pulling him back to face her. "Please Reno," she begs, "tell me, what is happening here!"

Reno sighs, "I can't tell you that."

Cloud steps past them, staring up at the Make Reactor, even from the outside, he could hear bangs and clangs coming from within the building.

"Is it on?" Cloud hisses.

He turns to them, his eyes aflame.

"Is it?" He demands.

"It is," Elena answers. "But not because we turned it on."

Cloud grits his teeth as he looks between the Turks and the reactor; it was horrifying to see, a reactor functioning, after all that he'd been through to stop them. It was like a living reminder, of all that he sacrificed and lost to the Shinra.

"Reno, why-."

"We don't know, we just got reports of strange lights around this area. Got here, and found this. We tried to go in, but see that purple stuff...it's like a barrier of some sort, we can't get through."

He turns placing his hand against the wall of purple, as it lands, a low 'tinkling' noise emits from the barrier.

"See." He murmurs. "Like glass, really indestructible glass."

June steps forward, following in suit, but as soon as her hand touches the barrier, it flashes red. She backs away in shock, as it expands, until the group is surrounded by its red walls.

( _"An enemy?")_

"No, not an enemy...or at least, I don't think we are." June whispers, turning in circles, searching for the source of the voice.

 _("Your energy is different, so you are not an ally.")_

The energy begins to pulsate around them.

"June, who are you talking to?" Cloud steps next to her but she ignores him, as the voice was turning sinister.

 _("You would challenge me-!?)_

"No, we're just-."

 _("Do you not know who I am-!?")_

"Please, calm down, we're-."

The walls begin to shudder, sending shock waves into the earth and knocking everyone off balance.

 _("I am death!")_

From above them, the energy opens, to reveal a glittering winged figure. It cackles maniacally as it lowers itself to their levels.

"Ugh...damn." June grunts, getting to her feet. "I guess...it wants a fight."

Reno slaps his electro-rod against the palm of his hand, before raising it toward the monster. "Tseng, Elena, back me up! June, stay back!"

"But Reno-."

"No buts, just let us handle this." He calls to her over the cackling beast. "Let's go!"

The Turks rush the monster, seemingly trying to take it by surprise, but as soon as they do, the monster punches the earth before them, making them fly away in a cloud of dirt and electricity.

Upon impact, both Tseng and Elena, are knocked unconscious. Reno, stands again, but a lot more dejectedly this time.

"Alright, help out, but try to stay back, that thing's gotta mean left hook!"

June's gun appears in her hand as she turns to Cloud, "alright Mr Strife, our turn."

He steps past her, sword in hand. "And I was so enjoying the show."

The beast nods, _("come.")_

"You don't have to tell me twice," June whispers. She loads the gun with a 'Water' spell; when she pulls the trigger, a cannon like bullet comes from the gun, exploding on the monster in a burst of water. It screeches in pain, making both June and Cloud cringe in pain. The sound was extremely hard on the ears, it made their eardrums numb and knocked off their equilibrium, but they manage to stand.

Cloud rushes toward it and as he does, June creates water platforms to lift him into the air. He falls onto the monster's back, where he starts to wreak havoc.

The monster screeches in rage as it sends another thundering punch into the earth, June falls over, but Reno helps her to her feet.

"Thanks." She murmurs, training her gun on the monster again.

"No prob," he shouts as he rushes toward the monster, but like the time before, he's knocked away; this time however, he loses consciousness, like the others.

"Reno!" June goes to run to him, but just as she turns, she sees the monster grab for Cloud. He falls from it's back, only to be violently slapped away.

He lands next to June, his body flitting with electrical energy.

"Cloud, are you OK?"

He groans as she helps him into upright position, "yeah, but damn..., Reno was right."

June casts 'Cure' on him, before helping him to his feet, "be careful, can't lose you too."

He shrugs away and raises his sword again, "you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope not." She starts to release a barrage of 'Water' bullets at the monster, sending it flying back; Cloud follows, attacking where he could.

Pretty soon, the onslaught has an effect, the monster slumps to the ground, and from it's back, white orbs start to emerge.

June backs away, lowering her gun.

She didn't want a repeat of their last battle; she didn't want to be attacked by the orbs again.

"C-Cloud?"

He was too busy attacking the monster, to pay her any mind. As he continues, the orbs begin to creep along the ground, they pick up in speed when she starts to back away again.

 _("Drink them, and grow.")_

 _ **The foreign voice, the one that had no name. It's command...sounded so sinister.**_

"Cloud!"

Finally having heard her, he turns to find her cowering away from the orbs. He curses himself as he rushes toward her; he hadn't even noticed them. Once at a close enough range, he casts a 'Fire' spell, sending it their way, but it seems to have no effect. He casts another, but it only serves to shock June into backing over Reno, she falls against the fading red wall, with nowhere else to run.

The impact of June tripping over him, awakens Reno. He turns onto his side with a groan, as he does, the orbs wash over him, on their way to June.

"What the...?"

He watches as they surround her, entering her body wherever they could fit themselves. Due to their onslaught, she was frozen in her spot, unable to fight them off. The attack doesn't stop, until the last orb disappears into her body; she slumps to the ground, completely out of it.

Above them, the red barrier fades, and the monster disappears, leaving them in the silent, snowy, ghost town again.

Cloud makes his way over to her, and she turns away.

Why is this happening to me?

"June, are you...OK?" Cloud asks, bending down next to her, she shakes her head.

"I just want...everything to go back to normal!" At this, she bursts into tears.

Cloud takes her by the arm, pulling her into him. "It's OK, we're alive, right?"

She nods, and he does the same.

"So don't cry, because tomorrow is another day. We get to wake up, and fight further, until...this is all over."

He helps her to feet, by this time noticing that Reno and Elena had awakened. They were working at helping Tseng to his feet, Reno allows Tseng to slump against him, as he turns his attention to June and Cloud.

"June...?"

Sniffling, she turns to him, "yes."

He opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn't know where to start. First off, he felt guilty about not being able to protect her, especially since she had taken to clinging to Cloud. Second, he wasn't sure how to tackle what he had just saw.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tseng groans.

"We slipped up," Elena answers. "Cloud and this...girl, they finished it off."

"Good, now we can't get the hell out of here." Tseng reaches into his pocket to retrieve a lighter and pack of cigarettes. He places the butt of one into his mouth, before lighting it up. "Cloud, June, I'd suggest you get out of here, wouldn't want your involvement leaked to , you know how it is."

Cloud snorts in contempt; it was more like he didn't want Shinra to know that they had been unable to handle the problem.

June looks past them at the reactor, it seemed to have shut off again. Next to it, she notices a manila envelope on top of the snow. She walks past them to retrieve it, on the top left corner, she reads: Nicholas Alexander, 3:14, The Jenova Connection.

She glances over her shoulder, before opening it.

December 12th, 1975

Today, by Hojo's orders, we amped up our attempts at rousing Subject 21-14's latent abilities. Electricity was used, and the subject put up little fight. Eventually, the subject fainted, and we had to halt our testing.

Hojo was highly upset, said that we should have forced the subject awake. Now, he wants to take it a step further, tomorrow, we use fire.

The rest of the page had become illegible in the wet snow. June holds it to her chest; though the file had been vague, she so hoped that what it implied wasn't true.

 _("There's more, however...you're gonna have to find it on your own. We've done our part.")_

June waits for Vallis' voice to fade, before turning to Cloud.

"Have you called Cid?"

He raises his phone, "text."

She goes to walk over to him, but Elena steps in her way.

"Hand it over, it's the property of Shinra Corps."

June pulls the envelope behind her body, "well, it's mine now."

Elena looks to Reno for assistance, but he shakes his head at her. "She found it, and helped us out quite a bit, let her have it."

Elena blinks in surprise, "you can't be serious," she growls. "First off, they have no business here, and now you're allowing them to take government documents!"

June pushes past Elena on her way over to Cloud; he looks over her head at Reno.

"You'd better not be lying about this whole thing, if I find that you guys are trying to restart the reactors-."

The sound of a ship's engine overtakes his words; above them, the Mini-Shera was preparing for a landing. As it does, Cloud shoots Reno one last glare, before leading June onto the ship.

"Whoa, why is it that every time you two go out, you come back all messed up!?" Cid roars over the whirring of the ship's engine.

Shera rushes over to them, cups of tea in hand.

"No, but thank you." June murmurs, making her way to a corner of the bridge, where she sits on the floor, with the folder in her lap.

Cloud watches as she looks into it again, her eyes roam the page, as if searching for something. The look of pain that crosses her face, signals to him, that she finds it.

 _ **I didn't like my father, based off of...childhood memory and his absence. However, it was strange pill to swallow, thinking that he...used fire...on someone. That someone...I so hoped that it wasn't...mom. For the first time, I tried to defend him, from myself... How could I have been born, if he was doing these things to her...**_

 _ **Anyway, I also had to wonder about the name of the project.**_

 _ **'The Jenovah Connection'.**_

 _ **From what I knew of Jenovah, it was something unknown to us. No one knew where it had come from, and that was nearly impossible to figure out.**_

Once they land in front of the 7th Heaven Bar, Marlene and Denzel rush out to meet them.

 _ **Vallis asked me if I wanted some 'truth', well...I was left with more questions than answers after going to Modeoheim.**_

 _ **The reactor, the monster, the orbs of light, the voice, and the folder...what was I supposed to figure out?**_

Once inside the bar, June makes her way for the stairs, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Tifa watches her, before turning to Cloud for an explanation.

"It's been a long day." He mutters.

June enters her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She goes to crawl into bed, but her current condition stops her. She was covered in dirt, and from small scratches, there was a little bits of blood. Tossing the folder onto the bed, she prepares herself for a shower.

After washing, she leans against the shower wall; contented by the sound of the running water, and the loneliness of it's enclosure.

"What am I going to do?"

Would she just try to settle into her new life; forget about all that had happened? Or pursue the truth, all the while following behind the people she felt she should avoid?

"But they're just not gonna go away, are they? ... And so, I should...look for the truth."

But where would she start?

Her mind goes back to the folder on her bed, as Vallis had said, it was a small piece to a bigger puzzle. It was out there, all she had to do was search.

"I wish...she would tell me more... I have no more leads."

Vallis, I need to meet with her again, this time...weapons away. She thinks.

Though she'd attacked them, Vallis seemed to be the most docile of the 3. Last they spoke, she seemed more distressed that June didn't recognize her, than angry, or menacing.

June exits the shower, immediately pulling on a clean white t-shirt, and pair of burgundy joggers, courtesy of Tifa, she assumed. She walks over to the window, leaning against the sill as she pushes it open. Cold air rushes in, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She takes a deep breath, quickly, as she wanted to catch the breeze as it came. The smell of winter was on the air, and for her, it was soothing.

 _ **You wanna know my favorite season, Junie? Winter, because...even though the cold winds can be unforgiving, and...plants and...animals go away. It renews the earth, like nothing ever happened, it starts everything over again. It's beautiful.**_

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. June pushes away from the sill with a heavy sigh; who dare interrupt her reminiscing?

"June, I brought you food!" Marlene calls from the other side of the door.

June puts on her best smile as she goes to the door, once she opens it, her smile fades a bit. There stood Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud. Marlene passes her the plate, before rushing in.

"Brr, June, it's cold in here!"

Marlene wraps herself in the blanket on the bed, and Denzel follows, sitting himself at the edge. June stands at the door, plate in hand; she watches them with mild confusion. Did they mean to stay, and if so... She turns to Cloud, he still stood there as well.

Does he want to come in, too?

She opens the door wider, and sure enough, Cloud enters the bedroom.

He turns a circle as he studies the amount of stuff she had strewn about, once facing her again, he takes moment to study her current appearance. Her hair was damp, and she wore an outfit that was unfamiliar to him, but it fit her well.

She looks down at the plate, "a burger and fries...how...kid friendly. Cloud, did you make this?"

He shakes his head, but Marlene pipes up.

"My dad did!"

June sits next to Denzel, as she starts to eat her fries. "Well, he did a really good job."

Marlene beams.

June bites into the burger, savoring its taste for a moment, before swallowing.

"Yup, A-1 job... Hm...what are you guys doing up, it's pretty late." She murmurs, dropping the burger back onto the plate.

"Late? It's only 9." Denzel pipes in.

June shrugs.

 _ **At the moment, I didn't want company... The gesture was sweet and all, but...yeah...no.**_

Cloud steps over to her, his eyes on the folder sitting next to Denzel. He had hoped to talk to her, find out what was in the folder, and probably boost her moral. However, on his way to execute his plan, he ran into the children, and doubt. Doubt then gave way to insecurity, then nervousness, and finally fear.

Fear of what? He couldn't quite put a name to it, but he had pretty much welcomed the kids along, hoping that they would take up more space, than his obvious discomfort.

She looks up at him expectantly, "so...what brings you guys here, besides the food...?"

Cloud looks away, trying to search for answer, but like a good 'distraction', Marlene cuts in.

"Guys, look!"

Marlene rushes over to the window, she reaches out, allowing a small snowflake to land in the middle of her palm.

Denzel follows, "it's snowing, we should go and-."

"It probably won't stick, there isn't enough." Cloud says moving next to them.

June makes her way over to better see the snow, and sure enough, once there, she finds that Cloud is right. The 'snow' was barely more than little flits of frozen water, not even enough to put a white layer on the earth.

"How disappointing." Marlene groans.

For moment, they're silenced by the new snow, it is during that silence, that Cloud decides to finally do something.

He nudges her hand lightly with his own, and she looks at him. He jerks his head backward, before making his way over to the bed. June glances at the children as she follows him and they sit on the bed.

Cloud stares down at his hands with uncertainty.

"I came here to check on you." He mutters.

June raises a brow, "check on me?"

He nods saying, "you seemed...bothered by something..."

She looks away, setting her eyes on the drab painting across from the bed; she wasn't sure of what to say.

"I-I...-."

He reaches behind her, taking the folder in his hands.

"May I?"

He notices a flicker of hesitance in her eyes, but it's quickly pushed away, as she nods her head. He opens the folder, quickly reading over it's contents, once done, he turns the folder around his hand.

"This was your father's..."

She nods, "he was experimenting on someone, ...I...wonder...who..."

He grimaces when she looks away again; her face had covered over in shadows, but he could still see her sadness. He places the folder back on the bed, making her look at him again.

"You asked me before, why Modeoheim? I guess...I can tell you the whole truth now..."

She grips the bedspread with her fists, signaling to Cloud, that this was a subject that gave her a significant amount of anxiety.

"Well, Vallis told me to go-."

"The girl from Junon?"

"Yes."

He frowns, he could clearly remember her telling him that she didn't know the girl.

"But you said-."

"I know what I said, and it's true. I don't know her, but somehow...she knows me. They all do."

She looks over the kids again, they had taken to leaning in the window-sill, still trying to catch the sparse flurries that fell from the night sky.

"...And somehow, they speak to me with their minds... According to them, I'm just like them and at first, I didn't believe them...but after all that's happened...they can't be lying. I am like them."

Cloud's frown deepens.

Accepting that she was 'like' them, meant what? Who, or what, were they? He had never met people with their abilities, or appearances.

"Which brings me back to...Vallis asking me about some...crash or something... I think they're looking for something...and somehow, they think I know where it is. I think that's why they're chasing me this way."

"You have no idea what it is, at all?

She shakes her head, "nope, but that's the least of my worries. I've decided to try to...find my past. I want to know who my mother and father really were. That feels key in beginning to even start defending myself."

"True." Cloud murmurs.

"I don't know where to start...but it'll come to me..., right?"

Cloud shrugs, "come to you..., I doubt it will just 'come' to you, but if you search, you'll find what you're looking for."

June recoils a bit; jarred by his words. Cloud always had a way of slapping sense into her, sometimes it hurt her feelings, but for the most part, she found it amusing.

 _ **It would take significant about of work... Then, I think I was scared of the truth, but I couldn't run from it either. But talking with Cloud that way...it always made me feel better.**_

"Heh-heh, I'll try to make it quick then, I'm pretty sure you can't wait to have me out of your hair." She sniggers.

Once again, he shrugs. "I have nothing else to do."

"Well, that's a good thing...I guess. I get your undivided attention...I like that."

 _ **Was I...? Maybe a little?**_

"I never said that, I still have a life, but...whenever you need me, I'll be there."

June smiles at him, and he looks away. She presses her hands into her warm cheeks as she turns away to squeal a bit.

"Stop it, Cloud! You're making me blush!"

She peeks back at him, to find that he was glaring at her, which makes her laugh.

"Oh Cloud," she murmurs laying her forehead against his shoulder. "If I can laugh right now, so can you."

He looks down at her, and she peeks a mischievous eye at him, which makes him look away. June laughs again, but this time, loudly enough to rouse the kids.

Marlene rushes onto the bed behind them, she gets under the covers saying, "we should all just stay here tonight!"

"Uh...no." Cloud pulls away from June abruptly, making her fall forward on the bed. He goes for the door, "come on."

June sits up as Marlene scrambles out of the bed; she and Denzel get behind Cloud as he pulls the door open.

"Good night!" They say in unison.

She smiles at them, "night."

Cloud allows them to exit ahead of him, he nods to her, and she nods back, before he goes as well.

June falls backward onto the bed with a deep sigh; he had left so abruptly, for what? Had she annoyed him that much?

 _ **Very quickly, we grew close. Who wouldn't, when the things that happened to us...happened to us.**_

Next: Upsetting the Balance


	6. Chapter 6

-Upsetting the Balance-

 _ **After Modeoheim, Cloud and I, went back to Edge. For some time, things were quiet. Almost peaceful...**_

June blows her bangs out of her eyes, as she leans into the canvas before her. She paints a long stroke along it's edge, evening out the colors on that side of the painting.

She looks over at her inspiration, a picture of the night sky just outside of Edge. It had been taken on one of June's journeys around the city when she was looking for inspiration. Just below the skyline, were two sets of hands, and a head.

Marlene, Yuffie and Tifa had come along.

June quickly snapped the picture, so as to capture that happy moment, and now, she painted it to release the feeling she'd gotten that night back into the world, in some way. It'd taken a while, almost a month, which wasn't usual for her, but she had also worked on other projects.

She glances over her shoulder at the fresh paintings on her bedroom wall. There was one of Denzel and a bowl of fruit, he peered over it's rim hungrily. The sight delighted June when she'd caught him at the bar in that position, so she forced him to hold the pose until she could get her camera. The other, was just of a wilted flower with a small bird sitting next to it in the window sill.

June finishes the last stroke with a bit of gusto, "there."

She gets up to go to the bathroom, where she starts washing the paint away from her fingers and tools.

 _ **Guess who got the supplies for me? If you guessed Cloud, you guessed right! On one of his deliveries, he'd come across a man just throwing them away. He said that they had been his son's, who had succumbed to Geostigma a year ago and he had finally worked up the courage to get rid of them. After a bit of talking, the man decided to impart the gift of art onto another soul!**_

Upon seeing her excitement, Cloud had tried to downplay what he'd done. As a thanks, she'd promised him a painting. However, she hadn't even started on it yet, which seemed to almost disappoint him, though he wouldn't ever say it.

 _ **I wanted it to be special. I wanted to get a smile from him.**_

She looks up at her reflection as she starts to dry her brushes and pans. As a way of welcoming 'the new', she'd cut her hair up to her collarbone and by Yuffie's suggestion, given herself bangs.

 _ **New life, new hair!**_

It had taken some getting used to, but she'd come to like it.

She perches the brushes at the edge of the sink, before making her way downstairs. Tifa looks up as she comes to sit at the bar.

"Finally, she resurfaces!" Tifa pulls a glass from the bar, turning to wash it. "I thought that I'd have to come and get you, I'm opening up soon."

"Eek, almost forgot." June murmurs, rubbing the back of her head. "Anything you need me to do now?"

Tifa shakes her head, "nothing as of yet, stick around though."

June pushes away from the bar going over to the window nearest the door. With inquiring eyes, she peers at the outside. Already, people were beginning to congregate near the bar, clearly sensing it's opening time approaching. Two small figures come through the groups of people, entering the bar with haggard expressions.

"Welcome home." June calls over her shoulder to Denzel and Marlene.

Marlene nods and Denzel sighs.

June doesn't bother to ask them about their attitudes, as the answer comes bursting through the door.

"I told you guys to wait for me, what if that guy had noticed what I doin-!?" Yuffie takes a pregnant pause, looking warily at June and Tifa. "Eh-eh-heh-heh hey, guys!"

"June, tomorrow you'll pick us up?" Marlene almost pleads.

Yuffie turns on her angrily, "hey, you don't like walking with me or somethin'!?"

June uses her hip to push Yuffie aside as she says, "sure."

 _ **Though Denzel was old enough to walk her home from school, Cloud and Tifa insisted that they have an adult with them. Couldn't blame him, not with what all had happened.**_

"OMG, how could you guys just...replace-."

"Alright, bar's opening up, kids upstairs!" Tifa calls over Yuffie's protests, she walks over to Yuffie taking Marlene and Denzel's book bags. "Go upstairs and start on your homework, I'll whip you up something to eat."

"Alright!" They say in unison, they take their book bags, moving up the stairs.

June sighs when Tifa turns on Yuffie, seemingly ready to give her an ear full, but just as she opens her mouth, the front door opens.

In steps a tall man wrapped in a red cloak, he regards them with a cool eye, but says nothing. June looks to Yuffie and Tifa for a cue of how she should act, but they looked almost as blank as the man at the door. June looks at him again; her blood runs cold when their eyes meet.

His eyes run along her face, pausing here and there, as if he were studying some great piece of art; slow and measured. June brings her hands up, wrapping her body in a comforting hold.

Why is he looking at me that way...?

Suddenly, Yuffie comes alive.

"Hey Vince!"

June jumps at the earsplitting yell, "Yuffie..."

The man glances at Yuffie, but he keeps the lion's share of his attention on June.

"I told you to not call me that. My name is not Vince, nor is it V, big V, V from the street, or anything else you decide to come up with. Vincent...just Vincent." He murmurs.

Tifa walks around the bar again, clearly unfazed by Vincent's behavior. "So Vincent, you finally decide to show your face again. It's been too long."

He turns to Tifa. "I have things...to do."

June takes this moment of distraction as her chance to escape, she scurries across the room, only to be stopped dead by his gaze.

"Oh yeah?" Tifa asks. "So what made you stop here?"

He folds his arms, revealing a golden claw where his left hand should have been; June dies a little inside at it's sight.

"I've been hearing things... I was with Nanaki, he says that the planet is crying... There is a wound of some sort. Then, I spoke with Cloud...he told me things...disturbing things..."

At this, his nonchalant gaze turns ominous. He eyes June as if he were expecting her to rush across the bar and attack him.

"Wait, the planet's wounded!?" Yuffie shouts. "By what!?"

He shrugs. "That is what we are trying to figure out."

June lowers her gaze; she thought that Cloud was just busy with deliveries, but he'd still been searching for answers, without her.

Does he not trust me?

What with was happening, it didn't look like he did. Clearly, he'd been talking to Vincent about her, why else would he be watching her that way. Also, why hadn't he kept her updated? Whenever she called him, she either got his voicemail or a bunch of silence as _she_ spoke. Hopefully, he hadn't been running into any trouble on the road.

 _ **It'd been a while since I heard from any of the troublesome 3, they had just disappeared and I took it as a blessing. Maybe they had found what they were looking for and left. Wishful thinking.**_

"Because he's away, he asked me to watch over things here. Perfect for me, as I have my own reason to be here." Vincent concludes.

"And that is." Tifa asks almost cautiously.

He sighs. "My own business."

Tifa and Yuffie share a knowing glance, before Tifa comes around the bar to put the opening sign on the door.

"Well anyway Vincent, always good to see you, even when you're being cryptic like this." Tifa mutters.

June straightens up as people begin to enter the bar, they pour in past her, disrupting the hold that Vincent had on her with his eyes.

"Welcome...welcome...nice to see you again." She whispers to the passerbys, all the while ducking behind them to hide from Vincent's laser gaze.

"All right June, looks like it's gonna be a busy night!" Tifa calls over the bar. "Let's make this money!"

June nods.

Before long, she's being pulled around the bar by men wanting filled mugs and good conversation. At first, the job had been too personal for her. Many came in wanting something close to friendship, something June wasn't used to giving.

"So how about those chocobo races!?"

Sometimes they even discussed literature with her...

"Ah Eleanor Spritz, her books suck, I much prefer Ethan Kere, none'o'dat romance crap!"

And other times, their intentions were a bit more...personal.

"Favorite color? Green, like your eyes baby!"

June usually laughed just to get away, but sometimes she was able to put aside her hermit like nature, to really talk to people.

"Yeah, I'm a conductor for the train at Gold Saucer, ever been?"

June nods, "once when I was young, I hope to go back soon."

The elderly man grins, "well then, come on through sometimes, I'll get ya in free of charge!"

"You'd better keep your promise." June says to him as she whisked away by the call of another customer from across the bar.

As she finishes with him, she notices Vincent sitting in a dark corner near the stairs, his eyes closed. She clutches her pitcher of sangria close to her chest as she studies him. They hadn't spoken since he arrived, which was beginning to bother her; there was no reason for the silence or awkward looks.

June swallows her fear as she approaches him, glass and pitcher in hand. She fills it, before pushing it under his nose.

"Thirsty?"

Slowly, his eyes open to stare at the sparkling red liquid, his gaze travel up her arm to her face.

When their eyes meet, June tries her best to smile.

Stupid-stupid-stupid... She curses herself all the while.

He reaches his claw toward the glass, making June shrink away a bit. He seems to notice, so he drops his claw, reaching for it with his hand.

She smiles apologetically now, "hope you like it, made it myself, June."

She stretches her hand out for him to take, and he does, after setting the glass down. June is shocked by the cold of his skin, but she allows him to hold her hand.

"Vincent."

She nods as she sets the pitcher down on the floor next to her, "nice to meet you Vincent."

He stares down at their hands once she squats before him, seemingly unwilling to let it go. She watches him with a quirked brow; what was that queer look he was giving, and why hadn't he let her go?

"So." She starts. "You say that Cloud asked you to come here, where is he anyway?"

 _ **All I knew, was that he'd been making more deliveries than usual..., or at least that was what Yuffie had told me... He'd rarely been at the bar...I...almost felt abandoned sometimes.**_

He looks up at her. "He's close by."

June frowns; what kind of an answer was that?

"Close by? OK, where..., is he coming home soon?"

"Yes."

June nods, "good."

"Hey June!" Tifa calls. "Need some sangria over here!"

June pulls her hand away from him as she stands to answer Tifa's call. "Coming!"

She looks down at Vincent one more time, before turning to go, but as she does, she hears him whisper.

"You remind me of someone."

She turns, "yeah, who?"

He stares down at his hand, "your handshake, you have the same handshake."

June grimaces at this; the conversation had just taken another step toward weird.

"And your smile."

"June, come on!"

June glances back at the open bar area as she takes a few steps away from Vincent, "sorry, coming now!" She turns away, ready to escape but before she does, she says to Vincent,"tell me later."

He looks up as she scurries away from him to fill the waiting glasses.

The night drags along, but just as June's feet are beginning to ache, Tifa flips the 'Open' sign, and people start filing out of bar.

June leans against the bar counter, platter and pitcher still in hand.

"Goodbye," she calls as they go. "Come again soon!"

Once the final customer exits, she turns sliding the platter across the table; usually Tifa saved the dishes for morning.

"Made out good tonight!" Tifa calls as she starts to count the money in the register.

June smiles.

Tifa said that since June had started working there, they'd had better business. She said that seeing a new face freshened the place up to the old crowd. Also, she credited the new artwork around the bar.

"That's great! I'm pretty tired now, anything else you need before I go to bed?" June asks.

Tifa shakes her head, "no, you're free to go. Thank you."

"No problem."

June starts up the stairs, but before she goes, she peeks around the banister to see if Vincent was still there. She sighs at the empty space, she hadn't even seen him go. She turns to leave again, but a small glimmer catches her eye. She turns again, this time to look at the full glass of sangria on the floor.

He didn't even drink it?

She starts for the glass, but Tifa beats her to it.

"Ugh..." She utters, pouring it down the drain.

June rubs her arm as she searches the room one more time; he was nowhere to be found. She turns going up the stairs and to her room. As she walks down the hall, she hears hushed whispering from Marlene's room.

"And so...I was all like...boom Sephiroth...boom Jenova...knocked them all out by myself!"

"Really...I thought that-."

"Nope, all me!"

 _ **I'd heard the story of Jenova and Sephiroth from Yuffie as well, almost exactly same way as she was telling Marlene that night. After hearing, I was flabbergasted. So much had happened around me, so much that I paid no mind to.**_

June falls onto her bed with a heavy sigh, she turns onto her side and almost immediately she falls asleep.

 _ **That night...I dreamt of that crystal world again, but this time, I wasn't alone.**_

 _"I'm waiting for you, you know?"_

 _June looks over at Vallis, who sat next to her on the crystallized hill._

 _"Waiting for me, but why?"_

 _Vallis sighs. "I don't want to have to leave you behind, not after...waiting for so long."_

 _She leans over to look at June head on and a smile builds at her lips._

 _"Doesn't she speak to you, I know that she does. You told me, remember?"_

 _June's eyes widen at this, "you...know...?"_

 _"Mm hm, she speaks to us all." Vallis murmurs. "But you can hear her better I think, I don't know why, but you told me...that she was asking for help. I hate that you can't remember."_

 _She gets to her knees, taking June's hands._

 _"But I'll keep waiting, I know that you'll remember eventually. Lluva and Shalom may have forgotten the old ways, I haven't. But then again, they aren't connected like we are..."_

 _ **They aren't connected like we are. It made no sense then...**_

The next morning, June takes Marlene and Denzel to school and on her way back to the bar, she stops at a coffee shop to get something to eat.

She approaches the pink lace covered counter with her Gil in hand.

"Hi, uh could I get a small Cappucino and...uh...a scone?"

The man at the counter doesn't speak as he punches in her order, "30 Gil."

She pushes the Gil into his waiting hands, before turning to study her surroundings. The coffee shop looked to be very popular, as it was more than half full.

She trains her eyes on the television mounted on the wall across from her, it played the news.

 _"In breaking news, rainbow carp are on the brink of extinction! Over fishing, natural disasters and-."_

 _ **The energy pockets were still appearing...but the news networks had stopped reporting on them. The only reason I knew that, was that Cloud had told me. He'd seen them on his deliveries.**_

"Here ya go." The cashier says, pushing the coffee and wrapped scone toward her.

She takes it with a smile, "thank you."

She takes a bite of the scone as she heads for the door, but as she reaches for the handle, it flies open. Reno steps into the shop with a zany smile playing at his lips.

"Come on, Rude! I'm starv-, June?"

Through a mouthful of scone, she greets him. "Hey Reno, way to almost knock me over."

He breathes a heavy sigh as he apologizes, "sorry."

Rude steps in past them, regarding June with a slight nod, he steps to counter placing their order. Reno reaches forward taking June by the arm, she raises a brow when he pulls her closer and away from the crowd.

He glances over his shoulder before saying, "I've been worrying about you, how are you? You never call me anymore..."

"Call you? I hardly ever called you." June murmurs, but he shakes his head at her.

"Yeah you did, whenever there was trouble..." He sighs. "Which there was a lot of."

He grimaces when her gaze drops into her cup of coffee, a pained look crosses her face as she says, "I've been...fine."

"Just fine?"

"Just...-why the 3rd degree!?"

Reno shrugs, "gotta ask these questions, since you don't feel the need to tell me."

An uncomfortable energy settles over them, as they stare reproachfully at one another. Reno's gaze flits over to Rude as he leans closer to June, so close that she feel his breath on her ear.

"Or is it because you have Cloud now?" He mutters.

June gasps.

"Cloud has nothing to do with my not calling you, it's just been weird lately...I haven't had time to do much of anything!"

 _ **Maybe I'd been ignoring it, but that was the first time I'd seen Reno's jealousy.**_

He snorts, "yeah sure..."

June shakes her head at him, there was no use in arguing with him if he wasn't going to believe her anyway. Also, the look of disappointment on his face, told her that his words came more from hurt than anger.

"Listen Reno, things have just been really weird and...with everything that has happened, the last thing on my mind is picking up the phone and calling people. So...I'm sorry for making you worry, I should have been more considerate." She leans over to get a better look at his face, so as to gauge his reaction to her words.

He breathes a heavy sigh as he looks up at her.

"June, I just-."

"No, it's OK." She takes another small bite of her scone. "Tell me about you though, what brings you to this side of Edge. Usually, you're too tied up with minding other people's business to just hang about."

Reno laughs sarcastically. "Ha-ha, very funny, ...bu~t you're right. I am too busy to hang, this is work as well."

"Yeah, how so?"

"Ah-ah little lady, Shinra business is not to be shared." Rude says as he hands Reno a tall cup of coffee.

June raises a brow. "Shinra business, here?"

"Yup, so if you don't mind..." Reno eases past her out of the shop, Rude smiles at her as he follows.

June chucks her cappuccino and scone before following them outside, she hurries over to Reno who had made his way quite far down the street.

"Does this 'business' have anything to do with the pockets of energy, or the reactor in Modeoheim?" She calls to him.

He shoots her a look of disapproval as he and Rude move further away from her.

"The only thing I can tell you, is that you should probably get indoors!" He calls over his shoulder.

"Get indoors." She mutters.

His vague advice only made her more interested in what the Shinra were up to, but all the same, because Reno had said it to her, she felt it best to listen. She turns to go back to the bar; the only time she planned on surfacing, was when it time to pick the kids up from school.

Once there, she rushes to find Tifa, but all she finds is a sticky note on the refrigerator, it read:

 _Out for groceries!_

June falls onto a bar stool with a dejected sigh; hopefully Reno had just been trying to scare her.

The day goes by quickly and before she knows it, it's time to pick the children from school. June walks out of the bar, pausing for a moment to look around, once she's sure that the coast is clear, she walks onward to the school.

"So today, we ate worms and mud!" Marlene cries from June's side.

Denzel leans over to look at Marlene as he says, "Marlene that was just gummy worms and chocolate pudding. My teacher did the same thing when I was in your grade"

She nods, "I know, but June didn't! Thanks Denzel."

June smiles down at Denzel who shrugs a shoulder.

"Sounds like you had a good day, Marlene." June says.

Marlens nods, "yeah, and then-...June...what's that?"

She pulls her hand out of June's grasp, before running toward the edge of the sidewalk, pointing upward.

June follows her finger to a red swirling mass of energy in the sky, it pulsates violently as it grows in size, nearly overtaking the sun. Pretty soon, the darkening of the sky draws the attention of other people on the street.

June rushes to Marlene pulling her back as people begin to shift around them, some were moving closer for a better look, and others were already in panic mode.

 _("To think that so many live such lives, with no morals...no care.")_

June shakes her head, "no...not here."

"June!"

She turns to the source of the voice; Lluva stood across the street from them with Vallis behind her.

"We've missed you dear June." She says patronizingly.

Vallis looks at Lluva with narrowed eyes, "don't hurt her."

Lluve grins, "of course not..."

Vallis shoots Lluva another glare as a green vortex appears behind her, she backs into it, disappearing from sight.

June pulls the kids behind her when Lluva turns to her again.

Lluva seems to find humor in this, "you care for those...children, but turn your back on your own people... This is punishable by death, you know?" She chuckles as a double ended naginta appears in her hand. "However, I will let it pass today...since you know not what you do."

"What do you want!?" June growls.

Lluva sighs, "June, you know what we want. We want the envoy, we want Jenova."

"Jenova-?"

A roar comes from the vortex, sending the street into frenzy. June gasps when she loses grip of Marlene and Denzel.

"June!" They call through the swarming crowd.

"Damn it!" June cries as she turns to search for them, but people keep getting her way and knocking her off balance with their shoves. "Denzel, Marlene!?"

"June!" Denzel calls back.

June goes toward the sound of his voice, but Lluva jumps in her way, sending June falling to the ground.

She grunts as she gets to her feet, "Denzel...please find Marlene and take her home, I have...to deal with this."

Lluva grins when a gun appears in June's hand. "Oh June, are you angry?"

June trains the gun on her saying, "as hell."

Lluva nods, "good, now you won't hold back...come now little one, I grow tired of all this talk."

June releases two shots, both of which, Lluva is able to slide under. She kicks June in the chest, sending her flying away. June falls into the van, denting it on impact. She whimpers when sharp pains start up her back, setting her body on fire. She pushes away from the van, falling onto the ground.

"Done already, how boring!" Lluva calls to her. "You must not really care about those kids!"

June groans as she casts 'Cure' on herself, the spell dulls the pain and allows her to stand. Once again, she fires shots at Lluva, and once again Lluva avoids them, but as she goes to rush under them toward June, a large spike of ice appears before her. She crashes into it and before she has the chance to regain her composure, June sends more shots at her. Only one of them pierce her shoulder, the others are repelled by a metal staff.

June gasps when Shalom appears in front of Lluva, he raises his hand in greeting.

"Dear Arreba, it's been too long."

Lluva pushes past him saying, "I don't need you cutting in, she's mine."

She lunges upon June, and they become entangled in a struggle for supremacy, with Lluva ending up on top, she presses the blade of her naginta to June's neck.

"Ah-ha-ha seems like it's over, little one." Lluva whispers close to her ear.

June braces herself for the cold embrace of death as Lluva starts pushing the blade closer.

Suddenly, a small pebble comes flying through the air, colliding with Lluva's head. She turns to see Marlene and Denzel standing across the street, each holding a handful of rocks. Lluva gets to her feet, but June grabs her by the ankle, pulling her to the ground. She growls, turning her attention back to June.

"Shalom, you deal with them!"

Shalom turns to the kids with a smile, "gladly."

He moves toward them, but they split, running in different directions. Shalom pauses as he watches them scramble about to find a hiding place.

"Hide and Seek then, come Ifrit...let us play their game!"

The vortex in the sky opens, and Ifrit descends from it, falling to the earth with a rumbling roar. He sniffs the air, before taking off after Marlene.

June pushes her hands into Lluva's face as she tries to break free of her hold, as she pushes, she casts ice. A layer of frost covers Lluva's face, slush fills her eyebrows and her lips turns blue. She falls away screaming in pain, giving June the chance to stand. She looks up just in time to see Marlene being chased around the corner by Ifrit.

"No, leave her alone!" June shouts, she goes to give chase as well, but Lluva yanks her back by her hair.

"I am starting to rethink letting you live, little one!"

June reaches for Lluva's hands and just she reaches them, she hears Denzel screaming in terror.

Shalom approaches him with his staff at the ready, "one less."

Spurred by her fear for the children, June struggles even harder at Lluva's hold, but there seems to be no getting away. Letting out a scream of frustration, she tries to attack her captor.

Suddenly, a blue glyph appears in the sky, it glows before shattering; Bahamut flies through it, and right over to Denzel, where he uses his tail to scoop the boy up. June manages to pull away from Lluva just as he sends a stream of energy their way. Lluva gets over taken by the blast, giving June time to compose herself.

"Thanks, Bahamut! Now please, go find Marlene!" June calls as she readies her gun again.

Bahamut rushes past her, but not before sending another beam at Lluva, who had fallen to ground from the first attack. She looks up when June approaches her.

"Heh, so you can summon now..." She pauses to spit out a bunch of blood. "But that won't save you, or those kids."

She climbs to her feet as Shalom approaches June from behind. June backs away from them readying herself for an onslaught.

Denzel wraps his arms around Bahamut's neck as the dragon rams Ifrit head-on; Ifrit falls away from Marlene who had taken refuge under a totaled car. At the sound of the violence outside, she cowers even further into her hiding place, but upon hearing Denzel calling for her, she peeks her head out.

Bahamut stood at the front of the car, arms folded. She looks up to see Denzel on his back, he reaches for her, and once she's pulled up, Bahamut takes to the sky. The children scream as they rise to frightening heights, but then he stoops down, using his tail to flick them onto the ground. When Denzel opens his eyes, he's both shocked and relieved to find familiar glowing ones peering back at him.

Marlene falls into Cloud's lap with tears pouring from her eyes.

"I thought I was gonna die!" She cries.

He pats her back as he looks around at the wreckage that was the downtown district of Edge, for the most part, people had taken to hiding. He could see their fear filled faces from beneath their hiding places, but some were still running about in panic. The street had been destroyed and from what he could see, more destruction was occurring not too far from them.

"What happened here?" He asks, looking at Denzel who starts shaking his head in what looked like disbelief.

"We were walking home...and the sky just opened up!" Denzel shouts. "These people attacked us, June told us to run-."

"June, where is she?" Cloud steps away from his new motorcycle allowing Marlene to sit on it.

"She was fighting those people, Cloud you have to help her!" Marlene whimpers through her drying tears.

He nods, but as he goes to step away, a large ball of fire comes flying past his head. Above them, Bahamut and Ifrit were suspended in the air, locked in vicious battle. Cloud turns to the kids, as he searches the surrounding area for a hiding place.

"Cloud, Marlene, Denzel!" Tifa rushes over to them groceries in hand. She drops them when Marlene runs to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Cloud, what's going on here?" Tifa utters.

Cloud shrugs, "can't say for sure, but you get the kids home, I have to find June."

Tifa nods, "be safe."

He turns running away from them toward the pandemonium around the corner.

"Arreba, this will stop if you will just tell us where it is!"

June casts 'Ice' on Shalom, freezing him in place before turning to Lluva with her gun at the ready.

"I will only say it one more time, I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" She shouts releasing a volley of fire covered bullets.

Lluva manages to avoid most of them, but the ones that land, burn holes into her flesh. She grits her teeth against the pain as she rushes for June again, but just as she does, a wall of fire appears before her. June falls away from the flames onto the ground, she goes to herself push upward again, but as she does, she feels someone next to her. In panic, she thrusts her elbow toward them, but they catch it, turning her to face them.

"Cloud," June gasps. At seeing him, her body allows her to feel how much pain she'd been in, and how exhausted she was. She falls into him, allowing the tears of pain and fear to fall. He allows her to stand there for a moment, but upon seeing Lluva's grin through the flames, he pushes her away.

"Not the time." He mutters.

June stumbles away from him, raising her gun again. As she does, an ear splitting roar sounds from above them. June looks up to see that Bahamut had his claw dug into Ifrit's chest and white energy had begun to flow from the wound; Bahamut twists the claw and Ifrit disappears into a flurry of white orbs.

Shalom breaks out of his icy casing in time to see; he snarls at Bahamut. "You damnable beast."

Almost like he'd heard it, Bahamut turns to face Shalom.

June points to him saying, "feeding time!"

Bahamut takes a nose dive, rushing toward Shalom with his claws at the ready. Shalom readies his pole as the monster draws closer.

However, just as Bahamut collides with him, a barrage of bullets, seemingly from out of nowhere, crash into his body.

Bahamut roars in pain at the onslaught.

"What-!"

June's words are cut off by the sound of Reno's voice on some sort of intercom.

"Back away from the girl, we have you surrounded."

Above them, Reno, Rude, and a fleet of Shinra soldiers worked at manning two army airships.

"Reno," June cries. "Stop, now!"

He doesn't seem to hear her, as the attack continues.

Though disappearing, Bahamut releases a stream of energy at the ships, setting them aflame. June watches in horror as he fades into nothing.

"Reno, you idiot!" She shouts angrily. "Look what you've done!"

Shalom grins as he turns to her, "tsk-tsk, won't you look at that."

He moves toward her, but Cloud steps in his way.

"Erregai, what have I told you?" Shalom whispers bitterly.

Lluva nods, "kill him, Shalom."

Shalom moves toward Cloud, pole raised, but as soon as they meet, Cloud uses his sword to knock him away. Shalom lands on his feet only a foot away, he raises his pole again as Cloud comes for him. June turns to Lluva, who had taken to walking circles around her.

"Little one, you're a lot stronger than I thought. Why waste such talents helping this planet's scum?" She asks, her voice dripping with sugar. "Do you think Lydia would have wanted this, for you to-."

"Don't talk about my mother!" June shouts.

Lluva grins, "after what they did to her, do you really think they'd treat you any differently?"

June shakes her head at Lluva, "shut up!"

She lunges toward Lluva, but as she does, Vallis appears between them, she uses a large golden bazooka to hold June back.

"It's done." Vallis murmurs. "We can go."

June looks down at the barrel of the bazooka as Vallis turns to her.

"V-Vallis...what-."

Vallis shakes her head at her, "we've done enough, Lluva."

Lluva sighs, "that is for me to decide, Vallis."

Suddenly, Shalom comes flying at them, landing on Lluva. She pushes him off with a growl.

"Are you seriously having trouble with...a human?" She shouts.

He growls going for Cloud again, but June casts ice on him. He freezes in place, next to Vallis who nods to June, before turning to Lluva.

"Come on, Lluva. We've drawn enough attention to ourselves."

Lluva looks at the surrounding area, "you're right...but, I am disappointed that we're leaving him alive."

Cloud frowns when they turn to look at him, he raises his sword again.

"As am I." Vallis whispers bitterly.

She waves her arm past them, and a green portal appears. Lluva casts fire on Shalom; he falls to his knees, but she yanks him with her into the portal. Vallis watches as they go, before reaching into her pocket to retrieve two tapes. She tosses them to June, moving into the portal.

"Take care, June." She calls as she goes.

June looks down at the tapes in her hands with tear filled eyes.

 _ **I'd never been so afraid in my life...**_

She falls to her knees as Cloud makes his way over to her, he bends down before her, taking her by the arms.

"Are you OK?" He asks.

June doesn't respond as she wasn't sure of how she felt; her body was on fire, and her mind scrambled by all the violence she'd just been a part of.

Cloud pulls her into his arms when the tears begin to fall; but even his hold doesn't comfort her too much, because she could still feel a sickeningly familiar sensation creeping along her skin.

The white orbs that had come from Ifrit, were beginning to descend toward her. She pushes closer to Cloud as they surround them; Cloud glares up at the flashing lights.

He wasn't sure of what they were, but since June feared them, he wanted to keep them away. However, once they begin to flow into her exposed back, there is nothing he can do, but hold her shivering body.

Once the last one disappears, Cloud lifts June's limp frame to get a better look at her. She slumps backward; finally passing out from all that she'd been through. Cloud stands taking her arms and lifting her so that she hung from his back, quickly he grips her legs so as to keep her from falling.

Once he has a firm enough hold on her, he starts out in search of his motorcycle in the wreckage of the town. He barely makes two feet of progress, before he notices Reno and Rude running over. As they run, smoke and cinders fly from their clothes to the ground. Behind them stood Elena and a small mousy looking man, they were talking heatedly about something and so they don't seem to notice Reno and Rude's absence.

"She's alright, right?" Reno asks touching June's hand. When he does, she stirs- he breathes a sigh of relief. "I told her to get home and stay home, why doesn't she ever listen?"

"They never do." Rude interjects.

Cloud narrows his eyes at Reno, "you told her to get home, why, did you know about this beforehand?"

Reno grimaces, "eh...we had...inklings, anyway that's not why I came over here." He glances back at the man and Elena again before turning to Cloud, his voice lowering to a rushed whisper. "Get her out of here, like now! Make sure she keeps her head low, OK."

Cloud raises a brow as Reno begins ushering him away, "why...what's-."

"Don't play dumb Cloud, June's special...and you know what happens to special people when they get found out around here!"

Cloud goes to turn them again, but by the time he does, Reno and Rude had started running back over to the burning Shinra wreckage, where Elena stood with the man. Cloud's blood runs cold when he meets eyes with man, they stare at one another until Cloud turns away, going for his motorcycle. He gets on, helping June to sit behind him. With one last glance at the Shinra, he takes off toward the bar.

Once there, he's ambushed by Avalanche. Barret takes June, lifting her away from the bike, while Yuffie and the kids push Cloud toward the bar.

Inside, Barret takes June to her bedroom, but he makes sure to come back in time to help the others badger Cloud with questions.

"Who were those people, Cloud!?"

"What did they want?"

"Why'd they attack June that way?"

He shrugs once they're done, "I can't say for sure, we've dealt with them before...they keep coming back. June says that they're looking for something..."

"Yeah, an ass whooping." Barret growls as he pulls Marlene toward him. "Next time they send something after my Marlene, well...that'll be the last time they do ANYTHING!"

Behind them, television seemingly raises it's own volume.

 _"President Shinra is calling it an attack on our way of life, a threat to global welfare. The 3 who attacked the Downtown District are terrorists, hoping to destroy us all!"_

"But who are they?' Tifa asks, she looks to Cloud for an answer.

He hesitates; he wasn't sure of how much to say, especially since it had so much to do with June and the part of her self that she tried to hide.

"I-I don't know." He murmurs. "But, we really have to watch out now. It seems they have a connection to June, and...until we can figure out what they want, we have to keep her safe."

"Of course." Yuffie says. "They won't touch a hair on her pretty little head as long as I'm around."

Cloud sits at the bar, pouring himself a shot; usually he didn't drink but at the moment he felt he needed it.

Above them, June sits up in her bed. She puts a hand to her head as she tries to sift through the ache, to find the memories of what had happened to her.

They just attacked me...

She pushes away from the bed, going to the bedroom door; she could hear animated conversation coming from below her, she places her ear against the door, but all she gets is muffled sounds.

"Are they talking about me?" She whispers, backing away from the door. "Planning to get rid of me maybe."

She sits on the bed again; deciding that solving the the dilemma with tears, was the best way to go.

"I-I d-d-don't know what t-t-to do..."

She pushes her fists into her eyes as her sadness shifts into anger.

"What do they want from me!?"

"Scream a little louder, I'm sure the answer will just fall into your lap."

June gasps at the sound of another voice in the bedroom; slowly she raises her eyes to meet Vincent's. He stood near the front door, but it was still closed. She frowns; had he been in her room the whole time?

"Hmph, maybe not, but your sarcasm won't help either."

He narrows his eyes at her, but when she reciprocates, his eyes suddenly lose their edge.

"You're not human."

June watches and waits for him to burst into laughter, but when he doesn't, the flames of her annoyance are only stoked.

"Why would you say such a-."

Vincent drifts across the room in rush of red, "to say otherwise would be to lie to yourself, the way you eyes glow, that's not very human."

"But-."

"No need to get upset, I am even less human than you are at this point...I'm a real monster."

June studies his body with a judging eye, the only thing weird about him, was his claw and his horrible taste in shoes. She goes to say as much, but his sitting in the windowsill stops her.

"You could fall." She warns, but he shakes his head at her.

"Worry about yourself." He murmurs.

June gasps and once again, anger starts within her, but she pushes it aside; there was no point in arguing with him.

She looks ahead, expecting him to speak, but when what feels like a century passes without any words, she turns to him with a quirked brow.

"So, are you gonna just sit there and stare, why are you here?"

He shrugs, "wanted to see if the personality matched as well as the face."

June goes to question him further, but then she remembers what he'd said to her before.

"Oh yeah, you said that I reminded you of someone..."

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I've concluded that you're nothing like her." He turns in the sill, placing one foot out and the other against it.

June raises a brow at this, "a good thing?"

He shakes his head, "bad."

June gets to her feet, rushing over to him with clenched fists. "Well then, leave."

Vincent tuns to her, and once their eyes meet, June loses some of her nerve. She stumbles backward, placing her gaze on the floor.

"I-I-."

"Nothing like her, I should have known better." Vincent whispers.

June looks up at him, he wasn't even looking at her anymore. He appeared to be conversing with the sky.

"...Why...why...do you continue to tease me?"

June edges closer to him, once close enough, she looks out of the window trying to see what he saw, but all she finds is the night sky. He turns to her and once again their eyes meet, June puts her hand to his arm saying, "Vincent, who was she?"

He shakes his head at her, almost sadly so. "The most beautiful person this world has seen."

He turns away, using his cloak to create a barrier between them. June places her hands together as she searches something to say, but when she looks up again, he was gone.

"Vincent!"

She rushes to the window, nearly slipping out herself, but she feels a firm grip on the back of her shirt.

"Whoa there girl, it ain't that bad!" Yuffie exclaims.

June stumbles back into the bedroom, falling onto the bed.

"I wasn't trying to-."

"I know, just kidding." Yuffie sits on the bed next to June, "just using humor to lighten the mood, you know? Downstairs things are kind of dark."

June sighs, "isn't everything these days?"

Yuffie shakes her head, "nah, it's all about your outlook though."

June shrugs; maybe what Yuffie said was true, but in her current state of mind, she wasn't prepared to accept such thinking.

"So. got into a bit of trouble, huh?" Yuffie turns to her inquiringly.

"A bit, ...heh I wish."

"Ok...a lot, but what happened." Yuffie asks.

June hesitates to speak, she really didn't want to talk about it; she hated just thinking about it, but her mind was harder to wrangle. She looks about the room for an escape, but Yuffie sighs, making June look at her.

"You know what I've noticed about you, June?"

"What?"

"You like keeping secrets, I swear sometimes you seem like an open book, but other times, you remind me too much of Cloud."

"Hm? Not true!"

"True! Remember that time I asked you about your powers because I wanted to case you for Materi-...um..., yeah that time and you told me..., what was it again? Oh yeah! 'I don't feel comfortable talking about it'."

"But-."

"Or that time, I asked you about your mom and dad, after telling you about mine. You just went silent."

"Yuffie, I don't mean to be that way-."

"That must be why you and Cloud get along so well, that guy ain't got no friends outside of this bar." Yuffie turns to her with a small smile. "He has like no charm and he likes drinking orange juice straight out of the carton, no care for anyone else, you know!?"

June cocks her head at Yuffie, she goes to speak, but then she notices Cloud standing at the door, his eyes burning into Yuffie's back.

"But, I'm still his friend, you know. Even through the ugly, horrible, bad, stinky stuff."

June sniggers into her hand when Cloud moves further into the room, but Yuffie still doesn't seem to notice, as she leans toward June, her eyes gaining a mischievous glint.

"And he's a pervert, one time I caught him peeking into your room, it was right after-."

"Yuffie!"

Cloud comes around the bed, face burning red. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"W-What? I was just-."

"Get out."

Yuffie stomps her foot before making her way over to the door, but upon her feet touching the threshold, she stops.

"Hey, you can't kick me out, this isn't your room!"

Cloud rushes over to her, pushing her out of the room, before closing and locking the door. He turns to June when Yuffie starts banging and they wait in silence until she stops.

June chuckles when she hears Yuffie's hurried footsteps on the stairs- surely, she was going to tell Tifa.

"She's so annoying." Cloud groans.

June shakes her head at him. "Only because you're her favorite subject, I think she's pretty funny."

Cloud snorts as he makes his way over to the window, he glances out before turning to her with a quirked brow.

"You always have this window opened so wide, it's winter, you know?"

"I know, I like the cold."

He glances out the window again, when he turns to her, his face covers with slight concern.

"How are you feeling?"

June sighs and answers his question with a small shrug; she had questions of her own. She couldn't be bothered with his simple niceties, not when he'd been a ghost for almost an entire month, hadn't told her anything about what was going on and was trying to figure things out on his own.

"So-."

"So, where have you been?" She asks over him.

It's his turn to shrug, this makes her sigh, but she doesn't argue, as she had started the 'shrug-off'.

"I've been worried about-."

"Have you finished my paint-."

"Have you found anything new about those 3 menaces?"

"But have you finished my paint-."

"I've missed you."

This makes him stop, he rubs the back of his head as he turns to face the outside. He was used to hearing that, he heard it every time he returned to the bar after being gone for a while, but he'd never heard it from her.

June smiles inwardly at her victory, "I've missed you...and I've called you, only to get your stupid voicemail. I've been worried about you, you know with people after me, and now it seems you. I'm gonna worry."

"But, I sent Vincent here-."

"So?"

He sighs, she was right, usually he didn't worry about worrying other people, but as her unofficial "bodyguard", he did owe her an explanation.

"I was all over the place, wherever my deliveries took me." He turns in time to see a look of disappointment cross her face, but she covers with a slightly sad one, that doesn't make him feel any better. "June-."

"Oh, OK..."

"I'm not being-."

"You?"

He sighs, "yeah, I'm not being 'me' when I say that. I really was just going wherever I was asked, along the way...I found some things out... I got carried away though, I'm sorry."

Now, he notices a slight twitching at the corners of her lips.

"I forgive you." She whispers, getting to her feet. She walks over to him, sitting in the sill as well. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

He looks down when she smiles at him, but is forced to look up when she uses her knee to bump his. She smiles as if wanting him to smile back, but he looks away, giving her his signature shrug.

They sit there in silence for a while; with June watching the street below and Cloud watching her. She flinches a bit, before turning to face him, but he turns away just as she does.

"Cloud-?"

"I came to tell you that tomorrow we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

He nods, "we're going to Nibelheim."

"But, why?"

He sighs, he didn't know how to answer that question without hurting her feelings. He couldn't say it wasn't safe for her to be at the bar, where the children were. Or that he was taking her there in hopes that nobody would be able to find her.

"They know that you're here, and with what's happened, I think it's best that you go somewhere...less in the open."

He doesn't turn to face her as he was afraid of whatever emotion his words made her feel, but when she places her hands on his arm, he's forced to look at her.

"Nibelheim, isn't that your hometown?" She asks, a smile was slowly building at her lips and it freezes in place when he nods. She moves away from him, over to a empty paper hanging nearest the bedroom door. "Seeing it might help me with finishing your painting, I'm bringing this with me."

She drops to her knees as she takes it from the wall, rolling it in her hands before reaching for a scrunchy that sat on the floor, she wraps it around the paper with a nod. For moment, she stares at the blank page, but then she turns to him with inquiring eyes.

"You're gonna stay with me, right?"

Cloud visibly stiffens, he hadn't thought about that, but she was right, he couldn't just leave her there.

"Uh...yeah."

She nods, "yeah this is gonna be good."

She puts the roll of paper under her arm as she crawls over to the closet, where she starts pulling out her clothes. He watches her for a moment, before getting to his feet and going to the door.

"Goodnight."

She raises a hand saying, "night!"

Cloud nods and leaves the room, as he does, June pushes herself to her feet. She grabs a duffle bag from the corner of the room and starts to stuff it with her clothes and various trinkets. She pushes her fist into the bag, stuffing it to completion, before sealing it.

"There." She sighs, falling onto the bed. Upon her bottom meeting the bed, she feels something hard under her. "Ow." she lifts up a bit to feel the bed, but upon brushing her hand against her rear, she feels a hard bulge. She reaches into her pocket, retrieving two tapes, they looked old, as they were quite dusty.

As she stares at them, the image of Vallis tossing them to her appears in her mind's eye.

"I have to..." She looks about the room, hoping to find some machine to play them on. When she doesn't find one, she resolves herself to using the radio at the bar.

The idea doesn't really appeal to her, as anyone could just bust in on her at anytime, but she felt needed to hear the tapes ASAP. She goes to the door, listening for any signs of life outside of her room; sure enough, she hears the television going downstairs.

"So...I wait..."

She lays on her side, clutching the tapes close to her chest.

For what feels like forever, she waits, almost falling asleep in the process. However, once she hears Tifa settling into her bedroom, which was across from June's own, she knows that the coast is clear.

"Quiet, gotta be quiet..."

She peeks her head out of her room, listening for the sounds of anyone else creeping around. In particular, Vincent; he'd proven himself to be rather skilled at skulking in the shadows. Once she's sure that she's alone in the hall, she moves for the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she steps into the bar area. Just across from her, sat the radio, she approaches it tapes in hand.

She inserts the first, closing the tape deck and pressing 'play'

 _"October 15th, 1975_

 _Today, started off like any other. I went to the Gongaga reactor, worked at optimizing it's system for maximum energy absorption, and as usual I was met with the glares and jeers of the Gongaganites. They hate us... I cannot say that I'm surprised, being from the boonies myself, I understand how...set in their ways, people outside of the big cities can be. They don't understand how much the reactors' continued success affects their lives... Anyway, the unexpected also happened today. While working, I was attacked by a monster. It had to have been hiding inside the reactor, probably drawn by the mako energy... Being that I'm a man more of brain than brawn, I was...overtaken...quite quickly. But then, a town woman helped me. She called upon a monstrous beast and I was saved. This woman, Lydia..., she saved my life."_

June stares at the radio with deadened eyes as the tape snaps to its end. Slowly, she switches the tapes, still straining her ears to hear the sounds of the bar around her.

 _"October 28th, 1975_

 _I must say, I am honestly conflicted. The power that Lydia used to save me, left a scar on the earth around the reactor, of course Hojo would have questions- questions that I too share. I am tempted to ask more, to delve into the mystery, any scientist worth his salt would be._

 _Someone with that caliber of power just sitting within them..., she isn't normal...and isn't it my job, my duty, to search out the secrets of the world and make them known?!"_

His voice suddenly lowers to a slight whisper.

 _However..._

 _She saved my life, should I not just take it as a blessing? Take her for what she is, and has become...she visits me every day now. I've grown to enjoy her company...working on the reactors can be tiring, boring even..._

 _I will think on this..._

"June...that you?"

June jumps at the sound of a small voice at the back of her head, the tape snaps off as she turns to face the intruder. Marlene moves through the shadows to sit next to June at the bar.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispers

June reaches over to take the tape out of the radio, before turning to Marlene with as much sympathy as she could muster, with her mind roving in so many directions.

 _ **More tapes that my father made…, why did they want me to hear these?**_

"Why not, hungry still, thinking about school-."

"Bad dreams." Marlene eyes widen to the size of saucers whens she says this. "I keep thinking about those people and…, June, I was so scared."

She rubs her eyes with her fist, clearly trying to hide tears.

June bites her lip as she watches Marlene's body start to tremble, she leans forward taking Marlene by the shoulders, and the girl looks up at her.

"Marlene, it's OK now." June whispers, but her words seem to have no effect as Marlene shakes her head at them.

"But, Cloud said that you guys have fought them before, June, what do they want?"

"I don't kn-."

" _You know what we want, we want the envoy, we want Jenova."_

June gasps, making Marlene look up at her with a mixture of shock and fear.

"J-June?"

June shakes her head, "i-it's nothing Marlene, a-anyway, would it make you feel better if you stayed in my room tonight?"

Marlene nods and June takes her hand, immediately leading her to the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Marlene quickly dominates the bed, while June sits up at the end, too shaken by the recent resurgence of her memories to be bothered by sleep. Marlene watches her cautiously, but pretty soon, she succumbs to the sand man.

"They want Jenova?" June murmurs. "But why, why do they think I know where... _it..._ is?"

In all of her confusion, one thing becomes clear: Jenova had a lot to do with what was going on.

"The Jenova Connection…."

June looks down at Marlene when the girl starts kicking her feet; clearly, she was in some sort of distress. June leans over, laying next to her. She wraps her arm around her, gently shaking the girl to a state of near awareness. Marlene breathes a small sigh, before settling back into sleep. June closes her eyes, trying to sleep as well. Unfortunately though, Marlene isn't the only one affected by the day's madness.

The next day is a dreary one, light drizzles of rain hit the the top of June's head as she's lead out of the bar by Cid and Cloud.

"Ok, see you guys and Cloud, no funny business!"

June sniggers into her hand at Yuffie's admonition, but when Cloud looks up at her from his bent position, she hides her face with her hand. He stands straight, lugging her possessions onto Cid's ship.

Tifa walks over, grabbing June's hand. She places a cell phone in it and almost immediately, June recognizes it.

"My cell phone!" She gasps. "But I thought I'd lost it."

Tifa shakes her head, "no, Yuffie must have gotten a hold of it when you first got here, I swear, since she can't get materia anymore, she just takes anything. I found it in her room."

June looks past Tifa at Yuffie, who stared back at her with a strained smile. "Thanks, Tifa."

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S GET GOIN'!" Cid comes off the ship, waving June along."DON'T YOU GUYS THINK I HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO!?"

June waves back at the group as she's ushered onto the ship, the door closes behind her as Cid rushes over to the control panel.

"So, to Nibelheim." He murmurs. "Romantic getaway?"

June looks over at Cloud, who glares at the back of Cid's head defiantly.

"You know why we're going."

Cid nods, "yeah I guess, but cooped up in that house all alone, something's bound to happen." He glances back at June's shocked expression, bursting into laughter upon seeing it. "Go easy on'em girl, it's been a while."

Both Cloud and June cringe at Cid's laughter, but they endure it, until they reach Nibelheim.

June grabs her bag from Cloud's arm, while he pushes his motorcycle down the ship's ramp. The ship closes behind them, before rising into the sky and disappearing into the horizon.

June turns to Cloud, who still had his eyes on the sky. He watched Cid go with an expression almost like dread.

Feeling almost as dejected as he looked, June turns her sights to town around them. Like Tifa had told her that morning, Nibelheim was a really small town, but very quaint and inviting to the eye. It was the opposite of Edge in every way, it seemed.

So this is the kind of town that makes a man like that….

"Come on." She hears Cloud grunt from her side.

She turns following behind him to a small beige house, he reaches into his pocket retrieving a key. He unlocks and opens the door, allowing her to pass him. The house looked to be well taken care of, but lonely.

"You don't come here much, do you?" June murmurs as her eyes pass over a dusty tea set sitting on a round table at the middle of the room.

"No, don't really like to."

She drops her bag, turning to look at him. "But it's home."

He shakes his head, "not the way it used to be, a lot happened here, so…."

June nods when he trails off into silence, she understood that he didn't want to talk about it. She walks up a small set of stairs into a medium sized living room like area. She looks at everything, trying to gain a feel of the man she was with. Her eyes land on a picture sitting in the windowsill across the room, she walks over to it, lifting it to see. A pretty blonde woman smiled back at her from within the picture's borders, June raises a brow when she catches a faint resemblance of Cloud in the woman's face.

"Your mother?" She turns to him, picture in hand.

His eyes widen a bit, but he just nods.

"Pretty." June murmurs, setting the picture back down.

Due to conversations she'd had with Tifa, and the lack thereof with Cloud, she had pieced together that Cloud either had no relationship with his mother, or she'd passed away.

"I like this, so...comfortable." She turns in circle, taking in the rest of the house.

It was small, in the way of a large studio apartment, but cozy.

Cloud backs away when she moves past him, to sit on the large bed at the corner of the room. She runs her hands along it's thick blanketing, before turning to him with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I see what you're doing." She whispers. "Only bed in the house?"

Cloud's face burns red at this, "I...p-plan to sleep on the couch."

"Mm-hm, like I'd believe that." She teases. "Don't worry Cloud, you're welcome to share with me, it is yours after all, and I definitely don't mind-."

"I'm going to the store." He interjects abruptly, June sighs when he leaves the house.

 _ **As time went on, I became more comfortable with Cloud and that brought about some teasing. His reactions always surprised me, but that's Cloud for you.**_

Once outside, Cloud breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you think this through." He scolds himself as he starts on the road to the farthest convenience store.

When he'd raised the idea to the rest of Avalanche, their quick agreement spurred him into action. However, upon talking Cid that night, he was met with the same treatment that he'd gotten on the ride there.

" _Cloud, tell the truth, you're not putting your neck on the line for nothin'. You like that girl!"_

Cid's words caused him to almost rethink his plan, but his concern for June's safety and well-being quickly overrode that. Cloud glances back down the rode, almost expecting see June behind him- he sighs at the empty space.

"Maybe, I should have invited Yuffie along?" He ponders over that thought, but the just as soon as Yuffie's face appears in his mind's eye, he squashes it. "Damn, I'm desperate."

It almost made him feel silly, his fear of being alone with June. Here he was, one of the world's strongest men, running away in fear of a woman who only threatened to peek into his lonely little box. Once at the store, he begins loading the counter with various items, candies, cakes, and drinks- non-alcoholic, of course.

The store clerk eyes him suspiciously as he continues to pile the items high.

"Why am I so afraid of her?" He mutters to himself as he places two king sized chocolate bars on the counter.

The clerk begins to ring the items, when Cloud stops to think.

"2350 Gil." He calls over Cloud's loud thoughts.

Cloud reaches into his pocket, tossing the Gil in the waiting merchant's hand, before taking his bags and leaving the store.

"What's she gonna do, eat me?"

The thought is so comical that it spurs Cloud to move even more quickly toward the house.

"She's just June, look at her the same way you look at Yuffie and Tifa, or anyone else you deal with at close quarters.

The new-found rational voice in his head, is what makes him push into the house, almost righteously so. As he does, June slinks by him, camera in hand.

"Be right back!" She calls over her shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?"

June raises the camera as she says, "to look around, get some inspiration."

"B-But-."

"I won't go too far," she turns to him with a reassuring smile. "And I've got my cell phone back, I'll just call you if anything happens. I know your number by heart, by now."

He grimaces as she starts away from him again, he wanted to stop her, but he couldn't- she was an adult after all. He sighs, allowing the front door to close behind him, as he enters the house.

"Everything's so...brown…."

June raises the camera to snap a picture of a little house on the corner of Cloud's street; as brown as it was, it filled her with a sense of peace and comfort.

"I could get used to this."

She turns to look at the square of houses around her, wondering if any of them would be in her price range. After all, she couldn't stay at the bar forever. Eventually, she'd outstay her welcome, and maybe sooner than previously intended, what with the happenings of the day before.

June presses on down the street, as she goes, she hears loud conversation floating out of a nearby house, through its open door.

"Yeah, so I'm hearing it's a cover up. That the Shinra are using these weird terrorists to distract us from what they're really doing!"

"Yeah, I heard from a friend of mine, she's a pilot, that the reactor in Modeoheim was reactivated!"

"Aw damn, not again!"

June turns to look at the house, she couldn't really see inside, but she snaps a picture anyway, slithering away before anyone has the chance to see her.

"I honestly wish it were just some big conspiracy…."

She drifts to the end of the road, as she does, a shop door opens next to her. A man is launched through the door and into her, they both fall over.

"And stay out, furkin' thief!"

June sits up just as the door is slammed shut, and the man that fell into her does as well.

"Ah well, I tried." He sighs, getting to his feet.

June looks up at him and is immediately shocked by his appearance; his black hair was long and overgrown, falling over the bridge of his nose, and covering his eyes. Even his beard, which was peppered with white, was overgrown and reaching his chest. His clothing was tattered, so much so, that June has trouble discerning what is what.

He pays her no mind as he turns to leave.

"Hey, you could at least say sorry!" June shouts after him.

He turns slowly, as if he wasn't sure if she was talking to him, but upon their eyes meeting, his face contorts into an expression unknown.

"...Sorry."

He walks over to her, offering his hand.

Hesitantly, she takes it, allowing him to help her to her feet. While she dusts herself off, she feels his eyes roaming her face and body; not interested in being chatted up by a random man, she nods to him and tries to escape but he steps in her way.

"You couldn't spare a Gil could you, I'm pretty hungry?"

June eyes him suspiciously; she'd had her fair share of run-ins with crazies and she didn't want to build upon those experiences. However….

" _ **Junie", she'd say. "There's a little bit of good in every one, it's not your job to find it, or to even wait for them to show it, but that's no reason for you to not show yours to them."**_

She reaches into her pocket, retrieving a handful of Gil.

"Here." She places it in his hands.

He nods to her, "thank you…."

He pockets it, before walking past her down the road. As he goes, June snaps a picture of him from behind.

"Inspiration can be found anywhere."

For an hour more, she drifts around Nibelheim, until she gets tired and decides to go back to Cloud's house.

She enters the house to be warmly greeted by the smell of food cooking. She sets her camera bag on the floor as she walks further into the house, on the stove at the head of the room, she sees a big pot bubbling away.

"Soup?" She guesses.

She looks around for Cloud and she finds him, passed out on the couch. She walks over to him, ready to ridicule him awake, but when she notices the bags under his eyes, she thinks better of it.

"Sleep, you deserve it." She whispers to him, before going over to the stove to check on the food. "Oh, chicken soup, fancy eh?" She glances over her shoulder at him, he hadn't stirred. Taking a large wooden ladle, she mixes the soup, making sure to scrape up the goodies at the bottom.

Slowly, she brings the ladle to her lips.

"Mmm, great, as expected."

She continues stirring away, until she hears Cloud moving behind her. She goes into a cupboard to find two bowls, once she has them, she washes them and fills them with soup. By the time she's done, Cloud is awake and sitting up on the couch.

"Goodnight, sleepy head." She sings to him as she places his soup on the table before him.

He looks into the bowl with tired eyes, "I forgot-."

"It's OK, I made it back before you could burn down the house."

She cringes a little bit at her own words; houses and burning, she hated thinking about it.

Cloud takes his bowl, digging in without another word. June watches him with a small smile, which he doesn't notice until she too picks up her bowl, but doesn't bother eating.

Cloud pulls away from his bowl a bit, slightly embarrassed by the ardor with which he ate.

"What's wrong, you don't like it." He murmurs.

"No-no…." She ducks her head into her bowl. "I was just...nevermind."

 _ **Though he never noticed, I often 'Cloud-watched'. He intrigued me to no end...**_

He cocks his head at her, "no, say it."

She peeks up at him from the rim of the bowl, her face tinted pink.

"Well, you know that I'm painting you a picture. In order to do so, and feel comfortably about the product, I have to study you." She lowers the bowl to the table. "You don't like pictures so…."

 ** _Great save!_**

"So you stare-."

"Not stare, observe."

"Stare."

"Observe."

"But isn't that just staring-."

"Fine, staring, observing, getting to know Cloud better...all the same thing."

With a burning face, she starts at her soup, but this time Cloud watches her. She turns away, hiding away from his gaze, it isn't until she finishes that she turns to face him again.

Upon their eyes meeting, she's shocked to see the corners of his lips twitching, almost like he wanted to smile. June places her bowl onto the table, pursing her lips to hide the smile that wanted to appear on her face.

 _ **He never smiled, or at least I'd never seen one...or even an attempt at one, until that night.**_

"I'll do the dishes." She reaches over grabbing them and rushing over to the sink.

Cloud watches as she washes, rinses, and repeats, much more than necessary.

 _ **We were stuck together that night and it was awkward, why?**_

" _He hasn't dated in a long time, if he ever did. But, I do think he may have a crush on a certain someone…."_

" _Who, Yuffie, tell me!"_

She didn't say anything, which left June confused and a little disappointed. She so wanted to know, even though she was sure that it wasn't her. Strangely, part of her just wanted to feel the burn of rejection, then maybe, she could stop worrying about it and stop thinking about him as anything other than a bodyguard.

Cloud gets to his feet, trying in his own way to dissipate the awkward energy in the room. He takes the pot from the stove, bringing it over to the refrigerator, just sliding it in. As he turns, June brushes by him to place the bowls in the cupboard.

She utters a quick, "sorry," before going to move past him again, but she stops short of getting to the bed. "Hey, you sure you don't want the bed?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not sleepy anyway."

She bites her lip looking at it, "um...OK, but it's yours tomorrow, we can alternate."

He shrugs as she crawls into the bed, burying her face in the pillows.

 _ **Hiding from potential embarrassment.**_

"Nood Fnight!" She calls from within her soft hiding place.

Cloud nods, "goodnight."

He goes back to couch, laying down. Once he's sure that June isn't paying him any mind, or asleep, he opens his phone, searching the internet for odd jobs that he could do to kill time. He sighs, he hadn't even thought about how long they'd be in Nibelheim. He raises a brow when his eyes land on a monster hunting job near Rocket Town. He opens the link, writing to the job poster that he'd be there in the morning. Judging the post, it wouldn't take him too long, as the man was just having trouble with wolves and dingoes; small fries, in Cloud's opinion.

He glances at June once more, before turning to face the back of the couch.

He hadn't been sure if the weird feeling was mutual, but that now that he was, he felt assured that June would appreciate his finding other things to do, as well.

Next: History Repeating Itself


	7. Chapter 7

-History Repeating Itself-

 _ **Remember when I told you about the dreams, well..they didn't stop, they just got weirder.**_

" _Momma, momma where are you!?"_

 _ **I was little again! It was the night that we'd went to the Gold Saucer and I'd lost mom. I searched and searched, but couldn't find her. Other fun seekers, children and adults alike, just walked pass me, like they didn't see a child in distress.**_

" _Momma!"_

 _ **I'd stopped to cry...defeated..., some things never change I guess…. Anyway, just as I'd given up on life itself...**_

" _I found you!"_

 _ **I looked up hoping to see my mother's green eyes, but the ones I did meet...they weren't hers.**_

 _ **Vallis.**_

June awakens with a start, she places her hand to her chest as she looks about the room, hoping to find the comfort of Cloud, but all she finds is space. She groans as she pushes out of the bed.

"That dream…."

She stumbles into the sink, turning it on and splashing herself with water.

"Could it be true?"

She hadn't thought about their trip to the Gold Saucer in depth. When she tried, all she would get was a bunch of flashes of happiness- the same with most of her childhood memories involving Lydia.

Shakily, she moves away from the sink, using paper towel to dry her hands.

"Vallis, she did say that we'd met before...but that's not possible, right?"

She turns to lean against the counter, as she does,, she notices a note hanging from the door. She walks over to it, pulling it close enough to read:

Out on a job, be back by tonight.

"What!?" She cries, dropping it on the floor. "He just left me here!?"

June narrows her eyes at the note; surely he knew that'd he'd have to go before hand, he'd just chosen not to tell her. She steps over the note, going to the window.

"It's raining…."

The streets were soaked with rain, as if it'd been going all morning. June sighs; hopefully, the rain would hurry him along.

She turns back to the room wearing a sullen expression; what would she do with him gone? How would she spend the entire day, alone?

 _ **At some point in my life, not too long before that, I was content in my loneliness. But being at the bar changed me, I was no longer used to the crushing silence of my own space.**_

She goes to move toward the sink again, but as she goes, her foot crashes into something.

"Ow-ow-ow." She hisses as she reaches down to wrangle the cause of her pain. She lifts her camera bag close to her face, ready to curse it, but as soon as her eyes meet it's leather exterior, she gets an idea. "Hm, I could go out and see more of the town..."

She looks over her shoulder at the window again, before tossing the bag onto the bed.

She then goes into the bathroom, refreshing herself for day. After some primping and weatherproofing, she steps onto the rainy streets of Nibelheim, camera bag in tow.

Nibelheim during the rain, impressed June even more than during the dry weather. Though cold, due it being mid winter, the rain made the streets more inviting and with the town's people still leaving their doors open, June isn't bored by the lack of life on the streets.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my butterfly pendant!?"

"But ma, I...ow!"

June cringes at the sound of the child being slapped upside his head, he suddenly comes rushing out of the house, face red with anger.

"But, I didn't do it, Marsha did." He pouts, throwing himself onto the wet curb.

June cocks her head at him as she snaps a quick picture, before scurrying off with her ill-gotten inspiration.

She tucks her camera back into her bag as she nears the edge of town, once she runs into a black gate, she bemoans the end of her journey.

"Now what?" She mutters looking over her shoulder at the road behind her. She backs away turning her gaze back to gate before her, behind it sat a large black mansion. It gave off such a negative energy, that June decides to take another step away from it. Next to the gate, she notices a rising road, it winds around the mansion, and all the way up toward a large mountain.

"Nope." June shakes her head at the road. "Nope-nope-nope."

The mansion however….

"I wonder who lives here," she tugs at the chained gates. "Must be a rich witch or something."

Chuckling at her own silliness, she turns to go back to Cloud's house; there was nothing left to do, but wait for him to return.

Once there, she's surprised to find a large black van parked in front of the house. As she approaches it, the doors open and three people step out onto the street.

"June." Elena calls. She walks over to her, followed by Tseng and a small man wearing a lab coat.

"Elena," June mutters, she goes to move past them, but as soon as she opens the house door, Tseng slides in next to her.

"May we come in?" He asks. "We need to speak with you."

June leans against the door, trying to create as much space between her and the turks as possible, but they only move closer.

"Come in?" She shakes her head at them. "No, Cloud wouldn't like that."

Tseng sighs, "only for a moment, we really need to talk...in private."

Behind him, June could see townspeople rousing for their homes to nose around, even the haggard man from the day before had slunk over from wherever he stayed to see what was going on. He watches them with wide, almost fearful eyes, but once his gaze meets June's, he turns away, as if pretending to have saw nothing.

"Please." Elena calls over the reluctant voices in June's head.

June grimaces at the thought of Cloud coming in and finding them in his house, but it didn't look like she had much choice in the matter, as they seemed ready to take her 'no', as a 'yes'

"Fine, as long as it's quick." She opens the door to them, and they file in.

June walks over to the couch, making sure to spread her things enough that they don't have space to sit. Tseng looks at Elena, who then looks at the little man in the lab coat.

"Hello, June, I am professor Eji, head scientist of the S.S.P." He says putting his hand to his chest. "My job is to study the planet so that we have a better understanding of what we, as the humans that inhabit it, need to do to keep it healthy and safe. I am also in charge of our intergalactic endeavors."

"Mm-hm…, um Tseng, where's Reno?" June asks.

Tseng shrugs, "out on other business."

June frowns; she didn't understand why they'd come without him, wouldn't it make sense for him to come, as he knew her the best? She curses herself; she now regretted letting them in without Reno present.

Eji clears his throat making her look up at him again.

"That being said, it has been brought to my attention, that you may have the abilities necessary to assist us in our current endeavor. I'm sure you've noticed the strange happenings in our world lately."

"Hm? June cocks her head at him.

Even though she knew what Eji was talking about, she felt it best to feign ignorance.

Elena pulls a tablet out of her jacket, she turns it onto it's back and a 3D map appears above it's surface. Multiple areas on the map were lit up in pink, Elena points to one of the locations.

"That's Modeoheim, I'm sure you remember the attack there. Well, now there is corrupted Lifestream energy bleeding onto the earth there, creating the perfect environment for monsters to inhabit. Not only that, in these places where the planet is literally bleeding out, fearsome beasts have been spawning."

"The reactor, was reactivated again by the way." Tseng says above her, she shoots him a glare as she hands June the tablet.

June looks it over, turning it this way and that way so as to see every nook and cranny; it seemed that wherever there was a reactor, energy was being spilled onto the planet. Nibelheim looked untouched though, which makes her breathe a sigh of relief.

"But, what does this have to do with me?" She asks, sitting the tablet on her lap.

Eji moves closer to her, placing his small beady eyes steadily on her. "We saw what happened 2 days ago, you took that energy into your body, successfully cleansing the area."

June's stomach does a somersault; hadn't she come to Nibelheim to keep her head low? It had all turned out to be in vain, as they'd found her anyway. Cloud was not going to be pleased when he found out.

"So…?"

"So, we're asking for your assistance." Tseng says moving over to her.

"And the chance to study this phenomenon...for safety reasons…." Eji interjects next to him.

"We've tried everything, June. Believe it or not, this stuff has been happening for a while now, but we'd managed to keep it under wraps." Elena exclaims.

June bites her lip, looking away, as they continue to lay their cards on the table.

"You're the only one who has been able to at least put a bandaid on the wound-."

"So, the planet _is_ wounded?" June asks.

Eji nods, "seemingly by an attack right at it's core, those 3...terrorists, must have done it."

June gasps, "you mean Ll-..., oh?"

She lowers her gaze when their eyes narrow and they begin to regard her with the same suspicion that she had with them. Elena and Tseng share a knowing look before continuing their petition.

"Yes, those people who attacked Edge did it, they're also responsible for reactivating the reactors, it would seem that they want the corrupted Lifestream on the planet. Why? We don't know for sure, but we do know that they are somehow connected to the Jenova project of years past." Elena says as she moves over to the window, she peers out for a while, before pulling the curtains closed.

"We don't know if you know, as this is supposed to be confidential information…." Tseng starts, he glances down at Eji who nods. "But, the head of Jenova...we have it."

At his words, the already dark energy of the room, turns almost sinister. June wraps her arms around her torso to fight back the cold that had suddenly washed over her body.

"After the Sephiroth debacle, we kept the head for further testing, pretty soon we realized that we could get nothing more from it. As it had become dormant..., we then tried to seal it in a plant under the sea near Juno, that failed because the energy that had begun to come from the head, started to call monsters toward it. It also tainted the water." Tseng reaches into his jacket, retrieving a pack of cigarettes. "May I?"

"You may not." June states gruffly.

Elena shoots him another glare and he swiftly repockets the box.

"Anyway, we bought it back up and resumed testing. However, when we got it back, the head seemed to be alive again. It affected the scientist, drove some of them...mad...and others...just scared them to death." Elena reaches for the tablet as she says this, June hands it to her and Elena taps at it, opening another window. The schemata of a large ship appears over the tablet's screen. She hands it back to June with a nod. "That is when Mr. Shinra got the idea to launch that thing back where it came from, and so, the Shinra Space Program was created."

June studies the ship on the screen; she'd never seen such a thing. It was bigger than an airship, but sleeker than a warship. She shakes her head as she lowers the tablet.

"And what does that have to with me?"

Eji sighs, "I've come to the conclusion that Jenova gives off a type of energy field, it's signature is almost identical to the corrupted Lifestream. Being that no one else can touch it, when we saw you do what you did in Edge, we were quite amazed."

"Still, what do you want from me?" June asks. "I'm not understanding."

Eji seems to become annoyed at her question. "We would like your help in sending it into space, to do that, we would need to test your influence on the head. Why does it's energy not affect you, and why does your own energy affect _it._ "

"In short, we'd like to take you to our base at the Healin' Lodge and see what we can do. The terrorists are clearly setting the stage for something, and they are clearly very interested in Jenova-."

"Wait, how do you know that? That they're interested in Jenova?" June says over Tseng.

The turks look at Eji, who shakes his head at them.

"All of that will be explained at the Lodge." Tseng answers.

June looks up at them, trying to appear unbothered by what they'd told her, but her mind was anything but quiet.

 _ **I wasn't sure of what to say, as they already knew my secret. There was no more hiding, and even if I said no...could they force me anyway?**_

 _ **I really didn't want to, but was it the right thing to do?**_

"I-I'm sorry...but, no." She whispers. "I don't trust you guys..."

She passes the tablet back to Elena, who sighs down at it.

Eji glares at her, "you foolish gir-."

"OK, we won't push it anymore." Tseng says over the sputtering scientist, he reaches into his jacket retrieving a small card. "Take this, give me a call if you change your mind."

June stares down at the card as they move for the door, Elena opens it, allowing Tseng and Eji to pass, just before she walks out herself, she turns to June, her voice taking an almost empathetic tone.

"We wouldn't have bothered you if we weren't at the end of our rope. Please, rethink your decision."

June breathes a sigh of relief when the door closes and she hears their car start up and move away from the house. Shakily, she pulls her feet onto the couch, burying her face in her knees; all of the false strength she'd showed them was leaving her, and now, she didn't want to be alone.

"Cloud, come home..."

 _ **Somehow, I managed to sleep. Once in dream land, my dream picked up where it'd left off.**_

 _"I found you!"_

 _ **I shrunk back a bit, but she only moved closer.**_

 _"Wow, you're like her little clone!"_ _ **Vallis clapped her hands with excitement.**_ _"So cute!"_

 _ **Being young and dumb, her compliment made me let up my guard a bit.**_

 _"I've lost my momma."_ _ **I whispered.**_

 _ **At this, Vallis' smile fell.**_

 _"Yeah? Well how about this."_ _ **She dropped down to my level.**_ _"Let us hang out, see the sights, have fun. We'll find Lydia along the way, we have to."_

 _ **It was then, that I took her hand...**_

June groans opening her eyes, her entire body was aching, as if someone had been pummeling her while she slept. It doesn't take her long to recognize the numbing icy sensation running over her body.

"Rain?"

She sits up abruptly, studying her surroundings.

She was no longer in Cloud's house, nor did she appear to be in Nibelheim. She sat the ground being battered by the pouring rain. Before her, a reactor stood, it growling signals to her, it's activation.

June backs away from the reactor, trying to use her cold, aching hands to warm her arms.

"How did I get here," she manages to choke out.

She continues to back away, until one of her feet, lands on air. Screaming, she launches herself forward, to keep herself from falling. She hits the muddy ground with a grunt, laying there for a moment to catch her breath. Once she picks up enough nerve, she turns onto her hands and knees to look at where she'd almost fallen.

"The mountain?"

She could see the winding path down, it goes on so long, that following it's path, almost makes her dizzy, she pulls away facing the reactor again.

"I-I've g-g-gotta s-s-stop it."

She rushes forward on frozen legs, only to be repelled by bright green energy.

"June, no!"

She freezes upon hearing Vallis' voice behind her, she turns to face her and they stare at one another.

"Why do you keep doing this, stalling her coming only hurts us all." Vallis says shaking her head. She holds her hand out toward June. "I understanded that this is all very confusing for you, but if come with me, I'll explain everything."

June shakes her head at her, "what do you want from me!?"

Vallis recoils as if slapped, "I just wanted to...meet you again... I wanted to be with you when we ushered in the new world. You're all I have anymore."

June clenches her fists, sending more pain up her arms, but she ignores it.

"What are you talking about, I don't know you!"

Vallis sighs, "what happened to you, why don't you remember?" She pauses to wipe at her eyes, this disarms June a bit. Through the rain, she couldn't see tears, but she knew that they were there. "How could you forget...I know that...when Lydia found us...she...she didn't like it. Maybe she tainted your mind against me."

June's gun appears in her hand as she shouts, "don't talk about my mother!"

Vallis stares at her with eyes full of hurt, "I will not fight you ,June. I have no wish to hurt you. I have said that many times. But maybe that man...has also been lying to you."

"Leave Cloud out of this." June grumbles.

"Yes, it was him then." Vallis whispers. "June, do not delude yourself, he doesn't care about you, the same way Nicholas turned on Lydia, he will turn on you." Her voice turns cold as she says this, her expression goes from sad to angry. "They will all turn on you when they learn the truth, that you're really not like them, that you are of a different breed, that...just with a thought...you could destroy them all. When you no longer play their game, when you slough off this persona that you've created to fit in, we shall see how much they care-."

"Tell me, what do you want!?" June trains her gun more steadily on her, but Vallis only shakes her head.

"This is all their fault, everything. They've done so much to hurt us, starting with Jenova, then Lydia...poor-poor Lydia... I only wish I would have gotten to her, before they did." Vallis grits her teeth as she seems to become angrier. "All of them, from that damned Freida...to your Cloud... June, I'd suggest that you watch your back, don't fall for the same game that Lydia did. It killed her in the end."

Her words only make June angrier, she goes to pull the trigger, but as she does, the reactor behind them, begins to sputter.

"What the-." Vallis goes toward the reactor, but June steps in her way, gun still raised.

"No, you stay awa-. Ugh!" She falls to her knees when a searing pain moves through her head.

 _"Take in it's energy, grow."_

"June?" Vallis reaches for her, but June waves her away.

"Get away from me!" She growls.

Suddenly, a bunch of white orbs rise from the reactor. They float on the air, before slowly making their way toward June.

Vallis watches in shock as the bulbs enter June's body, disappearing and lighting her up from the inside. Once they're gone, June slumps over, falling face first onto the earth and the reactor shuts down behind her

The last thing she hears before she passes out, is Vallis stepping over to her She bends down next to June, putting her hand to her back.

"How? How do you do this? Hm...sleep then little June, I will return for you...when you realize that blood is thicker than water. Hopefully, you will still be in one piece then."

The next morning, Cloud returns to Nibelheim. Hesitantly, he enters his house; he was sure that June was going to be pretty angry with him, but he had an excuse and a good fall-back plan, should his apologies fail.

He reaches into his pocket, making sure that his 'fail-save', was still there.

"June?"

From where he stood, he could hear the sniffles of someone in distress. This makes his stomach churn, he hadn't thought that leaving her alone would have such an effect on her.

"June...I-I'm s-so-." He pauses when he turns the corner to face the couch, instead of finding June bemoaning life on the there, he finds her unconscious and a battered looking man crying at her feet.

"A-All my fault!" The man moans. "I-I should have known!"

He presses his dirty hands into his face as his cries become even louder.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Cloud shouts, calling the man's attention to him.

The man turns to him, his blue eyes were barely visible under his scruff of graying hair, but Cloud sees the look of shock that passes over them. The man scuffles to his feet, keeping his eyes on Cloud's.

"I-I f-f-found her...like this." He says through his tears, he wipes at them, creating a clean spot on his skin. As he does, his sad aura shifts into a menacing one. "Weren't you supposed to be taking care of her!?"

Cloud backs away when the man starts toward him, but he pauses once he notices the sword at Cloud's back.

"Tcht, I'd suggest you start working a little harder at it, she won't make it too much longer like this." He turns for the door, shooting June one last mournful look, before exiting the house.

Cloud goes for the door, "hey..."

The street was empty, the man seemed to have disappeared.

Cloud goes to look further, but the sound of June stirring behind him, pulls him back into the house. When he comes in again, he finds her sitting up on the couch, she was staring blankly at the wall at the end of the couch. He takes a step forward, shocking her out of her staring match with the wall.

"Cloud." She croaks, tears fill her eyes.

He sits at the end of the couch saying, "June...I'm...so-."

He's cut off by her moving into his arms, she buries her face in the crook of his neck, allowing her tears to fall there.

"Where did you go!" She cries. "Why would you leave me here...all alone?"

He wraps his arms around her, allowing her to move closer to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

 _ **Looking back, I know that...I was wrong to put this on him. After-all, it had nothing to do with him.**_

She pulls away, staring into his eyes.

"I want to go back to Edge, there's something...I want to discuss with everyone."

He frowns at this, "what?"

She shakes her head, "I'll tell you when we get there, it's just something I want to discuss with everyone first..."

She pulls out of his hold, going into the bathroom to ready herself for the trip.

 _ **That night on Mt. Nibel with Vallis...made me rethink my decision to go with The Shinra. I was over it, I didn't even want to know about the past anymore, I just wanted it to be over. And I was willing to do what ever it took to make it happen. Anything.**_

 _Next:_ _ **Pink Slip**_


	8. Chapter 8

-Pink Slip-

 _ **On our way back to Edge, I could feel Cloud's eyes on me. He didn't understand the change, the shift in my demeanor... However, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to even try to explain it.**_

"Things went wrong?" Cid asks Cloud over his shoulder.

Cloud leans against the wall nearest Cid's seat, as he searches for an answer to the question. As far as he knew, things hadn't 'went _wrong_ ', but they hadn't 'went _right_ ' either. June still hadn't told him what happened while he was gone.

He looks over at her.

She stood nearest the exit, head seemingly in the clouds.

"I...can't say, I left her for a day...and came back to this." Cloud whispers.

Cid looks back at June as well, "hm, she seems a little down. Well, go and try to cheer her up, she's your girl after all."

Cloud cringes at this; he didn't care to argue if June was his 'girl' or not, but he'd definitely tried to talk to her. All he'd gotten was half-hearted smiles and nods.

"I don't know what to say at this point."

Every day it seemed that things just got weirder and it was taking it's effect on her. He'd tried to block some of it, but there were things that she went through on her own that he could never understand.

"Well, we're here." Cid calls back to June, he pushes the decelerate button and the ship starts to descend.

Once the ship lands, Cloud goes to join June by the door, but she moves past him, over to Cid. She leans over, placing her hand at his shoulder.

"Cid...would you come in, there is something that I want to say and I want everyone there?"

Cid frowns, "everyone, eh?" He glances at Cloud for an explanation, but he looked just as lost. "Uh...sure."

He powers down the ship, before getting up to follow June and Cloud out.

Once inside the bar, they're greeted by the usual crowd and Vincent. He cocks his head as June moves over to the bar, placing her eyes on the floor.

Tifa comes around putting her hand to June's shoulder, "you guys are back already?"

June nods.

"Hm, why? Something happen?" Yuffie asks from her corner of the room.

June nods again.

Now, it's Cloud's turn to look confused as June starts to fiddle with her fingers, almost nervously.

"While we were gone." She starts. "...I was approached by the Shinra."

The room is filled with gasps, even the children seem to be taken by surprise.

"What?" Cloud breathes. He moves over to her, but she doesn't look up at him. "When, why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugs, "I...wanted to tell everyone at the same time-."

"When!?" He barks, cutting her off.

She looks up at him, her eyes turning almost sad.

"While you were gone."

He shakes his head, backing away.

It was one thing for him to have left and for her to have been angry about that, but it was another for him to have left her for the Shinra to pick at.

"Anyway, they told me some things... They've been dealing with the pockets of energy for a while. They told me that indeed, the world is bleeding, it's wounded."

She pauses to collect her thoughts, how would she spring it on them?

"They told me, that they'd seen me...seen me take in corrupted energy and so...they need my help."

"Corrupted energy?" Yuffie walks over, sitting on the stool closest to June. "I don't get it?"

June shrugs, "I don't quite understand it myself, but...I am somehow able to draw in the energy that the planet is releasing. This is why they came to me, for help."

Barret shakes his head in disbelief, "I knew it, so all the weird shit that's been going on...they knew about!"

"Help?" Cloud mutters and June nods.

"They want me to go to the Healin' Lodge with them. They want to figure out a way to fix the planet."

She takes a deep breath before laying the worst of it on them.

"They also say that they have the head of Jenova, in their possession."

Just like back in Nibelheim, the mere mention of Jenova's name, sends the room's energy spiraling down.

"What!? OK, now this is getting cray-cray! I don't understand." Yuffie pushes out of the stool to stand before June. "What does that have to do with you, with us!?"

"Well..." June trails off into silence. Here it was, another secret she'd been keeping from everyone. She looks at Cloud apologetically as she says, "Lluva, Shalom and Vallis, that's what they're looking for."

"Wait! Who!?"

Cloud pushes Yuffie aside as he takes her place before June, "but why?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, but...I plan to find out. I'm going."

At her words, the entire room reacts in disbelief.

"Oh hell naw, Cloud your girl's gone mad!" Cid shouts. He walks over to her, face set grimly. "Do you know what they've done to people in their so called pursuit of truth and growth? Do you really think you can trust them!?"

"I-."

"Those Shinra can't be trusted, June! Come on, we can figure this out without them!" Yuffie shouts.

"But, I-."

"Have you honestly thought this through? I would reconsider if I were you." Tifa states plainly.

"I know that it seems-."

"Those people hurt Aerith!" Everyone turns to face Marlene, her eyes were wide with what looked to be fear, but she also looked angry. "June, you can't go with them!"

June cringes under the girl's fierce gaze; she hadn't expected for even the children to feel so strongly about her decision. However, the children were a big part of her deciding to go.

 _ **Marlene that night, I worried for her. I worried for everyone after they came into contact with me, but Marlene, what they did to her, the scar that they left... I didn't want her to live in fear anymore.**_

"No, you're not going."

June lowers her eyes when Cloud steps forward again, he shakes his head at her. "We'll find our own way, June. We've made it this far, we don't need them, you don't need them."

"But you don't understand." She puts her hands to her head, gripping it tightly. "The dreams, the voices, the visions... It's gotten so bad, I can barely tell what's real anymore. My memories are scrambled, I'm recalling things that...I know couldn't have happened and seeing things that are just...impossible." She releases a heavy sigh, "I just want it to stop, the voices...I want them gone."

 _ **That voice in my head, the one that seemed to come from no where... I had my inklings as to who it was... Vallis and I, we spoke about the voice, we both heard the voice. This voice called to us all, Lluva, Shalom, Vallis and I...**_

She falls into the counter, hands still at her head. Tifa walks over to her, she goes to put her hand to June's arm, but she gets shrugged away.

 _ **They didn't get it, this need to free my mind from the vice grip that this...thing...had on it. They didn't understand just how little I cared for my own well-being. Sacrifice and loss, I was no stranger to them.**_

"I'm going." June utters dropping her hands. "I've made up my mind."

With this, she walks up the stairs, trying to escape any further resistance to her plan.

Once she's gone, the room turns on Cloud.

He watches the stairs in disbelief; he felt glued to his spot, even though something told him to go after her. Fear, uncertainty and doubt, as per usual, kept him from moving.

"Cloud, you've gotta talk some sense into her!" Yuffie shouts grabbing him by the shoulders.

He shakes his head doubtfully, "but, what can I say?"

"I don't know, go smooth talk her into submission or somethin'!"

Cloud sighs.

Upstairs, though tears, June works to stuff the rest of her possessions into large plastic bags. When the last pair of pants is tucked away, she stops to look about the room. Her painting materials still laid about, but she wouldn't be bringing those, no need.

"How long will it take?"

With the little bit of information they'd given her, she wasn't sure of what to expect. However, she was counting on her connection to Reno to keep her relatively safe. She goes into her pocket, retrieving the card with Tseng's information on it.

"I wonder when I should call them,... now?"

"Wait until tomorrow, don't want to make any rash decisions."

She doesn't even bother to look at Vincent, as she shoves the card back into her pocket.

He moves closer to her, from his place at her window.

"You _do_ know what you're doing, don't you?" He asks. "They could hurt you, you know?"

She shrugs a shoulder, "maybe, but...I'll take my chances... Especially since this could end up helping everyone." She crawls over to the bed, where she crashes with a sigh. "Hey, look at it this way, when I'm gone, you can take my room since you like being in here so much."

Vincent chuckles a bit, "some things don't change, no matter how broken the person."

"And broken I am."

He nods, "but you still have the strength to try to fight."

"No-no, no fighting here."

"Hm, if you say so..."

He drifts over to the wall holding the painting of Denzel, he stares at it for a moment before turning to her.

"He's worried about you. He wants to stop you, he...really cares about you."

June quirks a brow, "eh...who?"

Vincent sighs. "The man you care for as well."

June sits up, placing her eyes on him almost defiantly. "So now you can't say names, if by he, you mean Cloud, I'm sure he'll get over it quite quickly."

Vincent shakes his head, "if something were to happen to you, he wouldn't."

June raises a brow; as far as she knew, Cloud did care for her, but no more than a charge, or a broken bird that he'd found on the street. He just wanted to nurse her back to health and set her free, something she was trying to help him do.

"The way I see it, if I go and this works out. We'll all be able to go back to the way things were before. I'm sure he wants that."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

Vincent walks over to her and she scoots over a bit, thinking that he wished to sit, but he doesn't.

"Cloud has been dealing with his own demons for a while...when I first heard of his helping you, I thought that he was running away from them, as he usually has...but then...I heard the way he speaks about you and saw the way that he looks at you. This isn't a simple job to him."

June bites her lip as she looks away. "You make it sound as though...he-."

"I know that look, the one he gives you...and I know the torment of not being able to...act on what you feel." Vincent sighs. "But since you choose not to believe me, I will digress. The reason I came to see you..., you said that you're looking for information on Jenova, that somehow she's connected with this."

June nods.

"Well, in a cave, on the Western Continent, someone who knows quite a bit about Jenova sleeps. Go to her, speak with her, she may have some of the answers you seek."

With this, he goes to leave the room.

"Wait, that's so vague. What cave and what woman, what's her name at least!?"

"The Crystal Cave, and her name...Lucrecia Crescent."

He opens the door to go, but June rushes over to him, pulling him back.

She smiles up at him, trying to melt a little of the ice around his heart.

"Hey, why don't you take me?"

He grimaces as if her request had hurt him, slowly he pulls away from her hold.

"I'll think about it."

"OK." She falls back onto the bed as he exits the room. "Lucrecia Crescent...I wonder..."

With a firm mental admonition, she quiets her mind. She didn't want to 'wonder' at the moment, she just wanted silence.

The day slips by quite quickly for June, regardless of the fact that she'd been left to herself for the entirety of it. Once the hunger pains start though, she plucks up the courage to face the rest of the bar. She takes a deep breath before pulling her bedroom door open. As soon as she does, the sounds of a bustling bar fill her room. She glances back on the clock on her nightstand: 6:30.

"Maybe I should wait...?"

She goes to close the door, but as she does, something pushes the door open again.

"We go now." Vincent mutters, stepping into the room.

"Go...oh, to see Lucrecia."

He nods.

"OK, let me get my-."

She gasps when Vincent pulls her back into him, she hits his chest with a grunt. Reproachfully, she stares up at him.

"Hey, why-."

He throws his cloak around her, shrouding her in darkness. She looks up just in time to meet his gaze with her own. In his eyes, she sees a deep sadness.

"Vincent." She tries to utter, but it was like her voice had been snatched away.

For an eternity it seems, they remain this way, until June is dropped onto the ground of a glowing cave. She crawls to her hands and knees, looking at her surroundings and trying to make sense of it all.

The very walls of the cave seemed to glow a brilliant blue light, even June's own body is covered in it's radiance. She pushes herself to her feet, turning here and there- every inch of the surrounding space was calling for her attention.

"Make it quick." Vincent says from behind her.

She turns to look at him, "b-but...how?"

He shakes his head at her, but says nothing. June goes to protest against his silence, but upon seeing the grim look on his face, she thinks better of it. June turns back to glowing cave, steeling herself against the sad dankness of the cave.

"It's beautiful." She breathes.

Beautiful and scary, at the same time.

She edges deeper into the cave, glancing back every now and then to make sure that Vincent hadn't left her. Through the blinding light, she could no longer see anything, so she tries to calm her pounding heart by talking to the invisible Vincent.

"So...so bright!" She cries to him.

Stopping for a moment, she waits for him to say something back, but sound of her own voice reverberating off the cave walls ends up being her reply.

"Vincent...please...say something!"

 _"Another?"_

The sound of an unfamiliar voice in the cave, does nothing to comfort her. June falls into the cave wall, shuddering in fear.

"Who...who was that!?"

 _"Come here."_

The light of the cave begins to pulsate, allowing June to see a structure through the blinking light. Just as the pulsating starts to fade, June rushes to the glowing pile of rock. She falls into it, wrapping her arms around it's prickly exterior.

'Safe!' She wanted to call.

Getting to pile as she did, reminded her of trying to get to 'base' when she and her mother would play tag when she was a child.

She chews anxiously at her bottom lip, as she looks up into the face of her 'base'.

"Agh!" She falls away from the structure, when she sees a face right in front of her.

Within pile, stood a woman. He entire body was covered in rock hard crystal, with only her head exposed. It was a horrifying sight, as the woman looked very much alive, but horribly stuck.

June gulps down the rest of her bravery, as she turns to run the other way. But a flash from behind her, makes her stop.

 _"Don't."_

June wraps her shaking arms around her torso, trying to calm herself, but nothing would make her turn to face the woman again.

"W-Who are you?" She manages to choke out.

 _"I am Lucrecia."_

June shakes her head in disbelief; how could this person be talking to her, without moving their lips, or even opening their eyes. Even Lucrecia's voice was strange; it didn't register in June's ears at all, but something inside of her, made sense of Lucrecia's unearthly tone.

"Then...-."

 _"You're the one Vallis spoke of, June?"_

Once again, the woman shocks June into silence.

 _"She told me about you..."_

Interest makes June glance back at Lucrecia, but the horrid sight makes her turn away again.

"Ugh, what happened to you?" She shudders.

 _"Do not fear, I cannot hurt you, nor do I wish to."_

"Well, I know that." June says with a shrug.

 _"Then, what are you afraid of?"_

"I...I don't know."

June tries to rub the goosebumps away as she turns to face Lucrecia, and even then, she keeps her head down.

 _"We usually fear, what we cannot understand...I get it."_

June raises a hand as she goes to apologize:

"I'm sorry, it's not that you're like-."

 _"I understand."_

June breathes a sigh of relief; she'd managed to face Lucrecia and even speak with her, without freaking out again- or insulting her. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to cool her sweating scalp.

"Um...I guess...I should tell you why I'm here..."

 _"You wish to know about Jenova."_

June gasps, "how'd you know?"

The cave's light pulsates as Lucrecia releases a soft chuckle. June takes a step back, ready to bolt, but Lucrecia's next statement stops her.

 _"She came for the same thing."_

"She...?"

The cave's light dims a bit, before flashing so brightly that June has to look away.

 _"Come closer."_

June lowers her hand away from her face at Lucrecia's request.

"W-w-what." She splutters.

 _"Touch the crystal."_

"Uh...I-I...don't know..." She looks back again, still hoping to find Vincent. "What's gonna happen?"

 _"I can speak with you better."_

June turns her head doubtfully, but after some thought, she does as she's told. Cautiously, she moves forward, placing her hands on the cold, hard crystal. As she does, it flashes and the cave as she knows it, melts away.

"Hey, it's no time to be sleeping!"

"Five more minutes." June grunts at her irritant. She throws her arm over her face, trying to block out the bright light that penetrated her eyelids.

"June..."

"OK, I'm up!"

June shoots upward, nearly dizzying herself with the abrupt movement. She wipes her eyes, looking about in disbelief.

"W-what?"

Around her, the already dazzling cave had transformed into another form of beauty. It appeared to be the outer reaches of Edge, in the Spring. Everything had been perfectly imitated, down to the flowery scent on the air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

June looks up at the source of the voice; Lucrecia stood there, alive and well.

"But...how?"

Lucrecia smiles up at the sky. "My special place."

She plops down onto the ground next to June, looking to her as if waiting for June to speak. June, however, was to engrossed in the sights around her to pay Lucrecia any mind.

"I take it, you like it here?"

June looks down in slight embarrassment, "it's really nice, back in the real world...it's Winter."

Lucrecia nods, "I know, Vallis came in covered in snow."

"Vallis...she really came here?" June asks. "For what?"

"For answers, she wanted to know...what Jenova really is."

"And that is...?"

Suddenly the sky becomes over cast with dark clouds, blocking out the dazzling sunlight.

"A scourge...a parasite." Lucrecia answers. She shakes her head before turning to June, "she didn't like my answer...she left right after."

"Hm..."

"But back to the problem at hand...Jenova." Lucrecia leans over to get a better look at June. "It has to be destroyed."

June nods. "That thing causes too much trouble."

"It does and so, before they can get their hands on it, it must be dealt with." Lucrecia turns to June. "How do you plan to do it?"

"I don't." June sighs. "I am going with to help the Shinra figure out their plan of action, I, myself..., I don't wanna even get too close to that thing."

Lucrecia raises a brow at her, "you really think you won't have to get your own hands dirty?"

June shrugs as she falls back onto the earth, she stares at the darkening sky with sad eyes.

"Really, I don't know...I just..." She brings her hand up, reaching for the artificial sun. "I just want it all to stop." She looks over at Lucrecia who nods to her. "What do they want Jenova for anyway?"

Lucrecia seems to ponder over the question for a moment, once done, she gives a half-hearted shrug.

"Cannot say for sure, I just know that Vallis believes that Jenova will help them in some way. She said something about...salvation, I told her that Jenova only destroys."

June turns to her, "did she say where she was going?"

"Nope."

"Hm."

Lucrecia lays on the hill as well, she brings her hands to her stomach as silence fills the glen.

June stares at the side of her face, waiting for the woman to speak, or to at least close the conversation, but nothing. June pushes herself upright, turning to look at the surrounding springtime illusion.

"Hey, where's Vincent...? Is he still technically 'here'?"

"Mm." Lucrecia breathes. "He just can't see it, as we do."

As she says this, the smell of impending rain washes over the glen. June climbs to her feet, looking about for cover.

"It's about to rain?" She scurries over to a tree, cowering beneath it's branches.

Lucrecia releases a shuddering sigh, "no...I just-."

Her words are drowned out by the sky opening up and releasing heavy sheets of rain onto the earth. June screams when the water makes it's way past her leafy protection, and onto her body.

"What the heck, Lucrecia!" She groans. "Can't you control this place?"

Lucrecia sits up, seemingly not bothered by the sudden shower.

"I-I'm...sorry." She whispers.

June edges away from the tree and over to Lucrecia, but as she does, Lucrecia stands and moves further down the hill.

"I'm sorry, June, but I am not feeling well. Come again, soon, we have much to discuss."

"But-."

Suddenly, the rainy world melts away, and once again, June is standing in the cave.

"Lucrecia? Are you...alright?"

Silence.

june backs away from the dimming crystal, "Vincent...are you still here?"

"I am." He says through the blue tinted shadows.

June follows his voice, back to the front of the cave. He looks down at her wearing a solemn expression.

"She just stopped talking...I don't know what's wrong." June turns back to face the darkening cave. "We were just sitting there and-."

"Let's go."

He grabs her by the arm, yanking her into his cloak.

"But-."

"She wants to be left alone."

"But...I-."

june lands on the floor of her bedroom with a grunt, she scans the darkness for any sign of Vincent, but he was no longer there.

"How...strange."

She looks back at the closed bedroom door, she almost wanted to go and find him, but like Lucrecia, he didn't seem up for conversation.

 _ **Was it something I said?**_

June crawls over to her bed, pulling herself onto it.

"So Vallis had been there...I wonder where she is now..."

As she asks this, her mind's eye is assaulted with the image of a dark cave. June sits up, holding her head as the intrusive image fades. Once it's gone, the familiar feeling of sadness, washes over her.

"Vallis..."

June gets out of the bed, going over to the dresser where her cell phone sat. She opens it, searching the internet for a world map. Upon finding it, she looks for caves in the surrounding area, but she finds nothing.

She tosses the phone onto the bed, with a defeated sigh.

"What now-."

A light tapping at her door makes her stop short, she rushes over, pulling it open.

"Cloud."

He stood there, arms folded and eyes on the floor.

"Are you...busy?" He asks in a near whisper.

June raises a brow at him; what would she possibly be busy with in her bedroom, at night, in the dark?

"No, ...Clo-."

"I'm going out to pick some things up, would you like to come?"

For the first time since she'd opened the door, he looks at her. When he does, she notices the pained look on his face.

"Cloud, are you-."

"So...no?"

She sighs, before going into the bedroom to retrieve her phone. Stuffing it into her pocket, she joins him in the hallway. He breathes a deep sigh as he starts down the hall, she watches him go, until he glances back at her.

June chews at her lip, nervously, as she walks over to stand with him at the top of the stairs.

In unison they go down the stairs, once on the ground floor, Cloud goes behind the bar to grab the keys to his motorcycle.

Why isn't he speaking? June wonders as he moves for the door.

He holds it open for her, clearing his throat to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," she murmurs, making her way through the door.

Once outside, she immediately regrets agreeing to go with him. Winter had come to Edge in full effect; the cold stagnant air creates a thick blanket of discomfort around her, ignoring her feeble attempts at warming her arms.

"Brrrr, Cloud, it's freezing out here!"

"Why didn't you bring a coat?" He walks over to his motorcycle, getting on.

June shrugs.

'I felt rushed', she wanted to say, but she thinks better of it. No use in starting a debate with Cloud, as he usually won with his signature silence.

"Let's just go." She groans.

"Why not just go and get-."

"Forget it."

She plops herself onto the motorcycle behind him, successfully hiding herself from his gaze.

He stalls for a moment, waiting for her to change her mind about going, or to at least, get a coat. However, his waiting proves to be in vain, as she wraps her arms around his torso.

"Let's go." She shivers into his ear.

He looks back, meeting her gaze with his. She raises a brow, making him turn away in slight embarrassment.

"Hold on tight." ("Hold on tight.")

He rolls his eyes when he hears June tittering behind him. He inserts the motorcycle key, turning it, once the bike comes alive, June's hold on him tightens.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asks.

"I told you-."

"No, you didn't."

"I did, I told you that I wanted to go and-."

"'Pick some things up', hm, that a place?"

He sighs, and she laughs again.

Without another word, or warning, Cloud pushes forward on the bike, and off they go.

The ride doesn't take long, as 'Pick some things up', turns out to be the local 24 hour grocery store.

Cloud gets off the bike, leaving June to stare in disbelief behind him.

"Cloud, it's almost 10:00PM, and you really wanted to come to the supermarket?" She utters.

He doesn't answer her as he retrieves a basket from near the front entrance.

She shakes her head but follows him inside.

Once there, June watches as Cloud wanders up and down the aisles, picking things up and putting them down. She follows behind him, watching the empty basket dangle in his grip.

"What exactly are we here for?" She asks. "Maybe we should split up, make this trip a little quicker?"

He shakes his head, moving further down the 'Personal Care' aisle.

Feeling her gaze at the back of his head, he stops and tries to look interested in the items before him. June comes behind him, peering over his shoulder at what he was looking at.

"Cloud, what're you-...oh...oh..." She moves away from him, turning away to hide her burning face.

He glances back at her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She calls over her shoulder.

He turns back to the shelf, gasping when he sees what sat there.

Suppositories and 'massage' lubricant of every brand lay sprawled all over the shelves; Cloud backs away.

"Wait, June, I didn't mean to-."

"Let's just get it and go, nothing to be embarrased about."

"But, I didn't even know what-."

"Hey, look!"

June turns to him, holding a small rainbow colored tube. Cloud takes it, turning it until it's label faces him.

"Sparkling Stars, fruit flavored candy...?"

"Doesn't this take you back?" June sings. "Candy of our childhood, man I thought these were discontinued!"

Cloud nods, he and Tifa had shared too many packs of the candy to count.

"Let's get some!" She turns grabbing a hand full, Cloud lifts the basket, allowing her to drop them in. "What next?"

Cloud looks to the ceiling as he thinks of what to do next. He hadn't thought his plan through; as he just wanted to talk to her away from the bar. The 'pick some stuff up' excuse, sounded good, at first.

"Hm, I don't know about you...but when I was kid, we would put them in our mouths and-."

"Choco-Fizz!"

June grabs his hand, dragging him with her, over to the beverage aisle.

"Wow, look at all of the flavors! Grape, for me, and you?"

"Lemon."

June happily reaches into the refrigerator, retrieving two tall cans of carbonated sweetness.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Hm, do you need anything?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go."

June walks past him, and over to the nearest register. He follows, placing their snacks on the conveyor belt. As the clerk begins to ring them up, Cloud watches June. Her lips were stretched as far as it looked they could go, and for the first time, in a long time, her eyes were smiling as well. Once the Clerk is done counting, June looks to Cloud, snapping him out of his stare.

"Pay, Cloud."

He breathes a sigh of relief, she didn't seem to notice or mind, his observation. He comes around, paying the meager price, while June grabs the bag.

As they head for the door, Cloud reaches for the bag, but June holds it away from him.

"I can carry a bag of candy, Cloud."

Her admonition makes his ears burn, he turns ahead, trying to ignore her teasing smile.

"Where to next?" She asks, putting her hand to his arm.

Cloud shrugs, "home, I guess."

"Home...?"

 _ **I wasn't ready to go back, not to that dark room, not to be alone again... I wanted more time to breath freely.**_

She grimaces when he gets on the motorcycle, turning it on.

Going back to the bar, would mean that the night was over, and that scared her, because tomorrow, she'd have to face the Shinra. She looks down into the bag, smiling a bit when she sees one of the tubes peeking out at her.

 _ **When I was kid, I would use my pocket change to get them, the Sparkling Stars. I would go to the park and just...be happy.**_

"I'm not ready to go back."

Cloud turns to her, "what?"

She gets on the motorcycle, wrapping her arms around him. "Let's go...let's go to the park."

"Park, but I thought that you were cold, and-."

"Please~~~~~?"

He doesn't even have to look at her, to know the look that she was giving him. It was a look that he'd come to have a love/hate for, because he always fell for it.

"But, which park?"

"Any."

Cloud sighs, "alright."

He revs the bike once, and off they go.

Cloud drives them down the familiar road to the park that he often took Marlene to. Once swings and jungle gyms come into sight, June perks up again.

"Let's sit on the jungle gym!" She cries.

Cloud does as he's asked, and parks right next to the jungle gym. June moves away from the bike, and over to the large construct. She pushes their snacks onto it, before climbing up herself. Cloud follows her, placing himself next to her, as she begins to unwrap their goodies.

"Here you go." She hands him the Lemon Choco-Fizz and a tube of Sparkling Stars. He takes them, as she goes to retrieve her own.

"Why the park?" He asks, when she turns to him, soda open and Sparkling Stars in hand.

She shrugs, "if we're gonna do a throw-back...we might as well do it correctly."

With a smile, she lifts the soda to her lips.

He nods, "I guess...kids are the same no matter where you go."

June lowers her drink, raising her brow, signalling to him that she didn't understand what he'd meant by what he'd just said.

"Tifa and I would do the same." He mutters.

She mouths a silent "oh", as she lifts her tube, allowing the crackling candies to land on her tongue, she then takes a swig of her soda.

Cloud watches as her face turns red. She turns away from him, as she struggles to deal with explosions that the soda and candy made in her mouth.

"June?"

She turns to him, breathing heavily.

"They increased the potency of these things." She wheezes.

Cloud looks down at his tube, it now looked a lot less appealing.

June drinks some of her soda, before turning to Cloud expectantly.

"Your turn."

"I don't think I'm gonna do it the way you did."

"Aw, don't be a party pooper!"

Cloud raises his tube to his lips, taking in a mouthful of the candies. For a moment, he sits there, trying to make sense of the exploding sensations on his tongue.

"Now, the soda." June prods.

He glances at her before taking a swig of his soda. June sniggers when his face turns red and his cheeks blow up.

"Just swallow." She whispers putting her hand to his arm.

He shoots her a glare, making her sniggers turn into full on roars of laughter. Almost defiantly, he swallows down the troublesome mixture. Once it's bubbling in his stomach, he turns to her, as if to shut her up. She turns away, smiling to herself.

"Brings back memories." She whispers more to herself, than him.

Cloud leans against the beam at his back, "yeah."

June breathes a deep sigh; in the calm of the park, they would have time to talk about things. Especially, her decision to go with The Shinra. She looks over at him, maybe that had been what he wanted when he asked to go with him to the market.

"Cloud, why'd you ask me to come along? If you're thinking that you could change my mind about going, you can't."

"I know."

She turns to face him, ready to defy anything he had to say, if it was about the Jenova/Shinra situation

"I know that I can't stop you... I wish I could...but I can't." He leans against the beam again, this time with a defeated sigh. "I just...wanted to..."

He reaches into his tube of candy, poking at the tiny sparkling beads of sugar. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Cloud...I-."

"I wanted to spend this last night with you."

June pauses, her breath gets caught in her chest when he looks at her again.

"When you're gone...I'm going to...think of you...worry...I guess."

June looks down into her soda can, watching the purple liquid bubble away. It was all she could do to distract herself, she didn't want to become emotional at his words.

 _ **He saw that side of me...and didn't care... He cared for me.**_

"I don't trust them, but I trust you... So, I won't even try to stop you or sway you. But, I want you to promise me something."

He waits for her to speak, but when all he gets is a small, "hm," he grabs her wrist, making her face him.

"Promise me...that...if anything happens... _anything,_ I don't care if you just don't like the food there and you want something else, you'll call me, you'll keep me in the loop!"

She bites her lip, looking away.

Even though she 'd been the one to take the conversation down this path, she didn't know how to deal with the intensity of it. She didn't know how to deal with someone showing her care, not when she hadn't felt cared for in so long. The feeling of wanting to cry was welling up within her, but she fought it, in fear of looking silly.

"Cloud, I-."

She swallows the lump in her throat with a loud gulp.

He leans over to get a better look at her face, but she only turns more.

"June...?"

"I-I'm sorry." She croaks. "I just..."

She turns to him, tears in her eyes.

He pulls away slightly, startled by the sight of her.

"June...I didn't mean to-."

He's cut off by her moving closer to him, she raises her arms as she falls into him, wrapping them around his neck.

"Thank you, Cloud." She whimpers into his chest.

He looks down at her, unsure of what to do. Should he return her hug, or just allow _her_ to hold _him_? What would she feel if he were to return the embrace? Happy? Freaked out? However, what if he didn't? Would she think him strange, or cold?

He gulps down his fear, and tries his best to ignore the self-defeating voice in his head, as he reaches around her. But, his arms didn't seem to want to listen, as they only allow him to set his hands on her hips. He curses himself, hoping that she hadn't noticed his hesitance.

June raises her head a bit, looking down at his hands, before looking up at him.

 _ **He'd never looked so...perfect to me.**_

She lowers her gaze as she takes his hands, placing them around her body. Cloud nods to her as she leans against him, closing her eyes.

"I promise." She whispers.

 _ **It was shocking, scary, and exhilarating all at once. To have someone...come from nowhere and just...make me feel... I don't know...loved?**_

She turns her head, burying her face in his chest to take in his scent. Since it would probably be the last time _this_ happened, she wanted to remember every detail.

"Vanille Musk and...aftershave." She notes aloud with a small chuckle.

Cloud leans over, her muffled whisper hadn't reached him.

"Hm?"

She smiles up at him, "it's nothing."

He raises a brow, but her reassuring smile, makes him flinch out of slight embarrassment. The look she gave him, he'd only seen once before, back in Gongaga when he tried to show her the fireworks from The Gold Saucer. Her eyes were lit up, more so than usual, and even their puffiness, combined with the redness of her cheeks, couldn't take away the sight of her contentedness.

Cloud looks down for only a second; an attempt to kill some of the tension, but he didn't want to miss the way she looked at him. Too many times, he stood at her side; bothered by her listless demeanor, but too afraid to do anything about it.

Sometimes, he wanted to say, "cheer up, it ain't all bad!"

However, irony of the statement coming from him, and the fact that he'd often heard grimy old men on street corners say it to female passerby's, kept him from ever saying it.

He bites his lip, turning his gaze to the small rectangular outline in his pants pocket. The want and need to see her happy, eventually became so strong, that he did the unthinkable- for him at least.

"June,...I have something for-."

He's cut off by the siren like wailing of his cellphone, from his pocket. June sighs when he pulls his arms away, answering the phone with an irritated sounding, "hello."

A look almost like shock, passes over his face. He turns away from June, as he begins grabbing for their snacks.

"Tifa...we're fine...in fact, we're on our way back."

He glances over at June as he says this, but upon seeing her expression, he wishes he hadn't looked.

June reaches over, taking her soda and candy, before jumping off of the jungle gym. She folds her arms, averting her eyes when Cloud moves past her, over to his motorcycle.

Back to that dark room, back to the dark place in my head...

Without him even calling for her, June gets on the bike behind him. She wraps her arms around him again, except more tightly, almost desperately. Cloud hangs up his phone, glancing back at June- she turns away immediately.

"June-."

"I'm tired, Cloud."

He hesitates for a moment, wondering whether or not to give his gift to her just then.

"Please, Cloud. Let's just go."

At the sound of her hoarse voice, his heart drops into his stomach. He goes to say something, anything to make her feel better, but the sensation of wetness at his back, spurs him into action. He pushes forward on the bike, and they go shooting toward the bar.

Once there, June gets off the bike almost immediately. She turns to the bar with a heavy sigh. When Cloud comes around to stand next to her, she gives him a weak attempt of a smile.

"Thank you, Cloud."

She puts her hand to his arm, before making her way inside.

Cloud sighs, reaching into his pocket to retrieve her 'gift'.

In his hand, he held two tickets for a full night at The Gold Saucer. With them came the freedom to explore the attractions as the ticket owner so pleased, and a night at the hotel there, room service included.

It just so happened that on his way back to Nibelheim, after his job, he ran into a traveling ticketmaster. It costed him his entire pay, plus more, but he couldn't pass it up- they were still a steal.

He was beyond excited when he got them; drove so fast back to Nibelheim afterwards, he nearly totalled his bike. However, upon getting there, finding June in her condition and the madness that followed afterward, he felt it was almost pointless to give them to her.

"She's leaving..."

But that wasn't all.

What if she said 'no', what if she looked at him strangely when she saw that there were only two tickets?

"Just the two of us...?" He could hear her asking.

Even though, he had no real reason to believe that she'd reject him, that voice in his head, the self defeating one, usually screamed louder than anyone or anything else.

The voice could crush even his smallest hopes, into nothing:

"After taking the tickets, she'll find some way to invite you-know-who along, you-know-who! Yuffie, yup Yuffie. Yuffie will then blab to the rest of the bar about your supposed 'date' with June. Yeah, that'll go over well with Tifa... You know she likes you, right? Yup and when she finds out how far you're going for some girl you met on the street! Hah! Anyway, what makes you think June would want to spend a whole day alone with you?

"It's not a date." Cloud argues back, as he goes to enter the bar. "And Tifa, we're just friends...like brother and sister. Same with June, it can't be date because we're not like _that._ We're just getting closer, I care for her like a friend would, like a-."

"Like a brother...pfft!" The voice shouts over him.

"Seriously, she's just a friend." Cloud grunts at the voice.

When he does, he notices a small shadow near the bar's edge. He looks up, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

There stood Marlene, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. She chews on it a bit, before walking toward the stairs. As she goes, she glances back at Cloud, in a manner that allows him to realize just how crazy he must have looked.

Cloud sighs, placing the tickets back in his pocket. His 'gift' it seemed, would have to wait.

 **Next:** ** _They Call Me, #118844_**


	9. Chapter 9

**-The S.S.P-**

 _ **One Midgar...two Midgar...three...**_

With tired eyes, June stares out the window at the cold damp streets below. She readjusts the bag on her lap, before going back to her countdown.

 _"H-Hello?"_

 _"Yeah, who's this?"_

She'd tried and failed to make the call at least three times; fear had almost made her back out. However, on the last try, Tseng picked up before she could end the call.

 _"Um..err...this is June, I'm calling to-."_

 _"Oh, hey June. Knew you'd finally give in...I could see the way you looked at m-."_

 _"I want to help...with the Jenova thing."_

June leans over, allowing her head to rest on the windowsill; she hadn't slept all night. Sadly, Cloud's wanting to help her, by taking her out of the bar, only made her feel worse. Not only was she going into the unknown, she was leaving behind her safety blanket, her protector and friend. It seemed strange to her now, to think of life without Cloud, when he'd been such a factor for quite some time.

Sleep takes her, but only for a second. She sits up, groaning at the little echoes of Tseng's voice in her ears.

 _"Really!? June, you don't know how much this means to us. When can we come and get you?"_

June throws her head back, ignoring the strain that the awkward position put on the her neck.

 _"Today, I'd prefer to get this over with."_

 _"...Great..._ , _I'll be there ASAP."_

She hadn't told the rest of the bar about the phone call, she didn't plan to. She just wanted Tseng to show up, and whisk her away without too much hoop-la. She didn't want to face Marlene, Cloud or Yuffie's disappointed gazes. Or Tifa, Barret, and Cid's disapproving ones.

 _ **I wanted to help everyone...and save myself. I didn't really think about the what-ifs.**_

June hisses in pain as she lifts her neck, she rubs at it for a moment, before getting to her feet and throwing her bag over her shoulder. That's when the pacing begins...

Half of her restlessness was created by her anxiety, and the other half, a solid attempt at staying awake.

"Come on, Tseng." She says through a yawn.

She pauses to wipe her eyes, as she does, a knock sounds at the door.

June stiffens, "...please...just...go-."

She stops herself; she wouldn't be mean to them, not when this was probably the last time she'd be with them for a long time, if ever again at all.

She pulls the door open to find Barret standing there.

With a grunt, he jerks his head back toward the stairs. "Those Shinra fools're here."

June's heart sinks, she hadn't even heard them pull up to the bar.

"Oh, OK."

She turns away wiping at her burning eyes, she peeks one open as she nods to the bedroom, giving it a 'goodbye' of sorts. She walks into the hall, grabbing the doorknob as she goes. She grips it tightly, trying to ingrain it's feel into her brain.

To think, that I never even wanted to come here... And now...

June allows her bangs to fall into her face as she descends the stairs, once they reach the landing, she finds that all of Avalanche had gathered at the bar. Tseng and Elena stood near the front door.

"Morning, June. Ready?" Tseng calls to her.

She gives a weak nod, "y-yeah."

She turns to look at Avalanche, even through her hair, she was sure they could see her sadness.

"You guys, I just want to say...before I go..." She trails off, looking over the group, making sure to meet each of their eyes, except for Cloud's. If she did, she feared she'd lose her resolve.

She nods to him, without even looking his way.

"Thank you."

Tifa is the first to step forward, she grabs June by the arms.

"No need to thank us, you gave back just as much as you took. You breathed new life into this place, and the kids love you. As far as I'm concerned, you're one of us, and this is your home. So, when this is all over, I expect to see you back."

June smiles to herself, "mm-hmm."

Marlene rushes over to her, cactuar plush in hand. "This is Lulu, she's great company, you'll never be lonely with her near you."

June takes it, "Lulu, huh? Thank you, Marlene."

She bends down hugging Marlene close, as she does, the bar erupts around her.

"Do anything to her! (We'll whoop yur asses!)."

June looks to Barret and Cid, "guys...stop."

Barret shakes his fist angrily at her, "no, we won't stop...we know these assholes, June. We know what they're capable of."

"Whoa there, no need for name-calling!" Elena shouts at him.

"Whatever, I'll say what I want." Barret counters.

"Let's...let's just go." June mutters to Tseng, who nods and starts for the door.

"Well, can't say it was nice seeing you guys again." He says as he pulls the door open.

"Same to you, jackass!" Cid calls after him.

June narrows her eyes at him, before turning to the group again.

"Goodbye, everyone."

Yuffie shakes her head almost angrily, "bye."

June grimaces, "Yuffie...I..."

She trails off into silence when Yuffie raises her reproachful gaze. What could June say to her, what would words change?

June waves her hand once more before turning to follow the Turks, as she does, she hears a grunt from Cloud's corner.

She stops short, looking back almost hopefully. However, when she does, he looks away.

 _ **I wish we were better communicators..., better at expressing ourselves, then maybe...**_

Once they step onto the frozen streets, June is overcome with feelings of loss and regret.

I shouldn't have done this, I should just go back inside...

Tseng comes around, opening the backseat door of his car for her. June looks toward the bar again, this time with tears in her eyes.

 _ **There was no turning back. I had to do, what I had to do.**_

She slides into the seat, jumping a bit when the door slams shut behind her.

"Where are we going?" She whispers as he get into the driver's seat. "The Healin' Lodge?"

"Nah, we're headed to the S.S.P base, it's where we've been staying lately." Elena answers.

June leans forward, looking between them in confusion. "Hey, I've heard that somewhere before...isn't it some sort of...science school or...?"

"School...hm, wouldn't say that." Tseng pushes his foot into the car's pedal sending them off. "It's more like a research facility...slash...research facility...?"

He looks to Elena for better answer, she rolls her eyes at him.

"It's a base for anything science related, it could be a sort of school since they are teaching the young scientist of today there, but it is also the base of our operations...as far as space goes."

June raises a brow at them, "...hm..."

She leans back in her seat, placing her eyes on the passing streets through the car window. Without looking, she grabs Lulu, the cactuar plush. She brings it to her chest with a heavy sigh.

"It's just me and you, Lu."

The further they get away from the bar, the closer she clutches the little cactus.

 _ **I was scared... I wanted to just get out of the car, to run back...back to...him. I wanted to hear that everything was going to be OK. Lulu, she didn't cut it.**_

"Alright, here we are!"

June presses closer to the window with wide wet eyes, she gasps upon seeing the facility. A large grey building, with tall pillars coming from the roof, from the pillars, electric currents were being emitted from tower to tower. To June, the building looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Outside of the building, stood Reno and Rude, they looked bored as they both flicked at their phones.

Tseng comes around, opening the car door for June, while Elena goes over to scold the slackers.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" She shouts, slapping Reno on the head.

He laughs, clearly unphased by her attack. "Calm down, Elena it ain't that-...June!?"

June walks over to him, bags in hand. "Slacking off as usual, I see."

Reno looks between Tseng and Elena with almost angry eyes, he grabs June by the arm as he stuffs his phone into his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He almost shouts.

She looks at Tseng, "you don't know...?"

Tseng shrugs, "I thought I told you, June's gonna be our guest for a while...our very beautiful guest.

His words clearly rub Elena the wrong way, as she scoffs at him before grabbing June by the wrist.

"She has a meeting with the president, we don't have time for this stupidity. Come, June." Elena pushes past the men, dragging June with her.

"Meeting with the president...now?" June asks as they rush through the silvery halls and toward an escalator.

Elena nods, "yes."

They step onto the escalator, as they drift upward, June notices a group of people going down the one opposite of them. She looks over at them, to find that they were already looking at her. She attempts a smile, but when it isn't returned she turns away.

Once at the top of the escalator, Elena leads her down an even more monochromatic hall than the last. June chews on her lip as she looks around, with her bad sense of direction, she was bound to get lost around there a lot.

They get to a set of glass doors, Elena nods to June before pushing them open.

"Mr. President, we're back. We brought June to meet you."

June steps into the room with a gulp. Behind a large desk, sat Rufus Shinra, he nods to Elena, seemingly dismissing her, as she leaves the room after.

He runs his hand through his blonde hair before standing, he gives June a light smile as he says, "welcome, it's truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

June lowers her gaze, "yeah uh...you too...I mean...I-."

She stops short when he comes around the desk, he reaches for a folder from it's surface, never taking his eyes off of her.

"June Alexander, you've quite the history...or lineage I should say. Your father, he was a scientist...worked for my father."

June shrugs, "yeah...he did..., I guess."

Rufus smiles at her, which makes June shift in discomfort.

"I know that...my reputation...isn't the best. Many people still hate me for what happened 2 years ago, so I understand your trepidation when it comes to meeting with me. But, I've changed, and I swear...everything I do now, is for the best of everyone." Rufus says moving closer to her. He skims through the folder, as if waiting for June to speak, but when she doesn't, he breathes a soft sigh.

"So, you're able to absorb the corrupted Lifestream energy that's been released onto the planet..., do you know why that might be?"

"N-No..." She answers in a voice barely above a whisper.

"OK."

June hears the disbelief in his voice, but he doesn't push the issue.

Suddenly, the doors behind them fly open. In steps Dr. Eji and a rather young looking girl, she smiles at June as they cross the distance over to Rufus.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Rufus reaches over putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "June, this Professor Hideoshi Eji, and his student Ranma Otis. They both work within the Gaia Science sector here in the S.S.P."

Ranma gives June a short bow, her burnt orange bangs falling over her glasses as does, "nice to meet you, miss."

Eji ignores June's waves to them both, as he reaches for the folder in Rufus' hand. Rufus passes it to him, allowing Eji to look over his spectacles at the pages within. June raises a brow, just what was in that folder?

"Mm, it would seem that we have all the information we need on your father, as for your mother...hm... No sickness, no check-ups, not even a birth certificate. Even you were a home birth... I see that she passed away, very sorry to hear that." Eji mutters absentmindedly as he skims the pages.

June looks away when he glances up at her.

 _ **I didn't like it, what gave them the right to go digging through my history, my mother's history. I guess I should have expected it though.**_

"So strange...so very strange, that a woman with no traceable genealogy, or even a real identity within this world...could go undetected." Eji passes Ranma the folder, she stares down at it questioningly.

Rufus turns to June with what looks to be an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"June, do you know anything of Jenova?"

She shrugs, "not much..., why?"

He moves back over to his desk, falling into his seat.

"It would seem that Jenova is the key to our solving this dilemma. She's what those people are looking for, the aliens."

"Aliens!?"

Ranma nods, "the people who attacked Edge before, they're not from here. That's what they say."

Aliens...then that would make me...?

"It seems that they plan to use Jenova to usher in some new world, somehow rebuilding the home that they lost." Rufus continues, but June raises her hand stopping him.

"Home, where would that be?"

Rufus looks to Ranma, who looks to Eji, who rolls his eyes.

"We do not know for sure, but what we do know is, those aliens do not have good plans for our planet. They are the ones who injured it." Eji states.

"But why?"

June grimaces when he turns to her, eyes burning with what looked to be annoyance.

"We believe to create a friendly environment for their shenanigans. They do not seem to be able summon, without energy to use." Eji pushes his glasses up his nose as he turns away from her. "However, we will not play their game. Jenova must be destroyed, and they are to follow in suit."

At the mentioning of the Terrible 3 being 'destroyed', June's stomach churns.

 _ **I felt it wrong, somehow. Or not wrong, but...I didn't want to destroy them... It's so hard to put into words, how hearing that made me feel.**_

"OK, and where do I fit in, in all of this?" June asks, she puts her hand to her throat to stop her voice from quivering.

Rufus points to Eji, "you can answer this better than I can."

"Of course, Mr. President." Eji replies as he goes to face June once again. She backs away when he begins to walk toward her. "Your ability to manipulate and withstand the corrupt Lifestream energy coming from the planet, shows to us that you should too, be able to handle Jenova. Why, your very presence here today has already had an effect on it-."

"Wait-wait-wait!" June shakes her head in disbelief. "Jenova's here!?"

"Where else would we keep it." Rufus states.

An icy sensation fills the pit of June's stomach; this was all becoming too real, too fast.

"Y-You s-said...that...that I should be able to "handle", Jenova... What does that mean?" June asks through a mouth that felt like it was filled with cotton balls.

Ranma seems to perk up at this question, "don't be scared, Miss. It's just that...well, Jenova's energy has shifted as of late, no one has been able to withstand it's influence for too long. The energy is too stong, too foreign."

"Men and women, have gone mad!" Eji shouts over her. "I've had to let go some of my best people, for Jenova's influence proved to be too strong for them. However. today, when you entered the facility, we observed a drop in that energy. It became safe enough for me to move Jenova, with my bare hands."

"So I-."

"So we were right, you are the key to hopefully figuring this all out, we have to find out why and how." Eji cuts her off with a wave of his arm. "We just have to do some tests, some exercises...maybe more...with your permission, of course."

June loses her nerve when everyone looks at her at once, she allows her head to drop and her body to quiver.

What did that mean for her?

Would she become Shinra property, would she be made to suffer, just like Lydia?

"Would I be able to leave, after all of the tests?" She asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

Eji glances back at Rufus, they nod to one another.

"Of course, you can." Eji answers. "We just need a little bit of your time."

June squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to come up with an answer.

You came this far... A firm voice in her head says.

But, what if they hurt you, like Cid said... Another voice in her head argues.

"What would Cloud do? A quieter, nicer voice whispers.

June looks up at the silver ceiling as she contemplates this thought.

He would do whatever it took, to protect the people he cared about...even if it killed him.

"I...I'll do it, but-."

"This is excellent!" Eji roars. "You really have no idea just how much this means to me..., to us."

June folds her hands together when they begin to discuss their course of action, more so amongst themselves, than with her.

"So, tomorrow the physical?"

"Yes, we have to see her at her normal state before encountering Jenova."

"Ok, I'll administer it then!"

Ranma looks back at June, giving her a bright smile.

"As for today, June, I want you to settle in. Explore the facility, make yourself at home."

June nods to Rufus, "OK."

She stands there until Eji and Ranma start for the door, and Elena and Reno enter. Reno walks over to her, eyes filled with anger.

"I told him to get you outta here." He grumbles as Elena ushers June toward the door.

"Right this way, we'll show you your room."

June looks back at Rufus, who smiles, before following Reno and Elena in the sterile hall.

"So, how long do you think it'll take?" June asks Reno, who shrugs, the scowl never leaving his face.

Elena shoots him a glare as she says, "not too long, 2 weeks...3 weeks tops."

"Oh." June watches the ceiling, until they make it to the 100th silvery door at the end of the hall. Elena takes a keycard from her pocket, inserting it into a scanner at the side of the doorknob. The scanner beeps, just before the door opens.

June peeks around Reno's shoulder into the room.

The room was bland, but it's plain white sheets and blue painted walls, offered her a welcome change to the monochrome world outside. On the bed, June spots Lulu, lying on a pillow.

"Seems like you've made yourself quite comfortable." June mutters as she walks into the room.

"The Mess Hall serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner, all day long. So if you get hungry...," Elena reaches into her pocket, retrieving a small tablet. She taps it and a map of the facility springs up from the surface of the screen. June takes the tablet, looking it over.

The S.S.P building seemed to be jam-packed with everything a person could need. An entertainment room, a gym, a biochemistry lab...

"OK, thank you." June says, lowering the tablet to her side.

"Anything you need now?" Elena asks.

June looks to Reno, who had taken to glaring at the ceiling.

"Um...is there a phone here?" She asks knocking him out of his anger filled stare-off with the ceiling fan.

Elena nods, "unfortunately though, it doesn't make outside calls. Only the one in Mr. Shinra's office does. Security measure, don't want anybody releasing top secret information into the public."

With this, she starts for the door again, as she goes, she drops the room's keycard on a dresser near the door.

"If you need us, call us. The phone on the wall has all of our extensions written on the notepad next to it." She calls over her shoulder.

She takes up the space just outside of the door, looking back, as if waiting for Reno to follow. However, he just stands there, for what feels like forever, until Elena clears her throat.

"I'll be back." He whispers to June, before following Elena out of the room, and down the hall.

The door slides shut, leaving June alone in the room.

"Now, what?"

She falls onto the bed, causing it to let out a loud piercing creaking noise. She rolls her eyes at the ceiling.

"With all this high-tech crap here, they couldn't afford a good mattress!?" She throws herself backward with a heavy sigh. "And these sheets, so...so...rough..."

 _ **What else could I do to fill the time, to kind of help me...forget? I critized the room, the decor, the facility, myself, but nothing worked. Nothing would take my mind off of my perceived loss.**_

Absentmindedly, she reaches for Lulu. She holds it at eye level, scrutinizing it's every detail.

"Marlene took really good care of this doll, not a stich out of place." June brings the doll to her chest. "So, I'd better put her in a safe place."

She gets up from the bed, going over to the window- she sits Lulu against the sill. She bends down looking more closely at the doll, it's drawn on smile seemed to have grown as soon as June had sat it in the window.

"We'll get through this, Lu...for Marlene."

June backs away from the window, folding her arms as she goes back to the bed. She stands at it's side for a moment, trying to come up with something to do.

"I could unpack..."

With this, she reaches for her bags, pulling everything out, until it's either on the bed, or on the floor. She looks around at the wreckage, nodding with approval. Now this, was what she was used to. She chuckles to herself as she starts to clean the mess.

"Clothes in drawer, shoes in corner, good thing I didn't bring too much with me."

She blows her hair out of her face, as she reaches into the deep crevices of the ripped plastic bags. She pulls her painting materials out, placing them atop the dresser near the bed. At first, she hadn't planned on bringing them, but what else would she have to do, between the torture and tears.

The only problem, she hadn't brought any paper, but that she felt, could be easily solved.

"All done."

She goes to lay on the bed, as she does, her mind flits to the bar. She reaches into her pocket, grabbing her cell phone. She opens it, to see 2 new messages.

1 from Cloud, and the other from an unknown number.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she opens Cloud's.

"June, come back- Marlene."

A sick feeling builds in the pit of her stomach once she sees the message, she closes it out, trying to ignore the regret that was steadily building. She quickly opens the unknown sender message, hoping to find some solace from the anonymous person.

"40.72644570551446-,-74.25041198730469."

"What the hell...?"

June puzzles over the numbers, what did they mean?

"Who is this." She recites as she types it into the phone, however as she goes to press 'Send', another message springs up.

"Out of Service Area."

"Great, just great." She groans, tossing the phone aside.

She stares at it for a while, until her eyelids start to feel heavy. She fights to keep them open, as she didn't feel exactly comfortable in this strange new place, but eventually the Sandman wins- as he always does.

 _More strange dreams..._

 _"What do you want, why did you bring us here!?"_

 _ **The cave in my dream, was so dark, I could barely make out any discerning features as I ran through it, following the angry sounding voice. It seemed so close, yet that could have been just my perception, as the voice echoed off the cave walls, going in every direction.**_

 _"You tell us to put energy on the planet, but you don't tell us what to do with it! We're running blind!"_

 _ **The person seemed to be getting more irate by the second.**_

 _"You pushed me to find her, to...bring her with us. But, what's happening, it's not supposed to happen... She can't keep doing what she's doing...she could-."_

 _ **The person stalls for a moment, only to start up again, but this time with a more desperate, pleading, tone.**_

 _"Please, answer me...I need to know... What are your plans? Please. I do not mean to question your will, but...we've lost so much just to get here. We followed your orders, no matter how much it hurt. Tell me, what do you have planned and what is June's part in it. I need to know."_

 ** _At that moment, I could feel myself rousing, so I tried to run faster through the cave, but something was pulling me away. Pulling me into a waking horror._**

"Come, little one."

June opens her eyes, yawning as she rubs at them.

"Ow, my back." She hisses pushing herself away from the wall she'd been sleeping against.

That's when it hits her.

"Wait, I'm not in my...room?"

She looks about the hall, both ends were so dark, she couldn't make out anything outside of a few feet of herself. Fearfully, she pulls her arms and legs close to her body. She wanted to scream for help, but nothing would come. She peeks up at the room ahead, she could make out a metal door, and a large glass window. Through it, she could see various types of machinery.

"Come now, don't be afraid."

She jumps at the sound of someone else in the hall.

Once again, she tries to choke out words, but her body wouldn't listen.

She stares down the hall, hoping to find the source of the voice. At one end, she could see the shadows let up a bit, they fade slowly, into pale blue light. June scoots away as it gets closer, and starts to take a shape.

"Eji?"

The light transforms into an older black haired man, he looked to be a scientist. He glances back down the hall, at another glowing figure, this one was tiny in stature. It rushes down the hall, as it does, it forms into a child. June gasps when she sees it's flowing ebony pigtails.

Little June moves next to the man, she takes him by the hand as if looking for comfort.

"I'm scared...I'm scared." She whimpers. "I...want my mommy, I wanna go home."

"In due time, but tell me, why are you so afraid now? You were just so excited to meet her."

Little June shakes her head, "I feel...weird... And I can hear...it...again."

June pushes herself up the wall as the man begins leading Little June past her and over to the metal door.

"It's OK, just calm down." The man's voice begins to quiver with what sounds like excitement, but he doesn't seem to want Little June to notice. She pushes her face into his lab coat, as if trying to hide away.

"No." June whispers. "Don't...don't go in there..."

She scurries along the floor on legs of jell-o, they finally give out, just as she gets behind Little June and the scientist.

The metal door beeps, and opens.

The scientist has to practically drag the girl in the room, June follows, feebly trying to save her young self.

"Run, just pull away and run!" She shouts at her.

The scientist pushes the little girl toward a platform at the room's center, June reaches for her, but she flies right through her arms.

Little June stumbles over to the platform, face completely blank. She falls to her knees, eyes wide.

"No, get away from there!" June turns to grab for herself again, however, when she does, she too sees what lay on the platform.

A woman's, or woman-like form in a tube filled with glowing blue liquid.

June falls down next to her younger self. She couldn't look away, she couldn't even hear the world around her anymore. All she could do, was gaze upon it's frightful form.

As she stares, Little June and the scientist disappear, and so does most of the woman's body, except for her head.

June shakes her head in disbelief, "it's...you."

Jenova.

As she stares at it, the energy in the room changes, from sinister, to menacing. In it's eyes, she could see something, something horrible, something predatory.

 _ **I could swallow you whole... That's what it was saying...or projecting...I don't know...**_

 _Come closer...closer...closer._

June reaches for the head, but as she does, a nagging feeling stops her.

 _ **Something told me not to, this something...is what led me back to my room.**_

June falls stiffly onto her bed, when she does, she starts to chant. This little saying, had been in her head, her whole way back to her room, even though she couldn't remember the journey.

"Ignore, Junie. Just...ignore it."

And ignore it she does.

-Back at the Bar-

Tifa rushes back and forth across the bar, as she tries to quickly prepare a bowl of soup. She sprinkles some parsley atop her love-filled creation, before taking a spoon from the rack and making her way up the stairs.

As she goes, she puts on a smile.

Once she makes it to her destination, she raps twice on the door, before pushing it open.

There lay Cloud, in bed, with his boots on.

"Ugh Cloud, what have I told you about that?" She mutters as she moves to stand before him.

He looks up at her with a raised brow, when she pushes the bowl toward him. He sits up taking it, without ever looking her in the eye.

"Thanks." He murmurs into the bowl.

He plays with the soup a bit, swishing it around with the spoon. Once he grows bored of that, he looks up at Tifa, almost as if saying, "why are you still here?"

She smiles at him, "tell me, do you like it?"

He dips the spoon into the soup, picking up a hefty amount, before shoving it into his mouth. He chews at the vegetables in the soup, pausing when he runs into bits of undissolved soybean paste. He hesitantly swallows it down, before nodding to her.

"Great, it's great."

Tifa sighs, "you don't have to lie, Cloud."

He looks up at her, ready to defend himself, but upon seeing her smile, he drops his head again.

"I guess I'll get Yuffie to help with the bar tonight, she's a little clumsy, but she'll do." She pauses, waiting for him to throw an insult at Yuffie, but when he doesn't, she continues. "Oh, I forget to get the chicken wings, no matter, we'll just serve something else tonight..."

Once again, she waits, this time however, he speaks.

"Do you think I should go and get her?"

The question takes Tifa off-guard, she rubs her arm as she searches for an answer that would both satisfy him, and deflect the conversation from June.

"She made up her mind, all we can do now, is wait."

At her answer, Cloud seems to slump even more into his bowl.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get those wings, wanna come?" Tifa goes for the door, hoping that he would follow, but when he doesn't, she turns to face him.

"No." He mutters.

Tifa folds her arms, as she watches him; he was really taking it hard, harder than she would have expected.

"Well-, wait...what are these?" Her eyes land on two golden tickets on his nightstand. She takes them in her hands, reading them over. "A full night at the Gold Saucer, wow these must have cost a fortune!"

Cloud sets the soup aside, reaching for them. "I didn't mean to leave them there."

"And only two..." Tifa passes them to Cloud, and he stuffs them into his pocket.

When he doesn't say anything, she turns to the door, this time with a little more pep in her step. She waves to him over her shoulder, as she exits the room. Once outside, and a safe distance away, she allows herself to smile.

"He acted so weird about those tickets, and there were only two of them...is he planning on...asking me to go?" She glances back down the hall, "Cloud, always so shy and withdrawn, it's taken him long enough."

With this, she prances down the stairs, the elatedness she felt inside, practically allows her to float on air.

Cloud glares at the wall across from his bed, on it, there were various newspaper clippings pinned up between old parts of his sword.

"Avalanche Does It Again: Midgar Restored!"

"Cloud Strife: Midgar's Very Own Superhero."

Below the headline, was an off-guard picture of Cloud. He was under Fenrir, working at fixing it; Tifa had said it was the only time she could catch him.

"Say No to Mako, Says Avalanche!"

"Shinra Exposed."

"Soldier Turned Delivery Boy: Cloud Strife."

"Loser without a voice, Cloud Strife." He mutters to himself as he reaches into his pocket again. He retrieves the tickets, looking at them with slight disdain. "Can save the world, but can't man-up enough to..."

He sighs.

Since June had gone, all he could think about was going to get her. He could see it all so clearly, he'd gone over it a million times.

First he'd bust into the Shinra HQ, sword in hand.

 _"Where is she?" He'd ask in his raspiest whisper._

 _"Oh no, it's Cloud, get'im!" Some random Turk would shout, and then, the battle would begin._

 _He'd cut them all down, leaving no one standing. Reno would be the last to go, as Cloud wanted to give him a special beating._

 _"Please, Cloud...stop, we can't take anymore!" He'd beg and plead for forgiveness._

 _"Where is she!?" Cloud would ask one last time, Thunder 1 spell building in his fist._

 _"I'm here!"_

 _June would come running to him, a smile lighting up her face. She would rush into his arms, hugging him before turning a disdainful eye on Reno._

 _"Leave him, Cloud...he's enough of a loser as it is."_

 _Once all hugged-out, she'd pull away, look him in the eyes and say..._

 _"You're my hero."_

 _With that, he'd scoop her into his arms, and walk out of the broken facility, into the sunset._

"Yeah, that's how I'll do it." He reaches for the keys to his motorcycle, but as he does, another scenario plays out in his mind's eye.

 _"Where is she!?" His bolder self shouts at the scrambling Turks._

Suddenly, Elena separates from the crowd, a cruel smirk at her lips.

 _"She? You mean June, right? She's right over there."_

 _In the corner of the room, sat Reno with June in his lap. She plays lovingly with his hair, until she notices Cloud. Her eyes light up; giving him hope, but for only for a second, because as soon as their eyes meet, her lips turn down into the most horrible sneer._

 _"What the hell are you doing here, Cloud!? Why did you come here, like, really?!"_

Cloud's stomach churns as his imagined bulky muscles fade away, and he drops back down to his actual height. His sword disappears into a cloud of confetti, and the Gold Saucer tickets replace it.

 _"I...I...I just...I wanted to ask...know...um...uh-."_

 _"Ha June, I think that loser is trying to ask you out!" Reno roars with laughter. June laughs along with him._

 _"Really!? Cloud please, you're a great friend and all, and I appreciate all that you've done, but no...just no."_

Even the imagined rejection makes Cloud's heart plummet into his stomach, he drops the motorcycle keys back onto the desk.

"I'm being stupid, she doesn't...she could never..." He drops his head into his hands with a growl of frustration. "Where is this coming from?"

He'd never thought about what she meant to him, or even what he meant to her, but he couldn't help but feel that he'd screwed everything up. Why couldn't he say things when they actually counted? Why when she would try to get closer, he couldn't smile, or tell her just how great of person he thought she was?

He once again reaches for the keys, but he pauses when another negative thought enters his mind.

What would the others think if he actually went to her and made her come back? He could hear their laughter, their teasing. They'd all see him at his most vulnerable, which didn't sit well with him; he even had trouble showing that to June.

"I'll wait, maybe she'll fold first and then and I'll bring her back, without the hassle of everyone being in my business."

Cloud lays back on the bed, satisfied with his new plan, for the moment.

\- Back at The S.S.P -

"Say ah!"

June opens her mouth wide when Ranma brings a small hand light up to her mouth, inspecting her throat.

"Nice, a little inflamed...allergies?"

June shrugs.

 _ **Ranma came to get me bright and early, brought me an apple, some water and the comfort of a friendly face in a sea of uncertainty.**_

June yawns into her hand as Ranma turns away to retrieve a small baggie containing a small cup.

"Now, we need a urine sample."

June takes the bag, frowning at it's sterile appearance.

 _ **I almost never went to the doctor as a child, I only ever went for school mandated check-ups. Never needed to, I never really got sick. Maybe a cough here and there, but nothing worth a visit to the doctor.**_

"Ugh, here goes." She slides off of the examination table, taking the baggie with her into the nearby bathroom. As she starts for her pants, her mind is somehow pulled back to the night before.

After getting back to her room, she immediately fell asleep. However, throughout the night she would be awakened by the sounds of voices outside of her bedroom door. She wanted to brush it off as people just making their ways through the facility, but with what had happened, almost everything about that night seemed sinister.

"Those...ghosts..." She didn't know what else to call them, the scientist and child version of herself that she'd seen. "Could that have been a memory, if so...that must have been Hojo."

She didn't remember ever having come to the facility before, but with all the had happened, she couldn't say that it was impossible.

After doing her business, she washes her hands and meets Ranma outside with the cup. Ranma takes it, putting it on a nearby table.

"OK, that's all for now. Let's head on over to the containment center."

Ranma pulls off her gloves, going over to the corner of the room, where a hand-sanitizer dispenser sat on the wall. She pushes a few pumps out, before waving June toward the door.

Once in the hall, Ranma turns to her with a reassuring smile.

"Today's gonna be easy, the professor simply wants a sample of your DNA, which should pretty much free you up for some time, since that's really all we should need."

"My DNA...? June mutters. "What're you guys going to do with it?"

When she asks this, a group of young men in lab coats come rushing down the hall. They push past June, in a cloud of hurried apologies.

Ranma looks back at them with disapproving eyes.

"So reckless, hmph...so many great minds here, but they're too immature." She tuts her tongue, before turning to June with a bright smile. "So, what do you do for a living, Miss?"

This question takes June by surprise; the last thing she expected to be asked at the S.S.P facility, was her choice of occupation.

"I uh...right now, I'm a bartender. However, I would like to think that I am also an artist, I paint."

Ranma gasps.

"Really!? How cool!"

June nods; her paintings in her opinion, were pretty cool.

Silence builds between them as they continue through the hall, they make it to a cut off section just off the Main Hall.

"Containment Center: Authorized Personel Only." June reads aloud.

Ranma nods, "this is where we keep Jenova, as well as our other top secret projects."

She walks over to the steel door at the Center's start, next to the door on the wall, stood a platform. She looks back at June as she presses her hand into it, the platform glows, just before the door shutters open.

Once inside, the door closes behind them and the sounds of scientific work floats down the hall.

Ranma starts ahead of her, but when she does, she notices June hesitance to move forward.

"Miss?"

June rubs her arms as she turns here and there, trying to make sense of the energy within the Center. The energy felt suffocatingly cold, it sunk into her skin, making her feel like living block of ice.

It was the place from the night before.

Ranma walks over to her, "Mis-."

June shakes her head, "it's OK."

She moves past Ranma, rushing down the hall, trying to dissipate some of the ominous energy it held. She goes until she makes it to another metal door, through the window next to it, she sees many young scientist, they move about the room in a hurry, bumping into each other as they go.

Ranma finally catches up to June, she watches the side of her face, as she presses her hand into another platform next to the door.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

June looks at her, she wanted to be honest with Ranma about her feelings, and about the sensations within the Center, but she wasn't sure if that was the smartest thing to do.

"I-."

"Ah, finally you bring her!"

Eji rushes over, nearly knocking Ranma out of the way as he reaches for June, dragging her into the room.

"I am sorry, Professor, I just-."

"Say no more, June, have a seat."

He pushes her toward a stool at the start of the room, she practically falls into it, but he pays it no mind.

June adjusts herself on the seat, as she does, she gets a sharp cold feeling at her back. She turns to look, but all that was there, was a small black box. However, this black box was giving out the brunt of the negative feelings that were attacking her.

"C-Can I...not sit here?"

She pulls the stool forward and away from the box, almost as soon as she does though, she regrets it.

The men and women around her, had taken to staring her down, in their hands they each had a pen and notepad. When they see how uncomfortable she looks, they all start scribbling at once.

Eji moves away from her, going over to a desk at the corner of the room. From it's surface, he takes a skinny plastic tube. He rips it open, dropping a large syringe into the palm of his hand. He turns to her, a smile building at his lips.

June gulps as he steps toward her; she could see the syringe's needle glistening under the strong lights of the room, it looked almost dangerous.

"So, I am hearing that you can use magic?" Eji starts as he reaches for her arm.

June nods and hesitantly offers him her wrist. He goes into his pocket ripping open a small white packet of strongly scented wipes. He runs them along her arm rather roughly, so rough, that her arm immediately turns red. June grimaces when he pulls the wipe away and places the needle at her skin.

"Uh..what are you-."

"We need a sample!" he barks over her.

June looks to Ranma who watches the debacle with just as much interest as the rest of the scientists in the room.

Suddenly, another strong wave of negative energy bursts from the box. June jumps when it hits her, just as Eji pushes the needle into her arm.

"Be still, girl!"

"I-I-."

"Quiet, just be quiet!"

June looks over at the syringe in her arm, she grits her teeth as it siphons her blood into it's long barrel.

"Do you own, or have you ever owned Materia?"

She shakes her head, when she does, another cold wave hits her in the back, nearly taking her breath away. With a deep shuddering breath, she moves forward again.

This sudden movement, brings on more scribbling.

Eji snatches the syringe out, before slapping a bandage in her arm. June brings her hand to her throbbing arm, as he moves away from her to put the blood filled syringe in a box on his desk. He takes a pen from the desk scribbling furiously atop it.

"File this under subject: 1118904."

The young scientists scribble the numbers onto the notepads.

"Subject..?"

June bites her lip when he turns to her, it was all she could do to keep from crying.

 _ **Between the callous way I being treated, the pain in my arm, and the energy in the room...I was through...just though.**_

"Could you show us something right now?" Eji asks. "A spell or whatever you do. It can be small..."

At his request, June hesitates.

 _ **I'd always been told NOT to show off my powers, mom said that people wouldn't understand. But here I was...being asked to do it, for a room full of strangers.**_

"Something small..." June whispers as she begins rubbing her hands together. She points to the floor, dragging her finger downward. As she does, a pale blue line of ice shows itself in between the yellow lined tiles on the floor.

"My god." A horrified female scientist chokes out.

June goes to stop, but as she does, another body shot of negative energy comes from the box behind her. The radical wave knocks her off balance and makes her break her concentration, she falls forward off of the stool, and as she does, three large spikes of ice come shooting from the ground, causing the scientists to cower away.

June pulls her hand into her chest, "I-I'm sorry."

Eji comes around the group, putting his hand to one of the icy pillars.

"Simply amazing." He whispers.

June lowers her head in shame when he turns to look at her again.

 _ **When I was a child, it was harder to hide that side of myself. A few times I just couldn't stop it and...and it should go without having to be said, but amongst other kids my age... I wasn't popular. Those looks that the scientists gave me...they were very familiar.**_

"You do know that regular people do not have these abilities?" Eji almost hisses.

June nods, _"_ I know."

 _ **It was so hard. I had almost started to...to...hate myself. I knew that I wasn't normal, but I so wanted to be.**_

She wraps herself in what she wanted to be a comforting hold, but it did nothing for her.

 _"They fear you."_

June turns to the box, "leave me alone."

She covers her ears with her hands, but the whispers coming from the box, would not stop.

 _"They hate you."_  
 _"They want you dead._  
 _"Same as Lydia."_

"Stop it, just...stop it!"

"Miss!"

Ranma rushes to June, pulling her away from the box, but Eji cuts in, yanking Ranma away.

"It's is not your job to intervene, Ranma!"

"But, Professor, she's clearly under duress!"

June squeezes her eyes shut when they turn their attention back to her.

 ** _I just wanted to disappear._**

"Please, can I go back to my room." She whispers.

Ranma nods, "yes, Miss."

Eji tries to stop her from going to June, but she shakes her head at him. "Mr. Shinra said that if ever she feels uncomfortable, we are to stop, Professor, this must end!"

Ranma takes June by the hand, leading her past the gawkers and the fuming Eji. Once outside of the Containment Center, June breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ranma."

Ranma nods, "it's alright, Miss. No need to thank me, when we are the ones who put you in that position. Please, do not hold this against us, for we are just trying to figure out what is going on with the our planet."

 _ **Maybe for her, that was true...**_

"It's OK, I understand."

Ranma gives June a deep bow, before turning to reenter the Containment Center.

June stands there for a moment, trying to get ahold of what had just happened.

The only thing she was sure of, was that Jenova's head, had to be in that box. She turns to go into the Main Hall, almost completely lost in her thoughts now.

"But why would they keep it there, that way?" She wonders aloud.

Her mind wanders back to the day before; Eji had said that she had effect on Jenova, an almost calming one.

"That thing was anything but calm." She turns her head back and forth as she thinks over the whole situation. "And it said something about...mom."

She pauses abruptly, causing a girl to crash into her from behind.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl rushes to pick up her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" June turns to help her, as she reaches for it, a small white ball coming rolling out of it's mouth.

June goes to pick it up, but the girl beats her to it.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She mutters pocketing the milky orb, she turns to leave but June stops her.

"What was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl turns back, reaching into her pocket to retrieve the ball.

"This?" She raises it toward June. "Proto-Materia."

"Proto-Materia?"

The girl nods, "yeah, it's an artificial Materia substitute, we make them in the weaponry center."

June reaches for the Proto-Materia, and the girl obliges, allowing June to roll it back and forth in the palms of her hands.

"That's pretty cool, does it work like Materia?"

"Eh, more or less. We're still working out the kinks, we can cast really small versions of the original spells, but only once or twice before the Proto-Materia gives out and shatters." The girl sighs. "We've been going off of the theories of an old Shinra Scientist, but his work was never finished so...we're winging the final process."

June passes it back to her, "wow, that really is pretty amazing."

"Yeah...if only we could get it to work and stay working, anyway...my name is Paige, yours?"

"June."

Paige nods, "ah...so what Center are you working in, let me guess..." She looks June over with a raised brow. "The Science Center, Biology or something, right?"

"Um, no actually, I'm not working here. I'm just a guest, I guess." June rubs the back of her head when Paige's eyebrow shoots up even further.

"Really, a guest? Hm, I did hear about them doing some special secret operation, with some special secret person..., that you?"

June shrugs.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go now, June. It was nice meeting you, you should swing by the Weaponry Center, it's the coolest place here."

"Will do." June waves to Paige as she walks away.

Once Paige is out of sight, June turns back to the Main Hall sign.

"Where was I headed again?"

She shrugs a shoulder, before starting for the unknown, but someone grabs her hand, pulling her back.

"Reno!"

He brings his hands to her shoulders as he looks her over, once he's scrutinized every inch of her, he pulls her into a hug.

June stands there, frozen in shock at this sudden show of affection.

"Reno...?"

"I'm sorry, I should have...I should have..."

He pulls away, looking her in the eyes. She drops her head, trying to hide away from his prying gaze. When she does, a sudden rush of pressure to the top of her head, sends her back into his arms.

"What the hell, June!?" He shouts as he tries to make her stand upright again.

She pushes away, stumbling back into position.

"I-I'm sorry, Reno. It's been quite the day."

He frowns down at her as she tries her best to collect herself. He looks at the surrounding crowds, before taking her by the arm and pulling her away.

"Reno!" She cries. "What're you doing!?"

He shakes his head at her, refusing to speak until they make it to her room. Once inside, he turns to look about.

"Get your things together, we're getting you outta here."

He rushes past her, over to the dresser where he begins to gather her clothes.

"Reno, what...no!" She grabs his hands, trying to snatch her clothes out of his grip. "I'm not leaving, not yet."

He opens his hands, allowing her to pull her clothes back over to the dresser. She begins stuffing them back in, looking back at him as she does.

"I don't understand , Reno. Didn't you know that I was coming, or that they wanted me here? Why all the protest?"

"They didn't tell me." He mutters. "Probably thought I'd intervene somehow..., but that doesn't matter now. June, I can't let you stay here."

June walks back over to the bed, she sits on it, still watching Reno with confusion writ all over her face.

"But..."

"No buts, June, I don't feel comfortable with them using you this way. That Eji guy, he's...he's a creep. I tried to tell Shinra, but he trusts him."

"I see..."

"No, you don't! Because if you did, you wouldn't be here!" Reno turns away, growling in frustration. "Damn it, I should have just...just taken you away from here! As soon as Lydia passed, I should have-."

"Reno, calm down!"

June stands grabbing him by the arm, she tries to get him to look at her, but he hides his face.

"Reno, I chose to come, knowing what could happen. I-."

"Alright, how about this?" He grabs her by the shoulders. "I'll take you Wutai, that's the last place anyone would look for you. You'll stay there until all of this dies down, OK?"

He shakes her gently, as if waiting for her to agree, but she shakes her head.

"No, not OK. I'm staying."

"But, June-."

"No, I have to stay, I have to be here." She moves over to window, taking Lulu in her arms. "Reno, those people, they have to be stopped."

Reno nods, "yeah, but let me handle it-."

"But you can't, no one else can." She sets the doll back down, but keeps her eyes on it's smile, trying to use it to muster up more courage. "I knew what could happen when I decided to come, but I came anyway, because I want this to be over. I want the people I care about to live normally again."

Reno comes behind her, staring out at the facility grounds over her head.

"June-."

"I'm not leaving and nothing you say, will change that."

"But, I promised-."

He's cut off, by a buzzing from the other side of the room. June runs past him, grabbing her cell phone off the dresser.

 _ **I so wanted it to be him.**_

"Unknown Number, again...?"

She opens the message:

 _'Just outside of Edge, a cave. You can't miss it- Vallis.'_

June reads the message, and then rereads it again.

"How did she get my number?"

Reno walks over to her, going to look over her shoulder at the phone, but June pulls it against her chest, blocking his view.

"Alright-alright, I've put up with enough of your snooping for the day." She tosses the phone onto the bed, before turning to Reno. He rolls his eyes at her, as he goes for the door.

"I'm sorry for worrying about you." He grumbles, opening it. He stands there for a moment, almost as if deciding whether or not he should go. He looks back at her with sad eyes. "I tried, I really did."

June drops her gaze when he exits the room.

"Oh, Reno..."

She understood his concern, but she couldn't just stop and run away. Where would that get her? Eventually, The Terrible 3 would find her again, as they always did. At the thought of them, she remembers the text message.

She goes over to the bed, taking the and rereading the message.

"A cave just outside of Edge? Hm..." She fixes her fingers on the phone's buttons, thinking for a moment, before punching in her own message. "I need you to be more specific." She reads aloud.

For a moment, she waits, but when nothing comes, she sighs.

"Maybe she 'll get back to me later." She goes to toss the phone back onto the bed, but just as she does, the phone vibrates.

Hesitantly, June brings the phone back up.

 _'I sent you coordinates, put them in a map-pad, and come.'_

"Coordinates...oh!" She goes into her old messages, opening the strange one from the day before. She looks at the numbers in disbelief, "punch them into a map-pad, huh?"

She looks about the room for the tablet that Elena had given her, she rushes over to it, turning it on and searching the apps for 'Map'.

"Come on-come on, Elena pulled up a map on this thing...ah!"

She presses the 'Map' app, allowing the map of the school to rise off of the screen before punching in the coordinates she'd been sent. The school flashes pink, before shifting into a new structure. June looks at the blue blip on the map, from the blip, there was a silver line, it's other end was connected to a small box called 'Your Location'.

"Travel time, by car, 10 minutes, by foot, 45 minutes..." June looks toward the setting sun through the window. She pockets her phone, going over to it, tablet in hand. "I'll walk."

 _ **I didn't want to get anyone else involved.**_

Next: Bonded By Blood


	10. Chapter 10

**Next: Bonded By Blood**

June places the tablet in the sill, before going into the bathroom to get ready to go.

Once night falls, she grabs the tablet and her phone. She opens it, checking for anymore more messages from Vallis, but nothing. She looks at the service bar, it was blocked with a blaring red 'X'.

"If I don't have service, how-."

She swallows her words; what with all of the strange things she'd seen recently, she couldn't waste her time trying to figure out how Vallis' messages still made it to her, or how her message made it to Vallis.

Pocketing the phone, she turns on the tablet, opening the map of the facility. According to it, there were only 2 exits to the building, the one she originally came through and one toward the rear of the facility. She presses the icon to the second exit and it lights up, creating a bright pink line from her room, to it.

She opens her bedroom door, peeking into the dimly lit hall.

She wasn't sure how they would feel if they knew she was leaving, even just for an hour or two. What if they wanted to know where she was going, who she was meeting with?

Once she's sure that the coast is clear, she walks out, making sure to lock her door with the keycard before moving down the hall. She follows the pink line to the opposite end of her usual route, until she gets to a corner, she looks around it- once again, nothing.

"This is proving quite eas-."

Just as she goes rushing down the hall, a group of young men and women come toward her, their booming voices making her stop in shock.

The first wave of them don't seem to notice her, as they just move around her, continuing their individual conversations. June breathes a sigh of relief when they're far enough for her to start running again.

She follows the pink line to the exit; a big metal door, on it's side, she sees a keycard slot.

"Let's hope this works." She whispers as she reaches into her pocket.

She pushes her keycard in, closing one eye; just waiting for an alarm to go off.

The card reader beeps twice, before spitting her card back into her hand. The door shudders and rises, letting a frigid rush of nighttime air into the hall.

June looks back one more time, before exiting the facility.

At the back, she meets a large gate, she follows it around to the front where she finds Tseng and Rude standing at the front entrance, each with a cigarette in hand. Quietly, she starts to creep by them, as she goes, tidbits of their conversation reach her ears.

"So where did Reno go again?"

"Can't be sure, he didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you!"

June releases a small screech at the sound of Tseng shouting, she peeks over her shoulder, before diving for a bush at the facilities edge. She peeks out of it, watching the men converge.

"Didn't tell you, yeah right!"

Tseng flicks his cigarette aside, stepping on it with an air of annoyance. Rude, however, manages to keep his calm, or at least that's what his sunglass covered gaze makes June believe.

"He didn't tell me." He drones as he takes another pull of his cigarette.

Tseng watches him with narrowed eyes, seemingly waiting for him to crack. His steady glare goes on for so long, June considers moving on, but his next action keeps her glued to her spot.

"He's with June, isn't he!" Tseng chuckles.

Even Rude smiles at this, "can't say."

June raises a brow; why would he be with her and why did they find it so funny?

Tseng sighs, "I feel for him, you know? Having feelings for the job, like she's literally 'the job'."

"Being able to look, but not to touch." Rude adds.

"Sad sonaofabitch," Tseng concludes.

June scoots away from the bush, her cheeks burning hot, even against the cold night air. She didn't want to believe it, but hearing about Reno's feelings for her from other people only solidified what she'd only just begun to suspect. She turns onto her hands and knees, crawling away as the men start to talk again, this time about the weather.

Once at a safe enough distance away, she gets to her feet.

Pushing Reno out of her mind, she pulls the map-pad up again, pressing her finger into the screen to wake it up. A bright pink line appears on the screen, propelling her forward.

She brings her free hand up, snapping her fingers together to create a dim light at their tips. Using the light to better find her way, she rushes through the cold night. The pink line leads her up a small hill and into a rock enclosure, she looks down at the pad again, by now her 'destination', was only 15 minutes away.

She shudders as she takes in her surroundings; it wasn't every day that she would go wandering into unknown places, looking for potentially dangerous people.

Steeling herself against the cold air and the steadily growing feeling that she shouldn't have ever left the facility, she paces on, further into the darkening rock formation. She rubs her fingers together boosting her energy output to create a better flashlight, when she does the sounds of small feet scurrying against the ground before her, nearly sends her running back into the unfamiliar wilderness behind her. However the sound of the map-pad beeping calls to her over the sound of her very soul shouting, "nope!"

She looks down at the map-pad, gasping when she sees it's battery level.

"30%...but how!?"

She shakes the pad in frustration; if it died, how would she make it back?

It beeps again, signalling to her another drop in battery level.

"29%!" She screeches. "Gotta get moving!"

This time, when she rushes into the cave, the sounds of the things that 'go bump in the night', don't scare her, as she was more afraid of being stranded all alone in the middle of nowhere.

She runs and runs and runs, until she can run no more.

She falls against the cave wall, struggling to catch her breath as she brings the tablet up to look at it again.

"1 minute until I reach my destination...I'm...pretty much there. Just a little bit-."

Suddenly, the tablet shuts off, leaving June to stare at it with wide fear-filled eyes.

"NO...NO, YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"

She taps the power button, but it only gives a half-hearted beep before shutting down again. June hugs it to her chest with a defeated sigh.

"I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe it either..."

June pushes away from the cave wall, as she searches for the source of the voice she'd just heard.

"V-Vallis?"

When she says this, the entire cave lights up in green energy. The walls of the cave are covered in it for a moment, before the energy settles into tiny wisps of feather like orbs. The orbs dance around June, almost jubilantly, almost as if alive. Their glow lights up the cave, allowing June to see the outline of another person through the shadows.

"You actually came..."

Vallis steps through the darkness, a weak smile playing at her lips. June clenches her fists as Vallis comes closer, standing only feet away from her. She runs her eyes along June's body, setting her gaze on the tablet in June's arms.

"You're alone..."

June frowns; was that a question or a statement?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Vallis shrugs, "I was worried that you'd come with that man...Cloud..."

Poison drips from her voice when she says this, which almost puts June on the defensive. Why did Vallis have such an issue with Cloud anyway, she wanted to know.

"No, I came alone, because I wanted to speak with you, one on one." June lowers the tablet to her side as she steps closer to Vallis. "With the way that you and the others have just come and attacked me..., I feel that if I can come and meet with you, you owe me some answers. An explanation as to what the hell is going on."

Silence follows her words, since Vallis doesn't immediately say anything. She raises her arms, turning a wistful eye to the ceiling of the cave.

"Answers, what answers? I have no answers." She shakes her head, not bothering to look at June when she turns away. "I thought I did at one point, but no, not anymore."

June edges around her, trying to get a better look at Vallis' face without getting too close.

"Vallis...what-."

"You don't care. You hate me, don't you?"

Her question takes June by surprise, but it makes her think; why didn't she hate Vallis? Her mind, the cold cerebral part that only dealt in facts, told her that she should. After all, her life had become a wreck almost as soon as the Terrible 3 had entered it.

"I...I don't. I just...I want to know why you're here, why you came after me? How do you know me, how do you know my mother...? Vallis-."

"You really don't know?" Vallis looks over her shoulder at June. "Didn't she tell you?"

June shakes her head, "tell me what?"

Vallis folds her arms as she seems to get lost in her own thoughts, she runs her eyes along the ground next to June's feet, thinking, thinking hard. Suddenly, she snaps her fingers, nearly giving the already on edge June, a heart attack.

"Ah, that must be it! You summoned that night, maybe the stress made you forget... That has to be it..."

"W-."

Vallis rushes forward taking June by the shoulders, "Your mother, she was my father's younger sister."

June pulls away roughly, nearly making Vallis fall to the ground.

"Impossible, you're...you..., you're not human...you-."

Vallis chuckles, almost in a taunting way. "I'm not, and neither are you-."

'No! My mother, she wasn't like you either!"

"She wasn't. Our people crash landed on the planet of Ellon almost a century ago. Your mother, she was a pure blooded Ibisllyan, whereas I, Lluva and Sheik, we are half breeds. So, of course she would look different from us-."

June holds up her hands, successfully silencing Vallis. She releases the tablet, as she turns away grabbing her head.

"No...no...no...this can't be true, it can't be true..."

 _ **I wanted to fight it, but...I knew. As far-fetched as it sounded, I knew that it had to be true. I was too much like them to deny it. Didn't stop me from trying though.**_

Vallis reaches for June, tutting at the distress that she was in.

"June, don't-."

"But how, my mother...she was raised on this planet, she-she-."

"She came here with our grandparents, but as the ship landed, it lost power and crashed onto Gaia. Lydia was the only survivor. My father was on another mission at the time, so they separated."

She pauses when June turns to look at her, they stare at one another until June buries her face in her hands. Vallis smiles sympathetically at her, before continuing the story.

"Unfortunately, Lydia was too young to carry on the mission. She needed the care of these... _people_ in order to survive. That's when she was adopted by Freida's mother, the woman who you share names with." Vallis shakes her head almost angrily. "She was raised...like _them_... and she chose to forsake us all."

Vallis grimaces when a particularly hurtful thought crosses her mind.

"She met and fell in love with...one of _them_... He hurt her, he allowed her to be used. But even still, she bore him a child and made her too...into a lover of this world."

June looks up at the mentioning of her birth.

"Lover of this world?"

Vallis nods, "you don't even know where you truly come from, she never told you just how powerful you are. She raised you under the false pretense that you're like _them_ , because she wanted to forget."

Vallis shakes her head at the ground as she says, "she did you a great disservice, now you're lost...completely left to figure it out on your own...or at least you were." She raises her hand, giving June a reassuring smile. "But never fear, Vallis is here."

June has to keep herself from saying something that could potentially turn the situation more horrid than it already was. She folds her arms across her chest when Vallis puts her hand on her shoulder.

"June, I didn't come here to hurt you, not then and not now." She squeezes June's shoulder to emphasize her words. "You're all I have anymore. I know it must have been lonely, since Lydia died...,I too have experienced that very same loneliness...so when I was given the chance to find you again...I..."

She pulls away turning to look at the cave's ceiling, "I...was more than happy, I would have a family again...or at least that's what I'd hoped for... That's why when Lluva said that she'd found you...I...damn."

June's eyes widen at the sight of tears falling from Vallis' chin onto the cave floor.

"Vallis..."

"But you didn't want me, and I understand why, now. Because of the omittance of truth in your life, you didn't know how to handle all of this, you couldn't discern friend from foe."

"Omittance of truth? Friend from foe? You guys attacked me!"

June comes around, taking Vallis by the arms.

"Every time we met, I was attacked, how was I supposed to take that!?"

Vallis shakes her head almost defiantly, "I never tried to hurt you...I...I just wanted to see how you'd grown. Lluva and Sheik...I don't know anymore."

"How I'd grown." June pulls away from Vallis, laughing in disbelief. "Seriously!"

"You wouldn't understand, as we grew up differently."

"Sure did."

They stare at one another, caught in a confusing rift of relief and anger. June shakes her head as she looks Vallis over again.

"I can't believe this..." She sighs. "How could she just...leave me in the dark like this..."

Her lower lip quivers as she thinks about just how different she really was.

"I'm not even human..."

Vallis shakes her head solemnly, she hadn't expected for this to hurt June as much as it seemed to be hurting her.

"And this is all my fault, my being this way...caused all of this, it brought you here, you and Lluva and that...that man!"

"For hurting you, June, I'm sorry." Lluva whispers, reaching out to take her by the arm. "I came into this blindly thinking that you knew more, that we could just...link up, that was foolish of me. You may not be 100% human, but you were raised here, your normal is different than mine, and I should have considered that."

She frowns when June moves away, to cry in the corner.

'June, come on...think of it this way... You lost Lydia, but you gained another family member! I promise I won't attack you anymore, not even in jest! And...and I don't think that I'll be going back to Lluva and Sheik, so...I can help you now...the way I should have, in the beginning."

This only saddens June even more.

She didn't want Vallis to be her new "family", she just wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted to starve in her big decrepit house, like she used to. She wished she'd never met Lluva on the train, or even have run into Cloud; he would have never been dragged into her crazy life if she hadn't.

"I have to go..." She whimpers moving for the cave exit, but Vallis steps in her way, outstretching her arms.

"Don't go back there, they...they're bad people, they'll hurt you, like they did Lydia!"

June looks at her, eyes narrowed; how did Vallis know so much?

"I have to, I can't stay here any more...any longer."

She goes to push past Vallis, only for the green bulbs in the cave to come rushing toward her, engulfing her in their light.

June opens her eyes, to find herself back in her room at the facility. She pushes off of the bed, looking around in disbelief.

"How-."

"Come and see me, sometime..." Vallis says from her place by the window. "We have a lot to talk about..., but you seem overwhelmed already, so you need to rest."

She turns to her, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Give me call should you need me. I already don't like these people, so...any reason to give them hell...I'll take."

June nods, she wasn't sure if she'd ever willingly talk to Vallis again, but she just wanted her to go away at this point, so she was ready to say anything to hurry her departure along.

Vallis turns to the window again, as a green vortex appears next to her.

"She's here...isn't she..." She whispers looking back at June.

"She...?" June goes to ask who, but the look Vallis gave and the tone of her voice, said it all. "Yes, she is."

Vallis nods, "hm...I wonder if Lluva knows..."

"Are you going to tell her?" June asks as she gets to her feet.

"No, I no longer work with Lluva, we have differing opinions on how things should be handled, and she...hurt Sheik…. When she did that...I knew that there was no coming back for us." Vallis sighs at the ceiling, closing her eyes before tears can form. "I'm in a strange place, part of me wants to get Jenova and bring her back to safety, but the other part... I don't even know what to believe anymore."

She turns to leave, waving to June as she enters the green vortex.

June looks down at her hands, "I guess we're in the same strange place..."

She falls onto her side, turning to bury her face in her pillow.

 _ **Not only was I cursed with abilities other people did not have, but I'd just learned that I was a half-breed, an alien hybrid... Even saying it now, I want to laugh, because it sounds silly, like something from a sci-fi movie, but I also want to cry because it's my truth, it's who I am.**_

June grabs for a pillow, bringing it up to cover the back of her head. It was time to sleep, time to escape reality.

The next morning, she's awakened by the sound of someone knocking at her door. For a moment, she lies there, trying to decide whether or not she felt like being bothered. The night before played over and over in her dreams, so even after sleeping, her brain was still maxed out.

"Miss, Miss, it's me Ranma, are you awake?"

June groans; she didn't feel she could turn Ranma away, not when she'd come to the facility accepting to be a guinea pig. She rolls out of bed, before going to crawl over to the door. She grabs the knob, using it to help her get to her feet.

"Yes, Ranma." She yawns as she pulls the door open.

Ranma's smile melts away when she sees the bags under June's eyes and her lethargic demeanor.

"Miss, you look-."

"I know, I just woke up... What brings you to my room this morning...?" June pushes her bangs back, putting on her best welcoming smile.

Ranma quirks a brow at her, clearly put off, but she doesn't push the issue.

"We got your test results back, I've come to bring them to you." She raises a manilla folder for June to see. "Can I come in, I feel that the results of these tests are rather personal."

June's blood runs cold, but she moves aside anyway, allowing Ranma into the room.

As she closes the door, Ranma opens the folder, peering down at it's contents with narrowed eyes.

"So, according to our tests, your DNA shows signs of mutation...your mitochondria are surprisingly active, their energy output has shown to be 5X as much as the average human being. This is what allows you to conduct energy from within, or at least...that's what we assume." She looks down at the page, reading some before giving June the 'reader's digest' version. "You seem to be of mixed origin, your cells are comprised of many different cell lines, however only 2 are great enough for us to discern."

June edges around her, sitting at the desk nearest the window. She leans down, placing her elbows at her lap, using her hands to massage her temples.

"50% of your cells show nothing but human characteristics, 20% shows a strain close to the DNA we have left over from the Cetra."

"The Cetra..."

Ranma nods, "mm-hm, but it's still slightly different...purer almost. But still, your cells seem to be...tampered with, like... Miss, have you ever done any scientific experimentation, it would the only reason we can come up with that your cells would be so...super-charged. Even the Cetra, their cells closely resembled the average human."

June shakes her head, "no...not that I would know of anyway."

"Hm...well, lastly, in order to match you to similar beings, we ran your DNA through our DNA-Finder, it's a computer database that was once used to reconnect long lost family members, but we used it in the 'Any' function. That means we broadened our search to even monsters..."

 _ **My heart sank...**_

"And our results were, Nicholas Alexander, your father... He was 100% human and a 100% match to your human DNA, the other match...or the closest one..." She pauses to move closer to June, concern in her eyes. "Your closest match in our database besides Nicholas, was...Jenova, by 30%"

June shakes her head, but she doesn't say anything. The hurt of being inhuman and connected to something so evil, keeps her from speaking. What could she say, really? Ranma closes the folder, placing it on the desk.

"Miss, I understand that this would be overwhelming. Just your results has our entire team stumped, but...President Shinra has commanded that we do no more than you would allow. We want to do more tests, we want to examine in an open area, how Jenova responds to it's own kind. We also would like to exhume Lydia, with her DNA...we could-."

"NO!" June roars, "no, you already have me here, that should be good enough! You already dug into me, exposed me for all to see, not my mother too!"

She stands up, going to the door, opening it for Ranma to leave.

"Go."

Ranma walks over to the door, pausing to look up at June.

"Miss, I apologize if that sounded insensitive, I was asked to ask...I will tell them what you said."

She exits the room, leaving June to her negative emotions.

She stands there stewing in her anger, before the despair and hurt of being connected to Jenova resurfaces. She slumps into the door, sliding down it onto the floor.

"I'm...I'm a monster."

She bursts into sad, bitter tears.

"And they all know it now, what will they do to me...?"

She couldn't imagine them letting her go, not now. She looks toward her dead cell-phone, wondering whether or not to call Cloud to come and get her. She crawls toward it, until a sickening thought enters her mind.

He'll hate you too...

She crumples up next to the bed, whimpering in defeat.

For hours, she lays there, trapped in a sea of her own despair. Now, it would impossible for her to go back to normal, to live a regular life. Even if she managed to stop the newly formed Terrible 2, the government wouldn't allow her to go free. She knew of what they'd done, the people they'd hurt and she knew she'd be no different. Not even Avalanche could save her this time, would they want to after finding out what she was? As she goes to sulk some more, an almost comforting thought pushes through the negative ones.

Vallis...she's like me...

June sits up, going over to the dresser to grab a fresh set of clothes. Never had she thought she'd be going to Vallis for comfort, but as she opens her charging phone, Vallis' number is the one she dials.

"Um...er...yes..." Vallis answers. " I'm not sure how you people answer these things..."

June walks over to the window, staring up at the grey clouds.

"I need to see you..."

Vallis pauses for a moment, but when she speaks, her voice takes on an almost happy tone.

"Oh...OK!"

"But how-."

A swooshing noise from behind makes June turn. She gasps when she sees the swirling green vortex from the night before.

"Am I supposed to...?"

"Yup, just walk right in!"

June lowers the phone, grabbing for the folder containing her test results, before walking into the vortex.

Just like that, she ends up outside of Vallis' cave.

"Whoa..." She turns back to the lingering vortex, "that's...amazing."

"Not really, it's basic stuff." Vallis climbs up the path to the cave, duffel bag over her shoulder. She drops it, turning to June, with a smile playing at her lips. "Had to go hunting, caught a boar, want some?"

June grimaces; the smell emanating from bag almost turns her stomach.

"Um...no...thanks."

Vallis shrugs, grabbing the bag to lug it into the cave. June follows, dodging the trail of blood the bag leaves behind.

"So, what brings you here, I hadn't expected to hear from you for a very long time, if ever again at all." Vallis calls back to her.

June looks down at the folder in her hands, "we still have so much to talk about..."

"Oh..."

Vallis pulls the boar into a corner of the cave, before turning to June as if waiting for her to speak.

June holds the folder out toward her, nodding when Vallis takes it. She opens the folder, squinting down at the pages as if struggling to read it's contents.

"I hate the way you guys write on this planet, so complicated for no reason." She starts to pace up and down the cave, making small 'hm' or 'huh' sounds as she reads. Once done, she shrugs, "I don't get it...what's the matter?"

"It says that my DNA is close to Jenova's! That's crazy...that's-."

"That's to be expected, June, we're descendents of Jenova's original people. So yes, you share DNA with her. That's why we can hear her and they cannot, our very souls can understand her."

"B-But-."

"Yup, that's who we are! It's something to be proud of, you're a descendent of this universe's oldest race. It's what makes you able to use magic and-."

"But it says that my cells are mutated...what does that mean?"

Vallis looks at the results, re-reading them, but upon finishing, she shakes her head.

"Can't say..."

She passes the folder back to June, who just stands there, unsure of what to say next.

 _ **I'd expected a different reaction from Vallis, I thought she'd be shocked, upset, confused...everything I was feeling.**_

"I know how these people feel about Jenova, but there's nothing wrong with you for being who you are. Like I said, they don't understand, and things that these people don't understand, they poke at until they destroy it, or...they try to contain it, to use it for themselves."

Vallis bends down, placing her hands above a mound in the ground. She whispers a short incantation, using magic to create a fire. June moves around her, sitting at the fire as well.

"They did it to Lydia, with the Cetra, and now they're trying it with you. Humph, but that won't happen, not as long as I'm here."

June looks at Vallis though the dancing flames, her face had taken on a grim expression, but when she notices June watching, she gives her a quick smile.

"I want to know about that mutation of yours, that must be the reason you can take in inordinate amounts of energy, the rest of us would have died of energy poisoning by now."

"Energy poisoning."

Vallis nods, "our people usually live for a very long time, almost twice as long as the usual human. But, the more energy we take in, the more our own life-force is sapped. Once we take in more energy than our bodies can handle, we get sick...and our own life energy starts to leave us."

She crawls over to her bag of boar, going into it, grabbing a leg, before bringing it back over. June grimaces when she places it over the fire, making the entire cave smell of animal musk.

"That's what happened to Lydia, you know?"

At the mentioning of her mother's name, June becomes defensive.

"What...what are you talking about?"

Vallis looks up at her with sad eyes.

"Lydia died of energy poisoning, she took in too much...I tried to stop her...but..." She trails off, looking at the ground next to her. "But she thought she was saving you..."

 **~Vallis' Memory~**

"OK, where to next!?"

Vallis looks down at her adorable younger cousin with expectant eyes. June puts a tiny finger to her chin as she thinks up the next attraction they could visit.

"Hm...my momma said that there's a haunted house here, can we go there!?"

Vallis nods, "of course we can, Junie!"

They rush off toward the attraction, both ignoring the nagging feeling in their hearts that told them to find Lydia. Vallis knew that Lydia might be upset when she found out that Vallis had been leading her daughter around without her permission, but she felt that she'd get over it, after Vallis told her what June had said earlier in the night.

"I know where she is...I saw her." The little girl had whispered into Vallis' ear.

June knew where Jenova was, she wouldn't say how and she wouldn't tell if Lydia knew as well. Vallis had asked the child to show her, but in normal kid fashion, June insisted on having a little more fun before going.

"That wasn't scary!" June shouts as they exit the haunted house attraction. "The ghost were strung up with string!"

Vallis nods, "they could have hid it better."

"Ooooooooooooh is that a Cactuar!?" June goes to rush ahead, only for a tall golden barrier to appear in her way, she back away from it, immediately losing her smile.

"Mama...what'd I do...?"

Vallis gasps when Lydia rushes by her, taking June by the wrist.

"June, I told you to stay put, why didn't you listen!?"

Vallis edges around them as June fumbles for an explanation; she raises a brow at the girl. Her sense for her mother's energy was strong, Vallis' hadn't even felt Lydia approaching.

"I...I-."

"I took her to see the attractions, she was wandering around looking for you. I should have tried to find you, I felt your distress but...I knew that once you saw me, all would be well again!"

Lydia turns to Vallis, her eyes cold.

"Why would I want my daughter with you, who do you think you are...I felt when you landed here and I didn't search you out, that should have told you all you needed to know."

Vallis frowns when Lydia goes to pull June away.

"No, wait! Lydia, she says that she's seen Jenova, we have to retrieve her, it's our duty!"

Lydia looks down at June, her eyes sharp and icy.

June lowers her head in shame, "I'm sorry, mama."

"Lydia, it would be waste for you to continue on the way you have with June."

Lydia turns to Vallis her eyes flashing, "my daughter isn't going to be involved with you or your silly plans. Jenova is not what you think it is, I suggest you realize that and move on!"

Vallis shakes her head in disbelief; she'd come to Gaia on her own, hoping to reconnect with her family and to bring Jenova back in order to save their home. She hadn't expected Lydia's hostility, but if she wanted to be difficult, Vallis had no problem putting her in 'time out'.

She summons her bazooka, perching it on her shoulder as she reaches her hand out for June.

"You've been brainwashed, Lydia and clearly you see nothing wrong with it. However, I cannot allow you to taint another, don't worry...once it's done...I'll take you home and we'll work at saving your mind."

"Vallis, I refuse to do this here." Lydia grumbles, golden energy building at her fists.

Vallis takes aim, "I'll just put you to sleep...when you wake up, all will be fine. June, come here!"

June tenses at the feeling of her mother's energy spiking, "mama...?"

"Run, June." Lydia prods June toward the opposite direction of Vallis. "I'll come find you after."

June grips her mother's rose colored skirts in her fists, she turns to look at the crowds moving around them, no one seemed to notice what was happening, didn't they see that she and her mother needed help.

"Mama...no...I don't want to..."

"Go, June!"

June shakes her head, looking at Vallis with hate in her eyes.

"Go away, leave us alone!" She shouts at the woman twice her size. "My mama doesn't want you here, so leave us alone! I'm not going with you!"

Vallis primes her magic cannon, "I don't want to hurt you Lydia, we're family...we should stick together...but...but Jenova comes first."

Lydia gasps when she sees a bulb of energy building at the mouth of the bazooka, she goes to casts a barrier spell, but June runs front of her, body covered in pale yellow light.

"Leave us alone!" She shouts with tear-filled eyes.

Lydia goes to grab for her daughter, hoping to calm her down, but a shield of light covers the little girl.

Vallis lowers her bazooka, looking at little June with wide eyes.

"She can summon...already?"

"June." Lydia coos. "Calm down, it's OK, mama's OK."

June falls to her knees when a large amount of yellow energy shoots out of her, into the sky.

Lydia grits her teeth when the moon's light is completely eclipsed by a large figure, it releases a loud screech, before spreading it's wings, almost completely covering the night sky.

"Ragnorok..." Vallis breathes as it swoops toward them in a flash of red and purple. "That little girl is talented!"

Lydia lifts the weakened June into her arms, taking her over to a bench to rest.

"Stay right here, OK?"

Sleepily the little girl nods her head, she was too exhausted to do much more. Even as people rush past them, screaming and crying, June doesn't have the energy to share in their panic.

Lydia moves away from her, looking up at the horned beast.

"I guess we work together!" Vallis calls over the screaming crowd.

"Humph." Lydia reluctantly agrees.

 **~Present Day- Vallis' Cave~**

"You were one tough little girl, that monster you summoned, Ragnarok...no one had been able to call for a long time, but you did. It's known for having a mind of it's own, not many can control it. It took a lot to take it down."

 **~Vallis' Memory Part 2~**

Both Vallis and Lydia fall to their knees, nearly spent from what they had just endured.

"Leave, Vallis." Lydia pants. "We're doing just fine without you, without Jenova."

Vallis shakes her head at the ground, "but Lydia-."

"No buts, just go..."

They look to one another, about to argue some more, but the dancing of the red orbs around them, pulls their attention to the mess the summon had made. Lydia struggles to her feet when she sees the orbs making their way toward June.

"Why are they...?"

She rushes through them, blocking June from the orbs' caress.

"Lydia, no...don't do it...it's too much!"

Lydia looks back at her sleeping daughter; the orbs seemed to want her, but it was a sure thing that if the little girl took in the energy, she'd suffer energy poisoning. Lydia raises her hand, calling the orbs to her instead.

Vallis watches in defeat as she loses yet another member of her family.

"Lydia!"

~Present Day- Vallis' Cave~

Vallis punches the ground with a cry of anger and pain, "she took it...thinking that you'd die!"

June stares at the flames of the fire Vallis had created, within it, the boar's leg had all but turned to ashes and cinder.

It all made sense now, her mother's slow journey to the grave, the fact that no one could tell her what was wrong; it wasn't a normal sickness, it was something incurable. June brings her hands to her eyes, using them to cover the tears that were forming.

 _ **My mother sacrificed herself for me...or at least, she thought she had...**_

"I am sorry, June."

June growls at the sound of Vallis' voice, she lowers her fists into her lap angrily, punching herself out of frustration.

"Why!? Why does this keep happening!? Why was so much kept from me!? Why wouldn't she tell me!?" She pushes to her feet, pacing up and down the cave; she needed to expel these feelings somehow. "Why wouldn't she tell me, why!? I loved her more than anyone, she was all I had and she lied to me...she told me half truths, for what!?"

Out of frustration, she throws her fist into the cave wall, shattering it's outer layer.

"If she'd told me...if she would have told me...maybe all this could have avoided, maybe I wouldn't be so lost...so alone!"

Vallis gets to her feet, making it to June just in time to stop her from punching the cave wall again.

"June...stop, you're only hurting yourself!"

She takes June's bleeding hand, healing it, before turning her loose- only for June to punch the wall again.

"What do I do now!? My cover is blown, the Shinra know everything and Lluva and Sheik will probably come for me soon..."

"They won't, Sheik is incapacitated and Lluva knows better than to attack you alone. For now, she bides her time."

June turns to Vallis, eyes red and puffy.

"What do they want, what else do they want!?"

"Jenova, they want to summon Jenova. However, they need her head in order to do that because her energy is incomplete while it's still encased in that husk. With Jenova, they plan to resurrect our world, to bring back that people who died in order for us to come here."

"But don't they know!" June shouts. "That thing only destroys!"

Vallis shakes her head, "no, they don't. Even I to this day, have trouble wrapping my mind around it. But, after talking to the woman in the crystal and seeing what has happened to this planet, I believe it. We came all this way...for nothing." She walks toward the mouth of the cave, staring out at the setting sun. "We killed all those people...for nothing..."

June moves toward Vallis, wanting to hear more of the people she'd killed, but Vallis turns to her, stiff smile playing at her lips.

"We need to work off some of this anger...we should go beat it into some big baddie somewhere, you game?"

June hesitates, never had she thought to use violence as therapy.

"If it gets too deep, I'll get us out of there lickety-split." Vallis coaxes.

"Hm...alright, let's go."

-Blowing Off Some Steam-

"Junie, ya see that!?"

From June's place on Bahamut's back, everything and everyone below look like ants. She crawls toward his wing, peering over it to see a considerably larger ant standing on a mountain not too far from where she and Vallis had perched themselves.

Vallis walks across Quetzacotl's back, pointing at the vicious looking creature.

"That's it...he looks like a toughie!"

Suddenly Quetzacotl disappears, allowing Vallis to fall toward the ground in a cloud of green orbs.

"Are you crazy!?" June calls after her.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, get down here!" Vallis calls as she summons her bazooka.

June looks to Bahamut who turns to look at her as well, she pats him on the head saying, "if I need you, I'll call for you, OK?"

He seems to hesitate, until she crosses her heart with her finger.

"I promise."

Bahamut releases a mighty roar, before disappearing into a sea of yellow orbs. They surround her legs and feet, guiding her slowly to the ground. Once they disappear, June turns to Vallis, her heart pounding with excitement.

"That was so...cool!"

Vallis nods, "your summons care more about you, than they do themselves. Though they're amalgamations of the souls of people passed on and they have their own personalities, once you summon them, a pact is formed and they cannot break it, they will protect you to the death!"

As she's speaking, the behemoth they'd landed in on, finally notices them. It roars making Vallis turn to face it.

"No time for lessons, June. I hope you came prepared!"

June summons her gun, pointing it at the behemoth.

"I'm always ready!"

The behemoth rushes toward them, but June shoots a bullet made of ice at it's feet, freezing it in place.

"You like ice, huh!?" Vallis calls as she readies her bazooka.

June nods, "it comes easiest to me."

The behemoth swipes at her, knocking her onto her bottom; the power of its strike almost makes her want to flee. She gets to her feet again, raising her gun.

Vallis shoots her bazooka, sending a devastatingly powerful ball of energy toward the monster. It roars it pain when the energy overtakes it. The monster swipes at Vallis, but she disappears into a green portal, reappearing at it's side, where she shoots another ball of energy.

"How do you do that? "June calls over the monster's roars. "Could I do that too!?"

Vallis nods, "the same way you use magic, reach into that place and imagine yourself where you want to be and poof, there you are."

June grits her teeth, shooting the behemoth again. It swats at her, sending her falling aside.

"Ow..."

She pushes to her feet, trying to ignore the pounding ache that was growing in her head.

"June!"

June tenses when she sees the claws of the monster coming toward her again, Vallis goes to save her from the attack, but when she appears where June had last been, she's shocked to see that her own green energy was mixing with leftover yellow energy.

June gasps when she appears atop the Behemoth's back, "h-how!?"

"You did it, now kick his ass!" Vallis shouts from down below.

The behemoth gives a violent shake, trying to get June off, but she grabs onto it's mane, holding on tight. Once all tired out, the behemoth stops to regather it's strength. Taking this as a chance for victory, June points her gun at the top of it's cranium. She bites her lip, pumping her ice covered bullets into it. The behemoth screeches in pain as it falls to the earth, sending June off it's back and into Vallis' arms.

"We did it!" Vallis cries when the behemoth disappears into a cloud of smoke and sand.

June looks at the spot where the behemoth had just been, her eyes all lit up.

"We did...we did it!"

They stand there reveling in the feeling of being alive, but only for a moment, as June's stomach growls, begging to be taken care of as well.

"I've still got some boar back at the cave..." Vallis says as she creates her portal.

"Uh...no thanks..."

June falls onto the earth, deciding to rest up a bit before they have to get moving again. She reaches into her pocket, when Vallis sits next to her. She retrieves her cell phone, sighing when she doesn't see any new notifications. Still though, she goes into her messages, pausing when she gets to Cloud's name.

He hasn't called or messaged me...

Vallis leans over, frowning when she sees Cloud's name.

"You like him, don't you?"

June pulls her phone into her chest, blushing profusely while Vallis shakes her head.

"I was just checking my messages, how do you get that from me just checking my messages..."

Vallis purses her lips as June struggles to deflect and diffuse the accusation.

"He's a friend...barely even that...like...like-."

"I've seen you two together, it's more than friendly."

June lowers her head when Vallis starts to shake her head again.

"I don't trust the men here, not after what happened to Lydia... But the heart wants, what the heart wants...I guess."

"But...he's...not a bad man..." June murmurs. She looks away when Vallis faces her, eyebrow raised.

"Really and how do you know this?"

"He's probably the sweetest man you'd ever meet, even though he tries to hide it…, and he really cares about the people around him. He strong and brave and...smart...and he seems to have the answers to any and every question. He's just..." June sighs. "He's just perfect..."

Vallis cocks her head at the faraway look June gains as she talks about Cloud; she really thought highly of the man.

"I think he kinda likes me too...I mean, why else would a man take such care for a woman he barely knows...right?"

Vallis shrugs, she truly couldn't say, not when the men of Gaia seemed particularly good at fooling women into thinking they were saints.

"Hm, but even if he did...once he finds out...what I am, he'll want nothing to do with me anymore..."

"Oh June, if that's the case, then he was never worth it. You may not be all the way human, but you seem to carry a compassion that many of these so-called true human's have lost, and I thought they were supposed to corner the market on that." Vallis gets to her feet, holding her hand out to June. "Come on, I brought you out here so that we could forget our problems, not mope around some more."

June takes her hand with a heavy sigh, "yeah, you're right...I just wish...he'd call me..."

"If he does, you know to continue pursuing whatever it is you're feeling, if he doesn't...drop him like a hot rock... Now come on, I see another behemoth in the distance!"

She rushes off, leaving June to sulk just a bit more.

Monster hunting lasts only an hour more, before the girls end up tired out. They walk back to Vallis' cave, where they sit, talk and eat boar, until nightfall.

"I should be going." June gets to her feet, dusting herself off. "It was fun, we should do this again."

"Yes, we should." Vallis says from her place on the ground. "I like it better, when we're on the same side."

June nods turning to the cave entrance, she cracks her knuckles while looking back at Vallis.

"Let's see if I can do this..."

She closes her eyes, trying to imagine her room at the S.S.P. She waves her hands once she has a good enough picture, but nothing happens.

"Huh?" She opens her eyes, sighing in disappointment. "But it worked earlier."

Vallis stands up, opening her green portal, "practice makes perfect."

June nods, "I'll keep trying. Goodbye and good night."

"Good night."

June walks through the portal into her chilly dark bedroom in the facility. Once the portal fades, she crashes onto her bed, spent for the day.

"Blood really is thicker than water..."

 _ **Next: The Cloudy Days**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**-The Cloudy Days-**_

"Cloud..., hey Cloud...wake up...look outside...it's snowing!"

Cloud awakens to the sound of Marlene doing a happy little jig next to his bed, she points toward the window before rushing out of the room to tell the entire bar of her great discovery.

Cloud sits up, looking out of the window to see that like Marlene had said, little flurries of ice were falling from the grey sky.

"Finally, no more rain..."

He gets out of bed, going to look into the mirror across from it. Carefully he scrutinizes his every feature, before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Once done, he leaves his room to join the rest of Avalanche at the bar.

They were all sitting around, listening to the early morning news.

 _"In happier news, today in Nibelheim, a nest full of chocobo eggs were found. Now, this may not sound like news, but these fluffy little joys are believed to be a special breed of chocobo..."_

"Oooh, sounds like an opportunity to make some dough!" Yuffie says, rubbing her hands together.

Tifa tuts at her, "I thought your klepto days were over..."

"Klepto!? I'm no Klepto!"

Cloud walks around the group over to the refrigerator, he opens it, retrieving his carton of orange juice. Just as he goes to take a sip, Barret raises the volume on the television. The sounds of the news overtakes the sounds of Cloud's throat as he chugs the juice back.

 _"Corrupted energy continues to leak onto the planet from the active Mako Reactors. When asked for a statement, President Shinra had this to say: we are handling the issue as best as we can at the moment, but fear not brave Gaians as we have weathered far worse._

 _Confident words from our president, huh Lucas?"_

"Pfft, yeah we weathered more, all the shit he put us through!" Barret roars at the TV.

Cloud tosses his empty carton aside, before going to make his way back up the stairs. As he goes, he feels someone following him, he turns to face Yuffie. She puts her hands to hips, leaning toward him with a stern eye.

"Have you spoken to, or heard from June at all?" She whispers.

Cloud stiffens at her question, "...no..."

Yuffie sighs, slouching over almost dejectedly.

"Me neither, I was mad at her at first but now..., Cloud it's been 2 weeks..."

Cloud looks at his feet, it was all he do to keep from revealing his true feelings on the matter.

I know... He wanted to say.

Waiting for June to fold had proven to be a bad plan, as she hadn't made any attempts to contact them. It was beginning to wear on him, the fact that he didn't know if she was OK or not.

Yuffie snaps her finger to pull him out of his thoughts, "well..." she starts. "I'm going to visit her today, you can come if you want..."

"How were you getting there?" Cloud asks as she descends the stairs.

She look up at her, a grin showing at her lips.

"Your motorcycle, of course."

Cloud scoffs at her, before turning to enter his bedroom. Once in the privacy of his own room, he allows himself to be honest...with himself. He goes over to his dresser, opening the second drawer to reveal the Gold Saucer tickets at the top of a stack of boxers.

"I'll give them to her...and let her decide who she'd like to go with..."

But what if she doesn't choose me...?

What a waste of money that would be. Cloud sighs, the only way to avoid complete and utter disappointment, would be to ask her directly.

"Would you like to-...I was thinking-...Wanna go to the-...ugh." He stuffs the tickets into his pocket, deciding that he'd wing it once there.

The worst she can say...is no...

He grabs his phone, heading for the door.

"Where you guys goin'!?" Barret shouts as Cloud and Yuffie exit the bar. Cloud hesitates to say, but Yuffie answers right away.

"We're going to go see June!"

Marlene and Denzel rush over at her words, "can we come!"

Yuffie shakes her head at them, "nope, not enough room on the bike, next time, kiddos!"

She grabs Cloud by the arm, pulling him out of the bar and over to where he'd parked his bike.

"I've been missin' her." She mutters as she gets on. "I feel bad for the way I acted when she left...she must feel real alone now..."

The possibility of June's loneliness makes Cloud's heart sink; after all that they'd been through and all the times he'd tried to convince her that he truly cared, he couldn't bare the thought of her sinking back into her depressive state.

He gets on the bike, pausing only to allow Yuffie to get a good hold of him.

"Well she's not alone," he says in a voice barely above a whisper.

Yuffie raises a brow when he puts the pedal to the metal and the bike shoots down the street. She leans around to get a better look at his face; he looked almost angry, as per usual, but behind this anger, she sees...concern...fear even?

"Cloud...?"

He turns his head slightly, signalling that she'd gotten his attention.

"You and June, you guys...a thing or somethin'?"

She feels Cloud tense in her arms, signalling that she'd hit a nerve.

"A thing...?"

She nods, "you can't spend that much time with someone and not have _any_ feelings for them."

Cloud goes to deny it, but he thinks better of it. Instead of starting a debate with Yuffie, he chooses to stay silent.

Yuffie watches and waits for him to say something, but when he doesn't, she sighs.

"You need to get better about sharing your feelings, Cloud."

The rest of the ride is silent, until they make it to the S.S.P building. Yuffie pumps her fist in the air when she sees Reno and Rude standing at the front gates.

"I knew it, Vince told me that they'd switched bases, of course they'd come here to their new little space program building!"

She rushes off the bike, going to face the turks.

"Let us in, we're here to see June!"

Rude looks to Reno who shakes his head.

"You can't just barge up in here demanding a visit, you gotta schedule an appointment just like everybody else, this isn't a hotel you know?"

"Schedule an appointment, uh I don't feel like I should have to schedule an appointment with my friend!" Yuffie argues.

Reno shrugs, "I know how you feel, but June's been pretty busy lately."

"Busy with what?"

"She's been working with the science geeks, as well as spending a lot of time in the weapons sector...even I've been put on the back-burner." Reno's voice takes on an almost angry tone, but he shrugs, turning to Rude. "Call up to Eji, tell'em that June has visitors."

Cloud cocks his head when Rude turns into the building, going over to a corner of the room where a phone sat on the wall. He dials a rather short number, before picking up the receiver. Yuffie and Cloud look to one another, she nods to him, but he shakes his head.

Usually, the only thing they could agree on was when it was time to take action, however, Cloud didn't feel it wise for them to mobilize before seeing June.

Rude comes out of the building, holding the door open for them.

"Go up the escalator to your left, take a right from there, and keep going, she'll come down to the atrium to meet you."

Cloud and Yuffie make their way past him, glancing back as they go.

"Well, that was easier than I expected..." Yuffie murmurs.

Cloud nods, "keep your guard up and your eyes open."

They pass through the empty main hall, doing as they were told and getting onto the escalator. On their way up, Cloud takes in the sights of the S.S.P building's interior. It's cold sterile appearance does nothing but aggravate his worry for June. They get to the top of the escalator, pausing to look around.

"This is so...surreal...and weird."

The building was the cleanest that they'd ever seen, every surface shined under the bright lights that littered the ceiling.

"And where is everybody!?"

"Yuffie…." Cloud moves past her toward the hall with the sign above it reading: Atrium.

She shakes her head at him, before turning to look around at the immaculate space again.

"This place gives me the creeps…." She brings her hands to her arms, trying to rub away the goosebumps that were sprouting up. "Cloud...wait for me!"

At the sound of her shouting, Cloud almost turns to admonish her, but just as he does, he catches sight of a woman standing at the center of the atrium. From behind, she looked too skinny to be June, and he didn't recognize her clothing to be anything that June usually wore.

Yuffie rushes by him, grabbing the woman by her arms.

"Oh June, we've missed you!"

Right before Cloud's eyes, the unfamiliar woman transforms into June. She turns to Yuffie a bright smile on her face.

"I've missed you too." She says, allowing Yuffie into her arms.

Cloud looks June over, trying to figure out what was different about her. He runs his eyes along her body, using his memory as measuring tape. She'd clearly lost weight, which bothers him a bit; why would she have lost weight so noticeably in 2 weeks? Her clothes were simple enough, a sweater and jeans, and though she wore her hair in the standard ponytail, there was something very different about it all.

"Cloud missed you too!"

Yuffie pulls away, displaying Cloud proudly.

He looks away when June turns her attention to him.

"I've missed him as well."

He stiffens when he hears her coming closer to him, her footsteps echoing throughout the hall. She puts her hand to his arm, making him look at her. That's when he sees it, the change in her.

Her eyes were glowing in a way that he'd never seen, the light behind them danced jubilantly, like it was alive. He stares into her eyes, trying to pin the light down, trying to make sense of it, it isn't until he notices a small blush growing at her cheeks does he look away.

"I'm sorry…." He murmurs.

He takes a deep breath before going to look at her again, but as he does, she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him close. He looks down at her, trying to catch her eye as he snakes his arms around her waist.

She pulls away a bit, looking up at him.

They don't speak, until Yuffie hops over, breaking them apart with her very presence.

"So June, what do they have you doing here?"

June turns to Yuffie, leaving Cloud to slowly remove his hold on her.

Why did I bring her…?

"Well, I work with the scientists here to figure out a way to finally solve the Jenova problem, they run tests on it and myself-."

"Tests!" Yuffie interrupts.

June nods, "yeah...it's not that bad, they just want to compare how Jenova reacts to me, to how it reacts to them. So far, Jenova has no affect on me, whereas my just being in the room causes Jenova to become defensive and retreat." She glances at Cloud, making him quickly look away. "Easy-peasy really."

Yuffie nods, "so you should be home soon?"

June shrugs, "maybe…, how is everything back there?"

"Well it's been kind of different without you, we'd all gotten so used to having you around! I help with bar most nights now, and Cloud goes to pick up the kids from school all the time now too. So it's worked itself out, but the kids seem to miss you alot, and Cloud's been all sorts of out of it!"

"Yuffie."

Yuffie sniggers into her hand when Cloud glares at her.

"Sorry Cloud, but if you're not gonna tell her, I have to."

June turns to Cloud again, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Really…? And I'd thought you'd be happy to have me out of your hair-."

"Why would you think that." Cloud says over her. "I asked you to stay."

Once again, silence builds between them, and again, Yuffie breaks it.

"Why haven't you called us?"

June stares into Cloud's eyes for a moment more, before turning to Yuffie.

"I have no service here and the phones don't dial out, so...I couldn't"

"Wha...phones that don't dial out?"

June nods, "yup, same thing I said."

She turns away, for a moment, staring up at the sky through the atrium's glass ceiling.

"I've made friends here though, so I haven't been too lonely. I'm discovering my scientific side, Rima said that it's in my blood."

"Rima?" Cloud and Yuffie ask in unison.

June nods, "she's the director of the Weaponry Sector, she's also a pretty smart scientist, but she does most of her work in weapons."

When June turns back to them, Cloud can't help but notice a glint of sadness in her eyes. She dots her fingers toward the corner of her eyes as she looks up at him. Cloud frowns at her; something was wrong, he could feel it.

"So, Cloud what's bee-."

"Yuffie, can we talk...alone…?"

Both Yuffie and June looked shocked at Cloud's request.

"Um...uh yeah, sure…" Yuffie raises her brows twice at him, before she goes to stand in the hall just outside of the atrium. Cloud sighs when he sees her peeking around the corner.

June bites her lip when he turns to her, creating a look of worry.

"Cloud…?"

He takes her by her arms, staring into her eyes, searching for the truth he felt she was hiding.

"Cloud...I don't-."

"What do they have you doing, really?" He asks looking her over.

He notices a look of shock pass over her face, but she covers it with another fake smile.

"Nothing, exactly what I told you-."

"But, you told me what I thought we already knew, we know that you supposedly have a calming effect on Jenova. You mean to tell me that with all this 'testing' they haven't found anymore than that?"

June folds her arms across her chest, taking on a defensive stance.

"Why are you doing this...Cloud you're making this into...something that it isn't."

"Or I'm seeing it for what it really is."

June shakes her head, going to turn away, but Cloud grabs her wrist, pulling her back.

"June, please...tell me…."

Once again, his words appear to surprise her.

She pushes closer to him, until their bodies touch. She brings her other hand to the one he held her with.

"I wouldn't lie to you, it's nothing...I swear."

Cloud sighs, lowering his gaze to the floor.

He couldn't force her to talk, but he could try to find the truth on his own.

"Then you won't mind me coming here to visit unannounced."

She raises a brow at him, as if she doesn't believe him.

"I wouldn't."

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

She raises a brow at his hand and he pulls away. Cloud thinks to the tickets in his pocket, he wasn't sure anymore if he should give them to her, not when they seemed to be just bordering on an argument.

June pushes close to him again, laying her head on his chest as she embraces him.

"I don't want you to worry about me anymore...I'm OK…"

Cloud looks down at the top of her head; she was so close….

He had wondered whether or not the feeling was mutual; the want he felt to be around her. Most times, he couldn't fathom it, but in moments like this one, he felt almost sure of it.

He reaches into his pocket, retrieving the Gold Saucer tickets.

"I...I got these...for you."

She pulls away to look at them, it seems to her take a moment to process just what they were. She reaches for them, her eyes widening as she does.

"Are these...?"

She stops just short of finishing her sentence when she takes them for herself.

"You...got these...for me…."

Cloud nods, "we said that we'd go…."

June looks up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Cloud...you...how do you almost manage to do this…?"

He watches as she turns the tickets back in forth in her hands, staring down at them with what looks to be disbelief.

"Do what?" He mutters.

"I don't know…." She breathes. "Surprise me, make me feel…safe and...important...cared for…. Cloud...I…. You're truly my hero."

This time Cloud doesn't try to hide his burning face, as he wanted to experience this moment in it's entirety. Her praise almost makes him straighten up and stand taller.

"So...when can we go?"

Her eyes light up`, "how about...next Saturday, I hear that they have specials on Saturdays."

"Saturday then."

Once again, June raises the tickets, staring at them almost lovingly.

"So…." She murmurs without looking at him. "Is this...a date?"

Cloud guffaws, making her look up at him. Her eyes gain a mischievous glint as she watches him drown in his own embarrassment.

"It's...we're-."

"It's a date."

Cloud doesn't protest her calling it a 'date', because even though he would never admit to wanting to go on a date with her, he felt that if she said it, he'd be absolved of the responsibility of sharing his feelings. However, the fact that she'd called it a date, only put more stress on the actual night they would go. If it was a date, he needed to impress her, he needed to show her a good time. That meant he'd have to stop being a chicken and treat her like a guy who wanted to be with a girl.

As they stand there, each in their own minds, two women enter the room past Yuffie, who follows behind them.

"June, there you are!"

June turns to the women, smiling when they stand before her.

"My friends came to visit, um this Yuffie and Cloud."

The taller woman looks them over, pushing her glasses up her nose as she studies them. There was something cold and shrewd about the way she looked at them, but just like 'that', the stern look leaves her face and she gives them a charming smile.

"Ah, Cloud Strife, who doesn't know you."

The woman next to her nods, "yeah...you're like the greatest soldier ever known!"

Cloud looks down to dodge their praise; he didn't usually like his past being brought up, but with June standing there, beaming almost proudly, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"This is Rima." June says putting her hand to the taller woman's shoulder, "and this is Paige…."

Paige waves to them, "she talks about you guys all the time…."

Cloud looks at June when Paige shoots her an almost gloating look, June narrows her eyes at her, but when she notices Cloud looking, she hides her face.

Yuffie steps up, putting her hand to her chest. "You guys remember me right, ninja princess Yuffie Kisaragi!?"

Paige cocks her head looking at Rima who shrugs.

"Sure we do." They say in unison.

Yuffie gasps, "are you serious, I'm the reason for this guy even doing the things he did, without me...he'd be worm food!"

She waits for them to correct their mistake, but when they don't, she turns away to sulk like a little child.

"She's been talking about you like crazy, missed you a lot." Paige says looking at Cloud. "But we've been keepin'er busy!"

Rima nods, "she's continuing in her father's footst-."

"No, I'm not." June interjects.

"She's so good at it. Recently we started our research on proto-materia and we feel that she should head the team since it was her father who began this project." Paige says over her.

June shakes her head at them, "that means nothing, I don't want to be a scientist and I'm not cut out to be a scientist...so...there."

Rima looks to Cloud, smiling at him.

"She'll come around…."

"Miss...Miss!"

Ranma comes rushing into the room, hair and glasses in a fray. She stops before June, panting with excitement.

"Miss, Mr. president would like to see you, after your visit, of course."

June nods, "OK."

She turns to Cloud and Yuffie, biting her lip almost nervously.

"Well, guys. I really do have to get back to my testing...it was nice seeing you, thank you for visiting me."

Yuffie rushes in to hug her, "no need to thank us, we'll be back before you know it."

At this, June looks over Yuffie's shoulder at Cloud, he nods.

"Sooner than you may think."

June pulls away from Yuffie, going to look up at Cloud in an almost teasing manner.

"I look forward to seeing you again."

With those words echoing in his mind, Cloud makes his way back to Edge with Yuffie. On the ride back, Yuffie leans around him, trying to gauge his feelings after the visit.

"You really like her, huh?"

Cloud glances back at her, once again he was going to try to dodge the question, but this time Yuffie doesn't stop.

"I could see it, the tension between you both...reminds me of my favorite show, Scandalized…. It's about nurse falling in love with the head doctor, but he's married, but they do their thing anyway...it's crazy!"

Cloud quirks his brow, "and how do we remind you of that?"

She shrugs, "they kept their feelings a secret for more than 2 seasons, don't be like them, Cloud."

He sighs, looking at the rode; she was right, if he would just admit his feelings, maybe he would be able to make her come home- who wants to be away from their special someone? He thinks to their date at the Gold Saucer, he wanted prove to her that there was no need for her to handle things alone.

The thought scares him, though. Never had he been lucky in love or romance, in fact, he'd spent most of his life avoiding it. For everyone he seemed to ever feel that way for, he always let them down somewhere along the way.

When they get to the bar, Cloud gets off the bike, going to enter without another word to Yuffie. Not out of frustration, but because he was too deep in thought to pay anyone or anything else any mind.

"So, how was she?" Barret asks from his place at the bar-counter.

"She's good, seems OK to me, we should visit her more though, that place is depressing!"

Cloud pauses at the top of the stairs when he hears Yuffie's answer to Barret's question. The facility had an energy that Cloud was familiar with, which worried him. He didn't believe that Shinra had changed and he didn't trust them as far as June went, so even though June seemed reluctant for him to dig too deeply into goings-ons there, he planned to visit as much as possible.

He goes to his room, crashing onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

"June…."

For only a moment he drifts off to sleep, or at least it seems so, because when Cid and Yuffie come barging into his room; the sky was turning a dark blue.

"Cloud, did ya hear!?"

Cloud sits up on the bed, ready to chew them out for entering his room uninvited.

"Cid-."

"The Mako reactors are active again!"

Cloud quirks a brow at them, "I don't understand, June and I...we…."

"They sent Shinra operatives out to try to fight the monsters, but it doesn't look too good at this point." Cid barks over him. "I saw the shit going down over Nibel on my way here!"

Yuffie slips around Cid to stand in front of him, "what do we do, Cloud?"

Cloud frowns, do?

He thinks to the Mako Reactors, he thought that he and June had taken care of the active reactors, they seemed to turn off as soon as they were done handling the monsters protecting them. So, how then, had they reactivated? Obviously, it wasn't the Shinra's doing, then who?

"It must be them, the 3 aliens...hm...but why are they doing this…?"

"Cloud, there's no time to be thinking about this...we have to go help, we're probably the only ones who can!" Yuffie shouts knocking him out of his head.

He nods, "you said in Nibel-."

"Yup, here too...at the reactor in Old Midgar."

Cloud gets to his feet, grabbing the keys to his bike, "OK, we need to split up then-."

As he says this, Vincent enters the room behind them.

"I'll go…."

"Alright, Vincent and I'll go to the one here in Midgar, Yuffie go with Cid to Nibel, anyone else coming?"

Cid shakes his head, "Barret and Tifa're gonna stay here with the kids."

It doesn't take Avalanche long to mobilize, with Cid and Yuffie taking the airship and Vincent and Cloud teleporting straight to Midgar.

When they land in Midgar, they find that the light flurry of snow that had been falling, had transformed into a full-blown blizzard. Through the thick mounds of snow they make out the blaring lights of Shinra vehicles. Their wailing mingles with the howling wind pushing through the area, creating a rather loud atmosphere.

Vincent's gun appears in his hand when he trains his eye on the monster causing the mess, he points upward.

"There."

Above the shuddering reactor, a woman stood looking down at them. Her blue skin almost glowed in the night sky and along her body silver tattoos were etched, they covered her most intimate body parts, but still left very little to the imagination.

"Shiva…." Cloud murmurs.

Vincent nods, "in her true form, whoever summoned her, summoned her directly from her dimension."

He sighs when Cloud looks at him, confused.

"Materia only allowed us to borrow their power, it's their essence made into physical form but they don't usually come here themselves."

"So she's gonna be a hell-of-a-lot harder to take down than the Shiva we're used to?"

Vincent nods.

Suddenly, a car comes pulling up next to them, Tseng, Rude, Eji and June get out of it.

"June, what're you doing here?"

She turns to Cloud, her eyes widening upon seeing him.

"Cloud, what are you doing here!?"

He walks over to her, only for her to pulled away by Eji, he tuts at Cloud disapprovingly.

"We are not here to socialize, we are here in the name of science!"

June narrows her eyes at the little man, showing an intense dislike for him, which further puts Cloud on edge. He looks to June for some sort of a cue, something from her that would tell him to remove the annoying little man, but she turns attention from him, to Shiva.

"She's different." She mutters. "Her energy...it's stronger."

"That's because that's a Grand Summon…."

Vallis pushes past Cloud, going to stand next to June. The shock of seeing one of the terrible 3 almost makes Cloud attack first and ask questions later, but for some reason he felt stuck to his spot. She peers at him from the corner of her eye with so much malice, he almost thinks twice about wanting to attack her. She turns to Eji, mushing him away from June, before taking June's arm and pulling her closer to the reactor.

"Did she just-."

Tseng and Rude surround Eji, trying to comfort him, but even they didn't seem to want to mess with Vallis.

"Lluva's around here somewhere…."

"Is that what brought you here...?"

Vallis nods, "we need to talk."

"You said she's a Grand Summon, what does that mean?"

Cloud edges closer as Vallis goes to give her an explanation, but upon him moving just an inch, she turns on him, her eyes blazing.

When June notices, she turns to Vallis, a disapproving frown playing at her lips.

"Vallis…."

Vallis shakes her head at him, "you seem to always pop up where you're not wanted, don't think I don't know what you really are, all of you."

She looks at June, sighing when she sees June's irked expression.

"But my cousin says to play nice, so play nice I shall."

"Cousin-."

"Long story." June interjects. "Tell me, Vallis, what is a Grand Summon."

Vallis looks up at Shiva again, "there are true Summon Monsters, I'm not talking about the ones who are formed from the souls of those passed on, but monsters living just outside of this dimension, only a truly powerful summoner can call them forth. I would have thought that only you could do this June, but...this is what's been keeping Lluva busy, it seems." She pauses to look around, as if searching for Lluva in the crowd. "She just needed enough energy to call her, and she waited until she got it."

"From the reactors?" Cloud asks.

Vallis seems to roll her eyes at him, but she nods anyway.

"I know how to shut them off for good, destroy the damn things. June, we're good at that." She turns to June with a reassuring smile.

June nods, "yeah, we can do it."

They summon their weapons, leaving Cloud confused.

Since when did June have such a relationship with one of the 3 who tormented her so much over the past few months? Why did Vallis seem to hate him so, and why had she called June her 'cousin'?

We have a lot to talk about….

June looks to Cloud, smiling when their eyes meet.

"Just like the good old days."

Vallis points bazooka up at Shiva; the threat makes the icy covered woman jump from the reactor, onto the ground before them.

Cloud takes up stance next to June, ready to defend her if needed.

"After this, June, you're gonna give me some answers."

Vincent moves to the other side of Vallis, training his gun on Shiva as well.

Next: Melting


	12. Chapter 12

-Melting-

June watches as Yuffie and Cloud walk out of the S.S.P facility past Rude and Reno, once they get on the bike and are on their way, she turns to Ranma, her false smile faltering.

"I'm exhausted…."

Ranma rushes forward, catching June just as she stumbles forward. She pulls her to the side of the Main Hall where benches had been installed. June slumps onto one, leaning down to place her head in her hands.

"Miss, what have you been doing all morning…?"

June looks to Ranma, wincing when a sharp pang of pain works it's way up her body, resting right in her temples.

"He had me...in the confinement chamber…."

That morning, and almost every morning since the DNA test, Eji had come to get her, bright and early for more testing.

~That Morning~

At the sound of banging at her door, June's heart falls into her stomach. She knew who it was and what they wanted.

" _I'm going to get to bottom of this, whether they want me to or not!"_ He'd shouted at her one morning in the Science Center.

Reluctantly, June goes to answer the door for this angry sounding person. Once it opens, Eji rushes in, his face lit up in a way that almost makes her stomach turn.

"Good news, dear June! Once again, we have the Center to ourselves!"

 _ **Having the Center to ourselves meant that he could do with me as he pleased…. Ranma wouldn't have let him do half of the things he did, and under different circumstances, neither would I. However, just as he wanted the truth, I did too.**_

"Are you ready to go!?"

She turns back to look at her bed, wondering whether or not he would let her go back to it, but without waiting for an answer, he grabs her by the wrist, yanking her along the hall behind him.

"We've no time to waste!"

He pulls her down the escalator and to the Science Center, once inside, June feels the cold almost sticky feeling energy of Jenova's keep. She pulls her arm away from Eji, to wrap herself in a tight hold as they make their way down the hall.

"Come, girl…."

She lowers her head when the energy grows stronger; almost oppressively so.

Once they make it to The Containment Room, Eji slips into his hazmat suit, leaving June to face whatever came without any protection.

"Today, we're going to put you in there with her, I want to see once again, how she reacts to you at close quarters. By the end of the day, I hope to have my hypothesis."

He walks away from her, going to stand at the control panel to Jenova's chamber. He pushes a button, and the doors to the chamber begin to open. June backs away when Jenova's cold, evil energy washes out out the room, falling over her like a strong tide.

"Go in, girl!"

On frozen feet, she walks into the frigid room and like all the times before, she faces off with Jenova at it's center. The doors close behind her, sending the already freezing temperature plummeting down. June stares at Jenova, unable to look away.

" _You're nothing."_

 _ **Jenova, it seemed to hate me.**_

As if controlled by an invisible puppeteer, June shambles over to the head, dropping to her knees before it. When she moves closer, she feels it's energy spike. Suddenly, midnight blue smoke starts to pour from the head's every open orifice, covering both June and the room in it's dark shadow.

Nothing like this had ever happened before.

June looks around, she couldn't see anything anymore, not even Jenova; she could only feel it.

" _I'll destroy you."_

Through the mist, two red eyes appear. They looked oddly human, which only makes them more frightening. Their wide, blood-red appearance almost sends June into panic. She shuffles to her feet, trying to get away from whatever stared at her from within the mist.

 _ **It felt so...so...familiar...but still, it scared me.**_

She goes to run for the door, but as she does, thick ropes of mist block her way, leaving her to face the red eyes again.

The eyes widen even more, sending June's heart into frenzy, she puts her hands to her eyes; trying to rid herself of it's horrible image.

 _ **June, just close your eyes and….**_

"No...no...this can't be...can't be real!"

With her eyes closed, she moves forward, hoping to push past the horrible image.

She falls again, but this time, into something hard and metallic. Instinctively, she opens her eyes. When she does, the red eyes fade away, along with the mist. Leaving her to stare up at Jenova's dormant head. As if spurred by some invisible force, she reaches upward, taking the head in her hands. She lowers it to eye level; almost immediately losing herself in it's blank gaze.

 _ **It was consuming me, drinking up my essence, my mind, my soul…. My identity was gone….**_

Look away! A tiny voice in her head shouts at her.

Junie, ignore it!

June snaps out of her trance, tossing the head of Jenova across the room. When she does, the cold of the room dissipates and the ominous energy goes with it. She sinks to her knees again, her mind and body exhausted by whatever it was Jenova had attempted to do to her.

She leans forward, letting out a rattling breath.

 _ **My mind...I felt like i'd almost lost it, literally.**_

The chamber opens behind her, Eji stands at the door, too afraid to cross the threshold.

"Simply amazing, I see now what is happening! Natural enemies, you are! It all makes sense!"

June brings her shaking hands to her face, letting out all of the negative feelings she'd just been having in the form of tears.

She hated Jenova, she hated what Jenova made her feel. She hated the way she was being used, even though she felt it necessary.

With Lydia being used the same way, she had to wonder if this was all there was for her and for those like her. Would she have children one day and would they be subjected to the same treatment? Clearly, just hiding their powers didn't work, because they were always found out.

"The only other being in this world Jenova fears!"

June looks up at the head, disgust bubbling up within her.

"Professor-professor! Are you in here!?"

A student-scientist comes rushing in, he stops in the hall when he sees the Confinement Chamber open.

"Uh professor, Rude is asking that you send June downstairs to the Atrium, she has visitors."

Eji growls in frustration, "but we've only just begun! Girl! Girl!? Get up, you must go to the Atrium!"

It takes June a while to remember how to use her legs, she edges over to the door, setting her eyes on the shaky looking student.

"Did you hear, Miss June, you have visitors down in the Atrium."

"V-Visitors…."

She looks back at Eji who had taken to sulking in the corner of the room.

Visitors, could those visitors be….

She starts down the hall, fighting with her own body to hide her exhaustion and sadness. She exits the Science Center, stepping into the Main Hall of the facility. She ducks her head as she makes it to a crowded escalator. The girls standing just a few steps above her, were gushing to one another.

"Did you hear, Cloud Strife's in the building!?"

"The Cloud Strife?"

"Yes!"

June looks up at them with wide, hopeful eyes. The girl standing nearest the top of the escalator flips her long brown hair as she turns to face her friends.

"I'm gonna talk to'im, he's single, I hear."

June rolls her eyes at the girl, before making her way through the crowd to get to the top.

As she runs down the hall, she stops here and there, to check her appearance in the various reflective surfaces lining it. Even her stretched and distorted self looked tired and worn out, but she pinches her cheeks and wipes at her eyes to help rid herself of her ruddy appearance.

She rushes down the most familiar hall to her; it wasn't a straight shot to the Atrium, but it allows her to try to collect herself. She couldn't allow Cloud to see the pain she was in, if she did, she feared he'd intervene and shut down the entire operation. Though she hated Eji, Jenova and the nearly the entire Science Center besides Ranma, she needed their help to figure out what to do next. She couldn't keep fighting Lluva and Sheik, and she couldn't keep shutting down reactors in hopes that they would stay that way. She needed an end-all be-all solution to her problem, even if that meant harming herself to achieve it.

She walks into the Atrium looking about for a moment, once she's sure the coast is clear, she turns away from the main entrance to wipe at her tear-filled eyes.

Now that Cloud had chosen to come and visit her, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She'd drug him into this craziness and now he seemed to really care for her, even though he knew how messed up she was.

The least she could do was figure out how to get him out of it. She needed to find an answer to the Lluva/Sheik problem; she doubted that they'd have an epiphany like Vallis.

"Oh June, we've missed you!"

She turns just in time fall into Yuffie's hug, "I've missed you as well."

She looks past Yuffie up at Cloud, his soft blue eyes make her heart melt.

 _ **I'd missed him most.**_

~Back to the Present~

"Miss, why hadn't you said anything...I don't think what he's doing is allowed by Mr. President."

Ranma reaches for June only for her to pull away.

She pushes to her feet, stumbling forward a bit, but she catches herself just in time.

"Ranma, you said that Shinra wants to see me?"

With a nod, Ranma rushes to June's side, taking her by the arm and leading her toward Shinra's office. When they make it there, they find Eji, Elena and Tseng all gathered around Shinra's desk. He looks up at June with an almost happy smile.

"June, how are you?"

She shrugs looking to Eji who had his eyes averted and on the floor.

"I've been better."

Shinra nods, "I'm sure, being away from your home and friends has to have taken a toll on you." He moves away from the desk, walking over to her. "That's why I'm happy to inform you that we no longer need you for testing, we have all we need."

Eji fidgets in his spot, he seemed ready to explode with anger.

June gasps.

"Really!? B-But...isn't there more, isn't there-."

"All I wanted to know was your effect on Jenova and how we could use it to rid ourselves of her, I've learned my lesson about sticking my nose in places it doesn't belong, so I don't want any more genetic testing."

June brings her hands to her chest, trying to use them to calm her pounding heart. Did this mean she could go home?

"But I do have a favor to ask of you." He walks over to her, coming almost uncomfortably close. "We have a new plan to get rid of Jenova, we want to launch her into space. Unfortunately, our systems go haywire around her and our operatives can stand to be near her for long periods of time, however-."

"I can…"

He nods.

"We would teach you how to work a ship, and assist you up until the point of take-off, from there all you have to do is arm the system to self-destruct and take the escape pod home."

June shakes her head; that sounded like a lot of work, a lot of difficult work that she didn't feel she'd be able to do.

"If there was another way, I would take it. I don't like getting civilians involved in government business, but at this point, you're our only hope." He murmurs, shaking his head.

June turns to look at the surrounding crowd, everyone looked almost hopeful, except Eji, who still glared angrily at the floor.

She backs away from Shinra, turning away to think to herself. Fear told her to say no, but every other part of her screamed yes. Not only would she be able to rid the world of the evil that was Jenova, but she'd be able to regain some of her normal, she'd actually have a chance at living like a regular human being again. Jenova had snatched away her mother, stole away her childhood and even now, continued to torment her. June thinks to Lluva and Sheik, what would they have to fight for if Jenova went away, maybe they'd go home.

She turns to Shinra, her mind set.

"OK, I'll do it!"

The room seems to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, June. Tomorrow we begin training, you'll be working with Rima of the Weaponry Center, you know her?"

June nods, "yes."

After they thank her some more, June emerges from the office a free woman.

"No more testing...no more…."

She starts for her room, only to have her wrist grabbed by someone from behind her. She turns to face Rnama, in her hands she holds a large brown package.

"Miss, I was sent to the old base in Modeo to look for information on your father's work. I found old drives and things like that, originally I planned to collect the information and give it to the professor, but when I saw how cruel he could be…." She bows as she pushes the package toward June. "I am sorry for prying, Miss. I swear I have not listened to the contents."

June takes the brown baggy, placing it under her arm.

"It's OK Ranma, thank you for finding this for me. As for the drives, I can hook them into any tablet...right?"

Ranma nods.

"Thanks." June wraps an arm around Ranma, before heading toward her room again. Once there, she tosses the package onto the bed, deciding to leave opening it for later. She didn't feel up to letting the past ruin her present for the day; she was much too happy that the genetic testing was over.

"Now, instead of a test subject, I'm a student...this is...great!" She yawns as she goes to lay down.

Just as she closes her eyes, she hears a heavy pounding at her door. With a groan she crawls out of the bed, going to answer the door. There stood Tseng and Elena- Tseng saunters in looking about.

"Nice room, June. Maybe later I could come through-."

"June, would you come with us to Midgar?" Elena shouts over him.

"Come with you to Midgar?"

Elena nods, "there's a disturbance there, the Mako Reactor has been reactivated. We know that you have the power to shut them down, so...would you help?"

June hesitates to answer, she glances back at her bed regretfully.

All she'd wanted to do all day, was sleep.

Eji pushes in pass the Turks, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Let's go, girl! Now is the time for us to see your abilities!"

His involvement only makes June more wary to go, but then again, she didn't feel she had a choice. How could she tell them no?

"OK, I'll go."

WIthout another word, they lead her out of her room and pass a group of gathered S.S.P students. At the head of the group stood Paige, gun at the ready.

"Mr. Shinra, you have us here learning the in's and out's of weaponry and battle, but you've never put us in the field, we wanna go too!"

Shinra stood nearest the exit with Reno and Rude, he turns to face the group, his expression grim.

"Paige, I understand your eagerness to go into the field, but for now, we cannot risk S.S.P operatives getting hurt. One day soon, your time will come."

Paige hunches over in disappointment.

June shakes her head at the sad sight.

Wanna switch places? She thinks to herself.

As they go to exit the facility, Elena attaches herself to Reno, while Tseng and Rude start for the Shina Corp Van waiting out front. June goes to follow them, only to be pulled back by Reno. He brings his hands to her arms, looking her over.

"Once Jenova is gone, I'm gonna take you away from here, we'll both start ov-."

"No time!" Eji rushes by, pulling June with him.

June yanks out of his hold, before getting into the van.

On the ride over, Tseng and Rude turn the radio on; clearly the entire debacle in Midgar was being reported on by most of the local news stations.

" _The Mako Reactor in Midgar is alive and well…. Seems like our president's been lying to us again! However, this time, it seems the lies have bitten him in the butt. As the casualty count rises in Midgar, the question on all of our minds remains, when will this end?"_

June looks out the window to her side, trying with all her might to see through the blizzard that raged outside.

 _ **When would it end?**_

She wanted it to end just as badly as the people on the outside, especially since she couldn't help but feel that everything that was happening was partially her fault. Her people were the ones who caused all of problems that Gaia had faced.

Suddenly the van comes to a halt and the rest of her ride-mates get out. She follows them, immediately clutching herself when the wet, snowy winds hit her.

"June, what're you doing here?"

She turns to see Cloud standing just a few feet away.

"Cloud, what are you doing here!?"

He walks over to her, only for her to pulled away by Eji, he tuts at Cloud disapprovingly.

"We are not here to socialize, we are here in the name of science!"

June looks down at Eji, ready to rip into him, but she thinks better of it; she didn't want to show Cloud too much of the turmoil she faced at the facility. She looks up at the reactor, gasping when she sees the outline of a woman covered in ice. The woman turns her head to face June, when their eyes meet, June feels her very heart stop cold.

"She's different." She mutters. "Her energy...it's stronger."

"That's because that's a Grand Summon…."

June turns to Vallis, who stares down at Eji with enough malice to kill the little man. She pushes his grip off of June, causing quite the stir behind them, as she and June make their ways a bit closer to the reactor.

June glances back at Cloud, who watched mouth agape.

He's gonna have a lot of questions….

Vallis doesn't seem to take kindly to the others being involved in the situation, which shows in her hostile attitude toward Cloud and Eji. It proves almost annoying to June, that she has to talk Vallis down as much as she does in the short exchange. The entire time, she could see Cloud becoming more and more agitated, but he keeps his cool, still looking to June for answers.

"I know how to shut them off for good, destroy the damn things, June, we're good at that."

She summons her weapon and June follows in suit.

"Yeah we can do it."

They move closer to the reactor, and Vallis points her bazooka up at it. Immediately Shiva's energy spikes, she jumps down to face them. Cloud and Vincent move next to Vallis and June, ready for battle.

"After this, June, you're gonna give me some answers!" Cloud shouts over the howling wind.

June sighs, she hated that he didn't think that she'd be truthful with him.

Shiva raises her hand, moving closer to them.

Immediately, she casts Blizzard on their feet, freezing them in place. Vallis teleports out of her hold, taking June and pulling her out as well. June flicks a fire spell toward Cloud and Vincent, melting their bonds.

Vallis fires a shot at Shiva, only for it to turned to ice before it has the chance to even touch her.

Cloud rushes toward her, but she cast Blizzard again, this time freezing his entire body. June casts Fire again, this time it burns him a bit, but he doesn't mind, as he was just happy to be out of the icy prison Shiva'd put him in.

"So projectiles won't work!" Vallis shouts. "Neither will an all out frontal assault, June we have to weaken her, we have to sap her of her energy."

"But how!?" June shouts as she dodges another block of ice thrown by Shiva.

"The same way you've done before, just focus on her energy, you can feel it. Call it to you! Your friends, should just start attacking when they see her faltering!"

June looks to Cloud and Vincent, they nod.

Vallis raises her hand toward Shiva, and suddenly, blue and black energy rises from her, shooting into Vallis' hand.

Vallis stumbles forward, her movements becoming almost drunken like.

"Wow, that's some potent stuff…."

"Vallis, let me do it, you could get energy poisoning!" June shouts at her, but Vallis shakes her head.

"We don't know if you can't, so let's play it safe, I'll take smaller amounts, but you be careful too!"

June raises her hands toward Shiva, clutching with her own power, the immense amount of energy flowing through Shiva. She yanks backward and blue and black energy washes over her, disappearing into her body.

She pants when it courses through her; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, it was invigorating, but dizzying at the same time. She turns to take more, but this time she aims for a larger amount.

Shiva stumbles backward when June snatches another chunk away. At this, Cloud nods back to Vincent, they ready their weapons, before going to attack.

Cloud ducks under Vincent's bullets as he rushes for Shiva, she tries to stop him with another Blizzard spell, but his attack lands before she has the chance to cast it. June and Vallis snatch away another chunk of energy, making Shiva sink into the earth, her breaths becoming labored.

Cloud goes to strike the final blow, but as he does, Vallis jumps in his way. He falls backward into the snow with a flash of light and banging. He looks up, ready to defend himself if necessary, but what he sees shocks him into inaction.

Vallis and Lluva stood in the middle of the group, locked in a battle for supremacy.

"Traitor!" Lluva growls, pushing with her all her might to get Vallis to fall.

Vallis pushes back, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're the traitor, Lluva!"

Lluva releases a shock of energy, sending Vallis falling away. She summons a sword as she steps over her.

"You're on the brink of poisoning...stupid girl, if only you'd been smarter, maybe you could have fought me back."

She raises the sword above her head, but it gets knocked away by June bucking into her. June reaches down, helping Vallis to her feet.

Lluva growls in frustration when they surround her, "you stay out of this, little one. I'll deal with you later!"

She waves her arm and a blast of energy shoots out of it, landing on Shiva.

Shiva gets to her feet, revitalized by Lluva's power.

She raises her arms above her head, building a white icy ball of magic. Cloud goes to attack her, but she releases before he has the chance.

The entire area is covered in icy shards, ripping at anyone or anything their reach. Behind the shards, comes a mountain of snow, washing over the them, the Turks, and the rest of Shinra's ensemble.

The attack puts June on the edge of consciousness, everything for her, becomes a blur. She could still hear a fight being waged around her, but she was no longer present. The sound of snow being crushed under boots surrounds and consumes her.

She manages to peak an eye open, just in time to see a flash of Lluva's piercing gaze.

"Drink up, little one."

The feeling of being submerged in water follows her words. June urges her hands to move, to claw for the surface, but they wouldn't budge. The liquid she'd been submerged in fills her every orifice, giving her the sensation of buoyancy; she floats in the middle of this life and the next.

She floats in this abyss, unable to fight it, almost unwilling to fight it.

She'd become one with it, she'd lost herself to it.

Floating...floating...floating….

Through the haze of near-death, June feels another energy in the limbo she'd been trapped in. It moves closer to her, nearly merging with her as the rest of the world's energies had, but before it has the chance to reach her, June is lifted from limbo, back into the physical realm.

 _ **I should have known…**_

Once the final blow is struck and Shiva disappears back into whatever dimension she'd been called from, Cloud and Vallis finally notice June's absence.

"June!" Vallis calls weakly, even she was on her last leg. "Where are you!?"

After Shiva's final blow, all anyone could do was attack blindly. She'd destroyed the area, covering it in the highest snow Cloud had ever seen. Only the hoods of the Shinra vans could be seen, his bike was probably gone forever, and half of the wounded Shinra operatives had to be under the the sea of ice.

Not too far from them, Tseng, Rude and Eji stood atop the top of one of the vans. Eji places his hand above his eyes, searching for June as well.

Cloud drags Vincent's unconscious body over to the top of one of the vans, before he turns his full attention to finding June.

He feels through the snow, pausing when he feels a human feeling appendage. He takes a deep breath before pulling it to the surface. He grimaces at the sight of a dead Shinra operative.

"June!" He shouts. "June!"

Vallis looks about as well, using her sense to try to get a feel of her younger cousin. Everytime she felt she had a lead, it would disappear, signalling to Vallis that June was on the edge of death.

She turns toward the silent reactor, it had died, probably forever now, but she could still feel an energy within it. She claws toward it, pausing when Cloud comes rushing by her.

They run up the path to the reactor, stopping only to check the cracks and crevices on the way up.

They make it to the energy holding chamber, a hole had been broken into the earth, inside the hole, was a pool of Lifestream energy. Within the pool, they make out a familiar figure.

"June!" Vallis goes to get her, but Cloud pushes past her, yanking June out of the pool himself.

He pulls her into his arms, shaking her to get her to open her eyes.

Her lips had turned blue and her skin deathly pale. Without her sense of energy, Vallis would have been sure that June was dead.

"June...please, wake up." Cloud pants into her ear. He hugs her close, rocking her back and forth.

Vallis walks past him, looking into the pool of Lifestream energy.

"Lluva...what are you doing?"

"Can't you help!?" Cloud mutters bitterly. "She's...she's…-"

"She's going to be alright, I can feel her energy growing already, she'll awaken soon." Vallis whispers.

Cloud glares at her as he places June aside, he gets to his feet, never taking his eyes off her.

"Who are you, what do you want with her!? He growls. "All of this, you caused, you and those other 2!"

Vallis shakes her head at him, "I did, at first. I'm the one who reactivated the reactors, but I never...I never meant to hurt June. I love June-."

"You don't know her!"

"You don't know her." Vallis counters. "I know June better than anyone, better than you. I know her innermost feelings before she even recognizes them and I know yours as well. Don't use my cousin as a way to absolve yourself of your own sins, she really cares about you."

Cloud's breath gets caught in his chest as she goes to June's side.

"I'm not using her."

"But you are, you're a guilt filled man, even as you mourned for what you thought was her death, part of it...part of it was you mourning for another mistake on your part. You were mourning for yourself." Vallis hisses up at him.

"You don't know how I feel…" Cloud murmurs looking away.

She shakes her head at him, "but I do.

She gets to her feet, turning her eyes on Cloud fiercely.

"Stay away from her, she doesn't need you or your friends. When this is all over, I'm taking her away from here, away from your kind. She deserves more, I won't let you destroy what family I have left!"

"You won't be taking her anywhere." Cloud grunts.

Vallis snorts, "we'll see."

They glare at one another, until the sounds of people coming up the path to the reactor fill the hollow hall they were standing in.

Rude and Tseng enter the chamber, behind them, 2 paramedics come walking up the path, stretcher in hand.

Both Cloud and Vallis move to block their advance, but upon seeing June's condition again, they stop themselves.

Once they have her on the stretcher, Vallis walks over to her.

She leans down placing her cheek against June's.

"I'll be to see you, tonight." She whispers.

She turns to Cloud, cutting her eyes at him, before summoning a glowing green portal and disappearing into it.

Cloud lowers his head when they start to move June.

Using her...pfft.

If being honest with himself, in the beginning, that may have been what he wanted, to use her to prove to himself that he could protect someone and get them through it to the end. However, it had been a long time since that was his reasoning for protecting June. He wanted her win and be there with her at the end.

For what?

He thinks to the smile she'd given him right before the battle.

He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to know that it was for him and for him only. No, his reasons for staying with her weren't completely selfless, but they weren't exactly selfish either.

He starts to follow after the operatives, his hope for the future, spurring him onward.

Next: Her True Hero


	13. Chapter 13

-Melting-

June watches as Yuffie and Cloud walk out of the S.S.P facility past Rude and Reno, once they get on the bike and are on their way, she turns to Ranma, her false smile faltering.

"I'm exhausted…."

Ranma rushes forward, catching June just as she stumbles forward. She pulls her to the side of the Main Hall where benches had been installed. June slumps onto one, leaning down to place her head in her hands.

"Miss, what have you been doing all morning…?"

June looks to Ranma, wincing when a sharp pang of pain works it's way up her body, resting right in her temples.

"He had me...in the confinement chamber…."

That morning, and almost every morning since the DNA test, Eji had come to get her, bright and early for more testing.

~That Morning~

At the sound of banging at her door, June's heart falls into her stomach. She knew who it was and what they wanted.

" _I'm going to get to bottom of this, whether they want me to or not!"_ He'd shouted at her one morning in the Science Center.

Reluctantly, June goes to answer the door for this angry sounding person. Once it opens, Eji rushes in, his face lit up in a way that almost makes her stomach turn.

"Good news, dear June! Once again, we have the Center to ourselves!"

 _ **Having the Center to ourselves meant that he could do with me as he pleased…. Ranma wouldn't have let him do half of the things he did, and under different circumstances, neither would I. However, just as he wanted the truth, I did too.**_

"Are you ready to go!?"

She turns back to look at her bed, wondering whether or not he would let her go back to it, but without waiting for an answer, he grabs her by the wrist, yanking her along the hall behind him.

"We've no time to waste!"

He pulls her down the escalator and to the Science Center, once inside, June feels the cold almost sticky feeling energy of Jenova's keep. She pulls her arm away from Eji, to wrap herself in a tight hold as they make their way down the hall.

"Come, girl…."

She lowers her head when the energy grows stronger; almost oppressively so.

Once they make it to The Containment Room, Eji slips into his hazmat suit, leaving June to face whatever came without any protection.

"Today, we're going to put you in there with her, I want to see once again, how she reacts to you at close quarters. By the end of the day, I hope to have my hypothesis."

He walks away from her, going to stand at the control panel to Jenova's chamber. He pushes a button, and the doors to the chamber begin to open. June backs away when Jenova's cold, evil energy washes out out the room, falling over her like a strong tide.

"Go in, girl!"

On frozen feet, she walks into the frigid room and like all the times before, she faces off with Jenova at it's center. The doors close behind her, sending the already freezing temperature plummeting down. June stares at Jenova, unable to look away.

" _You're nothing."_

 _ **Jenova, it seemed to hate me.**_

As if controlled by an invisible puppeteer, June shambles over to the head, dropping to her knees before it. When she moves closer, she feels it's energy spike. Suddenly, midnight blue smoke starts to pour from the head's every open orifice, covering both June and the room in it's dark shadow.

Nothing like this had ever happened before.

June looks around, she couldn't see anything anymore, not even Jenova; she could only feel it.

" _I'll destroy you."_

Through the mist, two red eyes appear. They looked oddly human, which only makes them more frightening. Their wide, blood-red appearance almost sends June into panic. She shuffles to her feet, trying to get away from whatever stared at her from within the mist.

 _ **It felt so...so...familiar...but still, it scared me.**_

She goes to run for the door, but as she does, thick ropes of mist block her way, leaving her to face the red eyes again.

The eyes widen even more, sending June's heart into frenzy, she puts her hands to her eyes; trying to rid herself of it's horrible image.

 _ **June, just close your eyes and….**_

"No...no...this can't be...can't be real!"

With her eyes closed, she moves forward, hoping to push past the horrible image.

She falls again, but this time, into something hard and metallic. Instinctively, she opens her eyes. When she does, the red eyes fade away, along with the mist. Leaving her to stare up at Jenova's dormant head. As if spurred by some invisible force, she reaches upward, taking the head in her hands. She lowers it to eye level; almost immediately losing herself in it's blank gaze.

 _ **It was consuming me, drinking up my essence, my mind, my soul…. My identity was gone….**_

Look away! A tiny voice in her head shouts at her.

Junie, ignore it!

June snaps out of her trance, tossing the head of Jenova across the room. When she does, the cold of the room dissipates and the ominous energy goes with it. She sinks to her knees again, her mind and body exhausted by whatever it was Jenova had attempted to do to her.

She leans forward, letting out a rattling breath.

 _ **My mind...I felt like i'd almost lost it, literally.**_

The chamber opens behind her, Eji stands at the door, too afraid to cross the threshold.

"Simply amazing, I see now what is happening! Natural enemies, you are! It all makes sense!"

June brings her shaking hands to her face, letting out all of the negative feelings she'd just been having in the form of tears.

She hated Jenova, she hated what Jenova made her feel. She hated the way she was being used, even though she felt it necessary.

With Lydia being used the same way, she had to wonder if this was all there was for her and for those like her. Would she have children one day and would they be subjected to the same treatment? Clearly, just hiding their powers didn't work, because they were always found out.

"The only other being in this world Jenova fears!"

June looks up at the head, disgust bubbling up within her.

"Professor-professor! Are you in here!?"

A student-scientist comes rushing in, he stops in the hall when he sees the Confinement Chamber open.

"Uh professor, Rude is asking that you send June downstairs to the Atrium, she has visitors."

Eji growls in frustration, "but we've only just begun! Girl! Girl!? Get up, you must go to the Atrium!"

It takes June a while to remember how to use her legs, she edges over to the door, setting her eyes on the shaky looking student.

"Did you hear, Miss June, you have visitors down in the Atrium."

"V-Visitors…."

She looks back at Eji who had taken to sulking in the corner of the room.

Visitors, could those visitors be….

She starts down the hall, fighting with her own body to hide her exhaustion and sadness. She exits the Science Center, stepping into the Main Hall of the facility. She ducks her head as she makes it to a crowded escalator. The girls standing just a few steps above her, were gushing to one another.

"Did you hear, Cloud Strife's in the building!?"

"The Cloud Strife?"

"Yes!"

June looks up at them with wide, hopeful eyes. The girl standing nearest the top of the escalator flips her long brown hair as she turns to face her friends.

"I'm gonna talk to'im, he's single, I hear."

June rolls her eyes at the girl, before making her way through the crowd to get to the top.

As she runs down the hall, she stops here and there, to check her appearance in the various reflective surfaces lining it. Even her stretched and distorted self looked tired and worn out, but she pinches her cheeks and wipes at her eyes to help rid herself of her ruddy appearance.

She rushes down the most familiar hall to her; it wasn't a straight shot to the Atrium, but it allows her to try to collect herself. She couldn't allow Cloud to see the pain she was in, if she did, she feared he'd intervene and shut down the entire operation. Though she hated Eji, Jenova and the nearly the entire Science Center besides Ranma, she needed their help to figure out what to do next. She couldn't keep fighting Lluva and Sheik, and she couldn't keep shutting down reactors in hopes that they would stay that way. She needed an end-all be-all solution to her problem, even if that meant harming herself to achieve it.

She walks into the Atrium looking about for a moment, once she's sure the coast is clear, she turns away from the main entrance to wipe at her tear-filled eyes.

Now that Cloud had chosen to come and visit her, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She'd drug him into this craziness and now he seemed to really care for her, even though he knew how messed up she was.

The least she could do was figure out how to get him out of it. She needed to find an answer to the Lluva/Sheik problem; she doubted that they'd have an epiphany like Vallis.

"Oh June, we've missed you!"

She turns just in time fall into Yuffie's hug, "I've missed you as well."

She looks past Yuffie up at Cloud, his soft blue eyes make her heart melt.

 _ **I'd missed him most.**_

~Back to the Present~

"Miss, why hadn't you said anything...I don't think what he's doing is allowed by Mr. President."

Ranma reaches for June only for her to pull away.

She pushes to her feet, stumbling forward a bit, but she catches herself just in time.

"Ranma, you said that Shinra wants to see me?"

With a nod, Ranma rushes to June's side, taking her by the arm and leading her toward Shinra's office. When they make it there, they find Eji, Elena and Tseng all gathered around Shinra's desk. He looks up at June with an almost happy smile.

"June, how are you?"

She shrugs looking to Eji who had his eyes averted and on the floor.

"I've been better."

Shinra nods, "I'm sure, being away from your home and friends has to have taken a toll on you." He moves away from the desk, walking over to her. "That's why I'm happy to inform you that we no longer need you for testing, we have all we need."

Eji fidgets in his spot, he seemed ready to explode with anger.

June gasps.

"Really!? B-But...isn't there more, isn't there-."

"All I wanted to know was your effect on Jenova and how we could use it to rid ourselves of her, I've learned my lesson about sticking my nose in places it doesn't belong, so I don't want any more genetic testing."

June brings her hands to her chest, trying to use them to calm her pounding heart. Did this mean she could go home?

"But I do have a favor to ask of you." He walks over to her, coming almost uncomfortably close. "We have a new plan to get rid of Jenova, we want to launch her into space. Unfortunately, our systems go haywire around her and our operatives can stand to be near her for long periods of time, however-."

"I can…"

He nods.

"We would teach you how to work a ship, and assist you up until the point of take-off, from there all you have to do is arm the system to self-destruct and take the escape pod home."

June shakes her head; that sounded like a lot of work, a lot of difficult work that she didn't feel she'd be able to do.

"If there was another way, I would take it. I don't like getting civilians involved in government business, but at this point, you're our only hope." He murmurs, shaking his head.

June turns to look at the surrounding crowd, everyone looked almost hopeful, except Eji, who still glared angrily at the floor.

She backs away from Shinra, turning away to think to herself. Fear told her to say no, but every other part of her screamed yes. Not only would she be able to rid the world of the evil that was Jenova, but she'd be able to regain some of her normal, she'd actually have a chance at living like a regular human being again. Jenova had snatched away her mother, stole away her childhood and even now, continued to torment her. June thinks to Lluva and Sheik, what would they have to fight for if Jenova went away, maybe they'd go home.

She turns to Shinra, her mind set.

"OK, I'll do it!"

The room seems to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, June. Tomorrow we begin training, you'll be working with Rima of the Weaponry Center, you know her?"

June nods, "yes."

After they thank her some more, June emerges from the office a free woman.

"No more testing...no more…."

She starts for her room, only to have her wrist grabbed by someone from behind her. She turns to face Rnama, in her hands she holds a large brown package.

"Miss, I was sent to the old base in Modeo to look for information on your father's work. I found old drives and things like that, originally I planned to collect the information and give it to the professor, but when I saw how cruel he could be…." She bows as she pushes the package toward June. "I am sorry for prying, Miss. I swear I have not listened to the contents."

June takes the brown baggy, placing it under her arm.

"It's OK Ranma, thank you for finding this for me. As for the drives, I can hook them into any tablet...right?"

Ranma nods.

"Thanks." June wraps an arm around Ranma, before heading toward her room again. Once there, she tosses the package onto the bed, deciding to leave opening it for later. She didn't feel up to letting the past ruin her present for the day; she was much too happy that the genetic testing was over.

"Now, instead of a test subject, I'm a student...this is...great!" She yawns as she goes to lay down.

Just as she closes her eyes, she hears a heavy pounding at her door. With a groan she crawls out of the bed, going to answer the door. There stood Tseng and Elena- Tseng saunters in looking about.

"Nice room, June. Maybe later I could come through-."

"June, would you come with us to Midgar?" Elena shouts over him.

"Come with you to Midgar?"

Elena nods, "there's a disturbance there, the Mako Reactor has been reactivated. We know that you have the power to shut them down, so...would you help?"

June hesitates to answer, she glances back at her bed regretfully.

All she'd wanted to do all day, was sleep.

Eji pushes in pass the Turks, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Let's go, girl! Now is the time for us to see your abilities!"

His involvement only makes June more wary to go, but then again, she didn't feel she had a choice. How could she tell them no?

"OK, I'll go."

WIthout another word, they lead her out of her room and pass a group of gathered S.S.P students. At the head of the group stood Paige, gun at the ready.

"Mr. Shinra, you have us here learning the in's and out's of weaponry and battle, but you've never put us in the field, we wanna go too!"

Shinra stood nearest the exit with Reno and Rude, he turns to face the group, his expression grim.

"Paige, I understand your eagerness to go into the field, but for now, we cannot risk S.S.P operatives getting hurt. One day soon, your time will come."

Paige hunches over in disappointment.

June shakes her head at the sad sight.

Wanna switch places? She thinks to herself.

As they go to exit the facility, Elena attaches herself to Reno, while Tseng and Rude start for the Shina Corp Van waiting out front. June goes to follow them, only to be pulled back by Reno. He brings his hands to her arms, looking her over.

"Once Jenova is gone, I'm gonna take you away from here, we'll both start ov-."

"No time!" Eji rushes by, pulling June with him.

June yanks out of his hold, before getting into the van.

On the ride over, Tseng and Rude turn the radio on; clearly the entire debacle in Midgar was being reported on by most of the local news stations.

" _The Mako Reactor in Midgar is alive and well…. Seems like our president's been lying to us again! However, this time, it seems the lies have bitten him in the butt. As the casualty count rises in Midgar, the question on all of our minds remains, when will this end?"_

June looks out the window to her side, trying with all her might to see through the blizzard that raged outside.

 _ **When would it end?**_

She wanted it to end just as badly as the people on the outside, especially since she couldn't help but feel that everything that was happening was partially her fault. Her people were the ones who caused all of problems that Gaia had faced.

Suddenly the van comes to a halt and the rest of her ride-mates get out. She follows them, immediately clutching herself when the wet, snowy winds hit her.

"June, what're you doing here?"

She turns to see Cloud standing just a few feet away.

"Cloud, what are you doing here!?"

He walks over to her, only for her to pulled away by Eji, he tuts at Cloud disapprovingly.

"We are not here to socialize, we are here in the name of science!"

June looks down at Eji, ready to rip into him, but she thinks better of it; she didn't want to show Cloud too much of the turmoil she faced at the facility. She looks up at the reactor, gasping when she sees the outline of a woman covered in ice. The woman turns her head to face June, when their eyes meet, June feels her very heart stop cold.

"She's different." She mutters. "Her energy...it's stronger."

"That's because that's a Grand Summon…."

June turns to Vallis, who stares down at Eji with enough malice to kill the little man. She pushes his grip off of June, causing quite the stir behind them, as she and June make their ways a bit closer to the reactor.

June glances back at Cloud, who watched mouth agape.

He's gonna have a lot of questions….

Vallis doesn't seem to take kindly to the others being involved in the situation, which shows in her hostile attitude toward Cloud and Eji. It proves almost annoying to June, that she has to talk Vallis down as much as she does in the short exchange. The entire time, she could see Cloud becoming more and more agitated, but he keeps his cool, still looking to June for answers.

"I know how to shut them off for good, destroy the damn things, June, we're good at that."

She summons her weapon and June follows in suit.

"Yeah we can do it."

They move closer to the reactor, and Vallis points her bazooka up at it. Immediately Shiva's energy spikes, she jumps down to face them. Cloud and Vincent move next to Vallis and June, ready for battle.

"After this, June, you're gonna give me some answers!" Cloud shouts over the howling wind.

June sighs, she hated that he didn't think that she'd be truthful with him.

Shiva raises her hand, moving closer to them.

Immediately, she casts Blizzard on their feet, freezing them in place. Vallis teleports out of her hold, taking June and pulling her out as well. June flicks a fire spell toward Cloud and Vincent, melting their bonds.

Vallis fires a shot at Shiva, only for it to turned to ice before it has the chance to even touch her.

Cloud rushes toward her, but she cast Blizzard again, this time freezing his entire body. June casts Fire again, this time it burns him a bit, but he doesn't mind, as he was just happy to be out of the icy prison Shiva'd put him in.

"So projectiles won't work!" Vallis shouts. "Neither will an all out frontal assault, June we have to weaken her, we have to sap her of her energy."

"But how!?" June shouts as she dodges another block of ice thrown by Shiva.

"The same way you've done before, just focus on her energy, you can feel it. Call it to you! Your friends, should just start attacking when they see her faltering!"

June looks to Cloud and Vincent, they nod.

Vallis raises her hand toward Shiva, and suddenly, blue and black energy rises from her, shooting into Vallis' hand.

Vallis stumbles forward, her movements becoming almost drunken like.

"Wow, that's some potent stuff…."

"Vallis, let me do it, you could get energy poisoning!" June shouts at her, but Vallis shakes her head.

"We don't know if you can't, so let's play it safe, I'll take smaller amounts, but you be careful too!"

June raises her hands toward Shiva, clutching with her own power, the immense amount of energy flowing through Shiva. She yanks backward and blue and black energy washes over her, disappearing into her body.

She pants when it courses through her; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, it was invigorating, but dizzying at the same time. She turns to take more, but this time she aims for a larger amount.

Shiva stumbles backward when June snatches another chunk away. At this, Cloud nods back to Vincent, they ready their weapons, before going to attack.

Cloud ducks under Vincent's bullets as he rushes for Shiva, she tries to stop him with another Blizzard spell, but his attack lands before she has the chance to cast it. June and Vallis snatch away another chunk of energy, making Shiva sink into the earth, her breaths becoming labored.

Cloud goes to strike the final blow, but as he does, Vallis jumps in his way. He falls backward into the snow with a flash of light and banging. He looks up, ready to defend himself if necessary, but what he sees shocks him into inaction.

Vallis and Lluva stood in the middle of the group, locked in a battle for supremacy.

"Traitor!" Lluva growls, pushing with her all her might to get Vallis to fall.

Vallis pushes back, her eyes filling with tears.

"You're the traitor, Lluva!"

Lluva releases a shock of energy, sending Vallis falling away. She summons a sword as she steps over her.

"You're on the brink of poisoning...stupid girl, if only you'd been smarter, maybe you could have fought me back."

She raises the sword above her head, but it gets knocked away by June bucking into her. June reaches down, helping Vallis to her feet.

Lluva growls in frustration when they surround her, "you stay out of this, little one. I'll deal with you later!"

She waves her arm and a blast of energy shoots out of it, landing on Shiva.

Shiva gets to her feet, revitalized by Lluva's power.

She raises her arms above her head, building a white icy ball of magic. Cloud goes to attack her, but she releases before he has the chance.

The entire area is covered in icy shards, ripping at anyone or anything their reach. Behind the shards, comes a mountain of snow, washing over the them, the Turks, and the rest of Shinra's ensemble.

The attack puts June on the edge of consciousness, everything for her, becomes a blur. She could still hear a fight being waged around her, but she was no longer present. The sound of snow being crushed under boots surrounds and consumes her.

She manages to peak an eye open, just in time to see a flash of Lluva's piercing gaze.

"Drink up, little one."

The feeling of being submerged in water follows her words. June urges her hands to move, to claw for the surface, but they wouldn't budge. The liquid she'd been submerged in fills her every orifice, giving her the sensation of buoyancy; she floats in the middle of this life and the next.

She floats in this abyss, unable to fight it, almost unwilling to fight it.

She'd become one with it, she'd lost herself to it.

Floating...floating...floating….

Through the haze of near-death, June feels another energy in the limbo she'd been trapped in. It moves closer to her, nearly merging with her as the rest of the world's energies had, but before it has the chance to reach her, June is lifted from limbo, back into the physical realm.

 _ **I should have known…**_

Once the final blow is struck and Shiva disappears back into whatever dimension she'd been called from, Cloud and Vallis finally notice June's absence.

"June!" Vallis calls weakly, even she was on her last leg. "Where are you!?"

After Shiva's final blow, all anyone could do was attack blindly. She'd destroyed the area, covering it in the highest snow Cloud had ever seen. Only the hoods of the Shinra vans could be seen, his bike was probably gone forever, and half of the wounded Shinra operatives had to be under the the sea of ice.

Not too far from them, Tseng, Rude and Eji stood atop the top of one of the vans. Eji places his hand above his eyes, searching for June as well.

Cloud drags Vincent's unconscious body over to the top of one of the vans, before he turns his full attention to finding June.

He feels through the snow, pausing when he feels a human feeling appendage. He takes a deep breath before pulling it to the surface. He grimaces at the sight of a dead Shinra operative.

"June!" He shouts. "June!"

Vallis looks about as well, using her sense to try to get a feel of her younger cousin. Everytime she felt she had a lead, it would disappear, signalling to Vallis that June was on the edge of death.

She turns toward the silent reactor, it had died, probably forever now, but she could still feel an energy within it. She claws toward it, pausing when Cloud comes rushing by her.

They run up the path to the reactor, stopping only to check the cracks and crevices on the way up.

They make it to the energy holding chamber, a hole had been broken into the earth, inside the hole, was a pool of Lifestream energy. Within the pool, they make out a familiar figure.

"June!" Vallis goes to get her, but Cloud pushes past her, yanking June out of the pool himself.

He pulls her into his arms, shaking her to get her to open her eyes.

Her lips had turned blue and her skin deathly pale. Without her sense of energy, Vallis would have been sure that June was dead.

"June...please, wake up." Cloud pants into her ear. He hugs her close, rocking her back and forth.

Vallis walks past him, looking into the pool of Lifestream energy.

"Lluva...what are you doing?"

"Can't you help!?" Cloud mutters bitterly. "She's...she's…-"

"She's going to be alright, I can feel her energy growing already, she'll awaken soon." Vallis whispers.

Cloud glares at her as he places June aside, he gets to his feet, never taking his eyes off her.

"Who are you, what do you want with her!? He growls. "All of this, you caused, you and those other 2!"

Vallis shakes her head at him, "I did, at first. I'm the one who reactivated the reactors, but I never...I never meant to hurt June. I love June-."

"You don't know her!"

"You don't know her." Vallis counters. "I know June better than anyone, better than you. I know her innermost feelings before she even recognizes them and I know yours as well. Don't use my cousin as a way to absolve yourself of your own sins, she really cares about you."

Cloud's breath gets caught in his chest as she goes to June's side.

"I'm not using her."

"But you are, you're a guilt filled man, even as you mourned for what you thought was her death, part of it...part of it was you mourning for another mistake on your part. You were mourning for yourself." Vallis hisses up at him.

"You don't know how I feel…" Cloud murmurs looking away.

She shakes her head at him, "but I do.

She gets to her feet, turning her eyes on Cloud fiercely.

"Stay away from her, she doesn't need you or your friends. When this is all over, I'm taking her away from here, away from your kind. She deserves more, I won't let you destroy what family I have left!"

"You won't be taking her anywhere." Cloud grunts.

Vallis snorts, "we'll see."

They glare at one another, until the sounds of people coming up the path to the reactor fill the hollow hall they were standing in.

Rude and Tseng enter the chamber, behind them, 2 paramedics come walking up the path, stretcher in hand.

Both Cloud and Vallis move to block their advance, but upon seeing June's condition again, they stop themselves.

Once they have her on the stretcher, Vallis walks over to her.

She leans down placing her cheek against June's.

"I'll be to see you, tonight." She whispers.

She turns to Cloud, cutting her eyes at him, before summoning a glowing green portal and disappearing into it.

Cloud lowers his head when they start to move June.

Using her...pfft.

If being honest with himself, in the beginning, that may have been what he wanted, to use her to prove to himself that he could protect someone and get them through it to the end. However, it had been a long time since that was his reasoning for protecting June. He wanted her win and be there with her at the end.

For what?

He thinks to the smile she'd given him right before the battle.

He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to know that it was for him and for him only. No, his reasons for staying with her weren't completely selfless, but they weren't exactly selfish either.

He starts to follow after the operatives, his hope for the future, spurring him onward.

Next: Her True Hero


End file.
